The Power to Vanquish
by DeeDeeVee
Summary: My version of Book 7- actually completed prior to Book 7 release . Harry, Ron & Hermione think they are nearing the end of their quest to find & destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes without the Dark Lord's knowledge; they soon learn just how wrong they are.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Soon after the funeral of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter reluctantly returned one last time to number four Privet Drive, home of his Muggle aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley. To his relatives' dismay, Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley, had insisted upon accompanying him. The thought of having 'two of that kind' spending any amount of time under their roof frightened the Dursleys so much, they dared not voice an objection.

Harry spent much of their brief stay explaining electrical appliances to a fascinated Ron who had been raised in a completely Wizarding fashion. Unbeknownst to Harry, Ron had had a specific reason for insisting on tagging along for his last 'homecoming'.

A few days after their arrival, Ron found an opportune moment to get Harry's bully cousin, Dudley, alone. Cornered, Dudley's eyes bulged in fright as Ron thanked him in a polite tone for all he had done for Harry over the years. Ron informed him that he had agreed to magically repay Dudley for his generous treatment of his cousin since Harry could not perform magic outside of school until he came of age. When Ron raised his wand, a terrified Dudley pushed past him screaming hysterically and nearly fainted dead away when he knocked into Harry in the hallway. Dudley apologized profusely to a stunned Harry before running into his room and bolting the door. At Harry's quizzical look Ron had only shrugged and grinned broadly.

After Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding, Ron and Hermione Granger accompanied Harry on his pilgrimage to Godric's Hollow. Harry had spent several days walking among the ruins that had once been his parents' house. The parcel of land had remained in trust for him all these years so no one had ever cleared away what had been left in the wake of the attack on that Halloween night over sixteen years ago. That had been the night the most evil and ruthless of Dark Wizards, Lord Voldemort, had killed Harry's parents and changed the course of the young wizard's life forever.

While at Godric's Hollow the three of them had still been coming to grips with Dumbledore's death in their own way but Hermione and Ron knew Harry was having a much harder time dealing with it than they were. Of course, they had not been forced to look on helplessly while they witnessed their mentor's murder; but even so, Harry had become extremely sullen and uncommunicative even for him.

Just when Hermione had nearly gathered up the courage to talk to him about it, a large owl had arrived with a package addressed to Harry. He stood frozen as he gazed at his name written in familiar handwriting. Ron and Hermione could hardly believe he was serious when he whispered mostly to himself, "It's from Dumbledore!"

He had torn open the wrapping to find a well-used journal. A brief note from the old wizard accompanied it stating that he had magically ensured Harry would receive the journal upon his death in the hope that it would aid him in his quest.

Nearly every page of the old book was covered in Dumbledore's distinctive script detailing his thoughts and ideas as to what and where the remaining Horcruxes were and descriptions of the modern and ancient curses Voldemort might use to protect them.

Dumbledore's most recent entries included references to information hidden in several ancient libraries which he insisted Harry seek out. There Harry would find the means to counter many security measures Voldemort might use to guard his Horcruxes. The journal had been like an elixir for Harry; he had immediately begun to pore through the pages and his mood greatly improved each day after that.

It turned out Dumbledore's original assumption had proven correct; Salazar Slytherine's locket was one of Voldmort's Horcruxes and it had been practically under their noses all along. The Order of the Phoenix had maintained number twelve Grimmauld Place, the house Harry had inherited from his godfather, Sirius Black, as headquarters even after Dumbledore's death. Due to Professor Moody's quick thinking, he had been able to place additional wards on the location and had become the Order's new secret keeper; therefore even with Snape's betrayal, headquarters had remained safe.

Dobby, the house elf had found the old locket while sorting through hordes of useless items that Kreature, another house elf whom Harry had reluctantly inherited from Sirius, had hidden in the attic. Since the piece looked valuable, Dobby had checked with Harry to see if he might want to keep it. Harry could barely believe his eyes when Dobby presented it to him and he wasted no time in destroying it soon after.

The fourth and fifth Horcruxes turned out to be more illusive even with the aid of the journal but the trio had eventually tracked them down and destroyed them. But after their most recent success only this morning, none of them could have anticipated the unthinkable turn of events that was to follow.


	2. The Unthinkable

**Chapter 1: The Unthinkable**

The two teenagers walked purposefully through the forest, the drizzle and gloom of the late afternoon perfectly reflecting their somber moods. It was remarkably still in this section of the forest with few sounds to be heard but the rain, their quiet footsteps, and an occasional sniffle from the girl.

She glanced at her companion who reached over to take her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze but the gesture was in vain. She could think of nothing that would comfort her now except having him back and also walking beside her.

"We'd better stop for the night," said the boy with a heavy sigh. "It will be getting dark soon and it will be too easy for them to sneak up on us. Those bushes plus the invisibility cloak should be enough to hide us until morning."

They magically erased all evidence of their trail and crawled under the thicket.

They had finally found and destroyed the fifth Horcrux earlier in the day. It had been well protected, but with Harry's lead, they had found it after getting past the numerous hexes, curses and traps guarding it. Hermione and Ron had watched in triumph as Harry destroyed it. The light nearly blinded them when the piece of soul was released from the innocent looking object, a silver brooch ornately detailed with the Ravenclaw family crest. They were ecstatic over their success after spending months researching, hunting and training in the use of ancient spells and counter curses.

They had already started the journey home but in the excitement Hermione had forgotten one of their bags containing the precious research materials they had gathered including Dumbledore's journal. No one thought it would be dangerous for one of them to go back to retrieve it.

But it had been. Something happened which had never occurred after the other Horcruxes were found; Voldemort had appeared accompanied by nearly a dozen of his Death Eaters.

Now, hidden by the invisibility cloak, both teens sat in silence with the trunk of a tree bracing their backs. Each was lost in the same thought— the horror they had witnessed only a few hours before.  
Nothing could ease the guilt of having to watch the events unfold and being unable to stop them. Neither would be able to erase the memory of their best friend's torture; nor would they be able to erase the memory of the green light emitting, as if in slow motion, from the end the enraged Dark Lord's wand. Over and over in their minds they saw the killing curse knock into him, lift him into the air, and slam his body into the large tree behind him with a sickening thud.

They had not been able to hear what had been exchanged between Dark Lord and their friend, but they heard the horrible sound of his body hitting the tree and the Death Eaters' sickening laughter that followed. They could see the look of rage on Voldemort's snake-like face as he watched the body land like a rag doll at the foot of the tree and remain motionless. Their friend never had a chance to defend himself nor did he give away any indication that others had been with him.

Their only recourse had been to leave as quickly as they could and as they were sworn to do. They had dug into their pocket to withdraw a tiny object resembling a Berti Botts Every Flavor bean. These were a recent invention given to them by Fred and George Weasley during their last night at Order headquarters. The twins originally meant the innocent looking beans to be a new product for their joke shop that would allow students to soundlessly sneak in and out of classes (or any other trouble they might find themselves in).

To the Ministry of Magic's alarm, they also let the person biting into one bypass many protective wards and spells and disappear and then reappear up to several kilometers away from their initial location. The Ministry discovered these particular features of the beans and decreed their production an illegal activity. The entire inventory was confiscated, or so the Ministry thought; but not before Fred and George had hidden away a good sized handful each.

The two remaining companions knew they had to get away as quickly as possible; they each bit down on a bean and silently disappeared.

Wrapping the invisibility cloak more snugly around her, Hermione whispered. "How can I go on without him?"

Her tears began to flow freely again and she whispered more angrily, "Why did we ever agree to make that stupid pact? We could have helped him…"

Regretfully she thought back to the magical pact she, Ron and Harry had agreed to prior to going after the fifth Horcrux:

_"I said 'No!' You guys can't come with me this time!" Harry came close to shouting.  
They had been in the room he and Ron shared at number twelve Grimmauld Place._

"Since when do you have the right to tell us what we can and can't do?" came Ron's loud retort.  
Hermione nodded her support of Ron's argument.

Harry had drawn a breath to yell back but then he stopped and let out a frustrated groan instead.

It had been a recurring argument. Especially after what happened when they found the fourth Horcrux, which had indeed been a cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff's family.

Trying very hard to keep his temper under control, Harry said, "You were nearly killed the last time, Ron! I will not be responsible for you or Hermione getting hurt like that again… or worse…"

There had been a final curse on that Horcrux which they had not anticipated. When Harry muttered the spell to destroy it, a beam of light had flown out of it and struck Ron. The Horcrux had been destroyed but Ron ended up gripped in a seizure and could barely breathe. Thankfully, Hermione had studied the Healing arts in preparation for their quest and was able to keep Ron alive until they got him to Saint Mungo's.

"We've been through this before, Harry," Hermione said. "You don't have to do this alone! We won't let you! It's OUR choice! We understand the risks!"

Harry turned on her. "How do you think I would feel if one of you died because of me?"

"Probably as guilty and angry and rotten as we would feel if you died because we weren't given the chance to be there trying to help you!" Ron replied, glaring at him.

Deep in his heart Harry knew he would not have gotten this far without their help. Their friendship was one of the few things that kept him going when he began to think too much about the near impossible road ahead. The constant reports of deaths and torture at the hands of Voldemort and his followers was another. And the third…well, the third he tried hard to push from his mind, but at times it was the hardest to ignore. He thought being away so much would make it easier, but it didn't.

No, without them, he would not have made it this far. To Hermione's delight, Dumbledore's journal lead them to a number of ancient tomes in some very old and unknown wizard museums and libraries. Through the journal, Harry learned Dumbledore had donated many of the volumes with the stipulation that only those who presented a specific magical seal could have access to them. One of Dumbledore's last journal entries provided the seal, an explanation for its use, and a final note to Harry stating 'I am confident you and your friends will use it well.'

A number of the spells Hermione translated from the old languages had already proven their worth, as well as their danger.  
Several months earlier, Voldemort started to reach into Harry's mind again which caused such horrendous dreams and images Harry thought he might go insane. He was barely sleeping, barley eating and nearing exhaustion.

Harry never succeeded in mastering Occlumency, but Hermione had uncovered an ancient spell and potion that would enable him to protect his mind from unwanted intrusions. Harry was getting desperate and had immediately wanted to try it.

Hermione thought they should do more research first to make ensure the spell and potion were safe. She argued there had to be some reason their use had fallen into near oblivion over time. But one particularly bad round of nightmares finally convinced her they had to try it before either Harry went crazy or Voldemort discovered what Harry knew.

It turned out Hermione's fears had not been unfounded. Upon completion of the spell and with Harry's last swallow of the potion, he collapsed into a deep but fitful sleep from which they could not wake him. Ron and Hermione were forced to watch helplessly as Harry became gripped in a perpetual nightmare that caused him to thrash about yelling and mumbling incoherently.

After several long hours Harry calmed but he still had not awakened. Hermione and Ron continued to search desperately for more information on the spell or the potion, only to find an obscure reference in a separate volume describing the "sleeping terror" and subsequent "sleep of death." If the victim was to have a chance of waking before death took over, an antidote had to be administered within several hours of the end of the nightmares. The antidote was a relatively simple one, resembling a common energizing potion, and Hermione was able to prepare it with a few hours to spare.

They force fed the potion to Harry and waited an agonizing amount of time before he eventually woke. The risk had ultimately been worth it because Harry had not experienced a single nightmare attributed to Voldemort since. On the other hand, Harry had suffered debilitating headaches for several weeks afterward until the side effects of the original potion wore off; but the trio had learned a valuable lesson in dabbling in ancient and unknown spells.

"Alright," Harry finally said. "On one condition."

"And that would be?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You make a pact with me. A magical, binding pact. Aurors do it often to ensure their missions are successful," Harry replied.

Ron said, "But we aren't Aurors, and neither are you."

"One condition," Harry repeated again, growing more serious.

"What?" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"We make the socius salvus pact," Harry replied.

"Harry, no!" cried Hermione.

"The what?" asked Ron.

Hermione stared at Harry in disbelief. "You'd really expect us to follow through with something like that? You really think you would be able to comply with that?"

"If we made the pact, we'd have to, wouldn't we?" Harry said staring hard right back at her.

The look in his green eyes told her he would not change his mind.

"Would one of you please tell me what you are talking about?" Ron asked. "What's the social salvy pact?"

Hermione looked out the window for a moment before she explained. "The socius salvus pact, Ron. If we take the oath together, it means that no matter what happens, even if we know one us is in a deadly situation, those who are safe must remain so and get away; they would have to leave the other behind, alone to face…" her voice trailed off.

Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "Harry, is that what you meant? But why on earth would you want us to agree to something like that?"

Harry looked away and didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you why," Hermione said, turning in anger. "Because you really do have a 'saving people complex,' don't you, Harry? You'll make sure it will be you who takes the greatest risks. And, as always, you'll do your best to make sure it will be you in the deadly situations, won't you? Will that keep the guilt away, Harry? You'll ensure our safety but you'll also ensure it won't be you left to feel the guilt and pain the next time!"

Hermione stopped her rant and her eyes widened when she realized what she had just said.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…oh, I shouldn't have said that. It's just, well…it's just that you always put yourself in danger for other people, but you don't want others to do that for you in return."

Harry looked back at Hermione, surprisingly not angry at her outburst. Actually, he was impressed by her perception and understanding of him. That wasn't what he had been thinking on the surface but if he honestly thought about it, her words did hold some truth.

"Maybe part of what you said is true."

At this Ron snorted and began to protest, but Harry put up his hand and continued, "I honestly had another motive in mind."

Before either of them could cut in, he went on. "You know we have not only been able to find two more of the Horcruxes, and probably another, but we have also gathered a lot of information and research that may be helpful in defeating Voldemort."

They heard Ron's sharp intake of breath at the sound of the dark wizard's name.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Ron, aren't you over that by now?" asked Hermione with a note of annoyance in her voice.

"As I was saying," Harry continued, "we have already been able to supply the Order, as well as ourselves, with important research, spells and counter curses that we have come across. Who knows what else we may discover? Don't you think it's likely that we may find more important information? We need to ensure anything that may help our side and anything that we find gets back. Especially if… well, especially if I'm not the one who wins in the end. Don't you see?"

Hermione and Ron were never comfortable when Harry broached the topic of his possible death but as they thought about it, even Hermione had trouble debating Harry's logic.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other briefly and came to a mutual agreement.

"Fine. We'll enter this pact with you," Hermione said. "But remember, it is only invoked if we become separated and one of us is in danger. So the way I see it, Harry, you have just ensured that the three of us will be sticking together like glue."

"Alright, let's do it then," Harry replied.

But even as they performed the spell that sealed the pact, Harry knew Hermione had been right. He would try, without his friends' knowledge he hoped, to protect them as much as he could. He would make sure that he was the one who would take on the most dangerous aspects of the journey to come. After all, he was the most experienced, not to mention the one whose future had been laid out for him by a prophecy over 18 years ago.

"I… I really loved him, you know?" Hermione said after they had been sitting in silence for what seemed like hours.

"I know and so did he," came the barley audible response. "Try to get some sleep now. I'll keep watch first. We won't have much farther to go tomorrow to get away from the wards on this part of the forest. Then we can Apparate back to headquarters."

He was amazed at his calmness, considering the guilt that was threatening to overcome him and the continual scene going through his head of his best mate's murder. They had been so careful up until then; how could they have let their guard down? But the guilt was quickly overshadowed by a smoldering anger. Voldemort had claimed yet another innocent life. He had to be stopped and he was going to make sure of it!

Hermione didn't think she could sleep at the moment but she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes while he wrapped his arm around her to cushion her back.

Several hours later, a rustling and footsteps coming close to their hiding spot startled them.

"They can't have gotten far," said a gruff whisper.

"I'm not sure there be anyone else out 'ere. We would 'ave seen evidence of 'em," came a reply.

"'Sides," said another, "the kid said he was alone, even under the Cruciatus Curse."

Hermione closed her eyes tightly, not wanting a graphic reminder of what had happened.

"Come on, let's go back. There's no one out here," said the first voice.

"But… ee's going to be really mad when we come back without someone," one of them whined.

"Well what more can we do?" said the second voice, "we been looking all night and 'aven't found a bloody thing."

"Ok, ok, let's go. Better to get it over with."

The group headed away from their hiding place and the two companions let out relieved breaths. The remainder of the evening was uneventful but neither had much success in getting a restful sleep. The horror of the day's events seemed to come back stronger in the darkness of the night. It did not help that the slightest sound made them jump, thinking Death Eaters were still near by.

Dawn came at last and they found the rain had stopped to give way to a beautiful, cloudless sky. With heavy hearts, they set out toward the edge of the forest to the point where they could Apparate.

By late morning they reached their destination, just as even Hermione was starting to severely regret that they had had to sacrifice their brooms to get by one of the last curses guarding the Horcrux.

"Well, let's go."

"Wait." Hermione said with a mixture of grief and concern reflecting in her brown eyes. "How are we going to do it?"

"Apparate? The way we always have?"

"No…I mean… how are we going to tell everyone that he's… gone?" Hermione asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Ron turned to her and took her face into his hands. He placed a soft kiss on his girlfriend's lips and then looked deep into her grief-stricken face.

"I don't know but we'll do it together."

Hermione nodded sadly and with a pop, disappeared.

Ron followed her but he felt a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with Apparation. He wasn't sure how they would tell them, either. He dreaded having to break the news that the one they all loved and who had become a part of his family, the one on whom the Wizarding world had hung their hopes to put an end to Voldemort and his rein of terror, had ultimately lost.


	3. Breaking the News

**Chapter 2: Breaking the News**

Ron and Hermione re-Apparated a block from Order headquarters and walked hand in hand up the street to stand between number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld Place.

Ron glanced up and down the street to ensure no one was watching and whispered, "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix still remains at number twelve Grimmauld Place."

The house appeared, pushing its neighbors aside, and they walked up the steps and entered quietly. Ron cringed at the sound of voices and the banging of pots and dishes emitting from the kitchen; that probably meant his mother was here. He wasn't sure how he was going to hold up when confronted by her reaction after they broke their news. He had hoped they would be able to speak with Remus Lupin or Tonks or anyone else for that matter before his mother had to find out.

Hermione took a deep breath, glanced up at Ron and whispered, "Let's go."

They opened the kitchen door and were surprised to see that half of the Order was there including many from the Weasley family. Their eyes took in Remis Lupin and Tonks, sitting very close together. Remus was whispering something in her ear, causing a deep blush. The twins were listening intently to a heated debate between Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Bill and Fleur, her pregnancy very noticeable by now, were snuggled close together and talking to Charlie Weasley and Arthur Weasley. Molly Weasley was just bringing a roast over to the already full table, which she nearly dropped upon spying Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.

All eyes turned to the new arrivals at her squeal of, "Ron! Hermione! Oh, Ron, you're back, thank the stars!"

She ran to them and pulled them both into a stifling hug.

Everyone got up from the table with broad smiles on their faces and took turns pulling them into additional bone crushing hugs. Ron was glad Hagrid wasn't present to perform a like greeting.

It had taken some doing on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's part to convince the Order of their plan to set off together. But they let everyone know they were determined to go, with or without the Order's blessing once Harry also came of age.

However, after being the recipient of some of the valuable information the trio accumulated, including ancient protective spells and destructive hexes thought long lost, the Order had to admit to the extraordinary accomplishments of the three. They had never fully explained their successful research, Voldemort's plan to maintain immortality, nor how they had come to possess such information. But Harry had said just a few days ago that it might be a good time to let everyone in on it when they got back. Especially since he presumed the last Horcrux and Voldemort himself were going to be the most difficult to destroy.

When the commotion died down, Mrs. Weasley looked around and asked, "Where's Harry? Don't tell me that boy decided to go back to his flat after being away for so long! I bet none of you have eaten a decent meal in weeks and he's too skinny as it is!"

At the mention of Harry's name tears began to well in Hermione's eyes. Mrs. Weasley saw the look on her face and froze.

"Hermione, what's wrong? …Ron?"

Everyone turned to them and their smiles began to fade.

"Mom… Dad…er, everyone." Ron began. "We have something to, um… to tell you…"

Remus stepped forward starting to look very concerned. "Ron, where's Harry? Did he go back to his flat first? Is that where he is?"

It was not unusual for Harry to stay away from Grimmauld Place given the memories it conjured up. That was one of the main reasons he had rented a small flat above the Leaky Caldron when he came of age. However, in the past he had always arrived with Ron and Hermione after their excursions before going back to his own place.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked straight at Mrs. Weasley as she fought back tears, "Oh, Mrs. Weasley!"

She then glanced at Remus, "Professor Lupin, I'm so sorry. Harry… he isn't coming. He's… he's been…" she dissolved into a fit of tears as she grabbed Ron around the shoulders and buried her face in is chest.

"He's been killed," Ron finished thinking of no other way to say it.

He was holding Hermione closely and he had openly begun to cry for the first time since it had happened.

There was a sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room mixed with exclamations of "No!" and "It can't be true!"

Tonks grabbed hold of Remus's arm as they stood unbelieving, staring at the two teens. "He's dead? How… I won't believe it!"

"We thought we had made it… we thought it was safe. He went back to get the bag we had forgotten, even joking and telling us not to get too bored before he came back." Ron almost smiled at the memory. "But he was taking longer than he should have so we went to see what was keeping him. We were still quite a ways away but then we saw… it was him… You-Know-Who was there, along with a bunch of Death Eaters."

There was another round of audible gasps.

"You-Know-Who was there?" Mr. Weasley asked in astonishment while trying to comfort his extremely distraught wife.

Remus, going from shock and sadness to anger said, "Just what have you three been up to that would warrant attention from that monster? I knew you might be getting into things that were possibly beyond you, but to do something that would involve You-Know-Who! How did you let it happen? How could you have let Harry go?"

Mr. Weasley intervened, tears reflecting in his eyes as well, "Remus, please. We need to remain calm. You can see Ron and Hermione are as upset about this as we are. Let them tell us in their own time."

Remus took a deep breath and nodded, "You are right, of course, Arthur. I'm sorry."

Hermione said, "We thought it was safe. Harry had just destroyed it. And we couldn't Apparate in or out of that part of the forest so we never thought anyone else would be able to either. He must have removed the wards. He must have let himself and his Death Eaters in, and then put them up again."

She wondered why she hadn't considered such a trap before now.

"Destroyed what, exactly?" growled Moody.

"Let's go into the living room and let the kids sit down," came Mr. Weasley's voice of reason. "We can all see they are near exhaustion. Let them rest a few moments then they can tell us what happened from the beginning. Molly, would you please bring them some glasses of pumpkin juice?"

Grateful for something to do and dinner now forgotten, Mrs. Weasley went to get the juice while everyone filed into the living room.

Ron and Hermione started at the beginning, taking turns in the telling of the tale. They explained about Voldemort's creation of the Horcrux's to ensure his immortality. How Harry, with Dumbledore's help, had discovered the truth and how each of the five discovered Horcruxes had already been destroyed. Mrs. Weasley paled considerably at the part of Ron's near fatal injury. ("So that's why you ended up in Saint Mungo's! And you said it was—" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Not now Molly," Mr. Weasley cut her off, attempting to keep her calm.) They finally told of how Harry had insisted that they make the socius salvus pact.

"YOU DID WHAT?" exclaimed Remus jumping up, angry again. "How could you agree to that knowing Harry and how he is? He'd be sure to put himself in the most danger!"

"We knew that, Professor Lupin! Don't you think we pointed that out to him?" Hermione asked miserably. "But you also know how stubborn Harry could be. It was either agree or risk him going off on his own. Surly you can understand how we thought it was the right thing to do at the time."

Hermione's words deflated some of Remus's anger and he became quiet once more.

Hermione continued, "Harry went back for our bag; the one containing our books and research materials. If only I hadn't forgotten it!" A fresh flow of tears threatened to overtake her again.

Ron took over the story. "We were just about to move through the trees to the clearing in front of the cave where we knew we had left the bag when we heard laughing. It was odd, really, how the only sounds we heard were from the Death Eaters. But then we saw Harry, like he was frozen in place, like he couldn't move. You-Know-Who was pointing his wand at him and it looked as if…" Ron trailed off as the memory washed over him.

Hermione in a voice now barely above a whisper, "as if he was screaming. It must have been the Cruciatus Curse but we couldn't hear him; we could only hear the laughing. Harry was being tortured and the Death Eaters were laughing!"

Hermione's voice became shaky as she explained further, "We wanted to run to him and help him so badly! But the pact kept us where we were. According to what the Death Eaters that were looking for us said, I think V-Voldemort had been trying to get Harry to tell him where we were. But he wouldn't." A fresh rush of guilt washed over her.

"There, there, dear," Mrs. Weasley said taking Hermione into her arms, "With You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters there none of you would have come back to us if you had tried something."

Ron went on, "And then… we saw You-Know-Who hit Harry with the killing curse. The green light slammed him back into a tree and after he fell, he didn't move. Then the Death Eaters laughed even more!"

Looks of horror could be seen on every face in the room.

"There was nothing we could do. We had to get out of there. I had to get Hermione out of there before they started looking for us. We took—" Ron stopped and glanced at his twin brothers.

He did not want to reveal the continued use of the fake Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans in front of his mother.

"We, um, got out of there and thankfully were not seen. They tried to find us but luckily we had Harry's invisibility cloak, plus Hermione is an ace at vanishing our footprints." Ron looked at her with a sad, but loving and appreciative look. "We got to the point where we could Apparate and came right here."

The story was finished but no one said a word. Each was attempting to make sense of what they had just heard as best they could.

Kingsley Shacklebolt finally broke the silence. "I don't think we should let the Wizarding world know just yet about Harry's… about what has happened. It could cause even greater panic."

He was having trouble discussing Harry's death even after all the horrors he had seen in his years as an Auror.

"Nor," Kingsley continued looking around at each person in the room, "should there be any discussion of You-Know-Who's use of Horcruxes beyond this room."

"Agreed," said Arthur. "But we'll have to discuss how this affects our strategy at the Order's meeting tonight."

That explained why everyone was there, thought Hermione. At the moment what she really wanted was to be alone and to try not to think about the fact that she would never look upon Harry's face again.

Hermione said, "Would you all mind if I went up to my room for a while?"

"No, of course not, dear," Molly said. "Go get some rest. I'll bring a plate up for you in a bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think I'll be able to eat anything tonight," came Hermione's reply and she turned to head up to her bedroom on the second floor, followed closely by Ron.

Molly's sad eyes followed her youngest son and his girlfriend up the stairs. She had to trust that in their shared grief they would be able to help each other through the loss of their best friend.

"Arthur," Molly said when a new distressing thought came to mind. "Keeping the news from the Wizarding world is one thing. But what are we going to do about Ginny?"

The last term at Hogwarts was nearly over and Ginny would be coming home in two days.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter was slowly becoming aware that many parts of his body were in pain. His first thought was that he had fallen off his broom during a Quidditch match yet again. He was certainly going to gain a reputation in the game but not one he wanted. He tried moving but his body didn't want to obey and his head, left arm and side were aching horribly. Cracking his eyes slightly he was surprised to see nothing but stone walls around him. Then he thought it strange that he could see anything clearly at all, since Madame Pomfrey usually removed his glasses whenever he turned up unconscious in the hospital wing.

Suddenly the events came rushing back to him and he jolted awake, much to his body's extreme discomfort. They had destroyed the fifth Horcrux but Voldemort and his Death Eaters had shown up! And judging by the pain throbbing in his head, arm and side, he was still alive. But how could that be? He remembered seeing the green light shoot out from Voldemorts's wand and he had felt it strike him.

He looked around trying to get an idea of where he might be. He was lying on a cold stone floor in a prison cell or dungeon with his wrists bound behind him. In the glow of several torches he could see stone walls on three sides of him and bars on the fourth. In an effort to better survey his surroundings he attempted to sit up. He immediately regretting it as an excruciating pain tore through his chest. He realized that he had probably somehow broken a few ribs and that something was very wrong with his left arm.

He carefully inched his way around to look outside his cage. On the other side of the bars he noticed a large stone table. The bag he had gone back to the cave to retrieve sat on the floor beside it and his wand had been placed on top of that. To his relief he saw no sign of Ron or Hermione. They either did not realize what had happened to him or their pact had assured they had gotten away safely.

Gritting his teeth from the pain Harry managed to get himself into a sitting position. Looking down he saw that he had been lying in a pool of blood; his shirt was torn and bloody and he could see more blood seeping from a gash in his side. What exactly had happened? How had Voldemort appeared out of nowhere since there had been wards in place that should have prevented anyone from Apperating? He severely doubted Voldemort would know about fake Berti Botts beans. How had he known they were there? More to the issue, why hadn't he been more on guard?

Harry thought back to when he had last left Ron and Hermione. He had figured it would be a good idea for him to volunteer to go back for their bag thereby providing his two best friends some time alone. He wasn't sure they realized he noticed but one would have to be blind to miss the suggestive looks they often gave each other, especially after the excitement of their most recent success.

They had 'officially been a couple' since just after Bill and Fleur's wedding and during their journey so far they were usually discrete. Harry was happy that they had gotten together- finally! It certainly had cut down on their arguing; but that did not stop him from being thankful they went out of their way to limit their displays of affection in front of him.

Since the beginning of their quest they had often been required to spend their nights camping outside and on more than one occasion he had been awakened by one of their snogging sessions. They never took anything too far whenever he was around but it was enough for him to realize with a pang of jealousy what they were doing; it was a stark reminder of what he could not allow himself to have and what he had purposely pushed out of his life.

So with the understanding that only a best friend could have, Harry had walked as slowly as he could back to the mouth of the cave. He had just reached down to pick the bag up from the ground wondering if he had been away long enough when he thought he heard multiple pops in the distance. It sounded like people Apparating. He had spun around, wand at the ready, but he saw nothing. Then he remembered the wards that had been placed around the clearing and the cave; that was the reason they would have to walk nearly a day and a half before they could Apparate back to Order headquarters. He was becoming as twitchy as Mad-Eye Moody.

He had slung the bag over his shoulder and had started to walk back toward the dense trees when simultaneously the scar on his forehead seared with pain and he heard a familiar voice shout _"Immobilous!"_

He had no time to react before the curse hit him in the back paralyzing him. His attacker roughly yanked him around and Harry had found himself looking directly into the craze-filled eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange. Wormtail was standing directly behind her, his wand raised.

"Look what we've caught, Master! It's young Potter!" Bellatrix had cackled with glee.

Harry saw over her shoulder that Voldemort, flanked on each side by several hooded Death Eaters, was walking toward him from the other side of the clearing. Try as he might he could not raise his wand in defense as they moved closer. Voldemort made a motion indicating to the other Death Eaters to stop and stay where they were.

Bellatrix still had her wand trained on Harry and she begged, "Please, Master. May I have the pleasure of hitting him with one little curse?"

"Now, Bella. Is that any way to treat our guest? You both will go back and join the others," Voldemort had said coming forward to stand in front of Harry.

Disappointed, Bellatrix bowed and did as she was told, followed by Wormtail.

"Hello, Harry," Voldemort had hissed. While Voldemort started the conversation with this pleasantry there was a note of anger in his voice. "You have been a busy boy and we just can't have any more of that. Tell me, where are the ones who have been helping you? They can't be far."

Glaring back at Voldemort defiantly Harry replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about. No one is with me."

"Come now, Harry. I asked you a simple question and I always expect a truthful answer, don't I, Wormtail?"

"Y-yes, Master," came the quivering voice of the squat Death Eater.

Harry looked directly into Voldemort's red eyes. "I hate to disappoint you but I am alone. And even if I wasn't," Harry paused and turned an icy glare directly on Wormtail, "I'd die before I gave up my friends."

Harry knew his point hit home when he saw slight tremor go through the one to whom he spoke.

Sounding amused, Voldemort replied, "Ah, Harry, you'll play Dumbledore's brave champion to the end, eh? How impressed he would be at your bravado. Oh, but wait! Lest we forget - he will never be able to appreciate it, will he? He's gone, killed by my most faithful servant."

Harry's anger flared at the mention of Dumbledore's murderer and he tried to fight off the paralyzing curse that still held him.

Harry spat, "He was murdered! In cold blood! Murdered by a loathsome, cowardly, evil git who is going to wish he was the one dead!"

"Severus, you have an admirer, I see," Voldemort hissed, almost with delight. Harry's eyes whipped around to the semicircle of Death Eaters trying to identify the man whom he now hated as much as Voldemort himself.

"Ah, but we digress," Voldemort continued. "I was waiting for your answer. Where are the ones who have been helping you? Where are they hiding?"

Harry looked directly back into those hated red eyes. "I already told you. No one is with me. I'm alone."

"Is that so? We shall see," Voldemort said raising his wand. _"Crucio!"_

Harry screamed as the pain of the hex slammed through him, feeling like thousands of white-hot knives burning him from the inside out.

As Voldemort lifted the curse, Harry could hear laughter coming from the Death Eaters. If he hadn't been paralyzed and held in place by the first curse he would have crumbled to the ground.

"Shall we try again? Where are they?"

Harry was trying to catch his breath as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse eased away but his anger flared and before he could stop himself he yelled, "I told you! I'm alone and alone I will destroy every part of your rotten soul before I kill you!"

Voldemort froze and looked at Harry as if he was truly seeing him for the first time. Then he raised his wand. Harry braced himself for another round of pain but Voldemort only flicked his wand to place a silencing charm around himself and Harry.

Voldemort glared at him. "Now, now, mustn't give away too many secrets."

Cold anger seeped into his voice when he continued, "I recently discovered great plans for you, boy… however, maybe it is too dangerous to allow you to live… even if it would only be temporarily. You do have an annoying habit of slipping away from me at the most inopportune times. Perhaps it would be best to kill you now…"

He raised his wand so that it pointed directly at Harry's heart.

Harry braced himself for what he knew was to come, but Voldemort hesitated. "Ah, but I must remember you can still be of great use to me; and of course there are now things I must know before I send you to meet your dead mentor. Tell me! What information did that feeble excuse for a wizard pass on to you before he died and who else knows? Who is with you? _Crucio!"_

Harry screamed again thinking that the pain was worse than before, if that was even possible.

This time Voldemort held Harry under the curse longer before finally releasing him.

Anticipating his answer, Voldemort said, "Well?"

"I came here alone," Harry said in a hoarse whisper.

Again the he was hit by the curse, as Voldemort became angrier at Harry's refusal to provide the answers he sought.

"Tell me what I want to know, boy!"

Again Harry replied with difficulty, "I'm alone."

The curse came yet again. It had begun to rain but in his pain Harry had not noticed. The feeling of white-hot blades continuing to sear through his body made it impossible for him to feel anything else. The curse was lifted leaving Harry barley able to breathe. Voldemort stood momentarily watching him as if contemplating his next move in a chess game. And suddenly he turned his wand back on him.

Harry had seen the green light coming at him but he was helpless to do anything about it. He felt it enter his body causing an odd, tugging sensation from deep within him and then he had been lifted into the air. That was the last thing he remembered until he awoke in the dungeon.

Now, trying to recall the last curse that had been thrown at him, Harry realized it obviously had not been the killing curse that Voldemort had used; so then what had it been and for what purpose?

His musings were interrupted when his scar suddenly erupted in a blinding white pain for the second time that day.

"Ah, Harry, I see you are back with us," he heard Voldemort say as he entered the cell. "I had feared my haste may have caused you to join your mudblood mother before I deemed it the appropriate time. There is much I still need from you so shall we begin again? _Crucio!"_


	4. Ginny's Homecoming

**Chapter 3: Ginny's Homecoming**

Ginny Weasley sat in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express staring out the window, not really seeing the countryside that sped by. Even though she was sharing the space with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and the Creevey brothers, she was not sharing in the conversation.

It had been a very long year from Ginny's point of view. Enough families had been willing to allow their children to return to Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death for the governors to agree to keep the school open. However the number of students had been reduced by nearly half. But if Ginny had her way other things were going to definitely change in August. In August she would celebrate her 17th birthday and she would be considered an adult in the Wizarding world.

She planned to make it clear to everyone that she was no longer a child and she would not accept being told to stay out of the way, where it was safe. No longer would she play the obedient little girl. She would refuse to be forced to live a sheltered life at school while everyone in her family, everyone that she cared about, was doing their part to make a difference and to bring an end to the terror that currently gripped their world. She did not see a reason to go back to Hogwarts next year and she believed she should not be expected to return if she did not want to go. After all, Fred and George had quit to start their joke shop; and Ron and Hermione had not gone back this year so that they could help Harry. She should be able to make up her own mind as well. Besides, why did everyone think that she could not be an asset to the cause, too? She had proven she could handle herself as well as they could two years ago in the Department of Mysteries. Still, her parents and Harry had remained adamant about keeping her away and safe.

Harry… It seemed no matter what was rolling around in her mind her thoughts always came back to him. Did he honestly think that she would be able put her feelings for him aside when she had felt so much for him for nearly her entire life? Especially when she knew he was putting himself in danger, not to mention her brother and one of her best friends. The rational part of her understood his reasoning for wanting to keep his distance from her. It was so like Harry to try to protect those he cared about no matter how much it hurt; but it was no longer some girlhood crush that drove her feelings for him. She cared very deeply for him and the person he had become. She also knew Harry still cared for her, especially since Bill and Fleur's wedding last year.

Bill had eventually recovered from the werewolf attack and while his face and features would never be the same, the scars had given him a mysteriously dangerous look that women still found intriguing- particularly his fiancé.

It had been a beautiful wedding by most standards, especially if you liked a lot of rich, fancy French food, entertaining hundreds of guests and purple. Until the wedding, purple had been one of Ginny's favorite colors but then Fleur had finally decided on doing practically everything in purple: purple invitations, purple decorations, purple flowers, a purple cake, purple fireworks, purple fairies, and, to Ginny's dismay, extremely frilly, purple, bridesmaid dresses. At least Bill had won the argument to allow the guys to wear traditional black dress robes but each robe still had to be adorned with a matching purple rose. On Bill's insistence, Harry and all of Ginny's brothers except for Percy had been in the wedding party:

_It was after the dinner and most of the guests were enjoying themselves on the large dance floor when Ginny finally built up her nerve to look for Harry. She had begun to fear that he had left without saying goodbye when she saw him sitting in a dark corner in the back of the room, nursing a small glass of firewiskey._

"Hi, Harry," she had said as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hi, Gin," he had replied, glancing up at her and then looking quickly away. They had been paired up for the ceremony but he had barley spoken to her during the rehearsal or the actual wedding.

"So what's Famous and Handsome Harry Potter doing sitting in the back of the room all by himself?" she had asked.

"Actually, I was just thinking that I should be heading home," came his reply.

Harry felt he had stayed long enough so he could now leave without seeming rude. He had found himself alone for a good part of the evening since Ron and Hermione had been spending quite a bit of time on the dance floor. Apparently Ron had discovered he actually liked dancing when Hermione was his partner.

She had asked, "Come on, Potter. Don't you realize its tradition to have at least one dance with your partner at a wedding?"

"That's probably not a good idea, Ginny," he said, standing up, not looking directly at her but past her shoulder. He saw that Ron and Hermione were smiling at each other and they were now dancing very close together.

She had said, "Harry, a dance at a family wedding will not be cause for putting my life in danger. I had actually been looking forward to at least one dance with you."

"Really, I ought to go…" he replied.

"Please?" Ginny asked, trying to get him to look her in the eye.

Harry sighed and then finally nodded; after all, hadn't he just been imagining how good it would be to hold her again? Surly one dance couldn't hurt. He took her hand and led her into a slow dance on the floor. They didn't speak but only swayed to the music with Ginny's head resting on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. He moved stiffly at first but as they continued the dance, he had begun to relax and he pulled her closer, savoring the feeling of having her near him.

"I've really missed you," Ginny had said at last, and then she immediately regretted it when she felt him stiffened up again and pull away from her.

"Ginny, don't…" he said. When she looked up at him she had seen an odd mixture of emotions pass behind his green eyes: pain, confusion, deep caring and then something close to anger. He let go of her, turned away and walked off the dance floor.

"What is it, Harry? Did I do something wrong?" Ginny had asked, following him. "Harry! Talk to me!"

When they were back in the corner of the room where the other guests were not likely to see or hear them, he had turned to her with more conflicting emotions crossing his features.

"No, it's not you. It's just that I can't allow it... No matter how much I…" he rambled and turned his back on her.

"What are you trying to say, Harry? Answer me!" Ginny demanded. She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her.

"Look, when you get back to school you should… er… you need to start dating…other people again, I mean," he said awkwardly and looked away from her. He really hadn't planned on bringing this up tonight.

"I what?" Ginny asked, hoping she had to have misunderstood what he said.

Harry said, "You need to start dating again so people forget about us. Lots of guys fancied you last year so I'm sure there's bound to be someone you like."

Ginny had stared at him, speechless, until the Weasley temper began to rise up within her. "Maybe I don't want to date anyone right now! Besides, shouldn't it be my decision if and when I do begin dating again?"

"Ginny, please, don't make this harder—" Harry had started, and then stopped himself. "Look, it's for your own good. I can't be there for you now. You'd be happier I'm sure and safer if people think—" but Ginny cut him off.

"Harry James Potter! How dare you! You want me to start dating someone, anyone, even if I don't feel that way about them just so I'll be SAFE?" she said, raising her voice, getting angrier.

"Shh! Please, keep your voice down!" Harry begged in a loud whisper. Not only did he not want to draw attention to them, he did not like his odds of survival with so many Weasley brothers around to hex him if he upset their sister.

Ginny had noticed his eyes darting around the room trying to see where each of her brothers happened to be. Normally this would have made her laugh but on that night she had been too angry.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm not a child anymore and no one, not you, not my brothers, not Mum or Dad will tell me what to do with my life! How dare you! How do you think you're making me feel? Just because we haven't been together, it doesn't mean we don't still—" then it was Ginny's turn to stop abruptly. She had halted her rant so quickly that Harry looked back at her.

"Okay. Sure. I'll do what you want," she said suddenly. "You won't have to worry about me being happy or safe anymore. You can go off on your adventure putting yourself in danger, and putting yourself in the path of that monster. But I guess I won't care because I'll have found someone else!"

The conversation was definitely not going the way Harry had planned. He had been thinking about it for a while and it was not what he wanted but it was a way to help ensure her safety. Besides, if she started seeing someone else perhaps it would help him to stop thinking about her so much. He had just not planned to discuss it with her at the wedding. One of his priorities was to see that Ginny remained safe but thinking of her being with someone else had cut into him more deeply than he would have thought imaginable.

"What's wrong? Isn't that what you want? I'm agreeing with you, Harry. You just have to do one thing," Ginny said.

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me," Ginny replied.

"Kiss you?" Harry asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Yes, kiss me. Kiss me like you don't care about us any more. Then I'll know I should find someone else," Ginny said.

"I never said that I don't care- that's not what this is about! How will me kissing you...? That's the craziest thing! -" Harry said, exasperated.

"It's the only way I'll agree. Come on! Kiss me and prove to me that there is nothing left between us and that I should move on," Ginny said, looking him directly in the eye, hands on her hips.

What was she up to, Harry had thought to himself. He still cared for her; too much, in fact. She had to know that, but he could not allow anyone else to realize it. He could not put her in a position where someone might harm her or use her to get to him nor could he expect her to wait for him. According to the prophecy, he might be the one to be murdered, and as Dumbledore had said, neither he nor Voldemort would stop until one of them was dead. She could not wait around until the prophecy was played out one way or the other. It was in her best interest to convince her to move on and then there would be no reason for anyone to come after her because of him.

He continued to look at her thinking maybe all he had to do was give her a quick, dispassionate kiss, which would convince her. He had moved closer to her and bent his head down slowly. His lips touched hers gently, lingering lightly for only a moment, and then he started to pull away. As he did, Ginny moved into the kiss and reached her arms up to encircle his neck. Harry tried to pull away, knowing that he should; he knew he had to end the kiss before he gave in, but Ginny had continued to lean into him, her arms around him feeling just right. Harry found he could not stop himself from pulling her to him and deepening their kiss.

"Ginny? Hey, Ginny, we asked if you have any plans for the summer," Colin was saying.

"Hmm? What?" Ginny asked, the memory of Harry's kiss still lingering in her mind.

"We were discussing our plans for the summer. You were daydreaming about him again, weren't you?" Luna asked looking at her with her normal dreamy expression.

"Who?" Ginny asked, pretending she didn't know to whom Luna was referring.

"Why Harry, of course," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Don't be silly," Ginny protested. "Harry and I stopped seeing each other the end of last year. I have no reason to be 'daydreaming' of that prat of all people."

"Whatever you say. I suppose he isn't the real reason you turned down every guy who asked you out this past year, hmm?" Luna replied in the same dreamy tone, watching Ginny.

Finally, Luna continued, "Since you don't seem to want to discuss your plans for the summer, I'll tell you mine. This summer my father and I are planning a trip to search for the Tri-Colored Homplywamper. Rumor has it one was spotted in a forest in Chile last week. We should be able to find it by the end of the summer before it molts and turns invisible again."

The others just stared at her, not sure of how to reply. Neville finally said politely, "Um, that sounds like loads of fun, Luna. You're sure to have an exciting summer."

"Yes, I should think it will be. Did you know the Tri-Color Homplywamper likes to—" but they were deprived of learning the likes of the Tri-Color Homplywamper by the announcement that the train was approaching their destination.

When Ginny stepped down from the train, she was surprised to see only her father there to greet her.

She ran up to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and said, "Hi, Dad. Where's Mum? She's usually so anxious to see us when we get back from school that she comes with you, too."

She thought she noticed a flash of something in her father's eyes but he took a deep breath and smiled at her. "It's so good to see you, Sunshine. Oh, your Mum decided to stay at the Burrow to get ready for your homecoming. Most of the boys are coming over for dinner tonight and you know your mother; she feels she needs to prepare enough food for an army." Ginny couldn't help noticing that her father's tone seemed somewhat flat.

"Dad, is something wrong? You seem a bit down. Is the Ministry making you work a lot of over time again?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Yes… yes. Overtime. There's been a lot of over time this week," Mr. Weasley replied, which was not a complete lie. The Death Eaters had been partaking in some rather odd activities lately, not to mention since learning of Harry's death, the Order had been meeting every evening and working into the early morning hours trying to come up with a strategy for weakening Voldemort and his followers. So far they had made very little progress.

They loaded her trunk and other school things into the car and pulled out of the station as Ginny waved goodbye to her friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly Weasley looked at her living room clock and noticed the hands had moved from "Mortal Peril" to "Heading Home" for both Arthur and Ginny. It would not be long now before they had to break the news of Harry's death to Ginny.

They had agreed that Arthur should go alone to pick their daughter up from the station. Neither thought Molly could keep from breaking down upon seeing her youngest child, let alone keep the bad news from her until they got into the privacy of their home. The Order still believed keeping the news about what had happened to Harry quiet was in the best interest of the Wizarding community for the time being. Therefore they had to avoid any kind of public scene.

Mrs. Weasley was extremely worried about how the news was going to affect Ginny. She had been ecstatic last year when she learned Harry and Ginny had started dating. She and her husband thought there to be no one better for their daughter, and Ginny had been happier with Harry than with any boy she had dated in the past. He was such a wonderful, kind, caring boy, which was all the more amazing given how his aunt and uncle had treated him, not to mention everything else he had been through.

Mrs. Wesley had been surprised when, sometime after Dumbledore's funeral, Ginny had told her they were no longer together. She had not gotten much of an explanation for the breakup but she had some idea based upon Ginny mumbling under her breath something about him being "a too noble for his own good prat." Leave it to Harry to try to protect those he cared about.

Her suspicions that Ginny and Harry still had feelings for each other were confirmed at the wedding. When he thought no one was watching Harry's eyes would be on Ginny, following her every move. Ginny had done much the same thing, surreptitiously watching Harry. No, things had not been over between them she was sure of it, causing her to hope that they would get back together one day. But now, she thought dismally, it would never be.

She heard a car door close. They were back. Ginny walked into the house calling, "Hey, Mum, I'm home!"

"Ginny, dear! It's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley cried running to Ginny and hugging her tight.

When Ginny pulled back from one of the longest and hardest hugs she could ever remember her mother bestowing, she noticed her mother's eyes were red and puffy. "Mum? Is something wrong?" Ginny asked. "Have you been crying?"

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked, ignoring the questions and glancing over to her husband.

"What's wrong? Oh, no! It's not Fleur and the baby, is it?" Ginny asked, her concern growing. Early in her pregnancy, Fleur nearly had a miscarriage. Her mother had been beside herself for hours over possibly losing her first grandchild, until they had learned everything was going to be okay.

"No, Fleur and the baby are fine. Please sit down, Ginny," her father said, causing her concern to grow even more.

"What is it? Did one of my brothers get hurt again?" Ginny asked, trying to think of what would cause her mother to be so upset.

"No, they are all fine," her mother replied, choking back a sob.

Ginny was at a loss for an explanation. She always half expected to hear some kind of bad news about one of her brothers especially due to the state of things in their world now, all on top of the fact that one worked with dragons and two others were always involved in some strange experiment for their joke shop.

If it wasn't one of her brothers then that meant— and as the thought came, it felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach. Something had either happened to Harry or Hermione, and she was pretty sure it was not the latter.

Ginny sat down on a chair quickly and looked at her parents who had taken seats on the couch directly in front of her.

"Tell, me," Ginny said, unsuccessfully suppressing the panic in her voice. "What's happened to Harry?"

Upon hearing this question her mother put her head in her hands and let go of the tears she had been trying to hold back.

"We are so sorry to have to tell you this, Sweetheart," her father began, tears now forming in his eyes. "Harry was killed three days ago by You-Know-Who. Ron and Hermione saw it happen," her father finished, not knowing whether providing more or less detail about how Harry had died was best.

The color drained from Ginny's face and her mother rushed over to pull her into an embrace.

"No! I won't believe it! Harry can't be dead!" she yelled at her father. "Harry wasn't ready to face him yet! And it happened three days ago? You waited three days to tell me?"

"Ginny, please," her father tried to explain. "We wanted to tell you in person and we couldn't until you came back from school. Please understand, your mother and I are as upset about this as you are and we hated keeping it from you. But as members of the Order of the Phoenix, we also have responsibilities to the Wizarding community—"

"Responsibilities to the Wizarding community?" Ginny shouted pulling out of her mothers embrace and standing up. "I am NOT the Wizarding community! I am family and Harry was a part of our family! I had the right to know—" she stopped, suddenly letting out a sob.

She knew she was being unreasonable, and that her parents were hurting as much as she was. Her parents had practically adopted Harry but she didn't care. All her mind could focus on was that he was gone.

Ginny took a deep breath trying to think, but not really wanting to. "I need to be alone right now. I'm going to my room."

She ran up the stairs, slammed her door and fell onto her bed crying harder than she had ever cried in her life.


	5. The Escape

**The Escape**

Harry was regaining consciousness after having, thankfully, passed out during the excruciating interrogation. Voldemort had alternated between the combined use of painful curses, psychological torture and Legilimency in his attempt to discover who had been helping Harry and what exactly he and any others knew about the Horcruxes. Of the three, the continued bombarding of his mind was the hardest to endure. Even with the spell that Ron and Hermione had performed to aid him in blocking unwanted entry to his mind, it had taken most of Harry's strength and concentration to fight the intrusion. The strain had eventually become too much and Harry had finally fallen into a blissful oblivion.

As his mind and body were reawakening, Harry wondered how much more he would be able to endure. His arm, chest and head were throbbing mercilessly but he had managed to get himself into a sitting position again with his back against the wall. He noticed most of his blood had been cleaned away and the wound in his side had been haphazardly bandaged but he could see more blood starting to soak through.

So far he had been able to keep from revealing anything that would put his friends in jeopardy. Harry was also thankful he had maintained some semblance of composure, even in the face of the thought that he would soon be dead; but death had not come although there had been moments when he wished it would.

He was defenseless, so why had Voldemort not killed him? Voldemort had made some mention that he was of use, but for what? Maybe it was a sick game he was enjoying and he was getting some kind of perverse satisfaction from Harry's pain and suffering. Harry knew both Voldemort and his followers had often enjoyed doing just that. But only two years ago in the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort himself said Harry had irked him too often and for too long, and had attempted to kill him then and there. He would have been dead had Dumbledore not intervened. What had changed? No matter the motive, if Voldemort continued this torment Harry was certain he was going to end up sharing a ward with Neville's parents at Saint Mungo's.

xxx

In a much larger room down a long corridor from where Harry was being held the tension was growing. Lord Voldemort was pacing in the center of the room while extremely nervous Death Eaters were standing in a semicircle around him, awaiting their master's next orders. Only Snape and Wormtail were permitted beyond this room and therefore, none of them had been present while their master interrogated the Potter boy. Judging by the Dark Lord's temper it had not gone as he had wished. Their master was extremely agitated, a state which most of them had been lucky enough never to have seen before. One of their number had the misfortune to answer a simple inquiry posed by the Dark Lord in a "less than timely manner" and had paid dearly.

As Voldemort continued to pace deep in thought, a lone Death Eater entered the room. He walked through the arc of his comrades, approached his master and bowed low.

Voldemort turned to face the new arrival, "Severus, you have good news to report?"

Snape bowed again before replying, "I am sorry, my lord, but the last party just arrived and report their search has turned up nothing."

A nervous murmur ran through the others as they awaited a display of temper from their master but none came. Voldemort had gone completely still and stood much like a sea captain on the deck of his ship, with his legs braced and his arms behind his back, watching Snape closely.

"I see. Potter's accomplices have escaped then," finally came his cold reply.

"Perhaps Potter is telling the truth, my lord?" Snape tentatively posed the question.

"I think not," Voldemort countered. Breaching the defenses that had been set in place would have required multiple wizards working together.

Several moments passed before Voldemort addressed another question to Snape. "Tell me, Severus, how long have you been lying to your Master?"

More murmurs from the gathered Death Eaters could be heard before Snape replied nervously, "My lord, to my knowledge I have never lied to you."

"Follow me," Voldemort commanded, turning to walk back down the corridor. Snape had no choice but to obey.

Once out of sight of the others, Voldemort turned angrily on Snape. "You informed me the boy had not been successful at mastering Occlumency. Yet he has been able to withstand my attempts to break into his mind and gain the knowledge that I seek. How do you explain this?"

"My lord, I assure you! The last I knew, Potter had not acquired such skill. Please recall the night I rid the world of that fool, Dumbledore, I was able to read his thoughts as easily as a piece of parchment—" came Snape's reply but he realized his mistake too late.

Voldemort had raised his wand to strike. _"Crucio!"_

Snape dropped to the ground in agony.  
Upon releasing him from the curse, Voldemort continued in a dangerously quiet voice, "Are you implying that you are, perhaps, more skilled in the use of Legilimency than I?"

Breathing hard, Snape looked up and hastily replied, "No, my lord, of course not! No one exceeds your skill and power. I- I just meant to say, that Potter must have been training or- or he must be carrying some kind of protective charm."

"He carries no such charm. Nevertheless, he was weakening before he lost consciousness. Perhaps—" Voldemort said as a thought came to him. It would be a risk, for he could not afford to have anyone, especially Snape, discover what he was certain the boy knew.

"You, Severus, are an adequate Legilimense. Perhaps if we both attempt to break into his mind that would be enough to enable me to obtain the information I need. I wish you to assist me but only to the point where his mind is opened. I will proceed from there. Come; let us see if our guest has awakened from his nap."

xxx

In addition to his aching body, Harry's scar had continued to throb. Voldemort was extremely angry, which of course, did not bode well for him. His wrists were still bound behind him, and his broken arm was causing him severe pain, but he knew he had to figure out a way to escape. If he could only get to his wand and the bag beyond his cell, perhaps he could find a way out.

He was feeling incredibly weak and tired from the interrogation, plus he had had no food or water for heaven knew how long. Wormtail had appeared once to offer him water while Voldemort was questioning, him but he had refused, not trusting what they might have put in it. To make matters worse, he had already lost a good amount of blood from the wound in his side. Just as he had begun the painful struggle with the ropes that bound him, he heard someone returning.

Voldemort hissed almost pleasantly as he and Snape entered the cell, "I've brought an old acquaintance to see you, Harry. You remember your Professor Snape? He has agreed to assist me in persuading you to cooperate."

Upon seeing Snape, anger flared from deep within Harry. "What makes you think that greasy coward will be any more successful than you?"

Then he glared at Snape, and yelled, "Traitor! He trusted you, gave you a chance, and you murdered him in cold blood!"

Snape said nothing, but bestowed upon Harry an expression of deep hatred and loathing.

"Manners, Harry, manners," Voldemort admonished. "Surely Dumbledore taught you to respect your elders better than that. But what am I saying? We do need to make our guest comfortable, do we not? Escape is impossible so I see no need for those any longer."

He waved his wand so the ropes disappeared from Harry's wrists. Harry flexed his right hand and arm but his left one continued to hang limply at his side.

"I do hope you plan to be more cooperative this time. Are you prepared to tell me all that you have been doing and who has been helping you? Who else knows?" Voldemort demanded.

Harry remained defiant. "I've already answered you! No one has been helping me! Before he was _murdered_," Harry spat the last word and glared at Snape again, "Dumbledore told me, and only me, where to find an object that needed to be destroyed. I found it in the cave where he said it would be and I destroyed it."

"You are lying, Potter. Do you take the Dark Lord for a fool?" Snape asked stepping forward. "Tell him what he wants to know!"

"Go to Hell!" Harry yelled back.

"You are as foolish as your mother was in the face of defeat, boy. Severus, if you will," Voldemort addressed first Harry then Snape and raised his wand.

_"Crucio!"_ Voldemort shot the curse at Harry again while at the same time, both he and Snape commenced their merciless attempt to mentally pry into his mind.

Harry screamed for what seemed to him like the hundredth time since his capture. Never before had he felt the likes of this assault on his body and mind. The Cruciatus Curse along with their combined mental attack was excruciating pain beyond reason. In addition to the hot knives of the curse he could feel them probing, burrowing painfully into his brain as he fought to keep them out for all he was worth. Then without his permission he felt the doors to his mind open a crack.

Voldemort felt it too, and he physically moved closer to Harry, pushing harder to gain what he sought.

Harry could now hear Voldemort's voice inside his head, "What did Dumbledore tell you? Who else knows, boy? Open your mind to me!"

Darkness was starting to envelop Harry's consciousness. He knew he had to stop them but he felt himself losing control and his mind opening ever wider. As it did, the pain became less severe. Is this what it is like to lose your mind, he thought. Was this how Neville's parents felt before their minds crossed that point from which they would never return?

As his mind opened, images began to swim before him. He saw several of the Horcruxes which had been destroyed but he continued to try desperately to push Voldemort out and to close off his mind from further intrusion.

Again he heard Voldemort in his head, "Open your thoughts wider to me! Who else knows? Who has been helping you?" and the pain slammed back into him with full force. Unable to stop it, Ginny's face flashed in front of him.

No! He could not give in and let them see more, putting her life or any of his other friends' lives in jeopardy. In a final attempt to end the violation of his mind, Harry gathered his remaining strength and determination.

"GET OUT!" He yelled and then screamed in agony again, clutching his head with his good hand, as he felt his mind ripping away from their mental grasp. Voldemort and Snape fell back abruptly, breaking both the curse and the mental assault.

When Harry's echoing screams died, the only sounds in the room were Harry's moans of pain mixed with the heavy breathing from his two attackers. Snape stood back, eyes closed, panting hard. Harry's entire body was shaking uncontrollably as he continued to clutch his head, rocking slightly from side to side.

Voldemort continued to gaze down upon Harry, hatred coursing through him. While he had enjoyed watching the boy suffer he was now having difficulty controlling is anger and keeping from striking him dead. Nothing would please him more than finally watching him die. Never before had anyone succeeded in resisting him for so long. There truly was a power within him which Voldemort knew made his plans all the more crucial. He must remain patient and wait until he was better prepared. He must also proceed carefully as he was uncertain how much more Potter could withstand. His mind had to remain intact for him to be of use.

Voldemort turned to Snape, "Severus, prepare a vile of Veritaserum. Tell Wormtail to see about his wounds and to feed him. Unfortunately, he is no good to me dead."  
Voldemort strode out of the cell without looking back.

The shaking in Harry's body had begun to subside and he lifted his head slightly to see Snape had stopped to watch him from the other side of the locked cell. Harry wished he had the energy to call him every vile name that was currently running through his mind.

"Not so arrogant now, eh, Potter?" Snape sneered. "Even I must admit that I'm impressed by your sudden skill at Occlumency. Count yourself lucky the Dark Lord needs you alive for the moment." He turned and walked away.

Harry lay his head back down on the floor and closed his eyes again, feeling extremely sick and cold. Why wouldn't they just kill him and end his suffering? Surly death would be better than having to go through what he had just endured again.

His thoughts had flashed momentarily on Ginny and he prayed that it had happened too quickly for them to recognize her; he was prepared to die rather than betray her or any of his friends to them.

He opened his eyes to look out of his cell and into the next room where he saw his wand and the bag still by the stone table. They had probably left his things there to taunt him but if he could reach them, maybe he could find a way out. Harry gathered all his strength and using his good arm, he pulled himself up into a sitting position again, his ribs screaming in protest and his head continuing to pound.

Then an idea struck him- why had he not thought of it before? Even though the slightest motion racked him with pain, he moved his good hand to his jeans pocket. They were still there. He had two of Fred and George's special Bertie Botts beans left. Maybe he could use one to get to his wand and the bag, and hopefully the other would get him out of this dungeon and far enough away so they would not find him.

With great effort, Harry grasped the bars of his cell for support with his good hand, and pulled himself shakily to his feet. He had to hurry before Wormtail came back. He put one bean into his mouth, concentrated on the spot next to the stone table and bit down.

The sensation of being transported from his cell to just a few meters into the next room almost made him sick. His vision went out of focus and his knees nearly buckled and he grabbed the table to steady himself. When he did, he touched an object lying there. Looking down he saw a stone tablet that had been pieced together so it resembled a large jigsaw puzzle with a quarter or more still missing. There was a depression in the middle of it, nearly the diameter of a small orange and it was covered in writing and symbols that he did not recognize. The largest symbol centered at the top of the tablet reminded him of a modified version of the Dark Mark, with an open-mouthed skull encircled by a flying dragon or serpent all surrounded by flames.

Harry had no idea what the tablet was, nor did he care at the moment. His head was beginning to swim with the effort of standing and he was far more concerned with retrieving his things and getting away before he passed out again.

He grabbed the bag and chanced a quick look inside. If his ribs had not ached so much, he would have sighed in relief. Everything was still there. Apparently neither Voldemort nor the Death Eaters had realized the treasure the bag contained, including Dumbledore's journal. They had been wise to charm the journal to appear empty to anyone but the three of them and the old books to resemble seventh-year spell books. Harry carefully placed the handles of the bag across his shoulder and grabbed his wand. He put the remaining bean into his mouth and concentrating on being as far away from his current location as he could get, bit down.

Harry landed hard, sprawled on the grass-covered ground and the jolting of his broken bones caused him to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. Until he determined where he was he had to remain quiet. With his broken arm dangling uselessly, he used his good arm to pull himself unsteadily to his knees.

It was either early morning or late evening because the sun was very low in the sky. He could see he was in a grassy meadow dotted with trees and there was a narrow dirt road leading off over a hill. He had no idea where he was but somehow he had to find a way to contact Ron, Hermione or anyone in the Order.

Very slowly he stood up; his body trembled as he unsteadily made his way toward a row of trees lining the road. Considering the beans only allowed you to go several kilometers from your original location, he knew he had not put enough distance between himself and Voldemort to be safe and he was still too out in the open.

He walked slowly and painfully to the brow of the hill and saw what looked to be a small cottage very far in the distance. It was hard to tell since his vision continued to go in and out of focus. Figuring that would be as good a destination as any, he headed toward it, praying he was at least heading away from where Voldemort and his Death Eaters were.

It turned out to be morning because the sun continued to rise in the sky but it was doing very little to warm him. He still felt extremely cold and he continued to shiver, making it even more difficult to walk. With each torturous step, it felt like the distance between him and the cottage was not getting any less. He considered Apparating to the cottage but then thought better of it; in his current condition, the last thing he needed was to splinch himself in the middle of a meadow, with no one near by to put him right again. So he kept walking.

Harry had come to the end of the line of trees and had been walking in the open for some time when he heard a sound coming up from behind him. He turned to see something or someone coming over the crest of the hill. Panic started to set in as he gathered his remaining strength to move as quickly as he could behind the next line of trees but the increased effort took its toll. With every breath it felt like a knife was piercing his chest and the world around him had started a sickening spinning motion. He was only ten meters from the next line of trees when his sight began to dim alarmingly; he felt himself losing his balance and he crumbled to the ground, face down. He was not going to make it.

He heard footsteps and a voice as if from a distance. "Well what 'ave we 'ere? Someone takin' an early mornin' snooze?"

Harry felt a poke on his shoulder. He tried to move, but his entire body felt as if it was made of lead.

"Oy, you wake up!" Came the distant voice again.

Harry tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He felt his body being turned over and then he heard a sharp intake of breath and the voice said, "Potter! They are sure going to be pleased I found you!"

They had found him; but strangely he no longer cared because it didn't matter any more. Darkness was surrounded him and his entire body was going numb; it was such relief. He decided it was now time to sleep, for if he did, he would not be forced to reveal more to them against his will. If he were lucky, he would never wake to the pain again.


	6. Mr Weasley's News

**Mr. Weasley's News**

Ginny was beginning to wake to bright sunshine streaming through the windows. She rolled away from the intruding light not wanting to give up the dream she was having. She was walking hand-in-hand on a beautiful beach with Harry. He was smiling at her and nodding politely to the many people they passed as they walked. She felt so happy and alive walking by his side and it was such joy just being with him. Then something in the back of her mind made her realize that this could not be right and she remembered why. She came fully awake and the happiness of the dream vanished to be replaced by a sharp, aching void.

Ginny moaned and pulled her pillow over her head. She had slept through dinner last night and judging by the height of the sun, through breakfast and probably lunch as well; that was something her Mum had never allowed before. She was thankful her mother understood she needed time and that she had not had to spend the evening with everybody talking about Harry.

She got out of bed and crossed the room to sit in her chair near the window. She stared out at the beautiful day and absentmindedly fingered the pendant that she never took off; it had been a surprise present from Harry last Christmas.

After their kiss at the wedding they had talked long into the night and come to an understanding of sorts. Harry continued to insist under the current circumstances he had to keep as much distance as possible between them and, no matter what feelings they might still have toward each other, they could not become a couple again. However he finally agreed that it was her decision if and when she would begin to date other people and he promised never to broach the subject again.

In turn, Ginny would call him some choice names that were so nasty in front of the most gossipy girls at school it was sure to be spread all around that Harry and Ginny were definitely no longer on the best of terms. She figured that would take care of anyone who might have suspected that they still cared for each other.

She had only seen him one other time for more than a brief moment after that because the few times he had shown up at the Burrow or Order headquarters, he never hung around long.

So it was a welcome surprise that he had stayed for dinner at the Burrow last Christmas. After dinner he had brought her cloak over to her and asked if she would take a walk out to the garden with him.

_They went outside into the cold night walking to the garden bench where they sat in silence until Harry finally said, "Tomorrow we'll be leaving to go after the fifth Horcrux. We may be gone for quite a while."_

_"Hermione told me," Ginny said. "I really wish you would reconsider letting me come—"_

_Harry interrupted her, "No, Ginny! You know you can't. You aren't of age so there is no way your Mum and Dad would let you… and you know I need you to stay here."_

_Ginny sighed, "But I'm going to worry about you, so much."_

_"Try not to, Gin. Dumbledore left us a lot of good information and descriptions of the possible curses that will be guarding it. And you know Hermione; after what happened the last time she's practically exhausted herself, not to mention Ron and me, studying, training and preparing us for this. That's why we spent so many months in Romania. I bet staying at school and taking the NEWTS would have been easier," he said grinning._

_He took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy Christmas, Gin."_

_She gasped as she took the box. "But Harry, you already gave me the new Weird Sisters music spells! You shouldn't have done more."_

_Harry smiled at her and said, "Just open it."_

_She smiled back at him and did as he asked. Inside she found a gold pendant containing a single ruby surrounded by many smaller emeralds._

_"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed._

_"Look on the back," he said._

_Ginny turned it over to see the back was smooth and shiny but as she looked at it, words began to appear that read 'Gin- I do and will care for you always- Harry.'_

_"It's charmed," Harry explained. "The inscription will only appear for you to read. It's so you don't forget." He omitted telling her that the pendant also contained a second, more powerful charm meant to deflect a large number of curses and hexes._

_"Oh, Harry, I won't. Help me put it on," she said, turning around so he could put it around her neck and hook the clasp behind her._

_When he was done, she turned back around and on impulse leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. He didn't move away nor did he move to hold her. He only closed his eyes, savoring the kiss._

_"Thank you," Ginny said when she pulled away._

_Harry cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, I'd better be going. If I'm not completely packed by morning, Hermione will kill me."_

_Ginny continued to sit on the bench watching him. He reached his hand toward her cheek, like he was about to caress it, but he stopped himself. He looked at her for a moment longer with a sad smile on his face and then with a pop, he was gone._

There came a light knock on her door, and she heard Hermione's voice say, "Ginny? Are you awake? We'd like to come in and talk to you."

Startled out of her daydream, Ginny took a deep breath and said, "Come on in."

The door opened and she saw Hermione standing there with Ron close behind her. Hermione had gone to stay at her parent's for a few days so Ginny surmised she must have arrived at the Burrow only this morning. Both she and Ron looked very tired; Ginny was sure she didn't look much better herself.

Hermione ran to Ginny, threw her arms around her and started crying, "Oh, Ginny! We're so sorry! Th-there w-was nothing we could do to save him! We couldn't even bring him back."

Ginny held Hermione tight, waiting for her own tears to start again, but none came. She had done most of her crying the previous night and into the early morning.

Ginny rubbed her friend's back soothingly and said, "It's OK, Hermione; there's nothing you could have done. You can't blame yourselves."

Ginny was remembering now that her father said Hermione and Ron had seen Voldemort kill Harry. How was it that they had been close enough to see what happened, but were, luckily, able to get away?

"How are you holding up, Sis?" Ron asked softly after Hermione had regained some of her composure. He sat down on the edge of the bed, watching his sister carefully.

Ginny looked back out the window. "I can't believe he's gone. I keep thinking to myself it could not have happened- it just couldn't!"

She felt the familiar pain well up within her chest again. "Would you… I mean, could you tell me how it happened? Dad said you saw it. Was it bad for him? Did he suffer?"

Ron looked away from her unable to bear the pain and sadness he saw on his sister's face. Harry had never said anything to either Hermione or him but he always thought something still remained between his best friend and his sister; even after everything that had happened since they had been at school.

Hating the answer he had to give her, he said, "I wish we could tell you that he didn't. But… um, we can't."

"I know it will be hard for you to go through it again, but what happened, exactly?" Ginny asked, now looking back and forth between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Ron, silently asking him if he thought it was a good idea for Ginny to hear the horrific details.

"Ginny, are you sure?" Hermione started.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know why but I feel like I need to know… please?" Ginny answered.

Reluctantly, Ron related the entire story in detail to her. When he came to the point where the curse lifted Harry up and threw him into the tree Ginny thought she might be sick. She covered her face with her hands and then tears began to fall again.

Now it was Hermione's turn to place comforting arms around Ginny. "You would have been proud of him, Ginny. He was so brave. He…" Hermione had to take a deep breath before she went on. "He saved our lives. From what the Death Eaters said, he refused to tell them about us or where we were, even when he was being…" her voice trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron queried back warily.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny repeated, a fire burning in her eyes. "How are we going to continue the search for the last Horcrux so we can get that bastard?"

Hermione replied hesitantly, looking at Ron, "We haven't had much time to think about that yet."

"And even if we did, WE won't be doing anything. YOU are to keep out of this, do you hear me?" Ron told his sister emphatically.

Ginny shot to her feet. "Don't you take that tone with me Ronald Weasley! I'll be of age in a few months. Did you think I would just sit back while Harry's murderer is still out there, free— terrorizing our world? Did you? Huh? Well, let me tell you big brother, if you did, YOU WERE WRONG!"

Ginny and Ron were now standing in the middle of the room only a few feet apart facing each other, both with their hands on their hips. Ginny was craning her neck so she could glare her much taller brother directly in the eyes.

Hermione apprehensively watched the storm that was Ginny gather and explode thinking this would surely get them nowhere.

"Stop it!" Hermione admonished. "Do you think Harry would want you screaming at each other? This is not the time to be deciding who will be doing what and how we are going to go after Voldemort!"

Ginny glared at Ron a moment longer then looked away saying, "No, he wouldn't. I'm sorry… I'm just really upset right now. I shouldn't have yelled."

Ron said, "I'm sorry, too," but he was still thinking there was no way his sister would be going out on any dangerous missions.

He moved toward the door and turned back saying, "It would probably be a good idea for you to come down for dinner. Mum is in a right state since you missed at least three meals. She's really worried about how you're holding up."

Ginny sighed, "Tell her I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be down."

Hermione gave Ginny another reassuring hug and followed Ron out of the room.

x x x x x x x x

While the shower had refreshed her, it had done nothing to ease her nearly overwhelming sense of loss and the continual knot that remained clenched in the pit of her stomach. She was still finding it hard to accept she would never see Harry again and that he was truly gone. When Ginny came down stairs she was surprised to find not only Fred and George there, but Bill and Fleur as well. The twins walked over to her and each gave her a hug. She had never seen them so solemn and quiet.

"You okay, Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Mum's been worried about you, up in your room for so long," said George.

Bill came over to her, pulling her into a brotherly hug. "Don't let them fool you, Kid. We are all worried about you."

Apparently she and Harry had not been as good at hiding their feelings for each other as they had thought.

Fleur came up to her and embraced her as best she could with her growing stomach in the way. "Oh, Ginny! I was so sorry to hear. It eez such sad news! Pleeze, let us know eef we can do anyzing."

Ginny said quietly, "Thank you. I guess I just already miss him so much."

They all followed her into the kitchen where her mother was frantically cooking a full seven-course dinner; Mrs. Weasley would pause occasionally to dab her red, swollen eyes.

"Hey, Mum," Ginny said as she walked in.

"Oh, Ginny, Dear. Were you able to get some sleep?" Her mother asked, as she gave her youngest child a hug.

"I did eventually, thanks," Ginny replied.

Her mother patted her arm saying, "Dinner will be ready in a bit; you must be starving!"

Ginny wasn't really hungry, even though she hadn't eaten anything since early yesterday but she nodded in the affirmative, thinking it would make her mother feel better.

"I guess I can eat something but I'm not hungry enough to eat that much, though" Ginny said nodding toward all the food cooking on the stove.

Her mother replied, "There should be a fair crowd for dinner tonight. Your father has to work late but Charlie is coming over, along with Remus and Tonks. It gives them all a nice break from Headquarters, you know."

As if that was their cue, Charlie appeared from the living room, having just arrived by floo, and a knock came on the kitchen door. Bill opened it to admit Remus and Tonks.

Greetings were made and with everyone helping to get the food on the table they were soon eating, but not heartily. The laughter, joking and happiness that usually surrounded the Weasley table were sorely missing. People were making polite conversation but no one was talking about the one person who was on everyone's mind. Ginny also noticed that someone was always glancing at her and then looking away.

During a lull in the conversation and just about the time Ginny was preparing to tell them to quit watching her like she was going to fall apart at any second, Remus cleared his throat and looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny in turn.

"Since the three of you are here," he started tentatively, "I wanted to ask your opinion about something." He looked at Tonks who gave him a reassuring nod.

"What is it, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Since Harry no longer has any real family to speak of, I was wondering… well… I would like to arrange to have a memorial service for him… possibly this weekend- or – or when you feel you are up to it. Nothing elaborate but just a way for us to celebrate his life…" Remus's voice trailed off, and tears started to form in his eyes. Tonks gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and he took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions.

Hermione and Ginny saw the hauntingly sad look in his eyes and they realized that he was hurting as much as they were. Over the years he had lost so many friends that he had loved. First Harry's parents due to the betrayal of a trusted friend, then Sirius and Dumbledore, and now, Harry, whom he had begun to think of as a son.

"I think that's a fine idea, Professor," Hermione said quietly. Remus then looked to Ron and Ginny hopefully.

Hermione gave Ron a slight nudge with her elbow, causing him to answer, "Um… sure. It would be a nice thing to do- Harry would have liked that, I guess…"

Ginny looked at Remus and murmured, "Sure, Professor, if that's what you think is best," even though she was not sure she would be ready for something like that in a few day's time, if ever.

"Of course, it's a beautiful idea, Remus!" Mrs. Weasley said dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Zat eez a magnificent zought! Do you not agree, Bill?" Fleur addressed her husband.

Before Bill could answer, Fred had turned to George and said, "You hear that bro? Celebrate Harry? I bet he would have appreciated the newest addition to our spring product line!"

George looked at his brother with the first real smile that had been seen around the table for days. "I think you're right, Fred! We could bring, oh say, ten of them in and—"

"Now just one minute you two!" their mother interrupted, aghast. "We are discussing a tribute to Harry, not some kind of… of crazy, inappropriate shenanigans—"

"But Mum!" George broke in, "Harry would get a kick out of it, promise!" He turned to Bill and then Ron. "We're sure he would. Just like that time when we—"

But he was interrupted, when Arthur Weasley appeared in the kitchen doorway looking even more tired and strained than he had over the past few days.

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in surprise and said, "Arthur! You got out of work early! Come over and sit down and I'll get you a plate. In the meantime, maybe you can talk some sense of propriety into your sons!"

Mr. Weasley said nothing as he followed his wife's request and sat in his seat at the table.

"Dad, are you okay?" Bill asked watching his father closely.

Mr. Weasley said wearily, "I don't want anything to eat at the moment, Dear. Please just come back to the table and have a seat."

The bottom fell out of Ginny's stomach and she clenched her hands in front of her. The last time her father made the request for one of them to sit down he had to tell her that Harry had been killed. Please, not more bad news, she thought. I don't know if I will be able to handle it.

"What's wrong, Arthur, has something else happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concern beginning to mix with rising panic.

"Dad, what is it?" Charlie asked growing alarmed at the strain he saw on his father's face.

Arthur took his wife's hands into his. "I'm not sure where to begin… Actually, I don't know what to make of it myself…"

Hermione had grabbed Ron's hand, bracing for whatever news was to come. "Mr. Weasley, please! What's happened?"

"We… we've found Harry. Rather, one of the members of the Order found him," Arthur said looking at his wife then to Remus. Mrs. Weasley gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"You mean they found his body?" Remus asked stunned.

Ginny closed her eyes tightly thinking now the memorial service would be a funeral. She didn't think she would be able to handle that any better.

"Yes… I mean no, I mean… he's alive," came Mr. Weasley's reply.

"Someone found Harry alive? How? Where is he?" Remus exclaimed standing up so quickly he knocked over his chair.

"Alive? Harry's alive? Oh, Arthur! Please tell me you are really serious," Mrs. Weasley said, happiness starting to show on her face.

"Yes, I'm serious, Dear. He is alive, but-" Mr. Weasley began again, trying to figure out how to explain what he had seen and been told.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in stunned silence, hardly believing their ears.

Then as the news sunk in, Hermione threw her arms around Ron, laughing and saying, "He's alive, Ron! He's alive!" Ron began to grin and then let out a loud whoop and hugged Hermione back.

Ginny continued to watch her father. He did not look like a man who was telling his family that they had just been granted a miracle and someone that they loved had essentially come back from the grave. Instead, he looked deeply troubled.

"But what, Dad? If he's alive, why aren't you happier?" Ginny asked, refusing to get her hopes up. She was wondering if being told Harry was alive was a dream like their walk along the beach.

At Ginny's words, the momentary excitement died down and all eyes turned again to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley told them, "As I said, he is alive. He was found by one of our operatives near a remote village in Northern Ireland."

"But that's not even close to where we had been!" Hermione exclaimed. "How did he end up there?"

"We don't know, Hermione. He's been unconscious since he was found. We had heard rumors of Death Eater activity in the area and had established one of our members nearby for surveillance. He found Harry lying beside a cart path that leads to his cottage. They brought him into Saint Mungo's just a little while ago. He's in pretty bad shape." Mr. Weasley finished.

"What do you mean by 'pretty bad shape'?" Remus asked, righting his chair and sitting back down.

"I don't know many details, Remus. They were still working on him when I came here," Mr. Weasley explained.

"So you actually saw him, Dad?" Bill asked.

"Yes, briefly; and frankly from what I could see, even I could tell he, uh… it isn't good. His records had Remus and me listed as emergency contacts and since they couldn't find you," Mr. Weasley nodded toward Remus, "they called me at the office. Of course I rushed right over. Harry wasn't carrying any identification but given who he is, the Healers recognized him. They just needed me for an official confirmation. I was also able to inform them of what Ron and Hermione knew had happened."

Starting to stand up, Ginny said, "But how is he, Dad? You said he's in bad shape- what does that mean? I want to go see him!"

Others around the table began to stand up, agreeing that they should all be headed to Saint Mungo's.

With the pain of the news he had to deliver written clearly on his face, Mr. Weasley said quietly, "Yes, of course, we should go; but before we do you all need to realize… before I left they told me they don't know whether he is going to pull through."

"Arthur, no! Surely they can do something for him! Surly he'll be alright!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Not pull through?" Ginny gasped, falling back in her chair and burying her face in her hands. This could not be happening! They had found Harry alive and now her father was saying they might lose him all over again.


	7. Vigil

**Chapter 6: Vigil**

Everyone who had been at the Weasley house arrived at Saint Mungo's by floo less than a half hour later. They were told to go to a waiting room outside the ward where Harry was being treated and minutes turned into hours as they waited for word on his condition. Once a Medi-Wizard came by but could only tell them that the healers were still working on him.

Eventually an older healer named Endlemire, according to his badge, came to the waiting room and shook Mr. Weasley's hand. "Arthur, good to see you again."

Mr. Weasley replied, "Malcolm, I'm so glad Harry's got you looking out for him. How is he?"

"Is Mr. Potter's family here?" Healer Endlemire asked, looking past Mr. Weasley's shoulder at the small crowd of people behind him.

"We are essentially Harry's family. Is he going to make it?"

Healer Endlemire said, "Given the condition he was in when he arrived here Mr. Potter is extremely fortunate to be alive. He lost a fair amount of blood and he was suffering from dehydration and an infection from a puncture wound in the side of his chest. He also shattered the bones in his left arm and hand and has multiple broken ribs. But these were simple maladies for us to rectify."

There were sighs of relief from several people in the room when Hermione stepped forward and asked, "But if Harry's wounds were easy to treat, why did you tell Mr. Weasley that you aren't sure he will be okay?"

Healer Endlemire looked around at all the worried faces and explained, "We were able to stabilize him physically. The concern now is the state of his combined mental and magical energy. I have not seen the likes of this since the last war, and never in someone so young. We only had a handful of cases back then, but they were all the most seasoned Aurors."

Healer Endlemire refrained from telling them that inexperienced Aurors never survived long enough to make it to the hospital.

"Is Harry going to be alright, or not?" Remus asked stepping forward. "What exactly is wrong with him?"

The Healer answered gravely, "Based on results from our diagnostic spells and the fact that Mr. Potter had some kind of confrontation with You-Know-Who, it is my guess he has been subjected to an intense mental struggle and severe torture; what ever happened to him has left him dangerously weak."

"That poor boy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in horror, swaying like she was going to faint. Mr. Weasley caught her just in time and led her to the nearest couch.

Remus swore under his breath and turned to stare out a small window. Ron sat in a chair hanging his head and muttered to himself, "We should have found some way to have gotten him out of there!"

Hermione sat down next to Ron and took his hand into hers also berating herself in much the same way.

Ginny walked over to her mother and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and asked the Healer, "But he is going to recover, isn't he?"

Ginny was struggling to keep her fears in check. Hearing the Healer's theory of what had happened to Harry was making her feel sick, but he was still alive. There was still hope.

Healer Endlemire said, "We have replenished as much of his magical energy as possible using all known spells and charms, but I'm afraid it was not enough. His recovery will depend more upon his mind and body's ability to replenish itself."

"I don't understand what you are saying," Tonks said. "Harry has to heal himself?"

"That's pretty much the way of it," replied the Healer. "All witches and wizards have an essence of magical energy within them that their brains have been wired to manipulate. That is the main difference between Muggles and us. In the healthy wizard or witch, there is a balance between their magical energy and their mind's ability to control it. Stronger, more powerful wizards have been able to build both sides of this balance; much like an athlete will build their body's muscle strength while honing their mental state to compete effectively."

Ginny asked, "But what does all that have to do with Harry?"

Healer Endlemire patiently continued, "I believe Mr. Potter was forced to try to defend himself against a combined mental and physical attack. I have seen his symptoms before in Aurors who had been ruthlessly interrogated by Death Eaters during the last war. Those who survived to tell us what happened often spoke of several Death Eaters striking them simultaneously until they were weak and worn down.

"The magical and mental energy required to defend oneself is quite high, especially if there are multiple assailants. If that is what happened in Mr. Potter's case, it would seem the assault was so intense that his energy levels have been depleted to dangerously low levels. Combining that with his physical injuries, his reserves would be drained that much more. We have replenished his energy levels enough to keep him alive but his own mind and body must now do the rest. With his lack of formal training in mental defense, it's a miracle he survived to this point. He must truly be a gifted wizard."

"So he just needs time to heal and build his energy levels back up?" Ron asked.

"That is essentially what needs to happen. However, there is a complication," replied the Healer. "Mr. Potter's energy levels have not shown signs of replenishing like we would expect. It seems his ordeal weakened him to the point where our healing spells can not raise his energy levels enough for his mind and body to take over his recovery. You must be prepared for the possibility it may never happen."

Ginny stated adamantly, "If anyone can recover from something like this, it's Harry. He is not one to give up or to stop fighting!"

Healer Endlemire looked at her sympathetically. "Let us hope you are right. We nearly lost him once earlier this evening and we had to perform multiple emergency reenergizing spells just to keep him alive. If his body and mind can sustain his current energy levels, there is always a chance he will eventually start building them up himself.

"Now, I must get back to my patient. Someone will let you know if there is a change in his condition."

"Healer Endlemire, when will we be able to see him?" Ginny asked.

The Healer replied, "If we find Mr. Potter continues to hold his own, I think several of you should be able to visit him briefly within the hour."

Ginny said, "Thank you, and please, do everything you can for him."

Silence reigned in the waiting room as they watched the Healer disappear behind the ward doors.

Ginny remained standing, her thoughts tortured by her imagined horrors of what Harry must have gone through to end up in such a state. Her eyes caught a slight movement by the window. She saw that Professor Lupin had his face buried in the crook of his arm which was braced against the wall.

She walked over to him and said, "Professor Lupin? Harry will be okay. We all have to have hope. He will recover… he just has to…" and the tears she had been holding in broke. Lupin turned to her and each gave the other a comforting hug.

Lupin replied, "I'm sure he will. He has to when there are so many people who love him."

Just over an hour later, a Medi-Wizard came into the waiting room. "You are Mr. Potter's family?"

At the affirmative nods, the Medi-Wizard continued, "I can take four of you in to see him, now."

At once everyone in the room started to step toward the door until Mr. Weasley held up is hand saying, "Since we all can't go, why don't you go, Remus? Along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The rest of us can wait until later."

The four followed the Medi-Wizard through the doors and down the hall toward Harry's room.

Outside his door, the Medi-Wizard turned to them and said, "He has not regained consciousness, but you should talk to him. We don't know how much he may be able to hear, but sometimes talking to an unconscious person has been known to help speed recovery. I can only give you a few minutes with him tonight."

When they walked into the room Hermione gasped audibly and Ginny froze in shock at the sight of Harry in the bed. He lay with his face turned slightly toward them looking extremely gaunt and as pale as death. There were deep, dark circles under his closed eyes, a bruise marred the left side of his face and his lips were dry and cracked. If they had not been told he was still alive they might have thought otherwise because they could barely detect that he was breathing. The covers of his bed had been pulled up to just above his waist so they could see his entire chest was wrapped in bandages. His left arm and hand were also wrapped in the same white dressing. Another ugly bruise ran around his left shoulder downward and disappeared under both the bandages around his chest and arm.

Ginny walked over to the bed and took his right hand into hers, feeling some reassurance that it was warm to the touch.

"H-hi, Harry. It's me… It's Ginny. I-I'm here with Ron and Hermione and Professor Lupin. The healers would only let a few of us come in, but everyone else is in the waiting room. I can't tell you how happy we all are that they found you."

"That's right, Mate," Ron said, stepping around to the other side of the bed. "You… um… gave us quite a scare. But I'm sure you'll be up and around in no time…"

Ron had never seen Harry looking this bad; not after he had fallen nearly 50 feet off his broom when the Dementors attacked him during a Quidditch match in their third year, nor even in the hospital wing after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Hey, Harry, Remus here. I'm glad to have you back. Tonks sends you her love. You just concentrate on getting better now, you hear?"

Hermione sniffed and said, "Hi, Harry. Please try hard and get better. You were only away from us for a few days but we really missed you. I'm sure everyone else will be coming in to visit you tomorrow. We… we really love you and we need you," and she started to cry again.

Ron put an arm around her comfortingly as the Medi-Wizard came back in to tell them their time was up.

"You have to get better, Harry. Please," Ginny whispered and she gave his hand one last squeeze. "We'll be back to see you tomorrow."

Over two weeks had passed and there had been no change in Harry's condition. They were all granted the chance to visit him in turns but Ron, Hermione and Ginny were the ones most often to be found at his bedside.

Mr. Weasley, Professor Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody had just left Harry's room when Fred and George stopped by. They had taken the unprecedented step of closing their joke shop early so they could come by the hospital. Since everyone had been encouraged to talk to Harry as much a possible, the twins were giving Harry a lengthy explanation of the most recent problems they were having in the development of their newest product line. Suddenly they all heard loud voices coming from just down the hall.

"I want to know why I wasn't informed of the situation immediately!" said an angry, familiar voice.

"Maybe because it's none of your damned business!" they heard Professor Lupin's heated reply.

The angry voice came again, "Anything involving Harry Potter, especially something as severe as his disappearance or that he is near death is the business of the Ministry!"

Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered to the others in the room, "It's the Minister of Magic, Minister Scrimgeour!"

"Minister, you need to understand…" they barely heard Mr. Weasley's quieter voice reply. "The Order felt it was best to keep recent events quiet until we had a better idea of what had happened. I'm sure you understand the effect such information may have had on the Wizarding community. There was nothing to be gained by others knowing we thought Harry had been killed."

"It's not like we've been working on some great conspiracy, Minister!" Mad-Eye Moody said gruffly.

"Listen to me, Moody! I've given the Order of the Phoenix a great deal of latitude since Dumbledore's death. Some have thought too much! If you continue to withhold information from me I may have to reconsider the legality of the continued existence of such a rogue group! Of course, you could never possibly appreciate the time and preparation my office requires to devise a public communication strategy and mitigation plan for when the boy dies—"

Professor Lupin countered angrily, "What are you talking about? Harry is not going to die!"

"Apparently you have not spoken to his Healers recently. I just did and they were more than forthcoming with information on Potter's condition. I had planned to pay my respects to the boy but I now think my time will be better spent elsewhere. Good day, gentlemen!"

They heard the Minister's angry footsteps disappear back down the hall and out of the ward.

In Harry's room, looks of distress were exchanged. George walked to the door and poked is head out, gaining his father's attention. Moments later Mr. Weasley and Moody solemnly walked into the room.

"I assume you all heard the conversation with Minister Scrimgeour?" Mr. Weasley asked. At their affirmative nods, he continued, "Remus has gone to look for a Healer so we can find out what is going on."

Mr. Weasley walked over to Ginny who was sitting in what had become her usual place where she could hold Harry's good hand.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "We know he's a fighter, Sweetheart. I'm sure things aren't as dire as the Minister made them sound."

Ginny could do nothing more than nod as she fought to contain the threat of fresh tears.

Moments later Professor Lupin returned with Healer Endlemire who immediately said, "I am truly sorry for what just happened. The two Healers who spoke to the Minister should have known better than to discuss Mr. Potter's case before consulting with me. They will be reprimanded. However, I'm sure you are more concerned for Mr. Potter, so I will get to the point. You know that his condition has barely improved since he was brought in." To which they all nodded apprehensively.

Healer Endlemire continued, "Physically, his body is healing; more slowly than normal for a Wizard, but his bones are mending. However, this morning's tests showed a slight degradation in his energy levels. This is not life threatening yet but it indicates there is becoming less of a chance he will make a recovery. We will continue to monitor him closely. I am sorry."

"So you believe that his condition will continue to deteriorate?" Lupin asked.

The Healer replied, "We can not be sure. All we know is that for some reason, Mr. Potter is not responding to treatment. If I didn't know better, I would say that there is something blocking his ability to heal. I can find no explanation for it but there is nothing more that we can do."

Silence filled the room as they digested the distressing news. Mr. Weasley finally said, "Thank you for being honest with us. We'll just have to continue to hope and pray that he does get better." Healer Endlemire nodded understandingly and left the room.

Lupin exclaimed, "I find it hard to accept there is nothing else they can do for him! With all the magic and all the knowledge in this place, they say nothing more can be done? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"I know, Remus," Mr. Weasley said, a mixture of sadness and worry reflecting in his eyes. "But just over two weeks ago, we thought we had lost Harry for good, and he managed to come back to us. We can't lose faith in him to make the rest of the journey back."

Then he said to Ginny, "It's getting late, Sweetheart, and you've been here all day. Why don't you go home and get some rest; you can come back to visit Harry in the morning."

Ginny looked back at Harry's pale face and said, "Can't I stay a while longer? Please, Dad? I don't want to leave yet and I hate to think of him being alone any more than he has to be."

Never one to deny his only daughter anything that was of great importance to her, Mr. Weasley acquiesced. "Alright. I'll send word to your mother that you will be staying a while longer and that I will be by to pick you up after the Order meeting tonight."

He turned a concerned eye to Ron and Hermione, who were both looking troubled over the news the Healer had delivered. "You two take care as well and try to get some rest. Don't give up hope."

"We won't Mr. Weasley," Hermione said quietly.

"We really must be getting to the meeting at Headquarters now, Remus. Fred, George, see you there?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Sure, Dad. We'll be there in a bit," George replied.

Hermione had moved over toward the window and was staring out at nothing in particular. Ron looked between Hermione and Ginny at a loss for anything to say, so he took a seat in a chair on the other side of Harry's bed.

"Professor Lupin is right," Ginny said at last. "It's hard to believe that there is nothing they can do for him. It just doesn't seem right, especially with all he has done for us and for our family. He saved me from the chamber; he saved Dad, and you, Ron. Why can't we find a way to do the same for him?"

The twins walked over to Harry's bed and George said, "Listen, Harry. You've beaten the odds before. You can do it again. Besides, if you don't, our kid sister may hex you into the next century." Ginny gave her brother a slight smile.

"Hang in there, Sis," Fred said, giving her a brotherly hug, and then the twins also left the room.

Hermione, who had remained staring out the window turned back to Ron and Ginny suddenly and said, "I need to go away for a few days. I need to… think."

"What?" Ron asked surprised. "Where are you going to go?"

"I'd rather not say and I honestly do need to be alone for a bit. Don't worry. I'll be okay. It's just something I need to do."

She walked over to Ron to give him a kiss. "Just do me a favor. Send a note to me with Hedwig tomorrow night; she will know where to find me. Let me know how Harry is doing one way or the other. I'll send a note back, letting you know that I'm fine."

Ron was about to protest but then thought better of it, wisely noting the look of determination in her eyes, "Sure, Hermione. If it's that important to you."

"It is, Ron, and thank you," Hermione answered.

She walked over to the bed and gave Ginny an encouraging smile; then she gazed down sadly at Harry's still form.

"I know you are fighting in your own way, Harry. Hang in there." She looked at Ginny, "Both of you." She bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I'll walk you out," Ron said to Hermione, and then turned to his sister, "You sure you'll be okay until Dad comes back?"

"I'll be fine, Ron. This is where I'd rather be, anyway," Ginny replied and watched them leave the room.

Ginny turned her gaze back to Harry. What horrors had that evil monster put him through to have weakened him so much? She shuddered at the thought; she had known since her first year at Hogwarts how cruel Tom Riddle could be. She could only image how much worse he had become over time as he had transformed himself into Voldemort.

Ginny knew the danger Harry, Ron and Hermione were facing when they had left to search for the fifth Horcrux. Harry had told her about Voldemort's plan for immortality not long after Ron's near fatal incident with the fourth Horcrux.

During a brief visit to the Burrow, Harry had pulled her aside and explained that he needed someone who could provide the Order with important information should none of them make it back. Harry's contemplation of such a possibility had frightened Ginny beyond anything he had ever told her before; but Harry said he needed a favor from her and that she was the only one he could trust completely. Until they were successful in finding and destroying the fifth Horcrux, he was not ready to tell the Order of their plans. He feared members of the Order would try to stop them or somehow interfere and hinder their efforts.

Harry had made a copy of several important entries from Dumbledore's journal and had written out a multi-page parchment detailing Voldemort's plan and what they had discovered and done about the Horcruxes so far. He placed the documents within his vault at Gringotts and gave his vault key to Ginny.

Harry had not wanted to endanger her any more than she already was from her association with him, but the Order of the Phoenix would need as much information as possible if the worst happened. He had not even told Ron or Hermione about this part of his plan, and he knew he would choose death before revealing what Ginny held in her possession. Harry had made her promise that she was to retrieve the information from his vault and give it to the Order only on the condition they did not make it back. Ginny had agreed, but every day it was a promise she prayed she would never have to keep.

Ginny must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, her father was back, telling her it was time to head home.

"Back so soon?" she asked, bleary-eyed as she sat up in her chair.

"It's nearly midnight, Sweetheart," her father said gently. "Say goodnight to Harry, now. You can come back first thing in the morning."

She caressed his cheek and after placing a soft kiss on his lips she whispered, "Keep fighting, Harry. I need you back… we all do."


	8. Hermione's Plan

**Hermione's Plan**

Hermione looked up wearily from the stack of books she had been poring over for the better part of a week when an old woman with long, graying hair walked into the room. She was bearing two cups of strong tea.

Hermione smiled her appreciation to the woman who said, "Hermony, yu must get rest! Yu can not keep pushing yourself like this with no sleep. It is not good for yu."

Gratefully taking a sip of the hot tea, Hermione replied, "Thank you, Nadia, but I can't stop now. I could swear I saw something before that can help him. I know I'll find it soon."

Hermione had ensconced herself in this ancient building that had quickly become one of her favorite places in the world. It was peaceful, old and full of books on history, magic and information nearly forgotten by most of the Wizarding world. It was one of the ancient libraries that Dumbledore's journal had led them to in a small, remote village in the Romanian mountains.

Nadia and her husband, Ivan Pavenic, lived on the premises. They had been entrusted with the care of the building as well as guarding the hundreds of tomes and ancient magic doctrines it housed.

A number of Dark wizards and witches had sought out the library's secrets through the years; therefore Nadia and Ivan had been wary of the three young people when they had first arrived on their doorstep earlier that year. The old couple was exceptionally gifted in the magical arts and they took the secrecy of the information and artifacts in their care very seriously.

However once Harry had shown them Dumbledore's journal, Nadia and Ivan had welcomed them like long lost family. They had been very good friends of the former headmaster and they had been extremely saddened to learn of his death.

Hermione, Ron and Harry had spent over four months living in two rooms on the second floor of the library. It was here that they had completed their research and had gained most of the necessary knowledge and training to overcome the curses and hexes that Voldemort set in place to guard his Horcruxes. Nadia and Ivan had proven to be a wealth of information in their own right and they helped Hermione to translate many of the old manuscripts. They also assisted the trio in mastering the more complicated spells and counter curses.

Nadia asked Hermione quietly, "Are yu sure it is wise, this thing yu do?"

"I have to do something!" Hermione replied. "I can't just sit by and watch him slip away. I care about him too much! He's one of my best friends and… and you may not know this, but it has been said that he is the one who will be able to bring down Voldemort."

No surprise reflected in Nadia's old, dark eyes upon hearing this; instead there was only sympathy for the young girl's concern for her friend.

Nadia said, "Yes, Ivan and I, we knew from the moment Harry walked through our door there was something special about him. He had a… how do yu say it… a light, a brightness shining from within. Yu and Ronald… I could see a bit of it in yu as well, not like Harry, but it is there."

Hermione looked at Nadia, incredulity showing in her eyes.

The old woman smiled, "This surprises yu, yes? There are not many who see these things today- who can see the true nature of the soul within. Light attracts light it is said. Together, yu and your friends make the light grow brighter. Yes, if there was ever one who would be destined to challenge the Dark One, I can see how it might have been Harry."

"Might have been?" Hermione asked surprised. "Don't tell me you think Harry's going to die!"

Nadia replied, "Hermony, I do not say this thing to upset yu, but because I worry for yu. Ivan and I, we both have grown to care very much for yu, for Ronald and for Harry. We also know of the prophecy. Harry discussed it with us one late night the last time yu all were here."

This revelation caused Hermione even greater surprise.

Nadia continued, "Care must be taken when a prophecy is revealed- it does not predict the future, but a probable path the future may follow. Many things can alter that path; usually the choices made by those about whom a prophecy is made. Therefore it may never come to pass."

Hermione exclaimed, "But prophecies do come true! The first part of the one about Harry already has. Why not the rest? Harry has to be given the chance to complete what he is destined to do!"

"Yes, Harry was chosen through the actions of the Dark One. But the rest is yet to be decided. It may go as was foretold. It may not." Nadia said shrugging her shoulder slightly.

Growing annoyed Hermione said, "Nadia, you said you care about Harry. Don't you want us to help him? And if choices are so important, shouldn't it be our choice to do something other than wait it out?"

Hermione thought if anyone would understand it would be Nadia; especially since she knew of the prophecy.

Nadia said, "I am not sure yu are making the wisest choice if yu interfere. Yu can not know Harry will not come back on his own. I know yu believe yu must help him, but if yu are not careful, it is much too easy to do more harm than good. The power within the old spells can have terrible consequences."

Ivan had just entered the room and heard the last part of their conversation. He was a tall, old man with a long, gray beard and hair, which gave him an eerie resemblance to Dumbledore. He had brown eyes, as dark as his wife's that, even at his age, still sparkled with a zest for life.

"What trouble is my wife giving you now, Young One?" he said merrily as he bend down to give Nadia an affectionate peck on the cheek.

Hermione said curtly, "Nadia seems to think I should _choose_ to leave Harry's life in the hands of Fate."

She was still feeling annoyed by the lack of support she felt she was getting.

Ivan asked, "Tell me, my dear. Why are you continuing to refuse to aid our young friend like you know you can? You were once in a similar situation as Hermione, as I was in Harry's. It did not matter to you then what the risks might be. You believed and followed your heart."

"Hold on!" Hermione nearly shouted. "You've had a similar experience? You do know of some way to pull Harry out of this! Nadia, please! I can't believe you won't help me!"

Nadia was silent for a moment contemplating her answer, and then she said, "That was different. I was much older. I had already seen much more of the world and I understood how people can be. Yu are all so young. If yu are not certain… certain of yourself and of your friends; especially of Harry… So much can go wrong! Besides, yu and Ronald are not enough, yu would need another."

"You doubt Harry, my sweet?" Ivan asked his wife in surprise. "You have told me yourself his heart and soul are true; as are Ronald's and Hermione's. Who better stands a chance to defeat the Dark One, and to aid him in doing so? And you saw the sadness in Harry's eyes when he was here. I believe there is another they can rely on to assist them. They must be given the opportunity to do this, I think."

Nadia slowly stood up from the chair and left the room without saying another word. Hermione could not understand why Nadia did not want to help her.

Hermione remembered seeing a reference to an ancient spell that could restore magical energy during their previous stay. Thinking back to Nadia's reaction to her explanation for her arrival, Hermione realized that Nadia had seemed disturbed. At the time she thought the woman's reaction was due to what had happened to Harry; but now that she thought about it, Nadia had become more distressed when Hermione explained what she wanted to search for.

Nadia came back nearly ten minutes later carrying a small, very old box and placed it in front of Hermione.

"I had hoped yu would give up on this idea and let things go as they may. But now I see yu will not. I should not have expected less from someone as true and loyal." Nadia glanced apprehensively at her husband.

Ivan nodded his approval of what he knew they were about to entrust to Hermione.

Looking seriously at Hermione, Nadia began, "What is in this box has a great but terrible history. It holds very strong and very ancient magic that can provide a means to transfer magical energy from several people to another in need. It is not something to be trifled with nor used lightly and safeguards will be needed to ensure the result yu seek.

"Yu must be fully prepared to accept what its use means and may reap. Most importantly, yu must be certain of yourself, your friends and of Harry; if yu are not, it could mean Harry's death or yours. Ivan and I can teach yu how to invoke its magic, but it will ultimately be up to what is within your heart and the hearts of the others as to the outcome it will bring. Do yu follow so far?"

Hermione had been hanging on Nadia's every word and could only nod.

Ivan continued, "We have seen its magic used twice. Once it was successful and once, it saddens me to say, it caused death. This last case is why you find Nadia hesitant to tell you about it. We thought we were certain then... You must be sure of the ones to help you as well as Harry himself."

Nadia explained, "With this, yu may save Harry for we fear he is now in a very dark place. It is doubtful he will find his way back alone, either because he cannot or he will not."

Hermione frowned, "He cannot or will not? You think Harry may not want to wake up? But why? Why didn't you mention this before?"

Nadia answered, "If I had would it have made a difference, other than to cause yu hurt? It is our guess that Harry had to fight off the Dark One, possibly to keep him from obtaining something. He may now be willing to sacrifice himself to keep it so. That alone gives me cause to hope yu will be successful. But it also causes me to fear that Harry will resist when you attempt to transfer your energy to him. That may put yu and the others in danger. So the question is, are yu willing to accept the possibly that yu may have to sacrifice yourself to bring him back?"

Hermione swallowed hard as she considered Nadia' question. Would she be willing to sacrifice herself for someone else? Her mind flashed on the thought that Harry would not hesitate to do so for her or any of his friends.

At the young age of eleven, hadn't he continued alone to ensure the Sorcerer's Stone did not fall into Voldemort's hands? The following year hadn't he willingly gone alone into the Chamber of Secrets to save his best friend's kid sister, knowing the monster he would be facing? Hadn't he proven himself many times since then? Yes, for Harry or for Ron, she would be able to do it.

Hermione looked from Ivan to Nadia and said, "Yes, I'm willing."

Ivan smiled and said, "Go ahead and open it."

Hermione did as he asked and let out a soft, "Oh!" at what she saw.

Inside the box was a small, leather bound book along with a golden medallion nearly half the size of her hand on a thick gold chain. It was in the shape of a triangle with a sun in the middle. She could do nothing more than stare at it.

Nadia said. "Listen very carefully to all that we tell yu so that yu may save Harry and yourselves."

Hermione spent the rest of the evening meticulously reviewing every aspect of the medallion's history, use and dangers with Ivan and Nadia. By morning she completely understood Nadia's reluctance to pass on this particular bit of magic.

xxx

A day later Hermione stepped out of a fireplace and into the cluttered office of the two people whom she knew could keep a secret and provide her with the last necessities for her plan. As she came forward, George Weasley jumped and let out a loud yelp.

"Hermione! You nearly scared me to death! When did you get back?"

Hermione said, "Just a little while ago. Is Fred here, too? I need to ask a huge favor of you."

Her eyes moved around the office expecting to find Fred nearby. One twin never did seem to be far from the other.

George replied shaking his head, "He's out front dealing with some kid's mother who claims our Floppy Fishy Fizzes caused tentacles to sprout from her son' ears."

"Did they?" Hermione asked, giving him a reproachful look.

George replied, "Well, um, sure. But the packaging clearly states those things are not for children under ten and that they should not be played with in the bath tub!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then said impatiently, "Could you get Fred? There's something I really need to talk to you about."

"Sure." Then he looked at Hermione more closely. "Hey, are you okay? You look awful – um, I mean awfully tired- you haven't been to the hospital have you? Nothing's happened to Harry has it?"

Hermione replied, "Thanks a lot. I'm fine and no, I haven't been to the hospital yet."

She heard Fred walk in behind her, "You probably should have gone there or to the Burrow first to look for Ron. He's been in a right state ever since you left. Our ickle-Ronnie-kins missed you. Where did you go anyway? Ron said you were owling him, but he's still been a wreck."

Looking seriously between Fred and George Hermione replied, "I'll get to that in a minute; but first I need you to promise me that you won't discuss what I am about to tell you with anyone. Especially not with your parents or members of the Order."

"Sure. What's this all about? Is it something illicit or dangerous?" George asked hopefully.

"Come, on, George," Fred said to his brother. "This is Hermione we're talking about."

Hermione gave him a dirty look but only said, "Does that mean you both promise to keep it quiet?"

Fred replied, "Not that we have any idea what 'it' is yet, but you can trust us, you know that." George nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione reached into her robe and pulled out a small piece of parchment and handed it to Fred. "How long will it take you to get me the items on this list?"

As Fred read the parchment, he frowned and let out a low whistle. George moved behind his brother to read the list over his shoulder and then turned a startled gaze to Hermione.

George asked, "Not that it is really any of our business but what on earth do you want with this stuff?"

Hermione countered, "Can you get them? If not, then it doesn't really matter what I want with them, does it?"

Looking over the list again Fred said, "Sure we can get them, or we know of someone who can. But it won't come cheap."

Hermione pulled out a hefty bag of coins.

She asked "Will this be enough?"

George took the bag and looked inside. "Should be. We can probably have it all rounded up in a few days. Not sure about the last item though- that may require a trip to Knockturn Alley."

Then he looked closely at Hermione and said, "With Harry out of it you haven't been considering going over to the Dark Side have you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione snapped. "The spell I need it for is only as dark as the intent of the Wizard or Witch wielding it. But since you brought up Harry, he's the reason I need you to get these things for me. I've found a way to help him."

"You have? Seriously?" Fred asked surprised.

"Yes. I've been researching in Romania with Ivan and Nadia for the past week. I was about to give up when they gave me an ancient spell and talisman that is just what we need."

George asked, "If something like that exists why doesn't anyone in Saint Mungo's know about it? They supposedly have the best and brightest there."

Hermione replied, "I told you, I'm talking about invoking ancient Magic. You'd be surprised at the amount of information the Wizarding world has forgotten. Especially when…"

"Especially when what?" Fred queried.

Passing a pleading look from one twin to the other, Hermione said, "I need you to hear me out before you make any judgments, okay? I think it is the only way we'll get Harry back."

"Hermione, would you just tell us what you're planning?" George asked.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione said, "You know how the Healers said that Harry's magical energy levels are staying so low that his body can't take over the rest of his healing?"

The twins nodded and she continued, "I have found a spell that can give his energy levels the boost needed to cure him."

George said, "That's great! What makes you think we wouldn't be all for a spell that will cure Harry?"

"Because, there may be a problem that makes this sound easier than it will be. Remember the Healers said there is something blocking them from helping Harry to get better? Nadia and Ivan believe they have an idea of what it is, especially since Harry is in this condition due to Voldemort."

She was somewhat impressed that their only reaction to the name now was a slight wince.

"And? What do they think it is?" Fred asked.

"Harry," Hermione stated.

"Harry?" George repeated looking puzzled.

Hermione explained, "They believe that for some reason, Harry may not want to wake up or be cured. By remaining unconscious he may think he is keeping Voldemort from getting something that he wants."

George asked, "If the Healers have not been able to get through to him, what makes you think you are going to succeed?"

Hermione answered, "The talisman and spell Nadia and Ivan gave me will enable us to force his energy levels up. And I'm not the only one who will be doing it. The spell requires three people for it to work."

"And you want us to help you with the spell?" Fred asked.

Hermione replied, "No. We will need your help, but the people who perform the spell each have to play a particular role, and have a particular significance to Harry."

"So who besides our little brother will be helping you then?" George asked frowning, correctly guessing the second participant.

Hermione bit her lip and said hesitantly, "Ginny."

"Ginny?" The twins said in unison.

Fred said, "I'm not comfortable with you and Ron let alone my kid sister getting involved in dodgy ancient magic; even if it is for a good cause."

"Even if it is the only way to help Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Before they could object further, Hermione continued, "There are precautions that we can take to limit the risk. That is where we will need help from you. But I plan to ask Ron and Ginny to do it with or without your approval. If I know Ginny, she will want to try it."

Growing angry at Hermione for wanting to drag Ginny into her plan against their better judgment, George said, "Don't you forget; you need us to get the ingredients for the spell. We could refuse."

Hermione looked him hard in the eyes and said, "True, but you have already admitted that the ingredients can be found here. It might take longer but I will get them myself if I have to. However, you forgot one thing yourself."

"Oh? Just what would that be?" George asked, starting to glare back at her.

"Ginny. How do you think you will fare when I tell her you were obstacles to Harry getting better? Do you really like the idea of living with bat bogeys for the rest of your lives, much less whatever other hexes she'll think up to send your way?"

Hermione smiled to herself when she saw George's anger turn to concern and a grin spread across Fred's face.

"She's got us there, brother, dear," Fred said. "I don't know about you, but _that_ is not a risk I'd like to take. Besides, you heard Ginny at the hospital last week. Our family owes Harry a lot; Ginny maybe more than the rest of us. Harry saved her from the Chamber and nearly died doing it. And we wouldn't be where we are today without his generosity."

George looked back at Hermione, "You said there are precautions that can be taken?"

Hermione said quickly, "Yes. Both Ginny and Ron must still agree to participate. Part of what will make the magic work is that they must understand the risks to themselves and take them on willingly. There are other things that we will need you to watch out for to make sure things don't get out of hand. But I honestly think this will work. It has to."

"Agreed then," George said and his brother nodded. "We'll let you know when we've got everything on the list."


	9. The Mandora Amulet

**The Mandora Amulet**

Hermione arrived at Saint Mungo's half an hour later and walked into Harry's room to find Ron, Ginny and their parents sitting in chairs beside Harry's bed. When Ron saw Hermione he jumped up and rushed over to her. He pulled her into a relieved hug and planted a lengthy kiss on her lips.

When he finally released her, he said, "I'm so glad you're back. I was getting kind of worried!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood up and Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a motherly hug. "He was worried sick, wondering if you were alright. I've got to admit, we were all concerned as well."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I just needed to get away for a few days. I promise I won't do it again. So how is Harry? Any change?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head and said, "His bones have finally mended but I'm afraid nothing else has changed."

Hermione walked over to the bed and gazed down at Harry. Sure enough the bandages were gone and had been replaced pajamas. The bruises were also gone from his face which did not look as pale and gaunt as it had the week before.

She said to Ginny, "So how are you holding up?"

Ginny replied, "I'm fine. The good news is his energy levels have not deteriorated any more. Maybe they'll start heading in the right direction soon."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter with sympathy and said, "You keep the good thoughts coming and I'm sure things will turn around. He's a strong boy. He'll get better eventually, won't you Harry?"

She placed a motherly hand on his forehead and gently stroked his hair to the side.

"Good to have you back, Hermione," Mr. Weasley said. "I wish we could stay longer but we have an appointment we must get to. Ginny, try not to stay too late tonight; you can come home with Ron by floo; and, Hermione, you are welcome to stay over."

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I think I will."

"Good. We'll see you later then. Come along, Dear," Mr. Weasley said and he and his wife left the room.

Now that his parents had gone Ron asked the question that had been on his mind for over a week. "So where have you been? I know you were owling me, but I thought I was going to go nutters worrying about you!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Ron! I told you I'd be fine. It's not like I disappeared," she retorted, and then saw the concerned look on his face. "I can't believe you have suddenly become that over-protective."

Ginny looked between Hermione and her brother and said, "Ron, I don't think she's heard."

"Heard what?" Hermione asked.

Ron replied, "There have been several murders and they specifically targeted Muggle-borns."

"That's terrible!" Hermione gasped at hearing the news.

Ron continued solemnly, "The attacks have been getting more brutal. A couple of Aurors have disappeared, too. I'm just glad you're back and safe."

Ginny added, "The Daily Prophet also somehow got word that Harry is in here. There was a big article a few days ago about him having a confrontation with Voldemort which has put him on his death bed. It said that he's not expected to live."

"I hadn't been reading the Prophet while I was gone. But untrue articles in there about him are nothing new," Hermione said. "I am surprised the Ministry allowed it."

"They didn't," Ginny continued to explain. "From what Dad said, Minister Scrimgeour is furious. Even though Harry refused to cooperate with him and be their 'Poster Boy,' apparently there are many people that believe he is 'The Chosen One'. Dad said since the article appeared the Minister's office has been flooded with Owls from people demanding that his office find a way to better protect everyone."

Ron looked at Hermione questioningly and asked, "So now will you tell us where you went and why? I never really bought your 'I need to be alone' excuse."

"I went to stay with Nadia and Ivan," Hermione replied.

Ginny queried, "The older couple you lived with in Romania earlier this year?"

Hermione replied, "Yes. I wanted to do some research on something I had remembered reading about while we were there before."

"Research?" Ron asked in surprise. "Hermione, I realize for some weird reason you find research relaxing but why would you want to go when… well, I mean… we don't know if Harry is going to be okay yet."

Hermione answered, "I went there to see if I could find a way to help him and I did."

Ginny stood up and walked over to Hermione. "You did? You found something that can cure Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "After some convincing, Nadia and Ivan told me about an ancient spell and they let me borrow a talisman that we can use to restore Harry's energy levels."

Ginny clapped her hands together and smiled excitedly, "That's great! Oh, Hermione, I can hardly believe it!"

Ron stood back frowning with his arms crossed when he heard his girlfriend's revelation.

Ron said, "Hermione, you're the one who has gone nutters now! Don't you remember the last time we tried to 'help' Harry with one of those old spells?" he made quote gestures in the air, "We nearly killed him!"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What? You've performed other old spells on Harry? And what do you mean you nearly killed him?"

"That was different, Ron," Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's shock for the moment. "We hadn't researched it as thoroughly as we should have. We're going to have help this time and take more precautions. Sure this one has its risks but I have taken lots of notes from my discussion with Nadia and Ivan and…"

Ginny interrupted, "Stop! I'm still back on the part where you nearly killed Harry. Did I hear you right? You used some kind of old spell that almost killed him and now you want to chance using another one?"

Hermione explained, "Voldemort had started going after Harry in his dreams again and it was getting really bad. We found a spell and potion meant to stop it but we had not been completely aware of all the side effects. We figured out how to counter them in time and Harry turned out to be okay."

Hermione continued, "I'll explain everything that I have learned but there is one thing you both need to know up front. Both of you will need to be involved in the spell and if either of you has the slightest doubt about doing this once I have told you everything, it won't work. If you do it could possibly kill him or one of us."

"Well that makes me feel a whole lot better!" Ginny said sarcastically, turning away from Hermione.

Ron asked in disbelief, "Hermione, how can you consider trying something like that again? Especially if you know it's dangerous! You can't even be sure it will work. We just got really lucky the last time."

Hermione replied adamantly, "But this time I know it works under the right circumstances! I learned about it from two people who have used it."

Ginny had turned back to look at Hermione. "Nadia and Ivan have used it and it worked successfully?"

"Well…" Hermione started, not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Well what?" Ron asked. "It was either successful or it wasn't."

"It was successful for them, but not so on another occasion. It all really depends upon the witches and wizards involved," Hermione told them. "Nadia and Ivan felt that we can get it to work and so do I. I think you will, too, after you hear about it."

Ginny said, "Why don't you tell us about it then."

Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and withdrew the box containing the spell book and the talisman.

She opened the box and started to explain, "This is called the Mandora Amulet after the witch who crafted it over twelve centuries ago. Mandora was one of the most gifted witches of her time and she was also leader of her people. She had an innate strength and a kind and pure soul. She was a great leader and she surrounded herself with three people who were her close companions and confidants. It was from these people she sought counsel and strength when times were the darkest and their enemies threatened them with war and terror."

Hermione paused, but seeing Ron and Ginny were listening intently, she continued, "In an effort to get Mandora to surrender to him, a powerful Dark Wizard kidnapped one of her confidants, Lenkai. He was also to become her husband. Mandora and her people tried for weeks to get him back but one day they found Lenkai tortured and unconscious. None of their Healers could bring him out of it so the remaining friends found another way to help him.

"Mandora crafted this amulet in the form of a triangle with each side representing one of them. The sun in the middle represented Lenkai and their hope to save him. The spell worked; Lenkai was revived and they defeated the Dark Wizard and his army and ended the terror their people had been suffering. Mandora recorded the spell they used and hid it and the amulet away in case they might need it again one day."

Hermione paused and Ginny asked, "You think the three of us can use the amulet to save Harry like Mandora saved Lenkai?"

"Yes, but you need to hear the rest. That is not the end of the story of the Mandora Amulet. Word got around about its power and many people, both good and bad, searched for it. Eventually it was found. Some stories tell of people who tried to revive another but they ended up killing them. Their motives were not pure or the reason for bringing the other person back was for their own gain and not truly for the person in need.

"The best-known story tells of a wizard whose friend was captured by his enemies and ended up in the same state as Lenkai. This wizard and two of his companions used the amulet to revive their friend, in whom they had unwisely misplaced their trust. When their friend woke up he drew the life and magical energy from the others to give himself greater power and strength. He killed them as a result."

Ron asked, "So if we use this on Harry there is a chance we will either cure him, kill him, or it could kill us?"

"Oh, Ron, weren't you listening to what Hermione said?" Ginny asked. "It sounds like the success of the spell and amulet depends on the motives and character of the people involved, right?"

"That's right," Hermione answered. "If we want to help Harry we must be willing to risk ourselves by offering him our magical and life energy. It also means that we must have enough trust in him to not turn the power and magic we invoke against us."

Ginny stated confidently, "I do not believe for one moment that Harry would turn against us or do anything to hurt us. I don't have a problem doing this for him."

"Me either," Ron said.

Hermione smiled at Ron and Ginny and said, "I knew you'd feel that way. But you both need to consider one other thing and this is only a guess on Nadia and Ivan's part. Harry has become a powerful wizard in his own right. We may have some difficulty when his energy levels are restored because he may not want to come out of this willingly."

"What makes them think that?" Ginny asked surprised.

Hermione explained, "Because he ended up in his current state due to Voldemort. They think that he may be choosing to remain unconscious to keep Voldemort from getting something he wants. That may be the reason the Healers have not been able to restore his energy levels. When he becomes conscious he may try to fight us..."

Ron finished, "And turn the power of the spell and amulet against us before he realizes what is happening."

Hermione nodded, "I think that is the biggest risk we are facing."

Ron said, "I think we should try it but we should get someone else besides Ginny. This sounds too dangerous."

Ginny made a noise very similar to an angry hippogriff and exclaimed, "Don't you dare start up! Hermione said this will take three people and I plan to be one of them!"

Ron argued, "Do you think I'm going to let you take a chance like that? Would Harry let you take a chance like that if he thought you might get hurt?"

Ginny countered, "I don't care what you think and Harry is in no position to argue the point! I'm going to be involved so you might as well get over yourself right now!"

Hermione said impatiently, "Would you two please stop arguing! Ron, Ginny has to be one of the three people for this to work, as do you and I. Each of the three people involved has to be significant to Harry and we are the only ones who qualify."

"But, Hermione! If this is dangerous—" Ron started to say.

"No, Ron, listen!" Hermione interrupted him. "We need three connections to Harry to complete the spell. One is Strength born in trust and friendship which represents the magical essence he needs to heal and become strong enough to come back. I figure that is you. I should take on another connection, The Counsel. This one represents Guidance and will ensure the connection of his mind back to his magical essence."

"And the third?" Ron asked still not convinced Ginny should be involved in the spell.

"The third is the one that I don't think anyone other than Ginny will be able to represent; the Soul, which to ensure the greatest success is supposed to be represented by the unconscious person's confidant and lover—"

"What! The spell won't work then! Ginny and Harry weren't—" Ron stopped and looked straight at Ginny, his face growing red. "You two never… you better not have or I may kill him right now whether he's out cold or not!"

Ginny stared at her brother speechless for the moment.

Hermione said, "Ron! Stop overacting! Nadia and Ivan said whatever Harry and Ginny have already shared between them is enough. The Soul represents a connection to life and the will to love- this is the connection that will bind us all together to complete the spell. Whether Harry admitted it to us or not he still cares very deeply for Ginny. If anyone can connect to him on that level, she will in a way that no one else can."

Ron calmed slightly but he continued to look suspiciously between his sister and Harry's still form on the bed.

"You haven't changed your mind about doing this for Harry have you, Ron?" Ginny asked feeling affronted by his outburst.

Ron shook his head slightly but she wasn't convinced. "I don't think you are entitled to an explanation but I'll put your mind at ease for Harry's sake. He was always a perfect gentleman when we were together and we never went any farther than some heavy snogging sessions. Feel better now?"

Becoming embarrassed, Ron said, "I'm sorry. Hermione's right; it's really none of my business and I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," Ginny agreed curtly. "And if you ever go off like that again about what I may have done with a boyfriend," her tone suddenly turned steely as she finished, "I'm going to make you wish you never stuck your nose in where it has no right to be!"

Her last few words were said in a tone so cold and forceful that Ron winced.

Satisfied that she had driven her point home, Ginny changed the subject and asked Hermione serenely, "You said there were some precautions we'll take when we perform the spell?"

Smiling at seeing Ginny so effortlessly put Ron in his place Hermione said, "I have already been by to see Fred and George. I figured they are the only ones we can trust and I know they can keep it quiet. They have agreed to get me the ingredients for the spell as well as help us."

"They've agreed to this?" Ginny asked surprised. "Given how risky it may be and how overprotective of me they have become I figured they'd give you an argument."

Hermione smiled at Ginny and said, "They did; but I threatened them with the one thing that they seem to be afraid of."

"What on Earth would that be?" Ginny asked.

"You."

Ron said, "That would do it. Your bat bogey hexes are becoming legendary."

This caused all three of them to laugh together for the first time in many weeks.


	10. Out of the Darkness

**Out of the Darkness**

Two days later Fred and George had obtained all but one of the elements required to perform the spell. Fred stopped by the Burrow to report they had found someone willing to sell them the last item and that George would bring it to the hospital when the transaction was complete.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny once again found themselves at the hospital along with Fred; but now their mood was lighter in anticipation that Harry would soon be on his way to recovery. In preparation of George's arrival Hermione began the preparations.

As she set out a tall, thin cauldron and took account of several vials and bags of rare potions Ron asked, "So what exactly has George gone to get?"

"You'll see when he gets here," Fred said in a mysterious tone that he knew would annoy his younger brother. "You can never be hasty when you do business in Knockturn Alley,"

"Knockturn Alley?" Ron said gaping. "Hermione, why do we need something from there?"

Ginny looked at Hermione as well. She wondered why they would find something to help Harry in the one place she had been warned to stay away from all her life.

Before Hermione could reply, George walked into the room carrying a wooden box roughly a foot long and four inches wide. Hermione ignored the question Ron posed to her and sighed with relief as she took the box from George and placed it on the bed beside Harry.

She asked, "You are sure it's authentic, right?"

"It wounds me deeply that you could think I'd bring you something otherwise," George said feigning an overly dramatic hurt look. "It definitely is. For the price I ended up paying it had better be. The seller claimed to be having second thoughts about parting with it so I had to convince him it would be in his best interest to do so."

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

George replied shrugging, "Let's just say it's amazing how eager certain people of questionable repute can be when one hints that one is on a covert mission for a number of known Death Eaters."

"You didn't!" Ginny gasped.

"Did. Well, that and an extra twenty Galleons helped," George explained. "I was more or less expecting that, though."

Hermione said frowning, "The gold I gave you wasn't enough to cover that much; but I promise to pay you back."

Fred said, "Don't worry about it. That was on us; especially if it helps Harry."

"We owe him way more than that, I assure you," George agreed. "So what's the plan?"

Ron said. "You still haven't answered my question about why George had to go to Knockturn Alley. We aren't doing any kind of Dark Arts thing to Harry, are we?"

"Of course not!" Hermione admonished. "I told you this is very old magic we will be using. It wasn't unusual for the ingredients needed for beneficial spells back then to overlap those that we associate with Dark Magic today."

Ginny said to Ron, "Considering no one has come up with a better idea to help Harry, I don't think we have much choice."

She looked back at Hermione and asked, "So now what?"

"We can't begin until after the Medi-Wizard or Witch completes their next round to check on Harry. After that we should have enough time to finish the spell before they come back again. We'll need to make sure no one comes in the room until after we are done or it could be disastrous. So, Fred or George, one of you will need to keep watch for us."

"Okay," said Fred. "I can do that."

George demanded, "What am I supposed to do then?"

Hermione answered, "We'll need you to observe how the spell is progressing. According to Nadia and Ivan all we need to do is bring Harry back to the point where he wakes up. At that moment we have transferred enough of our energy to him so that he can heal the rest of the way on his own. The biggest risk is that when Harry does wake up, he may be very disoriented. If that is the case, we can't be sure of his reaction to us while we are still connected to him through the spell. So, George, we may need you to ensure we can terminate the spell once you see he is awake."

"Okay, sure," George said.

"You need to listen to me about one important thing- both of you," Hermione said looking back and forth between the twins.

Fred said, "Go on."

"You can not touch Harry or any of us until after the spell has ended. Once we begin, the spell can't be stopped until Harry has regained consciousness. No matter what happens or what it looks like is happening to us or to him. Do you understand me?"

George asked, "What if something goes wrong? We can't just stand by and do nothing!"

"You can not interfere!" Hermione insisted. "Nadia was especially clear about that particular point. The spell can only be terminated once the unconscious person has awakened or…"

"Or what?" Fred asked, is tone indicating he was becoming increasingly unsure of Hermione's plan.

"Or there is a possibility that Harry will remain in his current state indefinitely or it could even kill him," Hermione said.

"He could end up dead?" George asked.

At Hermione's slight nod, he continued with a worried look on his face, "You know I would give anything for Harry to get well but what if something does go wrong?"

She said, "As long as the three of us are absolutely certain about our desire to help Harry for Harry's sake _and _we are willing to give him that part of us which he needs, everything should be fine. We just—" Hermione stopped in mid sentence as an ancient looking Medi-Witch came in the door.

"Good afternoon everyone," said the Medi-Witch cheerfully as she slowly shuffled over to Harry's bedside. "Its nice to see Mr. Potter has such caring friends who visit him so often. You are a very lucky young man, Mr. Potter! Very lucky, indeed."

The Medi-Witch continued directing a monologue toward Harry and ignored the rest of the people in the room. She held her wand several inches above Harry's body and moved it over him from head to toe.

"No change," the Medi-Witch said shaking her head with a sigh. "No change at all. So sad to see one so young in such a state. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you again." Without another word, the Medi-Witch shuffled back to the door and left the room.

"Fwew! Are we sure the inmates aren't running this asylum?" Fred asked as the door closed.

Hermione had begun rereading her notes for the hundredth time. "So is everyone ready?"

"I am," Ginny said without hesitation.

"Me, too," Ron agreed.

"Sure thing," George said as Fred nodded.

"Good," Hermione said. "Fred, go stand by the door for now; but when we start stay close enough outside so you can hear us if we need you. I think it will be easier to do this if we move Harry to the middle of the room."

She flicked her wand causing the mattress and Harry to levitate off the bed frame and to the floor.

Hermione took a seat cross-legged by Harry's head and said, "George, sit in that chair so you have a clear view of what is happening. Ron you sit on his right and Ginny on his left."

Hermione handed the box containing the Mandora Amulet to Ginny and said, "Unbutton Harry's pajama top then place this around his neck and position it just below his throat."

Ginny undid the buttons of Harry's shirt then very gently lifted his head and placed the chain around his neck to position the amulet as Hermione had asked.

Hermione opened the mystery box that George had brought and pulled forth an extremely sharp dagger. The six-inch blade was made of volcanic glass and the intricate silver handle was covered with many ancient carvings and symbols. She admired it for a moment then laid it carefully on the bed beside Harry.

"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively. "What exactly is that for?"

Hermione answered, "It's a sacrificial knife. The spell will require each of us to draw blood from Harry as well as ourselves— it's a symbol of what we are willing to sacrifice for him, and what we assume he would for us. Old magic often required some kind of sacrifice but luckily this spell only requires some of our blood."

Ron had paled somewhat. "You didn't say anything about blood being a part of this."

"Didn't I?" Hermione asked absentmindedly as she reread a portion of her notes.

Ron shuddered slightly and said, "No, you didn't. We actually have to cut ourselves and him? The last time someone used his blood for a spell, You-Know-Who came back."

Hermione looked at Ron closely and said, "We have to, Ron, if we are going to help him. Are you still willing to go through with this? If you aren't we have to stop now."

Ginny said, "Ron, we're not doing anything dark. We're trying to help Harry."

Remembering how her brother had nearly fainted one time when he had cut his leg in a fall off his broom, she said with a slight grin, "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you faint."

"I'm not going to faint!" Ron said angrily but he started to turn red.

"You don't really faint at the sight of blood, do you?" Hermione asked growing worried. That was the last thing they needed.

Glaring at his sister Ron said huffily, "It was a really bad cut… and that was a long time ago!"

"Hmm, if you call last summer a long time ago," Fred said from his position at the door.

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" Ron insisted, "We need to help Harry and I can do this- I want to.

Hermione asked, "You're sure?"

At Ron's affirmative nod, Hermione handed each of them a small piece of parchment with several lines of writing on it, "I'll explain what we have to do. Then you both will have one more time to decide whether you want to continue."

Hermione waved her wand and lit a small fire under the cauldron as she emptied several vials of liquid and packets of powder into it. She alternated between three stirs to the right and then three stirs to the left.

She said, "Since Harry is very weak magically the only way to connect to him is through the use of our blood. The triangular shape of the amulet symbolizes what the three of us provide Harry, so each of us will need to dip the knife into the cauldron and make one cut on Harry's chest to draw his blood. Together, the three incisions should form a triangle."

Hermione looked at Ginny and then Ron who said, "Go on; and then what do we do?"

Hermione continued, "We take turns dipping the knife into the cauldron again but this time we each will have to make a cut on the palm of our left hand. Then we place our hand over the incision we made on Harry's chest and recite the lines I wrote on the parchment. I will start each round of the spell. You will both have to do as I do, first Ron and then Ginny. If all goes well the spell should begin to work."

"And then?" George asked.

"I don't know exactly," Hermione admitted. "Nadia and Ivan said because the individuals involved in the spell are all unique whatever happens next can be very different until the person wakes up."

Ginny asked. "Nadia didn't give you any idea of what to expect?"

"No. But she did insist that we terminate the spell as soon as possible once Harry becomes conscious. I have a feeling it's to ensure we disconnect from him before he can draw too much energy out of us. We all know that Harry would never purposely do anything that would hurt us but we can't know how he is going to react as he wakes up."

Hermione glanced at the liquid inside the cauldron, "It's ready and you both know the risks. Are you still willing to do it?"

"Of course," Ron said without hesitation.

Ginny nodded and Hermione said, "Okay, Fred, no one but you is to come in until we're done."

"Got it," he said and left the room to stand guard outside the door.

"George?" Hermione asked.

"All set. I do nothing until Sleeping Beauty wakes up."

"And remember— you can not touch any of us while the spell is in progress. Ginny? Ron?" Hermione asked them.

"Ready," Ron said nodding.

"Let's get started," Ginny acknowledged.

Hermione shifted her position so that she was now kneeling and she could more easily lean over Harry's body. Ron and Ginny did the same.

Hermione folded the blanket that was covering Harry down to his waist and spread his shirt to bare his chest. She then picked up the dagger and dipped it into the cauldron. She placed the point of the knife several inches below Harry's left collarbone causing a small droplet of blood to form. She then drew the blade nearly eight inches across his chest, running just below the bottom of the amulet to below his right collarbone.

Taking a deep, steadying breath she said, "Harry, open your mind and feel me by your side where I shall always be in your time of need. Hear me calling to you so that we can lead you back."

A thin red line now ran across Harry's chest which started to widen slowly as individual blood droplets began to swell and merge. She handed the knife to Ron.

Ron took the knife and dipped it into the cauldron. He placed the tip of the knife at the right end point of Hermione's incision and drew it at a forty-five degree angle downward.

He said, "Harry, feel the strength that I provide you that was born in our friendship. Trust in me as you have done in the past so we can lead you back."

Ron handed the knife to Ginny.

She dipped the knife in the cauldron for the third time and placed the point of the knife where Ron had left off. She drew it upward to connect to the left end point of Hermione's incision

Ginny said, "Harry, feel the comfort I offer you; know that in our care for you we each offer the energy from our minds, our bodies and our souls that you need to heal. Feel us beside you now so that we can lead you back."

Hermione had reached out her hand and Ginny gave the knife back to her.

Hermione dipped it once again into the cauldron. She ran the blade along her left palm and handed the knife back to Ron. She placed her hand on top of the incision she had made on Harry's chest.

She said, "Harry, hear my voice guiding you and take from me that which you need to heal and to put your mind at ease."

Ron dipped the knife and grimaced slightly as he ran it along his left palm. He handed the knife to Ginny and placed his hand on Harry's chest.

"Harry, feel my strength as I continue and will always walk beside you; take from me that which you need to restore your strength."

Ginny took her turn dipping the knife and making an incision across her palm before placing it on his chest, "Harry, feel our love for you and take from us all that you need and all that we each freely offer to you so you can live your life once more."

She watched their blood mingle with Harry's as it began to spread and seep down both sides of his chest onto to his pajamas and the sheets.

Hermione kept her left hand placed on Harry's chest as she once again picked up the knife and used it to stir the cauldron's contents. This time there was a hissing noise when the bloodstained knife entered the liquid. As she stirred it a light green steam began to rise from the cauldron.

Hermione withdrew the knife to place it on the bed and she carefully lifted the cauldron over Harry. She began to trickle the contents over the amulet at Harry's throat and then across his chest. The liquid felt surprisingly cool as it poured over their hands and quickly evaporated.

They recited together, "Harry, hear us. Trust in us as we trust in you. Take from us that which we freely offer to you and what you need to heal; make the journey back with us to where you are safe."

George was staring intently along with the others for some reaction from Harry as Hermione poured out the last drops from the cauldron; however, nothing seemed to be happening.

Just as Hermione was starting to tick through the steps of the spell in her mind to determine what had gone wrong, the amulet at Harry's throat began to glow; a white light had begun to emanate from the symbol of the sun.

As the glow became more intense Hermione, Ron and Ginny felt a warmth grow under their hands that rested on Harry's chest. It spread upward and encompassed each of their bodies until they felt a pulling sensation from within the pit of their stomachs; then they felt the warmth reverse itself and start to flow from them toward Harry.

Harry moaned softly and his brow furrowed slightly which caused them to smile with relief. They thought the spell was working until they realized the flowing sensation had stopped and the glow of the amulet started to fade.

"He's fighting it," Hermione said in a barely auditable whisper. "Concentrate. Push it towards him."

She nodded to Ron and Ginny to join her and they repeated, "Harry, hear us. Trust in us as we trust in you. Take from us that which we freely offer to you and what you need to heal; make the journey back with us to where you are safe."

They concentrated harder and felt themselves begin to push the energy toward him again. Harry's breathing quickened and he moaned again as the amulet began to glow brightly once more.

His head moved slightly from side to side and they heard him mumble, "No…"

Hermione whispered to Ron and Ginny, "Push harder."

In a louder voice she said, "Harry, its Hermione, Ron and Ginny. Listen to me— we're here to help you. It's okay for you to come back now. You're safe."

They each concentrated harder to will the flow of energy toward Harry and as they did Harry's reaction became more intense. His breathing became quicker and he brought his hands up to knock them away. His right hand hit Ron in the shoulder and his left nearly struck Ginny in the face but she was able to duck away.

George had started to move out of his chair when he saw Harry's hand nearly strike Ginny but then he sat back in relief when he saw he had missed. He remained on the edge of the seat and he had to grip the arms of the chair to keep himself from going to hold Harry down.

"Say it with me again," Hermione said.

For the third time they said together, "Harry, hear us. Trust in us as we trust in you. Take from us that which we freely offer to you and what you need to heal; make the journey back with us to where you are safe."

They felt the energy flowing from them toward Harry growing stronger and the amulet was now shining so brightly that it was nearly blinding.

They heard Harry mumble, "No! I'm alone… Get out… she doesn't know —" and he quieted suddenly.

His body went rigid and then his back arched slightly as he threw his head back on the pillow.

The three grouped around him started at his sudden silence and his body's reaction. Ginny saw his body relax again and then she gasped as the sensation of the energy flow changed quite abruptly. It felt as if a force had come from within Harry and had latched on to her with an iron grip; at that moment she knew that she would not be able to pull her hand away from him even if she tried.

The energy they had been pushing to Harry was now being pulled, almost roughly, from them. It was not painful but it was uncomfortable and it was one of the strangest sensations Ginny had felt in her life. She looked at her brother and Hermione to see if they might be feeling the same thing. From the strained looks on their faces she knew they were.

The pulling sensation increased in its intensity and was drawing energy from deep inside her. Ginny closed her eyes as frightening images suddenly began to swirl around in her mind. The visage of her childhood nightmares swam before her with glowing red eyes.

She heard his evil voice hiss, "Tell me what you know! Tell me where they are!"

She heard a voice that sounded much like Harry yell, "No!" and she became filled with a sense of pain she never would have imagined possible.

In her mind she heard Harry scream in pain and she wanted to scream, too; but no sound would come. Then the pain stopped as abruptly as it had started and she opened her eyes to see that Hermione and Ron had done the same. They were looking at Harry with a mixture of fear and surprise etched on their faces.

Ginny heard Harry's voice this time within her mind and with her ears, "I won't let you… I can stop you now!"

Harry's eyes suddenly flew open and the pulling sensation became stronger.

At that moment Hermione said to the others in an unsteady voice, "He's awake! Try to end it!"

Hermione looked back to Harry and said, "Harry, it's us. It's Hermione and Ron and Ginny. It's okay; you can let us go now. You're safe."

Harry's eyes darted around wildly and landed on Ginny. With lightening speed Harry's left hand came up and grabbed her left wrist in a painful vice-like grip. He lifted her hand off his chest while the force continued its hold on Hermione and Ron. Ginny watched Harry raise himself off the bed and pull her closer to him while he continued to pull energy from her through her wrist.

Harry was looking directly into her eyes with such intense anger and hatred that she was frozen with shock. Before Ginny could react, Harry twisted his body to bring his right hand over Ron's arm and he grabbed her by the throat.

He said in a cold, steely voice, "It won't work this time. It ends now!"

x x x x x

Harry had no idea how long the blanket of cold darkness had enveloped him. It seemed for an eternity cold was all there had been until it was finally broken by a light which called to him and warmed him.

A feeling of peace and happiness grew within him as the light washed over him and he knew that when he reached the light he would be forever home. He would finally be with those he loved that went before him. He would never again have to fear… exactly what there was to fear he could not remember but that did not matter now.

He just knew instinctively that beyond the light was peace and joy and behind him was darkness and cold; and behind that was the fear and the pain.

He edged closer to the light and reached for it. He was almost there— and then he could move no closer. Something had taken a hold of him and was pulling him away from the light and back into the darkness; then the light vanished completely.

Something continued to pull at him but Harry refused to let it take him beyond the cold darkness. He would not allow himself to be taken back; not just for himself, but for the others. If he allowed himself to go beyond that blanket of darkness he knew something terrible would be there. Something Harry knew he no longer had the strength to fight. His weakness would endanger those he cared about and those he had promised himself he would protect.

He could never let something happen to them so he remained in the darkness.

There were times he thought he heard voices from beyond the darkness. The voices filled him with happiness and he almost went to them; but then there was the other voice which brought on the fear and it reminded him of pain. He knew that he must remain where he was.

Thus it continued until now.

This time, Harry was _feeling_ the voices calling to him. They were the ones he was happy to hear and they were closer this time. They were very familiar and it seemed they wanted to help him. They brought along with them warmth that felt as if it was going to fill his soul and it felt good.

But they were getting too close to the darkness and to where they would be in danger. As this thought struck him Harry felt a jolt of pain which brought forth other feelings he did not like. He had to stop them and he pushed them away to a safer distance.

The voices persisted and came closer again. They persuaded him with even greater warmth and buoyed him upward and away from the cold darkness. As the voices pulled him up, Harry began to remember things; horrible things that caused the fear and the pain.

"No!" he thought. He would not go any farther; but the voices were persistent and they continued to bring him ever upward.

A nightmare had started to crash down on him; he remembered someone had broken into his mind against his will and that he had been too weak to stop it. It felt like it was happening again and if he allowed it, it would mean death to those he cared about.

The warmth and the voices were a trick! They weren't trying to help him. They were trying to find out what he knew and who else knew.

He fought to push the voices away but they became stronger and more persistent and pushed the warmth at him.

He heard a familiar feminine voice telling him that they were there and he was safe. But he now knew it was a trick; it had to be Voldemort!

Harry's mind screamed the name and everything came rushing back to him. He heard Voldemort in his mind. He was probing to find out what Harry knew and he was demanding that Harry give up his friends to him. Harry insisted again and again that he was working alone and that no one else knew. Then he felt the pain of the curse as torturous as before.

But something was different this time. Instead of Voldemort making him weaker, Harry felt himself becoming stronger. It felt good! It was like someone was feeding his entire body something that he had been craving his whole life.

Harry didn't know where the feeling was coming from but he knew he could not let it go. He latched onto it to pull it into himself. He knew he it would enable him to stop his enemy and then they would all be safe.

Harry saw Voldemort's snake-like face before him; he saw the red eyes boring into him.

"Tell me what you know! Tell me where they are!" he heard Voldemort hiss.

Again Harry felt the searing pain of the curse but this time he was able to make it stop. He was gaining control.

Harry suddenly saw the faces of Hermione, Ron and Ginny but they seemed out of focus.

He knew Voldemort had seen them too and now they were in danger. Voldemort would go after them and Harry could not let him; he had to stop him now.

Harry saw Voldemort before him and he was close enough for him to strike. The evil visage smiled and mocked him as it morphed into the one form Harry had longed to see.

This had to be another trick like the time Voldemort sent him visions of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. But he would not be fooled again. It was not Ginny before him but the monster that was responsible for destroying everyone he loved.

Harry felt power and strength pouring into him that gave him the means to destroy his enemy here and now. He did not have his wand but he no longer needed it.

He reached out to seize the arm of the one who had caused so much pain, sorrow and fear. He brought his other hand up and grabbed Voldemort by the throat.

Harry said to him, "It won't work this time. It ends now!"


	11. Awakening

**Chapter 11: Awakening**

Hermione was concentrating as hard as she could to terminate the spell but it was Harry who was now in control. He had moved so quickly that her mind barely had time to register that he held Ginny by the throat.

Just as George was about to grab Harry's hand that held Ginny, Hermione yelled, "Don't touch him! You'll make it worse! Ron, concentrate on pulling it back and help me!"

She still could not remove her left hand from Harry's chest so with her right hand she attempted to pry Harry's fingers away from Ginny.

Ron grabbed at Harry's wrist yelling in rising panic, "Let her go! You're choking her!"

The force from within Harry continued its relentless pulling. With a mounting feeling of dread Hermione could tell they were the ones who were now beginning to weaken while Harry continued to grow stronger.

Fleetingly the thought came to Hermione that this was exactly what Nadia and Ivan had feared might happen. The instant before he had awakened they had gotten a glimpse into the nightmarish torment that Harry had suffered at Voldemort's hands; that had to be what Harry thought he was still fighting. Their only chance was to find some way to get through to him that he was truly back in the company of friends.

Ginny was starting to feel weak; she couldn't breathe and Harry was continuing to draw energy from her. Hermione and Ron were trying to pry away his fingers that clasped her throat but he was too strong for them. Unable to fight any longer Ginny stopped resisting and Harry pulled her toward him.

Harry could sense his enemy weakening and the power flowing into him was still growing stronger. Soon they would all be free of the threat for good.

Harry yanked the form he was holding closer but then he noticed the scent for the first time. It was familiar and comforting. It brought to mind thoughts of flowers and of Ginny. Doubt clouded his mind and he relaxed his grip slightly which caused the power flowing into him to diminish. His eyes darted to the others he just noticed were leaning over him. He recognized the blurry forms of Hermione and Ron but he could not understand what they were doing here.

Hermione said urgently, "Harry, listen to me! You have to let Ginny go! You're in Saint Mungos…"

Then he heard Ron yell, "Let her go, Harry! You're going to kill her!"

"Ron?" Harry whispered as his eyes went back to the third form that had now collapsed on top of him.

Harry cried, "Ginny? Oh, my God, Ginny!"

At that moment the spell was broken causing both Hermione and Ron to fall backward. Harry struggled to sit up while he tried to turn Ginny to face him. What had he done?

He felt like he was awakening from a terrible dream where the details were beginning to fade rapidly. His mind was having a hard time reconciling what he saw before him now; he had thought it was Voldemort whom he was about to destroy.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and tried to turn her so he could see her face. "Ginny? I thought it was him. I didn't realize—"

George rushed forward when he saw that Hermione and Ron had been released from the spell.

He slapped Harry's hands away from Ginny and said angrily, "Get your hands off her!"

He gently turned her over and she continued to hang limply in his arms with her eyes closed. He shook her gently and said, "Ginny? Come on, Sweetie, wake up. Show us you're alright."

Hermione and Ron shakily moved forward and watched Ginny worriedly as Fred came running into the room.

Fred said, "I heard yelling and then nothing. I couldn't stay out there anymore—"

He halted to take in the scene before him.

"What happened?" He asked in alarm.

"He choked her," George said nodding toward Harry angrily. "All she wanted to do was help him and he tried to kill her!"

"He what?" Fred asked in disbelief looking at Harry who was staring at Ginny. He was horrified by what he had done to her.

Hermione said unsteadily, "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" George retorted and then he looked down quickly when he heard Ginny moan and start to cough. Fred and Ron both moved over to her with concern deeply etched on their faces.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and whispered hoarsely, "Did it work? Is Harry alright?"

Relieved, Ron said, "The spell worked. But how are you?"

Ginny slowly sat up with her brothers' aid. She rubbed her throat and whispered, "I'm okay."

She turned to look at Harry who was now lying back down. He was relieved and thankful that Ginny was alive but he could not look at her after what he had almost done to her.

Ginny noticed the spell had healed the incisions on his chest so all that remained was a faint red outline of a triangle. Looking at her hand Ginny saw that it had also been healed. The only other remaining evidence of the spell was the amulet still around Harry's neck and the drying blood that stained the side of his chest, his pajamas and the bed sheets.

Slowly she reached for his hand and whispered, "Welcome back, Harry."

As she squeezed his hand he looked back at her, concern and guilt clearly showing in his eyes.

He said, "Ginny, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I almost… I thought…"

Ginny whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

George asked skeptically, "He tries to choke you and you say it wasn't his fault?"

Hermione was shaking from the aftereffects of the spell but she cut in wearily, "Fred, George… we'll try to explain but first we need to get the room back in order before the Medi-Witch returns. Could you move the bed back and get rid of the bloodstains? I'm not sure I'd be able to at the moment."

George pulled Ginny's hand out of Harry's and led her away from Harry's side.

Casting an angry look at Harry, George said, "I'd feel better if you kept your distance from him at the moment."

"George, take it easy. Just do as Hermione asked," Ron said as he unsteadily got to his feet. "Harry wasn't really trying to hurt Ginny."

Fred pulled out his wand and levitated the bed and Harry back to their original place; he then vanished the blood stains.

Ron walked over to Harry and held out his hand in greeting. He said with a smile, "Hey, Mate, it's good to have you back. It sure took you long enough to realize we were trying to help you."

Harry clasped his hand in return but he was still concerned about Ginny. "I thought it was a trick. I thought it was like the Department of Mysteries again. I can't believe I nearly—"

Seeing that Ginny was recovering, Hermione went to Harry and handed him his glasses. Tears started to glisten in her eyes and she suddenly leaned forward to pull him into a hug.

"Oh, Harry, we thought he had killed you! It was so horrible and we couldn't do anything to help you. You can't believe how good it is to finally see you awake!"

Harry hugged her back and as they parted he put his glasses on. He looked back at Ginny again and his worry heightened when he noticed the marks his fingers had left on her throat and wrist. She was trying to move away from her brother and back to Harry's side but George continued to hold her in place. Harry couldn't blame him.

He looked back to Ron and Hermione and asked, "What happened? How'd I end up here?"

Ron answered, "After you left to go back to get the bag we thought you were taking too long so we went to look for you. When we got to the clearing they were already there with you. We couldn't hear what you were saying but we saw… well, it looked like they were using the Cruciatus Curse on you. We wanted to help you but the pact wouldn't let us move any closer. He hit you with a green light and it threw you back into a tree. We thought it was the killing curse."

Harry said, "So that must have been how I broke my arm."

Hermione sniffed and said, "You also broke a few ribs and your hand and you had a pretty deep wound in your side. You didn't move when you landed so we thought you were dead. I'm so sorry! If we had known you were alive we never would have left you there. We would have found some way to help you!"

Harry said, "There was nothing you could have done and they probably would have killed you. But I still don't understand how I got here. Once they untied me I was able to get away using Fred and George's fake beans."

He dared a brief glance at the twins. George was still angry and he looked as though he was ready to hex Harry should he show any signs of going after Ginny again. Fred's expression had remained unreadable.

Harry went on, "I ended up in a field somewhere and I heard someone coming. I tried to hide but I couldn't seem to move fast enough. I thought it was one of the Death Eaters. That's the last thing I remember."

Ginny had finally pulled herself away from George's grasp and she sat down on the bed.

Taking Harry's hand into hers she said, "That was one of the Order's members. Dad said they had someone assigned there in Ireland. Luckily he was the one who found you and brought you here."

Harry was feeling extremely guilty about what he had done to her and he looked away from her. He pulled his hand out of hers.

Crossing his arms he asked, "So how long have I been in here?"

Harry's reaction to her gesture caused an icy knot to form in the pit of Ginny's stomach; she placed her hands in her lap and looked down at the floor.

"It's been nearly four weeks now," Ron answered. "The healers weren't sure if you were going to pull out of it. You may not have if Hermione hadn't gone to see Nadia and Ivan. They gave her an old spell and that talisman for us to use to wake you up."

Harry took the amulet off to get a better look at it. He also noticed the knife that was lying on the side of his bed for the first time.

Surprised, he asked, "You used another old spell on me? And this knife, too? What exactly did you do?"

Hermione said, "We used them to transfer enough of our energy to you so your body could take over your magical healing. It's probably better to hold the details for another time."

She took the knife and wiped it off. She then placed it and the amulet back into their respective boxes.

Hermione looked back at Harry and said gently, "It must have been so horrible for you. You were in terrible shape when you first got here; and then what we saw while we were trying to bring you back. What happened?"

Harry glanced down at the bed unable to look any of them directly in the eyes. He did not want to discuss the details of what had happened; nor could he bring himself to tell them that he had put Ginny's life in danger because he had not been strong enough to stop Voldemort and Snape from getting into his mind. He was afraid of how they would react if they found out; or worse they might think they would have been better off had they had left him unconscious.

Harry answered carefully, "He tried to persuade me to tell him what I know about the, er…" Harry stopped and looked at Fred and George.

"They know about the Horcruxes," Ron said. "When we thought you had died we went back to headquarters and told them pretty much everything. It didn't seem like there was much of a point in keeping it quiet anymore."

Harry continued, "He wanted to know what I knew about them and what Dumbledore might have told me."

Ginny had turned back to watch Harry's face closely and frowned as Hermione said, "But during the spell we saw what he did to you and how you fought him. I thought he wanted to know about something else other than the Horcruxes—"

Harry cut her off and raised his voice slightly, "That's all he wanted. Whatever else you think you might have seen must have been just another one of my nightmares or something. Things were getting a little, um… hard to deal with…I was having a hard time thinking straight before I managed to get out of there."

Hermione placed her hand on his arm and persisted, "Its okay to tell us, Harry. No matter what happened, we'll—"

"Would you drop it!" Harry said forcefully causing Hermione to jump and pull her hand back.

He was saved from further questions by the entrance of the Medi-Witch. She let out a shrill screech upon seeing Harry conscious and sitting up in bed. Almost immediately several other Medi-Wizards and Witches appeared; they were followed closely by Healer Endlemire.

"This is quite a surprise, Mr. Potter. Welcome back!" Healer Endlemire said as he approached Harry's bedside. He held out his hand in greeting. "The name is Endlemire. I have been your Healer for the past few weeks. How long have you been awake?"

Harry shook the Healer's hand and said, "Not long. They were filling me in on how I got here."

"Hmm, I see," Healer Endlemire replied.

He adjusted his glasses higher on his nose and bent forward to look closely at the faint red lines on Harry's chest. He then turned back to the others in the room. His gaze stopped on Hermione who shifted uncomfortably as she attempted to keep the boxes containing the amulet and knife from his view.

"Would you all mind going out to the waiting room while I examine my patient, please?"

They could tell by the tone of the Healer's voice it was not a request.

Before they got to the door, Healer Endlemire called after them, "You might wish to inform your parents along with the other Order members of Mr. Potter's miraculous recovery."

In the waiting room Hermione turned to Ron and Ginny and asked, "Why wouldn't Harry admit that there was something more Voldemort wanted from him? You saw it, didn't you? There was something else he wanted to know, wasn't there?"

Ron said, "There may have been something else. I mostly remember feeling the pain Harry was in. Maybe it really was just part of a nightmare like he said?"

George said gruffly, "More to the point— you owe Fred and me an explanation as to why you think Harry was not trying to kill Ginny. Apology or not, those bruises on her neck aren't a dream! And to think I thought he really cared for her!"

"George, he wasn't trying to kill Ginny!" Hermione insisted. "When he grabbed her he thought she was Voldemort. I told you one of the risks was that he might confuse our connection to him with whatever Voldemort did to him. During the spell we connected with his mind; we saw some of what happened to him and just that little bit was terrible! It was like Voldemort was really there in the room torturing him again. We could see it. We could _feel_ it. But why would Harry be so secretive?"

"Come on, Hermione, think about it!" Ginny said wondering why someone who was usually so intuitive had suddenly become so dense.

She could tell that Harry had been holding something back from them but they should not expect him to talk about his ordeal so soon.

"Voldemort nearly killed Harry by torturing him. I'm sure we only saw a glimpse of what he went through and that was horrible enough. Would you want to talk about that after just waking up, much less at all? I can't blame him for not wanting to discuss it. But I do agree with you about one thing."

Ginny turned to her brother and said, "I know Harry did not realize what he was doing. You know he would never purposely hurt any of us."

"She's right," Fred said to George. "Harry's a good bloke; I have a hard time believing he would have done what he did if he had been thinking clearly. Especially to Ginny."

It was Fred's defense of Harry that finally made George reconsider. "Maybe…but I still plan to keep a close eye on him when Ginny is around."

"George!" Ginny snapped irritably, straining her bruised throat. "You don't have to keep an eye on me because of Harry or for any other reason! I wish all of you would stop treating my like I was eleven years old again!"

She took out her wand and pointed it at George. "Maybe you need some reminding that I can take care of myself."

Ron took a few steps backward. He pulled Hermione with him and was grateful that Ginny's threats were not focused on him for once. However, Fred stepped forward and placed a hand on Ginny's arm so that her wand was no longer trained on his twin.

He said, "Take it easy, Sis. You know George isn't trying to insult you and that we only have your best interest in mind."

Ginny continued to glare at George but placed her wand back in her pocket. To George's relief, her gaze shifted from him to the waiting room door as Healer Endlemire came in.

Ginny walked up to him and asked, "So how is he? Harry is going to be alright now, isn't he?"

The Healer nodded and said, "I believe that Mr. Potter will make a full recovery. I plan to keep him admitted for observation for a few more days and then he will have to rest and limit his activity for several weeks. It will take a while for his energy levels to get back to normal."

"That's great news! Come on, Ron. Let's send word to your mum and dad and the others," Hermione said and she turned to leave.

"Just one moment," Healer Endlemire said, looking over the top of his glasses at them. "Would one of you mind giving me an explanation as to what transpired to bring Mr. Potter's energy levels up? I may be old but I'm not blind. I do recognize newly healed incision marks when I see them; especially when I know they were not present on Mr. Potter's chest earlier in the day."

All but Hermione suddenly became fascinated with the carpet under their feet as they avoided the Healer's gaze.

"Well you see, sir…" Hermione began tentatively, "We really can't tell you. What I mean is… we are not allowed to tell anyone because, um, well, we had to swear that we wouldn't…"

Healer Endlemire asked incredulously. "So you are telling me you were involved in performing a spell on one of my patients yet you can not tell me what was done?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said meekly.

"I see," the Healer replied giving her a hard look. "I can not force you to provide me with an explanation but you might think about reconsidering. It might be helpful in saving lives in this war."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said again.

Ginny asked, "Can we go back in to Harry now?"

Healer Endlemire replied more kindly than they would have expected considering Hermione had just refused to answer his questions. "I'm sorry, but I must insist that Mr. Potter be allowed to rest and that all visitors wait until tomorrow to see him. Rest is very important if his energy levels are to get back to normal."

Before he turned to walk away he said, "You should get some rest yourselves. Energy transfers no matter what type of spell is used can be very taxing."

The five of them stared in astonishment as he went back through the door and down the hall toward Harry's room.

Fred broke the silence and said, "Let's get back to the Burrow. I think Mum and Dad deserve to finally hear some good news for once."


	12. Inquisition

**Inquisition**

Harry awoke early the next morning amazed at how quickly he had fallen asleep the night before. Nevertheless, he still felt extremely tired. Healer Endlemire had told him it could take up to four weeks for his full strength to return and that he had to take it easy until then. That meant getting plenty of rest and using no magic.

The Healer had sensed his reluctance to discuss the details of what had happened to him; he had asked him only a minimal number of questions for which Harry had been very thankful. Harry had also been relieved that the Healer agreed to tell everyone that he should not be disturbed for the rest of the night. He needed the chance to think things through before he had to answer questions from the others; and the questions would come, of that he was unfortunately certain.

Harry sat up and placed his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. He felt stiff and slightly shaky but it was a vast improvement over how he had felt just after he had escaped. Slowly he made his way to the small closet across the room where he found a hospital robe and he put it on. He went to sit in the chair by the window and stared outside.

He was never going to be able to do it, he thought to himself. This last encounter had nearly killed him. How could he or anyone else possibly believe he possessed the power to vanquish Voldemort, prophecy or not?

Harry shook his head in disgust. He had not even been in a position to duel because he had been caught so off guard. Some kind of 'Chosen One,' he thought. A chosen one who was easily ambushed by his enemy and was a threat to those he cared about while he was alive or at least conscious.

Dumbledore had told him not to shut his friends out and that he should confide in them; but Ron had nearly been killed once and Harry may have informed them that Ginny knew of Voldemort's use of the Horcruxes. A cold dread began to form deep within him. If anything happened to Ginny… the possibility terrified him more than the thought of facing Voldemort again.

He had assured himself that he would not be endangering Ginny by telling her everything. He had needed someone he trusted to be able to pass information on should the worst happen; but it turned out that he might as well have handed her right over to them.

He should have kept everything to himself and he should have gone alone right from the beginning. If Harry was captured again he knew Voldemort would eventually find out the full truth. That would lead him right to Ginny as well as Ron, Hermione, the twins and members of the Order. He had put his friends in danger for far too long.

If Dumbledore's assumptions were correct he now had to go after Nagini and then Voldemort himself, which was going to be even more dangerous. He had no choice; he had to continue the rest of the way by himself whether he possessed the ability to succeed or not.

His mind came back to the Order of the Phoenix and his feeling of dread intensified. Someone from the Order would be arriving soon to ask him about things he would rather not discuss. Harry did not want to tell them what he may have revealed to Voldemort. They had all worked so hard to protect him for so many years and how had he repaid them? By easily being captured and possibly betraying those they loved.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock on the door and he realized the time he was dreading had probably come.

He took a bracing breath and said, "Come in."

He was relieved to see only Healer Endlemire walk through the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," the Healer greeted him cheerfully.

"Morning," Harry said with much less enthusiasm.

Healer Endlemire stopped directly in front of Harry and moved his wand in varying sized circles above him and asked, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A bit tired," Harry replied, following the circular motion of the wand with his eyes.

"Quite understandable," Healer Endlemire said. "It will take some time for your strength to come back."

Harry only nodded.

"Speaking of which, there are a number of people here to see you. Do you feel up to having visitors?"

"Do I have a choice?" Harry countered with a humorless smile.

"They do seem quite insistent. I'm not sure they will leave without seeing you even if I insisted as your Healer."

"I guess that settles it then. Can you tell me who is here?" Harry asked, silently praying for at least one member to be absent.

"There's Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody; they were the most adamant to come in no matter what my professional opinion might be," Healer Endlemire said, sounding annoyed. "And then there is also Remus Lupin and the other Auror, Tonks, is it? And Arthur and Molly Weasley, and their son Bill."

Harry closed is eyes and rubbed them under his glasses as if he was already quite fatigued. So much for a prayer being answered, he thought. He was going to have to explain everything in front of Mrs. Weasley. He was going to lose the one person that came close to being a parent to him once she learned what he had done to her daughter both before and after he woke up.

Harry said in a resigned voice, "Send them in."

When Healer Endlemire left to bring in his visitors Harry stood up from the chair and used its back to steady himself. He might as well face the inquisition looking more confident than he felt.

Remus was the first through the door. He took Harry's outstretched hand and then pulled him into an emotional hug.

"Harry! Thank, God! I thought we'd lost you! I can't tell you what that did to me… to all of us…!" Remus then pulled Harry into another even more bone-crushing hug.

He was rescued by Tonks who gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Wotcher, Harry! Good to see you awake!"

The others filed and expressed similar sentiments but it was the last two people who came through the door that caused Harry's stomach to perform an uncomfortable flip.

Mrs. Weasley walked up to him with tears spilling down her cheeks. She took his face into her hands and was looking at him like she was trying to reassure herself that he was actually standing before her.

At last she said, "Harry! Thank the stars you're back and you are going to be all right! We couldn't believe it when we thought… well that doesn't matter now. You're back with us where you belong. Oh, Harry!"

He was grabbed around the neck in another tight hug and he was finding it difficult to breathe. He wasn't sure whether it was because Mrs. Weasley was cutting off his supply of air or whether it was from the guilt that was rapidly welling up within him because she was so overjoyed to see him.

Mr. Weasley said gently to his wife, "Molly, take it easy. Poor Harry is starting to turn blue!"

Mrs. Weasley reluctantly released her stranglehold. Harry was then met with an enthusiastic handshake and another, less breath threatening hug from Mr. Weasley.

"It's good to see you, Harry."

"Thank you, sir… er, everyone. It is good to be back," Harry replied, not knowing what else to say.

Moody cleared his throat and said, "Shall we get to it then?"

Mrs. Weasley turned to glare at him and said, "For Heaven's sake, Alastor! We just got here and Harry only regained consciousness last night. Can't it wait?"

"No, Molly, it can't wait!" Moody growled at her. "We need to find out all we can as soon as possible."

Kingsley looked at Harry and said, "You understand that we need to ask you some questions about what happened to you?"

Harry nodded and said quietly, "I pretty much expected it."

Remus stepped forward and said, "Ron, Hermione and Ginny are the ones who told us you woke up and that they had been able to talk to you for a few minutes last night. Did they tell you about what has occurred over the past several weeks?"

Harry frowned and said, "No. We didn't have time to discuss much of anything before the Healers discovered I was awake. They only told me about how I got here. What's been going on?"

Moody said, "For one, the Death Eaters have been stepping up the number of attacks on those opposing You-Know-Who as well as on Muggle-borns. I won't go into the gory details but the recent attacks have been some of the most brutal yet."

Harry sat back down in his chair digesting this news and asked, "What else?"

Remus replied looking sadly at Tonks, "Several Aurors have disappeared and they have only found the body of one so far. It's four in total with the one gone missing this morning. He was… a good friend of ours."

Harry said, "I don't know anything about the attacks or missing Aurors, so I doubt that I can be of much help to you."

Maybe they would realize he really did not know anything useful and not ask him many questions after all.

Moody said gruffly, "The Auror that was found had been killed by an unknown curse and not the typical methods known to be used by Death Eaters. You are the only one who has been in the presence of You-Know-Who and his followers and are still alive to talk about it. Let us be the judge of what will and won't be helpful."

Mrs. Weasley turned her glare on Moody again and said threateningly, "You leave Harry alone! He as been through enough. I'll not have you nagging at him and asking him to discuss things I'm sure he would much rather forget!"

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley gratefully but wondered how much she would be defending him once she knew what he had done to Ginny.

His attention was brought back to Kingsley Shackelbolt who said, "Anything Harry can tell us may be the only thing close to a lead we get. Do you understand, Harry?"

Harry nodded but didn't say anything.

Kingsley went on, "I know talking about what happened maybe difficult but even the smallest detail could give us clues to what You-Know-Who is planning. Obviously You-Know-Who did not mean to kill you immediately this time. Do you have any idea as to the reason?"

Harry replied, "No. The only thing I remember him saying was something about me being of use to him and that I was no good to him dead. He never let on why."

"So he definitely had a reason for wanting you to remain alive?" Moody asked.

Harry answered, "So it would seem. But like I said, I have no clue as to why he's changed his mind."

Kingsley continued, "Am I correct in assuming You-Know-Who attempted to obtain information from you that you did not wish to reveal?"

Harry swallowed hard and stared at a spot on the far wall; he nodded in the affirmative.

Kingsley asked, "Am I also correct in assuming he subjected you to some kind of torture? Most likely the Cruciatus Curse on multiple occasions?"

Harry nodded again and looked down at his hands. He clasped them in front of him so the others would not notice they were beginning to shake.

"Harry, what did You-Know-Who want to know?"

Harry answered, "He wanted me to tell him what I knew about the Horcruxes and what Dumbledore told me before he died."

"How many Death Eaters did you see?"

"At the cave, maybe about ten or twelve."

"Could you identify any of them?" Kinsley asked.

Harry replied, "Only Bellatrix Lestrange, Wormtail, um, Peter Pettigrew, I mean… and Severus Snape."

"Did they use Legilimency on you?"

Harry nodded again.

"How many performed Legilimency on you at one time?"

Harry replied in a low voice, "Two. At first just Voldemort and then Voldemort and Snape together."

Harry heard several sharp intakes of breath from around the room.

"I see," Kingsley said. "They are the two most powerful Legilimenses that we currently know of. They were successful in breaking into your mind and taking the information they wanted." He was expressing more of a statement than a question.

Harry frowned and said, "Not at first. I managed keep Voldemort out before it got to be too much and I passed out."

Kingsley looked at Harry in surprise, "You were able to stop him?"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He really didn't want to go into it, but he said, "At first it was only Voldemort. When he couldn't break into my mind he had Snape help him. That's when…"

Harry stopped and he remembered the helplessness he had felt. He remembered the pain Voldemort and Snape had inflicted upon him and he could almost hear Voldemort's voice in his head again. He felt his entire body beginning to shake and a sickening feeling had started to churn in the pit of his stomach.

This time Remus came to Harry's defense. "That's enough, Kingsley! Can't you see what this is doing to him? This can wait until he's stronger!"

Stepping forward, Healer Endlemire said, "I'm afraid I must agree. He should be allowed to recover before—"

"And I'm afraid I must insist on continuing to question him," Kingsley said. "We need to get information from Harry as soon as possible!"

Mr. Weasley said angrily, "Harry needs time to deal with what happened to him! You of all people should understand what he was subjected to!"

Kingsley was growing angry himself. "It is not my intention to hurt Harry. But our strongest and most experienced Aurors have been disappearing—and one is known to be dead! Yet Harry is here after a run-in with You-Know-Who himself. We need to know exactly what happened while he was held captive!"

Mrs. Weasley began to protest, "I realize some of those Aurors were your friends, but you need to consider Harry—"

Kingsley looked pointedly at her and barked, "If you continue to interrupt I will personally remove you and every other person from this room!"

Kingsley's last comment to Mrs. Weasley caused Harry to jump. He did not appreciate the fact that Kingsley had yelled at her especially since she was trying to protect him. From the corner of his eye he saw that Bill was looking angry and was about to say something.

Harry beat him to it. "That's no way to speak to Mrs. Weasley! She's only trying to look out for me!"

"I'm sorry," Kinsley said and softened his tone only a small degree. "But we need to know exactly what happened which will help us to—"

Something within Harry snapped and his temper flared. He stood up suddenly and looked angrily at Kingsley.

"What do you think I can tell you that will be helpful? Does it help you to know how I was caught off guard and placed under a paralyzing curse so I had no hope of fighting back? Does it help you to know Voldemort wanted me to tell him who had been helping me and when I refused he used the Cruciatus Curse on me so many times that I lost count? Or how about the last thing I remember at the cave was being hit by a curse that looked like the killing curse so I thought he had finally done me in?"

Harry did not really want to revisit what had happened but now that he began he found he couldn't stop.

Glaring into Kingsley's eyes, he continued, "I woke up in a dungeon tied up with a broken arm that hurt like hell and lying in my own blood. I was surprised to be alive but it was pretty hard to feel happy about it because I was scared to think about what Voldemort would do to me next.

"I didn't have to wait long to find out! I kept insisting I was alone but he continued to insist that others had been helping me and that I tell him who and where they were. When I refused, he used the Cruciatus Curse and Legilimency on me at the same time. Now there's a really nasty combination! Hermione had discovered a spell that enabled me to keep people out of my mind; I almost wish she hadn't— then I would not have had to choose to fight to keep him out. But I had to… I couldn't let him know…"

The shaking in Harry's body and his anger was subsiding as he story continued to flow out of his mouth on its own volition.

He turned away to look out the window and said, "It finally got to be too much for me and I passed out; but the next time he brought Snape."

Harry noted that no one admonished him for not saying _Professor_ Snape.

"This time they both came at me. I never would have believed the pain could get worse but it did."

He heard a quiet sob come from Mrs. Weasley and guilt started to replace the anger he had felt only moments before.

He continued in a quieter voice, "I really tried to fight them… but I wasn't strong enough to keep them both out. Voldemort got into my head and insisted that I tell him what I knew about the Horcruxes. He wanted me to tell him who had been there with me and who else knew about what I had been doing."

He turned back to the room and looked at Mrs. Weasley. Guilt threatened to overcome him when he saw the look of compassion and concern for him in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…" he said to her, almost in a whisper. "I couldn't stop them… I tried so hard but it wasn't enough. They got in and I let them see… um… Ginny's faced flashed in my mind. It was quick but it may have been enough for them to recognize her."

He closed his eyes when Mrs. Weasley gasped; he could not look into her face any longer.

"I knew I had to get him out of my mind… I couldn't allow him to see more. Somehow I did it but it felt like it split my head in two. Then he asked Snape to get some truth serum and to have Wormtail patch me up and feed me since I was no good to him dead.

"At some point, they untied me. I remembered that I still had two of Fred and George's Beans in my pocket. I used one to get into the next room to get my wand and our bag and the other to get out of there.

"I ended up in a field somewhere but I was so tired and so cold... Someone was coming towards me and I tried to hide but I fell. I thought the Death Eaters had found me and were going to take me back. I couldn't go through it again. The next time I'd as good as hand Ginny or Ron or Hermione over to him. I just wanted it all to finally be over… then no one would be in danger any longer because of me…"

"So you fought our attempts to revive you when you got here," Healer Endlemire said.

Harry answered, "I guess. Everyone would be better off if I stayed wherever I was… if I would just stay away and never come back. So you see I really don't know anything that can be of help to you. But at least now you all know that I'm not strong enough to fight him. I'm so sorry…"

As his voice trailed off Harry chanced a look back at Mrs. Weasley. His heart sank when he saw the look of anger on her face.

She looked him directly in the eyes and started to say, "How could you—"

Harry interrupted her. "Mrs. Weasley, before you say anything… I realize now that I have to go on alone. You won't have to worry anymore. I'll stay as far away from Ginny and Ron and all of you as possible. I promise. When I get out of here I'll go away. I'll—"

Before Harry knew what was happening, Mrs. Weasley had taken him into her arms and was encompassing him in a motherly hug.

Through tears she said forcefully, "How could you think that we would be better off if you went away? Of course I'm worried about Ginny and the rest of my family because of what is happening out there! But after all these years how could you think we would abandon you for any reason? Don't you understand by now? Arthur and I love you as if you were our own! You are and will always be a part of our family!"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing but with all his being he wanted to. At that moment all he wanted was to forget what Voldemort and Snape had done to him and to surrender to the motherly embrace Mrs. Weasley offered him. But surely Mrs. Weasley must not have understood what he had let happen.

He said miserably, "But I let them get into my mind! I may have shown them that Ginny knows! Her life may be in danger because of me. I never wanted to let that happen. I want to protect her…"

"Listen to me, Harry," Remus said gently. "You can not blame yourself for anything that happened. You were able to do what many more experienced wizards would not have managed; you resisted him under nearly unbearable circumstances. So let's not hear any more of you 'letting' anything happen."

"But now he may know—" Harry tried to explain again.

Mrs. Weasley only held on to him tighter and he heard Bill say, "Remus is right, Harry. Everyone is in danger now whether they are associated with you or not. You may be at the top of his list but you aren't the only one Voldemort is after these days."

Mr. Weasley said, "Only by sticking together and loving each other as a family do we stand a chance to get through this war. And we most certainly do include you as part of our family. We may not know the full extent of what you feel you must do but know that you are most certainly not alone, Harry. I know I speak for everyone here when I tell you that we will continue to stand by you and we will all do everything we possibly can to help you."

Hearing these words, Harry finally let go of the anguish he had been holding in. He fiercely reciprocated Mrs. Weasley's hug and buried his face in her shoulder and her comforting embrace.

Eventually he heard Mrs. Weasley say as she continued to hold him and rub his back reassuringly, "I'm so proud of you."

Harry pulled back from her and said, "What? I don't see how you can still say that after what I—."

Bill had moved closer to them and said, "You were willing to sacrifice yourself to protect my brother and sister, and Hermione. Not many wizards would have willingly endured so much, much less fought so hard to keep their friends safe from him."

A movement on the other side of the room caught Harry's attention and he saw Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing just inside the doorway. He quickly stepped away from Mrs. Weasley. He turned back to the window and wiped the tears from his face in embarrassment.

He heard Hermione say tentatively, "We, um… we wanted to come by and see how Harry is doing."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said to Kingsley and Moody, "I think you've gotten what you came here for. Harry's told you everything he remembers; we should let him get some rest now."

"Of course," Kingsley said. "Thank you for speaking with us, Harry. If you remember anything else that you think we should know please contact me." He turned and left the room with Moody.

Remus said, "We'll be back to visit with you later."

Dabbing a few stray tears from her eyes Mrs. Weasley patted Harry's arm and said, "Remember we all love you, Harry." She left the room with her husband, Bill, Remus and Tonks.

Harry had continued to face the window but he knew Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still in the room.

Finally he could stand the silence no longer and he asked quietly, "How much did you hear?"

"We're sorry, Harry…" Hermione said. "We should have knocked. We, um… got here just before you told Kingsley off for yelling at Mrs. Weasley, which he certainly did deserve! But really, we should have let you know we were here or come back later…" Her voice trailed off leaving the stilted silence again.

So they had heard everything, Harry thought. It was not Hermione's reaction to learning what had happened that he was worried about but rather Ginny's and Ron's.

It was Ginny whom he had placed in danger. What was she going to think of him now? Ron might be his best friend but he had always been fiercely protective of his younger sister. How was Ron going to react now that he knew how much danger he may have placed Ginny in?

The continued silence seemed to speak volumes; no matter what the other part of the Weasley family said both Ginny and Ron must be in agreement with his assessment of the implications of what he had done.

Harry slowly turned around. Ron was staring down at the floor presumably not wanting to look at him. However, Ginny was watching him and most of the color had drained from her face.

He said, "I know it probably doesn't matter at this point but I really am sorry for… er… everything. I never should have let you guys get dragged into this. It's my fight not yours so from here on out I'm going after him alone—"

He was interrupted when Ginny suddenly yelled at him, "You thickheaded, stubborn, idiotic prat!"

She moved toward him so quickly that he automatically stepped backward until his back hit the wall. He thought she was going to slap him, punch him or, more than likely, hex him. Ron and Hermione both stared in astonishment as Ginny continued to berate him.

"Did they scramble your brain _and_ make you go deaf when they forced their way into that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear a word of what everyone just said to you? We all care about you! You are not alone in this and you have a lot of people who want to help you! You aren't the only one fighting to end this war you know!"

Recovering from the surprise of her tirade Harry shouted back at her, "I'm only trying to do what's best for everyone!"

Ginny glared up at him. "The way I see it the sooner you stop all this guilt-ridden, noble, lone hero rubbish and realize that we're willing to do whatever is needed to help you, the better it will be for everyone; including you!"

Harry countered, "I'm not trying to be a hero!"

Is that the reason she thought he had done what he had? He took an angry step toward her so now there was barely any space between them.

Refusing to back down Ginny said, "Well it certainly sounds that way!"

He continued to glare at her for a moment and then it slowly began to dawn on him that she was definitely angry with him; but not for the reasons he had feared she would be. A pang of guilt washed over him as he noticed for the first time that she was wearing a scarf around her neck that hid the bruises he had caused the day before.

She was standing close enough that he could smell her subtle perfume and he felt his anger drain away. Suddenly, even though he knew he should not allow his mind to follow such a path he thought how beautiful she looked even when she was glaring at him.

"She's right, Mate," Ron finally said, breaking into Harry's thoughts.

He reluctantly pulled his gaze away from Ginny and Ron continued, "If anyone should feel guilty that they didn't do as much as they should have, it's us. We let you go back to the cave alone. We saw what happened. We never should have left you there with them."

Relief spread through Harry as he realized that Ron was speaking to him and was not angry after hearing what had happened.

"You thought I was dead. Heck, I thought I was dead. And there was nothing you could have done anyway, Ron. They may have captured you, too."

Ginny's momentary flare of anger toward Harry began to dissipate and she stepped away from him.

Hermione said, "But all those awful things they did to you! What you went through… mostly because you wouldn't tell him know about us! It's just so horrible!"

She started to cry and ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck and nearly knocked him off balance. He was starting to feel very tired and he thought he had better sit down again before he fell down.

Harry wobbled slightly with Hermione still attached to him and said, "Hey, that doesn't really matter now; but if I don't sit down for a bit you guys may be picking me up off the floor."

Hermione gasped and said, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry! Come on, sit down."

She unnecessarily grabbed his arm to help him back to the chair. She sat on the side of the bed where Ron joined her.

"Listen," Ron said. "I hope you don't really think that you will be going the rest of the way on your own; to go after You-Know-Who, I mean. We're not about to let you."

Hermione agreed, "That's right. There isn't anything that he could do that would make us want to turn back now or abandon you."

Harry looked at them in amazement. Even knowing how close Voldemort had come to learning that they were helping him they still wanted to stick by him.

Not knowing what else to say, he settled on, "Thanks. But according to the Healer I won't be able to do much for a while, anyway. I guess thinking I can do it all alone and without you two was a bit thickheaded and idiotic of me."

Harry glanced over at Ginny; a part of him was hoping she would come over and join them.

Ginny felt as if Harry had just slapped her. She was glad to hear at least some of what she had tried to tell him seemed to have sunk in. Maybe it was too much to hope that he would realize that she could be a help to him, too; that she wanted to be there for him as well.

She said quietly, "I'm sure you three have plenty to discuss so I'm going to go catch up with Mum and Dad. Take it easy, Harry, and thank you for what you went through for us. I'll see you all later."

Harry thought he saw tears forming in her eyes just as she turned to leave but he could not think of a reason why. He was disappointed that she had decided to leave but it was probably for the best. She would be safer and better off the further he remained from her.

Hermione and Ron only stayed with Harry for another fifteen minutes when they realized how tired he actually was. After they said their goodbyes and had gone, Harry climbed into bed and fell, exhausted, onto his pillow. A major weight felt like it had been lifted off him knowing that his friends still supported him. He still had a lot to think about and to plan but that would have to wait.

The need for sleep overtook him but not before the vision of a very pretty red-head who could rage at him and comfort him all at the same time floated unbidden through his mind.


	13. Prophecy Revisited

Healer Endlemire insisted that Harry remain in St. Mungos for three more days and would only release him upon the condition that he promise to stay at the Burrow under Mrs. Weasley's care for the following two weeks. Thus Harry found himself waited on hand and foot and continually admonished for doing practically anything for himself except going to the loo.

The first few days after he arrived he had remained in the room he shared with Ron under the guise that he was too tired to venture downstairs. If he was going to hold to his resolve that he continue to distance himself from Ginny he might as well start sooner rather than later.

It turned out that he didn't have to try very hard to avoid her. Ginny had remained conspicuously absent having asked Fred and George for a summer job at their shop; although it had taken some doing to get her mother to agree to it. Most days Ginny arrived home after dinnertime and since Harry found he still tired easily and usually turned in early, several days would go by without him even catching a glimpse of her.

He spent most of his time rereading Dumbledore's journal in the Weasley's garden and talking with Ron, Hermione, or whoever else happened to visit. On one particular day Fleur had stopped by to see him while he was in the garden.

It might have been because he had been extremely bored for nearly a week but he actually had found her pleasant to talk with and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was part Veela. While she could be very blunt in her opinions (a trait she shared with her sister-in-law though Harry thought it best never to point that similarity out to Ginny), he discovered Fleur had a good sense of humor and was actually enjoyable to be around.

The eve of the day Harry would be allowed to return to his own flat finally arrived although Mrs. Weasley had been commenting all day about how tired he still looked. She continued to hint that he should consider staying at the Burrow for at least another week. Ginny, Fred and George had arrived just before dinner during which Fred treated Harry much the same way he always had. George on the other hand had remained uncharacteristically quiet towards him; he was not rude but Harry noticed George barely spoke to him and he no longer teased and joked with him like he had in the past.

It was after dinner and Harry was in the living room with Ron and Hermione when she approached a topic of conversation that he suspected she had wanted to bring up for a while.

"I've been meaning to tell you, Harry… and Ron," she started. "I have to take the amulet back to Nadia and Ivan. Before I left I had to promise that I would bring it back as soon as possible."

"It makes sense, I guess," Ron said. "It's not like that's something they would want out of their possession for very long, is it? I'll come with you if you'd like."

"That's great, Ron, I was hoping you would. But there is something else they made me promise," she said, looking at Harry.

Harry asked, "Oh? What was that?"

"She made me promise that I'd bring you back, too, if the spell worked."

Harry asked, grinning, "If? You mean you really weren't certain it was going to do the trick after all, huh?"

They had filled him in on the history of the amulet and the spell they had used. The incision marks had almost completely faded from his chest by now.

"You know I was sure. Well, pretty sure, anyway," she said with a laugh. "But really; I did promise to bring you back with me. Please say you'll come. You aren't supposed to use magic for several more weeks so it's not like we'd be losing any time in going after Voldemort. And we could travel there by floo or portkey. It'd be nice to spend a week or two with them."

She was right; he couldn't continue his search for Voldemort and the last Horcrux until he had recovered completely.

"Sure, why not," he said. "There are some entries in Dumbledore's journal that might be helpful to talk to Ivan and Nadia about. I'd like to spend a few days at my flat before we go but we could leave on Saturday."

"Great!" Hermione said, but Harry could tell there was something else on her mind.

Over the past year he had gotten much better at controlling his temper; but he still felt both Ron and Hermione were often afraid to bring something up in front of him that they thought he might get upset about. He usually found Ginny's openness and unabashed way of saying exactly what was on her mind preferable.

He asked, "Is there something else?"

Hermione said at last, "Nadia made me promise to bring Ginny with us, too."

Harry asked frowning, "Ginny? They haven't met her. Why would they want her to come?"

He was just starting to adjust to the idea that once he left the Burrow he would not be seeing much of Ginny anymore. Now Hermione wanted to put him in the position where he'd be around her constantly for nearly an entire week or more.

Hermione answered, "They knew she would have an integral part to play in successfully performing the spell. It's my guess they want to meet her."

"I don't see why," Harry countered. "How about you three go then? Tell them I'll stop by some other time after I get my strength back."

Hermione gave him a hard look. She was debating whether she had the nerve to express her opinion of his continued insistence that he avoid Ginny when it was obvious he still had feelings for her. It seemed boys definitely did not become less dense about their dealings with the opposite sex as they got older.

Instead she said as if it would settle the point, "I promised Nadia."

"Well that's not my problem is it? Tell her, Ron," Harry said, looking to Ron for support.

Ron was looking very uncomfortable as he glanced between his girlfriend and best friend.

"Well, she did promise Nadia," he said tentatively.

At the murderous look Harry sent him, Ron said sheepishly to Hermione, "But, um, if Harry still doesn't feel up to it maybe you shouldn't push him…"

Hermione groaned in frustration and said, "Oh, Ron, honestly! He was all set to go until I mentioned Ginny—" She halted as Ginny walked into the room.

"Until you mentioned what about me?" Ginny asked and took a seat opposite Harry.

Harry sent Hermione a warning look meant to convey that they should continue this conversation later but she chose not to take heed.

"I have to take the amulet back to Romania. Nadia made me promise that I would bring all three of you back with me when I did."

Harry crossed his arms irately. The anger Hermione saw snapping in his eyes made her very glad he was under strict doctor's orders not to perform magic.

Noting Harry's reaction to Hermione telling her this, Ginny realized that he obviously did not want her to accompany them on the trip.

Ginny asked, "Nadia wants me to come with you? Why?"

"Like I was telling these two," Hermione answered, "she knew you would be helping to perform the spell, so it's my guess that she wants to meet you."

"I see," Ginny said. She looked at Harry and asked, "And there is some disagreement as to whether I should go?"

Suddenly Hermione stood up and yanked on Ron's arm. "I just remembered! I brought that dress from my parent's house that you wanted to see. Why don't you come up and take a look at it?"

"A dress?" Ron asked confused.

"The short, blue, tight one… remember?" she said pulling on his arm again.

"Huh? Oh, right, that dress. Sure… I'd, um, love to see it…" he said letting Hermione drag him out of the room.

Harry watched them leave and said somewhat bewildered, "Since when has Ron become interested in dresses?"

"Since Hermione expects that we're about to have a row," Ginny answered.

"We are?" he asked, looking at her apprehensively.

Ginny nodded and said evenly, "She knew I'll be asking you why you don't want me to go to Romania with you."

"Oh, er… well… You don't know Nadia and Ivan, so I figured you'd be uncomfortable and it wouldn't be much fun for you…"

Ginny said quietly, "I'm sure she also knew you'd come up with some lame reason why I shouldn't go and that I'll call you on it."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. Ginny had realized long ago that it was a gesture he had a habit of doing when he didn't want to deal with or talk about something.

He said, "I just don't think it would be a good idea for you to go with us."

She queried back, "Not a good idea for you or not a good idea for me?"

"Not a good idea for either of us," he answered.

"Care to enlighten me as to the reason why?" she asked.

"No," he stated flatly. "Just trust me."

She looked at him for a few moments trying to decide how much to push him for a better explanation.

Finally she said, "I think I deserve to have you tell me a bit more than that."

Harry replied, "We've been through this before. It'll be best if I stay away from you. You took a big risk in helping to perform that spell on me and I can't tell you how sorry I am about what I did to you. I never did get around to thanking you for believing in me and taking such a chance. I think it's amazing that you were willing to do that for me. But what happened with Voldemort this last time made me realize it's even more important that I put as much distance as possible between us."

She asked him, "Don't I get to have a say in any of this? What if I don't think it's for the best?"

Harry still had his arms crossed in front of him with his feet up on the coffee table. He remained silent and refused to look at her as he stared at his own toes.

Ginny continued, "You've told me about what you are up against and about the prophecy. You told me about the Horcruxes and all that it's going to take for you to destroy him. During the spell we got a glimpse at what he did to you and how he tortured you. I can't even begin to imagine how much it took for you to fight him and how terrible that was for you to go through. But have you forgotten that I've had a run-in with him, too? I found out at the age of eleven what he is like and just how cruel and terrorizing he can be. I'm not blindly asking you to let me help you. I know it will be dangerous. I understand and am willing to take the risk if that means it will give you even the slightest bit more of a chance to beat him. What makes me helping you any different from Ron and Hermione helping you?"

Harry wouldn't look at her but he had been paying attention to what she was saying. Given what had happened to her during her first year at Hogwarts, she had more of a score to settle with Voldemort than either Ron or Hermione. But he couldn't he bring himself to accept her offer of help or to answer her last question.

She was looking at him and waiting for an answer he wasn't sure he completely understood himself.

Finally he said, "I'm not sure what more I can tell you. If he ever found out what you still mean—" he stopped short. He was surprised by what he had been about to say.

Instead and still not looking at her he said sincerely, "Do you have any idea what it would do to me if something ever happened to you because of me? If he used you to get to me or hurt you or killed you?"

"Yes, I think I do," she answered him softly, causing him to look at her now. "When Dad told me you were dead, I felt like I had died, too. I felt empty and hollow; I didn't know how I was going to face another day thinking I would never see you again. Then when they found you alive I felt alive again. At least until the Healer told us there was a good chance you might not recover and you could still die. Aside from my first year at Hogwarts, those weeks were the worst of my entire life. But even knowing how I will feel if something does happen to you, it doesn't make me want to stay away from you. If anything it makes me even more certain I want to be with you and help you to put an end to him."

Harry had never considered how his near death had affected her but all he could manage to say was, "All I know is that I need to know you are safe. If you are with me that will never be the case."

"Haven't you realized that no one is safe anymore?" she asked.

Harry closed his eyes and said, "Please, Ginny. Please stay here and don't come with us."

"Fine, Harry," Ginny sighed. "If that is what you really want, I won't go with you. But answer just one more question for me."

He looked at her warily and said, "If I can."

She looked him directly in the eyes and asked, "What is the difference between you and Voldemort?"

He gaped at her; how she could ask him such a thing?

He felt himself growing angry and he countered, "What the bloody hell kind of question is that?"

She didn't flinch and she said, "Tell me what makes you different from Voldemort."

He glared at her and said, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's that I'm not out to rule the world and I don't go around killing, threatening and torturing people to get what I want. Or maybe it's that I don't think one person is better than another because of their bloodlines and family tree. What do you think?"

"I think maybe you need to rethink the prophecy," she stated.

Her answer was a far cry from anything he expected her to say. He blinked at her in surprise, and said "I what?"

"I said, I think you need to rethink the prophecy."

"I already have thought about it; for nearly three years, in fact. I don't see what—"

Ginny interrupted him and said, "What gives Voldemort his power?"

Harry continued to stare at her and she answered for him, "Fear. He rules through fear. So if his power is fear what is yours?"

"Dumbledore and I already had this conversion," he said irritably.

"Just hear me out, Harry," she replied. "People follow him because they fear him and fear what he will do to them if they don't. They do what he demands because they are afraid not to."

Harry snorted; he was growing frustrated with the conversation and said, "Tell me something I don't already know."

"Alright," she said. "I think you have the power to defeat him right under your nose but you are too stubborn or too afraid to use it."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. Can't you see it? Ron, Hermione, Mum, Dad, Bill, the Order, me… we all want to help you. We will always be there for you because we _want_ to be, because we care for you… because we all love you."

She paused for a moment and when Harry remained silent, she continued, "How long do you suppose most of them would stay loyal to him if they thought he was weakening? They went into hiding or denounced him pretty fast when he disappeared after trying to kill you when you were a baby; it's no different now."

Harry demanded, "So now you think I'm weak because of what happened? Because I couldn't fight them and stop them from torturing me?"

Ginny sighed and said, "No. That's not what I'm saying. I think you'll be stronger because of what happened. Yes, you got beaten badly but—"

"Thanks for the reminder," Harry said sarcastically.

Ginny continued as if he hadn't interrupted her, "…but even after what happened to you, everyone has told you that we care about you and we want to do whatever is necessary to help you. We will continue to stand by you. We are loyal to you because we _choose_ to be and because we love you, not because of some control you happen to have over us at the moment. Frankly, I'd bet on loyalty based on love over loyalty based on fear any day of the week."

Harry watched her as she came over to kneel in front of him. She took his hands gently into hers, looked into his eyes.

She said, "Use what you are being offered so you can fulfill the prophecy and destroy him! Stop being so caught up in trying to protect everyone that you aren't able to clearly see all that you truly have."

He looked into her eyes and saw that hard, blazing look that had become so familiar to him. He knew she was not only talking about what the others offered him but what she was offering him of herself. She was not begging to go on with him but no matter what happened or what he decided, he knew she would support him and accept his decision.

Words failed him and she released his hands and stood up to leave the room. On her way out she passed Ron and Hermione coming back down the stairs.

Ginny said to them, "Thank Nadia for the invitation for me but I won't be going to Romania with you."

Hermione and Ron looked over to Harry expecting some kind of explanation. He stood up from the couch and watched Ginny exit the room but his expression was unreadable. When they heard her bedroom door close Harry brushed past them without saying a word. He went up the stairs to his and Ron's bedroom and he, too, closed the door.

Harry had trouble falling asleep because Ginny's words kept playing through his mind. He didn't want to acknowledge it but she sure had a way of putting things into a completely different perspective.

He also kept thinking about her question of what made her offer of help different from Ron's and Hermione's. She was an extremely strong and gifted witch. If it ever came down to a duel between Ginny and Hermione or any of her brothers, maybe with the possible exception of Bill, he'd definitely place his money on Ginny; whether it was a duel of wits or wands. She certainly would have come in handy when they had gone after the last two Horcruxes.

He knew he would be devastated if anything were to happen to either Ron or Hermione; but the briefest thought of something happening to Ginny caused a cold dread to wash over him that made it nearly impossible for him to breathe.

He turned over in his bed and punched his pillow. What he had told her earlier was for the best. While Voldemort was alive he had to know that she was somewhere safe and that meant she had to remain as far away from him as he could keep her.


	14. Attack

**Attack**

Harry was setting about making himself lunch in the kitchen of his flat. He had been away for several months but when he arrived, he found it neat and clean to the point that even his Aunt Petunia would have approved of. It was obvious Dobby took his job seriously and had maintained the place well during his absence.

The flat was small with only a tiny kitchen, one bedroom and a sitting area with a window that looked out over Diagon Alley but it served its purpose as far as Harry was concerned; it provided him a place to stay other than number twelve Grimmauld Place or the Burrow.

It was located over the very public Leaky Cauldron so the Order of the Phoenix had placed charms and protective spells around it that rendered it as safe a place to stay as any other. Hermione had also found several ancient charms that most in the current wizarding community would find very difficult to breach which added to the security.

Today was Friday and it was the third day that Harry had spent on his own. He had been looking forward to some time alone since it seemed he had spent several months in the near constant company of Ron, Hermione or others. But now faced with the actuality of privacy he had to admit he was starting to feel lonely.

The day before he had been looking out his window at the goings-on in Diagon Alley below. It was nowhere near as busy as it had been before Voldemort's return but there were still a good number of wizards and witches going about routine business and activities.

As he watched, he had noticed a flash of red hair when Ginny had come into view. His eyes followed her progress and he saw her stop to talk cheerfully to one of the shopkeepers who looked to be only a few years older than he was.

The monster that had remained quiet within Harry' chest since they had been at Hogwarts together stirred when he saw the shopkeeper place his hand lightly on the small of Ginny's back. Then he led her closer to his shop in the guise of showing her a display of items for sale. The guy continued to stand much too close to her to Harry's way of thinking and it looked like their conversation had taken on a flirtatious air.

Harry knew he was being unreasonably jealous since he had given up any right he had to object. He had made it clear that he did not want nor did he expect her to wait for him until he completed his mission; therefore, he could not very well complain now if she was showing an interest in someone else. Had Ginny been cognizant of certain activities that transpired during his time in Romania, she could have accused him of more than testing those same waters himself.

Ginny eventually crossed from the other side of the alley and walked towards the Leaky Cauldron. Harry's heart began to beat faster; perhaps she was on her way up to visit him during a break from Fred and George's shop. He waited for her knock on the door but it never came.

He had started for the door to go down to her and then stopped. No matter how he felt, he had to remain steadfast to the promise he made to himself to keep his distance from her.

He had continued to watch out the window until he saw her walk back across the alley and towards the joke shop with several bags in hand. It finally dawned on him that it was nearly noon and she had only come to the pub to pick up some lunch to take back to the twin's shop.

Disappointment had settled over him like a thick, oppressive cloud until he mentally shook himself. He really needed to get a better grip on his feelings and thoughts as far as Ginny was concerned. Then he reminded himself again that keeping his distance from her was the safest thing for both of them.

Now he was scrounging around a cabinet for the biscuits Mrs. Weasley had sent home with him and he heard a knock on his door. He crossed the room and picked up his wand as he went. He might still be under doctor's orders to refrain from using magic but most other people did not know that. He felt it was better to be safe than sorry. The last thing he wanted was to be caught off-guard again.

"Who is it?" he asked gruffly through the door.

"Hey, Harry! It's Hermione. You decent so I can come in?" he heard her familiar voice say.

He unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Hermione's smiling face.

"Hi," Harry said surprised but happy to see her. "What are you doing here? We're not supposed to be heading out until tomorrow afternoon."

Hermione looked around the flat and said, "I know, but Ron and I were in the neighborhood to pick up some things for the trip. I thought I'd come up and see if you wanted to have lunch with us downstairs. Plus I wanted to make sure that you had started packing but by the looks of things that might be a bit too optimistic on my part."

He had attempted to start packing earlier but had gotten no further than throwing some clothes into piles on his couch.

"I'll be ready to go by the time we're supposed to leave. You've trained Ron and me well in the virtue of punctuality," Harry said grinning. "I was just going to have some soup and biscuits but lunch downstairs does sound much more appetizing."

He started toward the door and Hermione said, "We also invited Ginny to join us during her lunch break from the shop."

Harry's grin faded. He gave her a warning look and growled, "Hermione…"

"Oh, come on, Harry! What will having lunch together hurt? Don't you at least want to talk to her again or say goodbye before we leave?"

"We've said all we need to say to each other. And why can't you keep out of things that don't concern you?" he asked, growing more annoyed.

"Because I care about both of you! I hate to see you make a mistake or do something stupid that you may regret. Just come down for lunch—"

"Thanks, but I think it will be better if I decline after all," Harry replied.

He took Hermione by the arm and led her back toward the door. "I'll see you downstairs tomorrow at one o'clock, all packed and ready to go."

He gently pushed her through the doorway and before she could protest, he closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Harry! Quit being stubborn!" he heard her say from the other side.

Not receiving a response from him, she said, "Fine! Be that way!" and then he heard her angry footsteps retreat down the hall.

Harry went back into the kitchen to resume his search for the biscuits. Upon finding them, he took one out of its wrapping and threw it onto the table; crumbs went flying everywhere. His bowl of soup did not fare much better when he placed it heavily on the table beside the remaining pieces of biscuit. Its hot contents sloshed over the table as well as his hands. Unable to perform a simple charm to clean up the mess he had just made of his lunch, he went to the sink to retrieve a towel to wipe up the table.

In frustration, he finally sat down wondering why Hermione could not leave things well enough alone. It wasn't that he did not want to see or speak to Ginny but he was still sorting out what she had said during their last conversation. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the more of what she had said made sense; he just was not sure what he should to do about it.

As he was mentally replaying Ginny's words again, his thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like an explosion in the alley and several screams.

Startled, Harry jumped up and ran to the window to look outside. He saw several people running up the alley as carts containing various types of merchandise exploded on either side of them. He heard more screams and then he saw people dressed in black robes and masks entering the alley from all directions.

His mind was just registering that Death Eaters were attacking Diagon Alley when he realized that Ginny, Hermione and Ron were probably still downstairs at lunch. Without thinking, he grabbed his wand and bolted out the door.

In the short amount of time it had taken him to reach the first floor all patrons had cleared out of the pub and a full-scale skirmish had commenced outside. Aurors had appeared and were beginning to battle the Death Eaters and a few brave witches and wizards had dared to join in the defense of their shops.

Harry ran out of the pub and ducked quickly behind a large barrel of fire whiskey as a stray hex flew past his head. He was looking frantically around for some sign of his friends. He hoped they had gotten to safety and were letting the Aurors handle the Death Eaters.

Two consecutive explosions caught his attention and his heart sank when he looked down the alley in the direction of the twin's joke shop. Ron was on his side of the street having taken cover behind a large crate of melons; he was throwing hexes and curses at Death Eaters as they approached. Hermione and Ginny were directly opposite him on the other side of the alley trying to find cover behind whatever they could. They were also firing their own curses and hexes as they found the opportunity and providing several with Aurors much needed assistance.

Harry got down on his hands and knees and keeping his head low, he started making his way toward Ron. When he was within thirty feet of Ron's position Harry saw a Death Eater moving stealthily from behind a cart on the other side of the alley in an attempt to sneak up behind him. Ron's attention was on two other Death Eaters that were firing curses in Hermione and Ginny's direction. Just as the Death Eater was taking aim at Ron, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" squarely hitting the Death Eater and sending him flying into a nearby signpost.

Ron turned toward Harry and surprise showed on his face as Harry cautiously approached. Harry continued moving toward Ron but halted when he saw the expression on Ron's face quickly turned from surprise to alarm.

Harry barely had time to hear Hermione scream, "Harry! Look out!"

Harry turned to see a Death Eater crumble to the ground directly behind him. He looked across the alley to see that Ginny had her wand still pointing toward the fallen Death Eater. She gave him a wink and a grin before turning her attention back to two more Death Eaters who were continuing to battle several Aurors.

Harry managed to get to Ron and said, "What's going on? They've never attacked in the afternoon before!"

"Dunno," Ron replied as he took aim at another Death Eater then said, "They seem to be concentrating on moving up to the other end of the alley. Thanks for taking that guy out but you know you aren't supposed to be using magic for a few more weeks. You need to get out of here!"

"I can't let you guys have all the fun. Besides, I'm not leaving you when there are Death Eaters everywhere."

Ron went to move further up the alley when he turned back to Harry, "You're going to put yourself back in Saint Mungo's if you don't get out of here. We'll be fine. I saw Tonks and Kingsley and several other top Aurors arrive a while back. They should have things under control soon."

"Look, Ron, I don't plan to argue with you while—" but he was cut off by a short scream coming from across the alley.

Both Ron and Harry fearfully looked across the street. Hermione had been hit by a disarming curse and had lost her wand which left Ginny to defend them both.

Without thinking, Harry said, "Come on! We need to cover them!"

He fired several hexes as he and Ron made their way up the alley. Harry saw a Death Eater fire at Hermione but she was able to duck out of the way just in time. Ron then hit that particular Death Eater with an extremely strong stunning curse of his own.

Harry and Ron were now directly opposite Hermione and Ginny who were crouched behind a very small crate. They were trying to avoid being hit by hexes and curses that were coming from the building above where Harry and Ron were taking cover. Harry noticed every curse that looked to be aimed at Ginny was veering off to the side at the last second. The thought dawned on him that she must be wearing the pendant he had given her last Christmas.

Relief flooded through him and he yelled, "Hermione! Get behind Ginny! Keep Ginny between you and the street!"

Hermione looked at him in confusion but did as he said as another curse headed toward them; again, it veered off just as it looked as if it would hit them.

Harry yelled one more time, "Ginny! Stay in front of Hermione and try to find cover!"

He turned to Ron and said, "Come on, they won't be able to get out of there with whoever that is firing at them."

Harry and Ron quietly entered a pet shop that was empty except for the merchandise that continued to squawk, squeak, growl and make other strange noises. If luck were on their side, the sounds of the animals would drown out any noise they might cause as they made their way up the stairs to find who was firing on the girls.

As they neared the top landing, Harry heard several voices and he realized one of them was very familiar.

"You two are pathetic! Get out of the way! I'll take care of that filthy mudblood myself," Harry distinctly heard the voice of Draco Malfoy and from what he said, there were at least three of them up there.

Harry looked at Ron, whose face had grown red with anger upon hearing Malfoy's comment. The door across from the landing at the top of the steps was open and Harry could see three figures crouched by the side of an open window moving out to fire off a round of curses and then duck back behind the wall again to avoid return fire. Surprise was still on their side.

Harry motioned to Ron to take the two on the left side of the window, which left him to take out the one on the right. He silently counted one, two, three with his fingers then simultaneously he and Ron moved through the doorway.

Their curses struck two of the figures and knocked them out; but before either of them could get off a shot at the third, he had moved with amazing speed and quickly turned toward them. He fired a curse back in their direction and both Harry and Ron jumped out of the way, each returning fire as they went.

Their curses hit the wall behind Malfoy who was able to duck and roll to a standing position. He came to a stop and pointed his wand at Harry.

Ron yelled, "Hold it, Malfoy!" and trained his wand on the center of Malfoy's chest.

Harry had also rolled to standing position on the other side of the room only seconds after Ron but he had dropped his wand on the way.

Malfoy's face first registered surprise and then anger as his eyes met Harry's.

"Potter! I thought you were on your deathbed in Saint Mungos! Drop your wand, Weasley or your buddy here gets it!"

Neither Harry nor Ron moved.

Ron said, "You don't really think you're fast enough to take us both out? You drop it!"

Malfoy continued to train his wand on Harry.

Narrowing his eyes shrewdly, he said, "You'd be surprised what I've learned since I left Hogwarts. I told you to drop your wand and kick it over to me! Or do you want to watch him die right in front of you? Think of the reward I will receive when the Dark Lord finds out that I was the one who finally killed Harry Potter!"

Ron shifted uncomfortably then both he and Malfoy were surprised to hear Harry begin to laugh.

Sounding completely unconcerned by the threat Harry said, "_Now_ you're a big bad Death Eater, Malfoy? You didn't have the balls to murder Dumbledore when he was defenseless and your life supposedly depended on it, so why should we be scared of you now?"

Harry's grin abruptly faded and he looked Malfoy hard in the eyes.

In a cold voice he said, "Snape's not here to do your dirty work for you this time. I'm unarmed just like Dumbledore was. So go ahead. But make sure you give it your best shot."

The shock of hearing Harry describe exactly what had happened on the tower at Hogwarts over a year ago registered on Malfoy's face.

His wand wavered slightly and he said, "How do you know—"

It was the opportunity Harry had been waiting for; Ron watched in astonishment as Malfoy suddenly flew across the room. He hit the wall very hard and crumbled to the ground.

Ron took Malfoy's wand and placed a binding hex on him and his two companions, one of whom turned out to be Goyle.

"What'd you just do?" Ron asked and looked back at Harry. He became instantly concerned when he saw Harry sway on his feet and quickly brace himself by placing his hand on the wall.

"Harry, are you okay?"

Harry put a hand to his head in an attempt to stop the sudden spinning of the room.

He said, "I'm fine. We need to get back out there to make sure Ginny and Hermione are okay."

Ron took a quick look out the window and saw that Hermione had retrieved her wand and she and Ginny were cautiously making their way up the alley.

He looked back to Harry and said, "You know you aren't one hundred percent yet. Maybe you should head back—"

Harry knew he had pushed himself more than he should have but he picked up his wand and replied, "I said I'm fine and I'm coming with you. I won't use any more magic unless I have to."

Ron looked at him doubtfully but knew better than to argue. He levitated the bound bodies of their captives to take them out to the alley so that the Aurors could round them up later.

Ron asked, "What exactly did you do to Malfoy up there?"

Harry grinned and said, "Something that Ivan helped me work on all those evenings that you and Hermione disappeared on your 'walks.' I once mentioned how I had blown up my Aunt before our third year without using my wand so he considered it a personal challenge to teach me how to control a little magic without one. It was just a small disarming spell but he thought it might come in handy some day."

"I'll say! You've got to teach me how to do that," Ron said, clearly impressed.

Harry refrained from mentioning that, while the spell he just used on Malfoy was one he had learned to cast perfectly, he had only intended to disarm him; not to send him flying across the room. Harry had also never felt dizzy after performing that spell before. Perhaps the fact that his energy levels had not yet replenished was affecting him more than he had realized.

The fighting had moved farther up the alley and as Harry and Ron continued to move up the street, they passed a number of unconscious Death Eaters lying on the ground. Eventually they came to a halt because a large brick building completely blocked their passage. It looked as if someone had picked it up by its foundation and deposited it horizontally across the street.

Harry heard Ron whisper with alarm, "This building was pretty close to Fred and George's shop!"

The pile of rubble was nearly twenty feet high, which made it impossible to know what might be on the other side. Harry saw no one behind them and he was growing concerned that they had not seen any sign of Ginny or Hermione; he said a silent prayer that they were still safe.

Harry said to Ron in a barely audible whisper, "Keep an eye out behind us. I'm going to climb up and see if I can find out what's happening on the other side."

Ron nodded and turned to begin scanning the alley behind them.

When Harry made his way to the top of the stack of bricks and wood he saw that it was not going to be easy to get to the other side since it was another thirty feet across. He looked around at the top floors of the remaining buildings to ensure no one was there to detect his slow progress. As he crawled across the mountain of rubble, he realized the only sounds he now heard was fighting off in the distance.

Harry came to a gaping valley in the rubble and he found he had no choice but to climb down into the cavern in order to get to the other side. Slipping once or twice, he made his way to the bottom.

He was contemplating the best way to climb up the other side when he heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange coming from the other side and a cold dread spread rapidly through Harry upon hearing her words, "Bring them both to me! I want everyone to witness what happens when they defy the Dark Lord!"


	15. Beyond the Rubble

**A/N- I just thought I'd finally add a note to thank those of you who are reading this fic and to thank those of you who have left reviews- it's really appreciated! It's also nice to see people seem to enjoy reading it even after we know what happened in the Cannon world. Anyway, thanks again and here is the next chapter…**

**-Deedee**

**Beyond the Rubble**

Harry's stomach clenched at the sound of the voice he immediately recognized as belonging to Bellatrix Lestrange. Was that the reason they had not found Ginny and Hermione? Had Bellarix Lestrange captured them?

Frantically, he started clawing his way to get out of the cavern. He had made it over halfway up when he came to a large pipe that formed a tunnel in the rubble. He could see light shining into the other end and the pipe was just large enough for him to crawl through. He made his way toward the end of the pipe and he carefully eased forward in an attempt to discover what was actually happening.

He saw several dozen Death Eaters had surrounded fifteen to twenty people, presumably shopkeepers and their patrons and were holding them at wandpoint. The people were all fearfully looking in the same direction and Harry followed their gaze. What he was able to see made his blood run cold.

It was not Ginny and Hermione to whom Bellatrix had referred but to Fred and George Weasley. The twins' wrists were bound behind their backs and two extremely large Death Eaters were forcing them to kneel before her.

Harry gripped his wand tightly when he heard Bellatrix say, "Now the question is which one of you to kill? I would prefer it to be both of you but unfortunately my orders are to let one of you remain alive to relay the Dark Lord's message. So… should it be the bravest or the one who screams the loudest? _Crucio!_"

Being all l too familiar with the effects of the curse Harry watched in horror as both Fred and George collapsed to the ground, screaming and wreathing in agony.

He was not sure how he was going to do it but he had to stop Bellatrix and get them out of there.

He could not see her clearly because she continued to pace before the twins causing her to come in and out of his view from behind another pile of rubble. If only she would move closer in his direction then he might be able to get off a clear shot at her. Nothing would please him more than capturing Sirius's murderer and sending her back to Azkaban. He had no idea what he was going to do about the remaining Death Eaters but he would deal with that when the time came.

Bellatrix lifted the curse and the two Death Eaters yanked the twins back into a kneeling position. Bellatrix walked over to stand in front of Fred but the pile of rubble continued to block most of her body from Harry's view. He still did not have a clear enough shot.

"I've decided it will be you," he heard Bellatrix say to Fred.

She let out a taunting laugh when George yelled "No!" and began to struggle.

The Death Eater holding Fred grabbed him by the hair, pulled his head back, and forced him to look up at his tormentor. Harry could see a bloody gash on the side of Fred's face and blood was trickling from one side of his mouth. George did not look much better; Harry was certain they had both put up a good fight before being captured.

"Awww. What's wrong?" he heard her address George in a baby-talk voice. "Don't want to see your brother die?"

Bellatrix nodded to the Death Eater holding George who hit him hard across the back of his shoulders and he collapsed to the ground. The Death Eater then roughly yanked him back up and forced him to kneel again.

"You both should be honored by the parts you are playing here today," Bellatrix said in a triumphant voice. "One twin's death will provide an example to all these people and to one in particular; he needs to learn what happens when he meddles in the Dark Lord's affairs. The other twin will have the pleasure of delivering the Dark Lord's message."

'One in particular', Harry's mind repeated. Could Voldemort have sent Bellatrix to kill Fred as a warning to him to stop his search for the last Horcrux?

Harry frantically looked around at the scene below. It was at least a ten-foot drop to the ground. He doubted he would be able to jump down and throw a curse fast enough to take out Bellatrix and the Death Eaters before she killed Fred. He had to come up with something else.

Harry spied a large piece of rubble roughly two feet in diameter directly beside the Death Eater who held George. Concentrating as hard as he could, he pointed his wand at it.

He could see just enough of Bellatrix behind the debris to know she had just raised her wand toward Fred. At that moment, Harry cast a levitation charm on the chunk of debris.

"Time to die, young Weasley! _Avada_—" was all she managed to get out.

Before the Death Eaters or the crowd knew what had happened, the rubble grazed George's Death Eater on the shoulder and knocked him down; then it continued forward and struck Bellatrix LaStrange directly in the chest.

Taking full advantage of everyone's surprise, Harry jumped down from inside the pipe. He fired a disarming curse at the Death Eater holding Fred as he landed on the ground. The next thing Harry knew chaos erupted all around as Aurors began appearing out of every doorway. Harry saw several Aurors and Death Eaters engaged in combat very close to the twins and he ran toward Fred and George; he knocked them to the ground and temporarily out of the line of fire.

"Keep down!" Harry said as he removed the ropes that bound their wrists.

An astonished Fred said, "Harry! Where did you come from? Are you the one that stopped her?"

Ignoring Fred's question, Harry started pulling both of them toward the opposite side of the larger pile of rubble that had blocked Bellatrix from his line of vision.

Urgently he said, "Come on! We need to find some cover!"

Fred headed in the direction Harry had begun to pull him as a hex flew very close over their heads. Harry was trying to pull George to safety but he was still groggy from being hit by the Death Eater and was having difficulty moving.

Harry said, "Fred, give me a hand with him!"

Fred grasped his brother's other arm and together he and Harry managed to get the three of them behind the debris pile.

Breathing heavily, Fred said to Harry, "Am I glad you showed up when you did! I guess we owe you big time!"

Harry was sitting with his back against the rubble trying to catch his breath. The effect of his use of magic was settling over him and he was beginning to feel extremely tired.

Nonetheless, he smiled slightly and said, "A lifetime of free Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products should make us even."

"Would you listen to him," George said, trying to sit up. "Saves our lives and already he thinks he can take advantage of us."

Both Fred and Harry grinned but Fred quickly sobered and said, "I just wish we could have stopped them when they first showed up outside the shop."

Harry looked at Fred and asked, "What exactly did Bellatrix mean by your death being an example to one in particular?"

Before Fred could reply two Death Eaters whom they did not recognize came around to their side of the debris pile. They stopped short when they saw the three young wizards sitting there.

Pointing their wands at them one said, "We were wondering where you two went. And will you look at this! We caught Harry Potter, too! It must be our lucky day! Drop your wand, Potter. You three are our ticket out of here."

Seeing no other option, Harry let his wand fall to the ground as he, Fred and George, struggled to their feet.

"Hands behind your heads and move!" the other Death Eater said and pushed Harry forward roughly.

Before Harry had taken three steps, he heard two quick consecutive shouts of _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ coming from above them. Both Death Eaters went rigid and fell to the ground. Harry turned to see Ron grinning down at them from the top of the larger pile of rubble.

When Ron had climbed down, he handed Harry's wand back to him and said, "I waited on the other side for a little while but when I didn't see anymore Death Eaters I thought it might be better for me to follow you. Guess it's a good thing I did."

Looking at Fred and George's bloody faces he asked, "You guys okay? You look awful."

"How else are we supposed to look after being mauled, tied up, threatened and coming within seconds of being killed by a crazed Death Eater?" Fred demanded.

"What?" Ron asked, his eyebrows arching and gaping in surprise.

Fred began to explain what had happened but Harry had stopped listening. His legs were feeling weak and his head had started to spin again. The fighting had stopped and Aurors were rounding up fallen and surrendering Death Eaters. Harry walked around the pile of debris they had used for cover and noticed a group of witches and wizards were crowding around several Aurors on the far side of the pile.

Curious, Harry walked over to see what was happening and abruptly stopped when one middle-aged wizard gasped at seeing him.

The startled wizard said, "Harry Potter! I knew it! I told my wife not to believe you were dying in the hospital! I told her you can't believe anything that _Prophet_ rag prints these days. And, see, I was right! You show up right here in Diagon Alley to take those bastards on! They all panicked and started to run when you killed her. The Aurors made short work of them after that, yes they did!"

Harry stared back at the man completely confused. He thought perhaps a confounding curse had hit him and he was still feeling the effects. Ron and the twins had come up behind Harry in time to hear most of what the man had said. They seemed nearly as baffled as Harry.

"Who'd he kill?" Ron asked the man as he exchanged a puzzled look with Harry.

"Why, that Lestrange woman, of course! And that did the trick, I tell you. Ran like the cowards they are once they saw what he'd done to her!" the man said and pointed at Harry.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is _dead_?" Harry asked bewildered. He still did not understand what the man was talking about.

"Sure is. Right over there," the man replied indicating the direction of the crowd that was growing larger.

Harry walked over and a hush fell over the crowd as people became aware of him. They parted and created a clear path before him to where several Aurors were standing with their backs to him.

One of the Aurors moved to the side and Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange looking like she was leaning back and resting against the wall of rubble; her dead eyes were staring vacantly and blood was trickling from her mouth and nose. When he took his eyes off her face and looked down at the rest of her body, he thought he might retch. She was covered in blood and he saw that several rods and pipes were sticking out grotesquely from her chest and stomach and were holding her in place. Only as he drew his eyes away from the sight did he see the clump of debris that he had used to stop her from killing Fred lying at her feet.

"A witness has informed us that you are responsible for this, Mr. Potter. Is this true?" one Auror asked him.

"What? I didn't think I… I mean I didn't mean to…" Harry stammered.

It must be true. He had killed her. He looked back into the face of Sirius's murderer and into her dead eyes. He had hated her for taking his godfather away from him. He had spent many nights thinking about ways to avenge Sirius's and Dumbledore's deaths. He knew that she had been responsible for many horrifying deeds, including the torture of Neville Longbottom's parents to the point of insanity; and Fred would be dead now if he had not stopped her. But even knowing of the atrocities she had committed and knowing that Sirius' murderer was dead, he found no relief or satisfaction in knowing he was the one who had put an end to her life. If anything, he felt just the opposite.

"Leave him alone!" he heard a voice call from the crowd.

"The boy's a hero for what he did here today! He stopped them and saved Fred Weasley's life!" chimed in another.

"That woman got what she deserved as far as I'm concerned!" Harry heard a short balding wizard next to him claim.

"That's right! She showed no mercy for that poor girl she killed!" said a blond woman behind one of the Aurors.

"All the girl did was run across the street to find out whether the Weasley brothers were alright," said her companion.

"I saw it, too. That was the girl who had just started working in their joke shop…"

"…the pretty redhead?"

Harry felt the bile begin to churn in his stomach. Panic threatened to overwhelm him and he turned back to the twins and Ron.

He asked desperately, "Have any of you seen Ginny?"

With fear showing in his eyes, Ron said. "Last I saw her, she was with Hermione when we all were on the other side of the barrier."

George grabbed the blond woman and yelled, "Where is she now? The girl who was killed! Where is she?"

Seeing the combined look of fury and fear on each of the boy's faces, the blond witch could only point and say, "Over there."

Without waiting for the others, Harry blindly tore in the direction the woman had indicated. His mind chanted over and over "It can't be Ginny! Please don't let it be Ginny!"

Harry ran as hard as he could even though he was barely able to breathe and his side was beginning to ache. He came to a stop when he saw the body of a girl lying on the ground. A white cloth covered her from her head down to her waist and Aurors were walking around her taking notes with their quills.

All he could tell was that she was wearing a pair of black jeans and trainers. His fear intensified when he realized Ginny owned a similar pair of jeans. He wracked his brain to remember what she had been wearing when he saw her across the alley earlier that day but he couldn't.

One of the Auors noticed him and walked over and said, "You shouldn't be here Mr. Potter. Only Aurors are allowed on the scene."

Harry was shaking and everything seemed to be growing dark, as if someone had just dimmed all of the lights.

Trying to catch his breath, he asked the Auror, "Who… please… can you tell me who she is?"

Shaking his head apologetically the Auror replied, "I'm sorry, but we can not release names until the next of kin are notified. I'm sure you understand."

Harry grabbed the Auror by the arm and yelled, "JUST TELL ME IF THAT'S GINNY WEASLEY OR NOT!"

Before the Auror could answer, he heard a voice as if from a distance say, "Harry? I'm over here."

Slowly he turned and silently prayed that his ears were not playing tricks on him. But there was Ginny standing next to Hermione no more than a few yards away.

He slowly walked over to her and reached out to touch her face to assure himself that she was truly standing there.

Fred, George and Ron had caught up to him and Fred said with relief, "Ginny! You're okay!

"I'm fine," Ginny said and turned a tear-filled gaze to the body of the girl lying on the ground. "But I think that's Gretchen."

"Gretchen?" George exclaimed.

Ginny sniffed and said to Harry, "She started working at the shop around the same time I did. She had quite a crush on George."

All Harry could do was look at Ginny as relief continued to wash over him.

He did not even notice when Tonks came up to him and said, "Harry, we need to get you out of here. The reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ are starting to show up and I don't think you should talk to them until we've sorted this out."

Harry made no indication that he had heard Tonks and he said to Ginny, "I thought that was you. I thought you might have been the one that was…"

"Shh, it's okay, Harry. Everything's going to be fine," Ginny said. She looked up into his face and took his hands into hers. "But Tonks is right. You need to get out of here."

Ginny was still trying to comprehend what she had already heard about Harry killing Bellatrix Lestrange just when the woman was about to use the killing curse on her brother. However, a thorough explanation would have to wait because her greater concern now was for Harry. She could tell immediately that something was wrong with him; his face was paler than normal and when he walked over to her, it looked like he was having trouble keeping his balance.

Ginny's voice sounded strangely muffled to Harry's ears and it was becoming a major effort for him to continue standing.

Harry pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "Thank God you're okay. I was so scared that was you. But Gin… I don't think I'm doing so well at the moment…"

It suddenly felt as if all of his weight had shifted onto her and Ginny said, "Harry? Harry! Somebody help! "

Both Fred and George saw Ginny start to buckle under Harry's weight and rushed over. Each placed one of his arms around their shoulder just as his body went limp. Ginny grew even more concerned when she saw Harry's head loll backward, his eyes now closed.

Hermione ran to Harry and placed her fingers on his throat to check his pulse.

She asked hurriedly, "How much magic has he used this afternoon?"

George said with concern, "After he stopped that Lestrange woman and the Death Eater holding Fred, he stunned the one holding me— just that couldn't have done this to him, could it?"

Ron added worriedly, "But he also helped us fight the Death Eaters on our way up here from the Leaky Cauldron. And he knocked out Draco Malfoy which seemed to affect him a bit."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said under her breath, shaking her head. She turned to Tonks and said, "We've got to get him to the hospital!"

Tonks pulled a large, brass key out of the pocket of her robes and said, "I'm going to activate this emergency port key which will take us directly to Saint Mungo's. I think it will be best if you all come along. Everyone ready? On the count of three."

All of them quickly placed a finger on the key and when Tonks said, "Three," they all disappeared from Diagon Alley.


	16. Back to Saint Mungos

**Back to Saint Mungos**

Harry was becoming aware of whispers all around him. At first he was too groggy for them to make sense but gradually he began to comprehend what was being said and by whom.

"…what he was thinking, rushing out there in the middle of things like that!" he heard Mrs. Weasely whisper.

He heard Fred counter, "Geez, Mum! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead— I for one am glad he showed up! I'm only sorry it knocked him out so much."

Mrs. Weasley let out a sniffle and said, "I know, dear, I know. I have thanked the stars that he was able to stop her every second since I found out what happened. Just the thought that you were almost killed… and Harry knew how dangerous it could be for him if he used magic so soon! "

Mrs. Weasley sniffled again. "I just pray he hasn't done any serious damage to himself this time."

Hermione's voice said, "The Healer said he expects Harry to make a full recovery and that he's nowhere near as bad off as he was the last time."

"I'll just feel a lot better when he wakes up," came Ginny's whisper, which sounded much closer to him than the others. Harry's senses began to return and he realized someone was holding his hand. He tried to give it a squeeze and he heard a gasp next to him.

He heard Ginny say, "Harry? I just felt his hand move!"

He gave her hand another squeeze and opened his eyes but he quickly shut them. The light shining in from the room's lone window made his eyes hurt.

"Somebody pull down the blind!" Ginny said. "That's it, Harry, wake up!"

Once they darkened room, Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a circle of out-of-focus faces staring down at him.

"Hey, you gave us another scare there, mate," Ron said smiling down at him.

"What happened?" Harry asked as Ginny handed him his glasses and he struggled to sit up.

Hermione and Ginny quickly assisted him by placing several pillows behind his back.

George said grinning, "Don't you remember? You totally ignored doctor's orders in typical hero style and saved yet another Weasley from a dire fate."

Harry felt his face start to flush at George's statement and said, "I mean how'd I end up here? The last thing I remember was being afraid that something had happened to…" he paused and looked at Ginny.

Ginny said, "You were exhausted by the time Hermione and I found all of you and then you passed out."

Hermione continued, "Tonks had an emergency portkey that she used to bring us all here. The Healer said since your energy levels had not fully replenished from before, it didn't take that much to weaken you again."

Mrs. Weasley said to George, "Why don't you go tell the Healer that Harry is awake."

She looked back at Harry with tears glistening in her eyes and said sincerely, "I want to thank you for saving another one of my children's lives. I know if you hadn't stopped her when you did, we would have lost Fred. But, Harry, you took an awful risk, performing so much magic against the Healer's orders and rushing into the middle of Death Eaters like that!"

She looked pointedly at Ron, Ginny and Hermione and continued, "All of you did for that matter! Nevertheless, Harry, I am just going to have to insist that you take better care of yourself and follow the Healer's instructions completely until you have fully recovered. Do you hear me, young man?"

Harry replied quietly, "Yes, ma'am."

He realized that Ginny had kept her hand in his but he found the gesture comforting while his mind began to replay everything that had happened.

"I killed her," he said at last, not looking at anyone in particular. "I only wanted to knock her off balance so I could stop her. I don't know what happened. I didn't intend to… I mean… the rock shouldn't have hit her that hard, at least not hard enough to do what it did to her."

Hermione said sympathetically, "Harry, you can't blame yourself. You stopped a very evil Death Eater from killing an innocent person."

Harry half-expected Ginny to pull away from him when he confessed, "There were times when I wanted her dead and I wanted to be the one to do it. I thought that was what she deserved for killing Sirius."

Harry continued so quietly that only Ginny could hear him clearly, "Maybe we were both wrong. Maybe there really is no difference between Voldemort and me."

Holding his hand firmer, Ginny caressed his face with her other hand. She brought his chin up so he was forced to look at her.

"Nothing you have done or will ever do could cause me to believe that and neither should you. The fact that you feel regret for what happened proves you are different. It proves you are more human and the better of the two."

Looking into her eyes Harry felt the strength of her conviction and her belief in him easing away his tension and fears. Their eyes remained locked until Healer Endlemire and George entered the room and broke the spell.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," the healer said curtly, pulling out his wand and moving it in a circular pattern over Harry's body.

"Well, you can count yourself lucky," he said at last. "It seems you have not caused any permanent damage and your energy levels have already begun to regenerate since you were brought in."

The Healer placed his wand back in his pocket and pulled out a roll of parchment containing Harry's records from the end of the bed.

Reading it he said, "Let me see… two, no, three counts of the Impediment curse, five counts of any one of a number of disarming spells, numerous smaller hexes, and a levitation spell all on top of wandless magic. And this is just what your friends were able to account for."

Healer Endlemire thrust the parchment back into its place and said, "Mr. Potter, please enlighten me as to exactly what part of my instructions to refrain from the use of all forms of magic was unclear to you."

Sheepishly Harry said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I didn't have much of a choice, well, not for most of it, anyway. But I promise to follow your orders from here on out."

The Healer continued to stare down at him, unmoved by Harry's apology and said, "Magic performed too soon after an experience such as yours can be unpredictable and exhausting, which, I believe, you have now learned firsthand. I need to impress upon you the importance of refraining from any more magical activity until your energy levels have completely regenerated if you are to regain and maintain your full strength. I assume that will be especially important for you given your penchant for run-ins with You-Know-Who and his followers."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. "I understand."

"I certainly hope so. Three more weeks then; no less, understand?" the Healer replied.

"Yes, sir," Harry said again.

Then he asked, "Sir? Is that the reason…? I mean, I did use a levitation spell on a rock or something, to try to stop Belletrix Lestrange. I never had trouble with that spell before… but this time…"

Healer Endlemire finished for him, "This time it got out of control and knocked into her with greater force than you had intended."

Harry nodded solemnly.

The Healer said, "I'm certain that was a result of your weakened state especially if you had performed other taxing spells beforehand."

Harry was quiet for a moment then he asked, "When will I be able to leave here?"

"I plan to keep you overnight for observation and if I'm satisfied with your progress by tomorrow morning, I'll release you then," Healer Endlemire replied. "However, Molly and I have already spoken; I believe you should stay where someone can look after you for a week to ten days, just in case. Agreed?"

The Healer's tone conveyed he was not giving Harry a choice.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Spending his time at the Burrow would be preferable to staying in St. Mungo's.

"Don't even mention it, Harry. We're happy to have you stay with us," Mrs. Weasley assured him.

Hermione asked, "Excuse me, sir. Harry, Ron and I were planning to visit some friends in Romania. It really is important that we go as soon as possible. When will Harry be able to travel?"

"If he behaves himself and promises not to use magic for the next three weeks, I'd be comfortable allowing him to leave in about two weeks from now," the Healer replied. "But no Apparating. Mr. Potter will have to travel by floo or portkey."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Thank you, sir,"

"Now, my patient needs some sleep. I will give you a few more minutes with him and then I expect you to continue any conversation you wish to have with him tomorrow," Healer Endlemire told them and left the room.

Everyone was quiet for a moment when Harry noticed a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the table beside his bed. He reached over to pick it up.

Mrs. Weasley beat him to it and said, "Let me get that out of your way. You don't have to worry yourself with what's in there."

"There's something in there you think I shouldn't worry about?" Harry questioned, wondering what Mrs. Weasley did not want him to see.

Ron said, "The death of Bellatrix Lestrange made the front page." He took the folded newspaper from his mother's grasp and handed it to Harry. "Actually, there are several articles about what happened in Diagon Alley, but most of them say pretty much the same thing."

Hermione explained, "The way they tell it, not only did you stop Bellatrix Lestrange but you almost single-handedly took the Death Eaters on and captured a fair number of them yourself."

"You've got to be kidding," Harry said unbelievingly.

"Nope. Read it for yourself," Fred said, ignoring the look his mother sent him.

Harry unfolded the paper and, sure enough, prominently displayed on the front page was a caption that read _'Harry Potter Kills High Ranking Death Eater, Leads Aurors in Foiling Attack.' _

WAP, London- Contrary to now known erroneous accounts of being hospitalized and near death after a confrontation with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter, 17, also known as 'The Boy Who Lived', and more recently as 'The Chosen One', is quite healthy and doing his part to aid the Ministry in battling the forces of terror. Yesterday in Diagon Alley, Potter confronted and killed Bellatrix Lestrange, a staunch supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a convicted Death Eater. Lestrange had been sentenced to life in Azkaban for the torture of Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice (see related story on page 2). She and a number of other Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban three years ago and have allegedly been terrorizing the Wizarding community over the past two years.

In this latest incident, shortly after noontime yesterday, a large, but undetermined number of Death Eaters led by Lestrange, raided Diagon Alley causing the deaths of four people and the destruction of many shops and buildings. Eyewitness accounts have placed Harry Potter's arrival at the scene in time to face-off with Lestrange as she was about to murder Fred Weasley, co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. According to eyewitnesses, Potter's arrival signaled a counter attack by Ministry Aurors who, beside Potter, were able to capture and detain many of the Death Eaters before they could flee the scene.

"Harry Potter was amazing!" said eyewitness, Mabel Maplewort. "The minute he showed up, you could just tell the Death Eaters got scared, they scattered so fast!"

"If you ask me, the Ministry is lucky to have Harry Potter working on their side!" said another witness, who asked that his name be withheld. "He proved there is still someone who is not afraid to lead the fight against those devils and You-Know-Who!"

After order was restored, Potter walked among the grateful survivors who rushed to thank him and express their gratitude. Upon viewing the body of Lestrange, Potter was heard to say, "The woman got what she deserved as far as I'm concerned— as will all Death Eaters who harm or murder innocent people."

When contacted for comment, Minister Scrimgeour's office released this brief statement: 'Our thoughts and prayers go out to the families of those who were killed in the attack. However, as made evident today, everyone can be assured that the Ministry and its Aurors, with the aid of Harry Potter, are making progress toward stopping and ending You-Know-Who's reign of terror.'

Under Harry Potter's brave leadership, sixteen other Death Eaters were captured and have been identified as…

Harry threw the paper down in disgust.

"This article makes it sound like I'm working for the Ministry! And that's not how it happened— I didn't take on Death Eaters and I definitely didn't say anything like that! Where did they get all that rubbish?"

The disgust in her voice mirroring Harry's, Ginny said, "Minister Scrimgeour has been after you to cooperate with his propaganda campaign for quite a while. Obviously he decided to take advantage of your appearance at the attack and had the _Prophet_ twist the facts by rewording what 'anonymous sources' had to say."

Ron said, "He has to do something to try to convince people that the Ministry is on top of things, even if most of it is made up."

George agreed, "He is getting desperate. Dad heard his office is being bombarded daily with people demanding that he either do something more to ensure everyone's safety or else step aside for someone who can."

Conversation was interrupted when a Medi-Wizard poked his head in the door and said, "I'm sorry, but it's time to allow Mr. Potter to rest now."

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said and quickly shooed everyone to the door. "You take it easy, Harry, and we'll be back to get you in the morning."

Ginny placed her hand back on Harry's and gave it one last squeeze.

She said, "Be good and we'll see you tomorrow."

Everyone in turn said their good-byes and filed out of the room with the exception of George, who hung back.

After the door closed behind everyone else, he turned to Harry, the look on his face uncharacteristically serious.

"I want to thank you for what you did for Fred. If you hadn't shown up when you did…"

"It was just lucky timing and anyone would have—"

"No, Harry, let me say this," George interrupted. "What I really want to do is apologize for how I've been treating you since that spell brought you around. It was just seeing Ginny get hurt that day… I know you were really out of it and that you would never purposely hurt her. But then seeing how you reacted when you thought she was the one who had been killed…"

George's voice trailed off and a sad look came to his eyes as the thought about Gretchen's death.

Finally he continued, "…well, it made me realize that you really do care about Ginny."

Harry was saved from replying when George said, "I don't know what's going on with you two and it's none of my business. But just know if you do decide to get back with her, you've got my vote. Oh, and I'll be more than happy to knock Ron around should he start acting like a git about it."

"Thanks," Harry said, moved by George's sincerity.

Wanting to steer the conversation away from his relationship with Ginny, Harry asked, "Does this mean that I'm back to being open game for your jokes and I'll have to be on my guard any time you and Fred are around again?"

George grinned slightly and said, "Of course! You should know by now that no one in the Weasley family is safe from either of us."

"Great," Harry said, also grinning.

George turned to leave, but Harry stopped him, "George? Can you tell me what Bellatrix Lestrange meant by Fred's death being an example and about the message you had for someone?"

George's smile faded. He seemed to debate with himself as to whether he should provide Harry with an answer or not.

Seeing his reluctance, Harry said, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me; but I was just wondering whether… well, she wasn't trying to warn me off, was she? I mean, I have no idea how much Voldemort actually saw when he got into my head. Maybe he found out that you know about the Horcruxes now, too."

George laughed slightly and said, "You know, maybe that 'Chosen One' title and all the publicity really is going to your head."

At the annoyed look that crossed Harry's face, George continued, "You aren't the only one fighting against him. We found out about the Horcruxes from Ron and Hermione while you were still being held by You-Know-Who, so you couldn't have let him know anything about us at that point."

Realization dawned on Harry as he said, "Oh, right. So then who else would they want to send a warning to?"

"I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you. Not that I don't want to, but it's not really my place. The next time you see Dad, ask him."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he'll probably be able tell you more than I can, anyway. Have a good night, Harry and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night," Harry said, not understanding how Mr. Weasley would be able to shed more light on his question than George himself could.


	17. Visitor to the Burrow

**Visitor to the Burrow**

The next morning Healer Endlemire gave his approval for Harry's release from Saint Mungo's after he obtained Harry's promise for the third time that he would not perform magic in any way, shape or form for three more weeks. Harry was to travel to the Burrow via floo powder and he was sitting on the bed in his room waiting for someone from the Weasley family to meet him when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said.

"Good morning," Ginny said walking through the door.

"Hey, Gin. Time to go?" he asked hopefully.

"It will be once Healer Endlemire is finished with Mum," Ginny said with amusement in her voice and sitting down next to him. "From what I heard, he practically wants her to keep you under house arrest for the next several days."

"He doesn't know her very well, does he?" Harry said resignedly. "She'd be doing that even without instructions from him."

Ginny said, "She's just trying to do what she thinks is best for you."

"I know. But I hate imposing on your parents and I really don't want her to wait on me the whole time."

"She likes thinking she is taking care of you. And you know Dad loves having both you and Hermione around to talk to about Muggle life."

"Right. I still owe him an explanation about how a television remote control works, don't I?" Harry said smiling. "Although, I'm still not sure he totally understood Hermione's and my last attempt to explain televisions to him."

Ginny seemed to be lost in thought and she did not respond.

Harry was about to ask her what she was thinking when she said, "Speaking of explanations, I think you may owe me one."

"I do? About what?" he asked.

Ginny reached into the neck of her shirt and pulled out the pendant he had given her.

"Is there anything more you'd care to tell me about this?" She asked.

He said carefully, "Oh, er… I thought you liked it."

"I do like it," she replied. "But I was wondering whether you might have forgotten to mention another charm placed on it besides the one allowing only me to read the inscription."

Harry's face fell, and he said nervously, "Please don't be mad at me, Ginny. I had no way of knowing what might happen when we went after the fifth Horcrux. It was the only way I could think of to protect you. I figured if something did happen to me and I didn't make it back at least I had done something to try to keep you safe. Even if you are mad at me, it will be worth it because that necklace helped both you and Hermione in Diagon Alley the other day. And…well…the only other thing you should know is that I still mean what's inscribed on the back of it…"

He watched her anxiously, not knowing how she would react to what he had just said.

"So you are admitting to having another charm placed on it?" she asked.

Reluctantly Harry nodded and confirmed, "Yes; I specified that it be able to deflect and guard you against as many curses and hexes I could remember Death Eaters and Slytherines ever using. Not long before we left Romania I had it charmed by an old and very powerful wizard that Ivan introduced me to."

Not getting an immediate response from her, he asked, "So are you mad at me?"

She gazed back at him and shook her head slightly.

She said, "No. Actually, I think it was a sweet and thoughtful thing to do."

"You do?" he asked, but he was now only aware of the warmth he saw in her eyes and the urge he suddenly had to kiss her.

"U-hum…" she replied leaning slightly closer to him.

Her perfume filled his senses and Harry slowly moved toward her to bend his head down so that their lips were nearly touching. Suddenly, the door opened and Mrs. Weasley walked briskly into the room.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Startled back to awareness, Harry jumped up from the bed and crossed the room to pretend to check in the closet for any belongings he may have forgotten.

Noting Harry's haste and the rising color on the faces of both teens, Mrs. Weasley asked innocently, "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No!" both answered simultaneously and a little too quickly which confirmed the contrary. Mrs. Weasley smiled inwardly to herself.

"Okay then, come on," she said.

Ginny and Harry followed her down the corridor and toward the public fireplaces in silence but Harry's mind was still on the kiss they had almost shared. He was not sure what frustrated him more; the fact that he had not gotten to kiss Ginny or that he nearly did. What had he been thinking? He still had a long and dangerous journey ahead of him so there was no way he should even be considering rekindling that kind of relationship with her.

"Now, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said as he took a handful of floo powder from the bag she held out for him, "the Healer does not think traveling by floo should have an adverse effect on you in your current condition. But he did say that once you arrive at the Burrow should you feel achy anywhere, break out in hives, feel dizzy, weak, lightheaded, extremely hot, extremely cold—"

"Mum!" Ginny interrupted. "Harry has traveled by floo before. I'm sure he will let you know if he experiences any kind of side effects, won't you Harry?"

"Sure thing," Harry replied.

Harry had never developed a fondness for traveling by floo, but he was more than willing to travel by almost any means that would get him out of Saint Mungo's as quickly as possible.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'm sure you will be fine. Okay then, off you go. We'll be right behind you," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry stepped into the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and said, "The Burrow."

A few moments later, he was picking himself up off the floor in the Weasley's living room. Hermione was curled up on the couch reading one of the ancient books she had borrowed from Nadia.

"Harry! I wasn't sure when you'd be getting here. How are you feeling?"

"Never better. Ron still asleep?" Harry asked, stepping away from the fireplace just in time to get out of the way of Ginny's arrival, with Mrs. Weasley close on her heels.

"You know Ron, he'll always have a good lie-in if he can get the chance," Hermione replied.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Well, I think everyone else has slept in long enough. Ginny, please go and wake up your brothers. Now that I have a crowd home I'm going to take full advantage of it."

Fred came down the stairs and asked sleepily, "Who are you taking advantage of?"

"You and your brothers," Mrs. Weasley answered. "The garden needs weeding and de-gnoming, and there are several bushes of meckleberries that need to be picked. After that, the broom shed needs to be—"

"But, Mum!" Fred whined. "You insisted that George and I stay here for a few days to recover from our near death experience, yet you set such grueling labor before us?"

His mother countered, "You are here because the Ministry won't let anyone back in Diagon Alley until they have finished putting the new security charms and wards in place. Therefore, you might as well make yourselves useful while you are here! Brunch will be ready in a few minutes and you can set to work after that."

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused smirks as she passed him to go up the stairs to wake Ron and George.

Fred sat down sulkily on the couch and Harry said, "Hermione and I'll help you out so it shouldn't take that long."

Hermione nodded her agreement but Mrs. Weasley said, "You'll do no such thing, Harry Potter! The Healer said you are to rest and that is exactly what you will be doing! Now sit down and I'll call you when brunch is ready."

With that, she walked briskly into the kitchen.

An hour later Harry was sitting on the bench in the garden watching Hermione and Ginny pick meckleberries, Ron weed the garden, and Fred and George each attempting to throw their captured gnomes farther than the other. An overly plump gnome tried to escape the twins by running under the bench where Harry was sitting. As it dove for cover, Harry grabbed it by the ankle.

"Hey, I caught one!" Harry said as the struggling creature tried to bite him and slash at his hand with sharp dirty fingers. He held it away from him and walked over to where the twins were standing.

"Go ahead, Harry, give it a chuck. Mine have gone the farthest so far— out just past that shrub," Fred said proudly, indicating a low growing plant some fifteen yards away.

Harry made to throw the gnome much as he would a ball when George stopped him and said, "Not like that! You need to take it by the leg, spin it overhead a few times and let go at just the right time. Didn't see how we were doing it?"

"Okay, sure," Harry said and modified his hold on the gnome.

He was about to start his initial swing when Mrs. Weasley appeared and yelled with an exasperated tone, "Fred! George! Just what do you two think you are doing?"

They turned to face their mother and George said quizzically, "We're de-gnoming like you asked us to!"

With her hands on her hips, Mrs. Weasley said, "That's right! I asked you two to do it, not Harry, who is supposed to be resting, by the way." She gave Harry a disapproving look.

"I was getting tired of just sitting around and watching everyone else work. Besides, it's only this one—" Harry tried to protest but Mrs. Weasley interjected.

"Give it over to Fred and come back to the house. Kingsley is here to see you."

"What does he want?" Hermione asked suspiciously, bringing over two buckets full of meckleberries.

She had not forgiven Kingsley Shakelbolt for the way he had interrogated Harry in the hospital.

"Only to see how Harry is doing after what happened the other day," Mrs. Weasley said unconvincingly.

"He probably wants to hear your side of the story," Ginny added sounding irritated by the thought as she brought over two more full buckets of berries. "He spent several hours with Ron, Fred and George yesterday before you woke up."

"You mean he wants to hear what I have to say about killing Bellatrix Lestrange," Harry said quietly.

Did they think he had killed her on purpose? Maybe Kingsley was here to arrest him.

Mrs. Weasely said sympathetically, "Just tell him what happened. It will be alright."

Harry nodded solemnly and turned to follow Mrs. Weasley back to the house.

Ginny watched them go and said mostly to herself, "Harry did what he had to. I've never hexed an Auror, but if Kingsley says anything to make Harry feel guiltier about what happened, I may have to."

"Just make sure that I get the chance to take a shot at him, too," Hermione said, watching Harry and Mrs. Weasley disappear through the kitchen door.

Kingsley was standing by the kitchen table when they walked into the room. Mrs. Weasley threw him a warning glare and then continued through the room and into another part of the house, giving them privacy.

Upon seeing Harry, Kingsley said, "Harry! Please, have a seat. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Harry replied, sitting in the chair Kingsley indicated.

"I'd like to speak to you about what happened in Diagon Alley," Kingsley said. "But first, I want to apologize for how I acted toward you when you were in the hospital the first time. I did not mean to be so harsh with you. You went through a terrible ordeal and I truly do understand what you had to endure, probably more so than you would imagine."

Harry remained silent and Kingsley continued, "I grew up with one of the Aurors who is missing. He is more than a friend; he's been like a brother to me and when I thought you might be able to shed some light on what happened to him… well, that's all I could think about and not about what you were having to deal with."

"I understand, sir," Harry said quietly.

He would be just as adamant about trying to get information out of someone if Ron had disappeared and he thought it would help.

Wanting Kingsley to get to the point, Harry asked, "So, what would you like to know?"

Kingsley replied, "This is just a formality but I need to hear directly from you what events led up to the death of Bellatrix Lestrange. And why were you involved when it is my understanding that you are under Healers' orders to refrain from using magic?"

Harry explained to him what had happened from the point of Hermione's visit at his flat to when he had found out Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

"The Healer thinks you lost control of your magic because you have not completely recovered yet?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes."

"Harry, was it your intent to kill her?"

"No…" Outright killing her that day had not been his intention; but he had thought about it other times after Sirius had died.

Kingsley noted the hesitation in Harry's answer and said, "You are not about to be arrested, if that is what you are concerned about. You rid the world of a particularly nasty piece of work who was responsible for the deaths of many innocent people. She was about to commit another murder openly and before witnesses. Those witnesses, including both Fred and George Weasley corroborated what you have just related to me. And just so you know, the official part of my visit is now over, so we don't have to continue this conversation if you don't want to."

Harry was quiet for a moment and then he said, "Can I ask you a question then, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I have," Kingsley answered.

Harry said, "I didn't think about killing her the other day but after Sirius died, there were other times when I did. Snape, too, for killing Dumbledore. I thought it was what they deserved. But seeing her afterward…" a shudder when through him, recalling the gruesome scene. "I thought I would feel better or relieved or, I don't know, something. Instead it's almost like I feel _worse_ knowing I'm the one responsible for her death, no matter what she was or has done."

Kingsley replied, "Good. I'm relieved to hear you say that."

Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Harry, I'd be more worried about you right now if you had told me otherwise. In my years as an Auror, I have seen that, for some, the taking of a life no matter how justified it may have been, made it much easier to do it the next time; even if there were other options available. They had little regret for killing those whom they felt 'deserved what they got'. I have never seen such a path end well. I am relieved to hear that you have managed to keep your compassion in tact. Holding on to our compassion and humanity may be more painful but it provides us with the strength to continue the fight. It sets us apart from You-Know-Who and his followers."

Staring down at the kitchen table, Harry said, "Ginny Weasley told me much the same thing."

"Smart girl," Kingsley said getting up from his chair. "I have another appointment I should be getting to."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's. "Thank you for speaking with me today and if you ever feel that you need to talk more about what happened, please don't hesitate to track me down. Unless I'm on assignment, the office will be able to tell you how to reach me."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that," Harry said sincerely.

After Kingsley left through the fireplace, Harry looked out the kitchen window. Everyone must have completed their assigned chores because Ron, Ginny and the twins were in the middle of a pick-up game of two-on-two Quidditch and Hermione was sitting on the garden bench watching and talking with Mrs. Weasley.

Harry's eyes followed Ginny as she swooped gracefully through the air, caught the Quaffle George passed to her and threw it through the makeshift goal, easily beating Fred. Watching her happily exchange high-fives with George, Harry found himself thinking how incredible she was; and he was not just thinking about her Quidditch ability.

He walked slowly out to join them and then remembered that he, Ron and Hermione would be leaving for Romania in a few weeks. When he drew closer, Ginny smiled and waved down to him from her perch up on her broom.

Waving back to her it dawned on Harry that he was not really looking forward to their trip back to Romania— especially since he had so successfully ensured that Ginny would not be coming with them.


	18. Little Faith

A week later, Mrs. Weasley startled Harry and Ron when she came into their room to wake them earlier than normal.

"Ron, Harry! Wake up, boys!" the sound of her strained voice brought Harry to awareness faster than normal.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry asked, "Whaswrong, Mrs. Weasley?"

She replied hurriedly, "There's been another attack. I'm leaving for Saint Mungo's now, but I wanted you to know before I left."

"What happened?" Ron asked, alarmed.

"Bill and Fleur were attacked in their flat early this morning. Bill fought them off and he'll be alright but Fleur was rushed to the hospital. Ginny and Hermione can fill you in on the rest; they said they'd wait for you downstairs and you all can come over later."

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Ron said climbing out of bed.

"I'll see you then," Mrs. Weasley said and then hurried back through the door.

Hermione and Ginny were waiting for them when they came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"So what happened?" Ron asked as Hermione rushed over to pull him into a hug. "I thought Bill had security charms all around their place."

"He did," Ginny replied. Harry could tell she was very shaken by the news. "Somehow they still managed to break through. Bill was a bit beat up, but the real concern is for Fleur and the baby. They hit her with a curse before Bill could stop all of them. I just hope they are going to be okay."

Harry placed his hand on her arm and said. "I'm sure they will be fine, Gin."

Ginny took hold of the other hand he offered her.

Harry asked, "So it was Death Eaters, then?"

"Definitely," Hermione said. "I didn't recognize any of the names, but Mr. Weasley said Bill knew who they were."

Ginny said, "Mum also said Dad was in a rush because he wanted to head straight to Fred and George's place from here to check on them."

"Do you think your father was expecting another attack on them?" Harry asked surprised.

"Maybe," Ron replied. "After you went to bed last night, Hermione and I heard them arguing with Fred and George. Mum and Dad were trying to convince them not to go back to their flat, but they went anyway."

Hermione asked, "Why would Death Eaters go after Bill and Fleur? Or the twins again?"

Ron replied, "Bill has been working for the Ministry and the Order since he recovered from the werewolf attack. You know how secretive he is when I ask him about what he does. Maybe he riled the wrong people, not that that is hard to do these days."

"We aren't going to learn any more by staying here," Ginny said. "I want to find out how Fleur and the baby are doing, so let's get going."

When they arrived, they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the waiting room with Fleur's mother. She was a small, blond witch who looked like a slightly older version of Fleur.

Ginny rushed up to them and said, "Hello, Madame Delacour. How are they?"

Madame Delacour answered, "Bonjour, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, oh, and Harry. Eet eez nice to see you all again. Oui! Ze news eez good. Boz Fleur and ze baby are going to be fine."

They all heaved a sigh of relief and Hermione said, "Thank goodness!"

Ginny asked, "Where's Bill? I thought he would be here."

Mrs. Weasley answered, "He's with Fleur. The curse caused her to go into labor. She was due next week, so it really isn't too early for the baby to be born."

Given the good news she reported, she still looked very troubled.

Mr. Weasley patted his wife's hand reassuringly and said to the others, "It may be a while so you might as well sit down and get comfortable. Trust me when I say I know from experience that babies take their own sweet time to enter the world."

Harry thought Mr. Weasley was trying to sound relaxed but it looked like he had aged at least ten years since Harry had last seen him. Whatever he was currently doing for the Ministry or the Order had been keeping him out very late every night; and he was always up and gone before Harry came down to breakfast in the mornings.

Before they took their seats, the door of the waiting room opened and a very pretty blond girl entered and walked over to them.

Harry did not recognize her but when her eyes landed on him, a bright smile broke across her face. Her gaze took in the others then quickly went back to Harry.

She said to him with a slight hint of a French accent, "It is wonderful to see all of you again and so kind of you to come by to wait with us!"

Harry was surprised when she took his hands into hers and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Oh…er…hi," Harry said.

Realization finally dawned on him and he smiled at her. "Gabrielle? I didn't recognize you at first. It's nice to see you again, too."

Fleur's younger sister certainly had changed in the time since the wedding; she was no longer the awkward young girl who had shyly followed Harry around; instead she had grown into a very beautiful, not to mention very well proportioned, young woman who carried herself with grace, confidence and a disarming boldness.

Ginny eyed the exchange uneasily and noticed Gabrielle continued to hold Harry's hands as well as his gaze. She knew Gabrielle had had a crush on him since he rescued her from the lake during the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year. She had never given it much thought, but now…

Ron's jaw had dropped open when he also recognized her.

Hermione placed a finger under his chin to push his mouth shut and said coolly, "Careful, Ron. You'll catch lacewing flies."

Ginny cleared her throat, "Hello, Gabrielle. We are very relieved to hear that Fleur and the baby are going to be alright."

Gabrielle continued to look into Harry's eyes and said, "Yes, as are we. It is lucky she 'as such a strong and brave husband who is able to protect her."

Harry was becoming uncomfortable under Gabrielle's stare and removed his hands from her grasp. He looked over at Ginny and was surprised to see her watching him with an expression on her face akin to annoyance.

Ginny turned away from him and went to sit next to her mother and he took a seat across from her.

After a while, Mr. Weasley stood up and said, "Harry, I'm going to get some snacks to bring back for everyone, why don't you come with me?"

He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchange glances but he stood up and said, "Okay, Mr. Weasley, sure."

When the waiting room door closed behind them, Mr. Weasley stopped suddenly.

Harry thought he might have forgotten something but all he said was, "We certainly have been spending quite a bit of time in this place lately."

Harry replied, "I guess I'm as much to blame for that as anyone."

Mr. Weasley seemed lost in thought for a moment then he turned to Harry and said, "Harry, I wanted to have a word with you away from the others."

"Yes, sir?" He was curious as to what Mr. Weasely would want to talk to him about privately.

Mr. Weasely said, "I never got the chance to thank you properly for what you did for Fred and George the other day. I was called away before you came around and I've been spending so many hours at the Ministry, I couldn't catch up with you. Mere words can never express what Molly and I owe you."

"Mr. Weasley, nobody owes me anything. I was just lucky to be able to stop her. I'd say I'm more indebted to all of you for continuing to take me in after everything that has happened."

Mr. Weasley replied, "Well, let's just agree that we are all very fortunate, shall we?"

Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley continued, "Molly tells me that you'll only be staying at our house another day or so before you can go back to your flat. I won't presume to tell you what to do, but it might be best for you to remain with us."

"Thanks, but I really am feeling fine, sir. And, honestly, I won't use magic until the Healer gives me the go ahead this time."

"Given what has happened, especially at Bill's this morning, your flat may no longer be a safe place for you to stay," Mr. Weasely told him.

Harry asked, "Do you have some reason to believe they will be coming after me next?"

Mr. Weasley smiled without humor and said, "Harry, when are they not after you?"

Harry agreed, "That's true enough."

Mr. Weasley said, "They were able to break through very powerful security charms and spells this time. I'm afraid they may be able to do the same at your flat. Aren't you, Ron and Hermione still planning to go to Romania early next week?"

Harry answered, "As long as Bill and Fleur are okay, we probably will."

"Good," said Mr. Weasley. "I think you all should get away for a while. Until then, I hope you will reconsider where you will be staying. Actually, I am worried that the Burrow may not be safe, either. I'd like to move everyone to Order headquarters if you and Remus have no objections. Grimmauld Place does still belong to you, after all."

With Harry's encouragement, Remus had taken to living at Grimmauld Place with Tonks when he was not on an undercover assignment for the Order.

Harry answered, "You, Remus and the Order can do whatever you want with that place. If it will be safer for everyone to stay there, then it is probably a good idea. I'd still prefer to stay at my flat, though".

Mr. Weasley did not push the subject understanding Harry's aversion to staying in Sirius' old house.

Instead, he said, "There is something else I want to discuss with you; a favor, actually."

"Of course, sir. What is it?"

"Molly and I want you to convince Ginny to go to Romania with you. Hermione mentioned the Pavenic's invited all four of you but for some reason Ginny does not want to go."

Harry looked away from Mr. Weasley. "I asked her not to. It will be better if she stays here."

"I see," Mr. Weasley said. "I thought that might be the way of it."

Harry said carefully, "You said it yourself, sir. When are they not after me? Voldemort is not going to stop until one of us is dead. I would be putting her in danger if she came with us. It's bad enough that Ron and Hermione have been traveling with me but it could be worse for her."

Mr. Weasley said, "I'm just asking you to help me get her away from here for a while, even if it is only for a few weeks. That will give the Order a chance to find a way to deal with what has been happening."

Growing frustrated, Harry said, "But, sir, when they held me captive, they saw her in my mind! Snape saw her! If it gets back to them that she is with me and they put it together that we went out while we were at Hogwarts, Voldemort might try to use her if…"

Harry hesitated but Mr. Weasley finished for him, "If he figures out how much you care for her?"

Harry gaped at him and felt himself turning red since it was Ginny's father who completed his thoughts for him.

Mr. Weasley found himself laughing at the expression he saw on Harry's face. "Harry, I'm afraid neither one of you would make very good actors. It is quite obvious how you feel about each other, no matter how hard you are trying to pretend otherwise."

Recovering, Harry said, "So then you must realize how important it is that I stay away from her!"

Mr. Weasley saw the pain in his eyes as Harry continued, "They have already taken my parents, Dumbledore and Sirius. Voldemort used Sirius to get to me. I can't let him do that with Ginny! Last week there was a moment when I thought she was the girl that Bellatrix Lestrange had killed and it tore me apart inside."

Mr. Weasely appreciated Harry's openness and said, "I truly understand your concern for Ginny. She is my only daughter and I love her more than life itself. That is why I feel I must impress upon you that she is most definitely in more danger if she stays here than if she goes to Romania with you."

Harry asked, "Does this have anything to do with what happened in Diagon Alley? Bellatrix Lestrange said something about Fred's death being a message for someone and George told me to ask you. The message was for Bill or you, wasn't it?"

Mr. Weasely sighed heavily and said, "The message was a warning for me. When you stopped Bellatrix, they sent me another warning this morning."

Harry asked in surprise, "The attack on Bill and Fleur was meant as a warning to you? Why?"

Mr. Weasely looked around to make sure there was no one could over hear them.

He said, "Apparently I have thrown a wrench into You-Know-Who's plans."

"What kind of plans?" Harry asked.

"We recently stopped him from obtaining several Muggle artifacts, but we have not been able to figure out why they could be so important to him. Although they seem important enough that his Death Eaters are now targeting my family in an attempt to get him what he wants."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley completely confused, "I'm not following you, sir. You said Voldemort is after _Muggle_ artifacts?"

Mr. Weasley explained, "It is something I stumbled onto quite by accident. Most Wizards do not take the time to keep current with the activities in the Muggle world, but I do. They don't realize that happenings in the Muggle world often provide clues into the Death Eaters' activities."

Harry recalled the time Dumbledore mentioned how he would find useful information in Muggle newspapers.

Mr. Weasely continued, "A few months before we thought you had been killed, I read about a break-in at a Muggle museum in Cairo. Only one item was reported missing—a very large stone jar. There had been many other items of value around this particular jar, which the thieves could have easily taken but they did not bother.

"Shortly afterward, I read about a robbery at a small Muggle museum right here in London. Again, the only thing taken was a large stone jar."

"At that point, I did not think much of it, but I did wonder why Muggle thieves found stone jars so appealing. Then another robbery took place at a famous Muggle Museum in France. The Muggle newspapers never reported it but the Daily Prophet did. There had been a witness; a Wizard placed two known Death Eaters at the scene. Aurors were dispatched to perform memory charms so that the Muggles would not be the wiser. However, the only thing the Aurors determined was missing was—"

Harry took a guess, "A large stone jar?"

"No. This time it was an old wooden chest," Mr. Weasley said.

Frowning, Harry asked, "So what did the jars and chest contain that was of interest to Voldemort?"

Mr. Weasley winced at the dark wizard's name but said "Nothing. They were all empty."

"Empty?" Harry said growing more confused. "Was there at least some kind of connection between them?"

"At first it seemed there was not. Then, coincidently, an old friend invited me to lunch who has nearly a greater interest in Muggles than I do. He confided that he had been following the robberies and he discovered the artifacts shared one similarity; although it did not explain what Death Eaters or You-Know-Who might want with them."

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"He had Muggle photographs of the two Jars and the chest showing the same faded, mark on their base. He discovered there were two other Muggle objects with the same mark; one was a smaller stone vase and the other was another chest. He had tried to tell people at the Ministry but with all of the other Death Eater activities going on no one wanted to hear about Muggle trinkets. He hoped I would look into it."

Harry asked, "And you did?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Mr. Weasley replied with a heavy sigh. "I was able to remove the vase and chest and hide them at the Ministry. I replaced them with two other objects charmed to look just like the ones we suspected would be stolen. About two weeks after we found you unconscious, I organized two small surveillance teams. We were able to catch a few low-level Death Eaters when they attempted to break in; but several others escaped and they took one of the counterfeit artifacts with them.

"Somehow they discovered that I was responsible for replacing the artifacts they were after with replicas."

Harry asked, "And now they want you to hand the real ones over to them?"

Mr. Weasley nodded looking very weary, "The threats have now escalated to the point that they have openly gone after Fred, George and Bill, as well as my daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild. George was to deliver their message— that other members of my family would suffer Fred's fate if I did not hand the vase and chest over to them. I also believe Bellatrix Lestrange may have mistaken Gretchen for Ginny the other day."

"You think she meant to kill Ginny, too?" Harry asked, swallowing hard when the impact of what Mr. Weasley told him hit him.

Mr. Weasley said sadly, "It is terrible that they killed that other young girl, but I'm thankful Ginny was not in the joke shop when they attacked."

Harry asked, "Why don't you just hand the real artifacts over then? Does it really matter what they want with some old jars and chests? That stuff is not worth the lives of your family!"

"Harry, at this point, if I could, I probably would. But they disappeared last week and I don't know who could have possibly taken them."

"They disappeared from the Ministry? Do you think Voldemort's people may have already gotten them?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley answered, "I don't believe so. The attack in Diagon Alley happened after they went missing so it seems unlikely You-Know-Who has gotten what he wants. However, that is a problem for me to deal with. What I need you to do is to make sure Ginny goes to Romania. Dumbledore thought very highly of Ivan and Nadia. I truly feel that staying with them will be the safest thing for her at the moment."

Harry answered, "Ron won't want to take off for Romania if all of you are in danger, and neither do I. Shouldn't we stay here and help guard against them? And what about Charlie? And Percy? I know things are still strained between you, but shouldn't they be warned?"

Mr. Weasley answered, "You are in no shape to fight Death Eater at the moment and we will have to convince Ron that it is best to go to Romania. An undercover Auror has been assigned to Percy and Charlie is on assignment for the Order at an unplottable location. Bill will be going back to France with Fleur and the baby. That leaves only Fred, George, Ron and Ginny for me to worry about, and Molly, of course. That is why I'm going to insist they all begin staying at Order headquarters."

Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Harry, I have no doubt that they will come after a member of my family again. Moreover, I don't think Ginny or Ron will take kindly to becoming virtual prisoners in Grimmauld Place. So do you see why I believe Romania is the best option? I am asking you to stick to your plans to leave and to convince Ginny to go with you."

Harry found it nearly impossible to argue with Mr. Weasley's reasoning; Ginny was probably better off in Romania with them.

Harry nodded to Mr. Weasley and said, "I'll try to convince Ginny to come with us. But I don't want to lie to her, or to Ron. They deserve to know what is at stake and what is going on. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Mr. Weasley said. "I'm going to arrange for us to move from the Burrow to Grimmauld Place this afternoon. Now we'd better go down and get those snacks or everyone will wonder what we've been up to all this time."

They came back to the waiting room with two trays full of food and drinks. Harry saw that Fred and George had arrived while they were gone.

Ginny eyed Harry and said, "It took you quite a while to only go down one floor to get something to eat. Is everything okay?"

She had a feeling her father had wanted to get Harry alone for some reason and was curious as to why.

"There was a long line so it took us longer," Harry said as he walked his tray around for everyone to make their selections.

When he came to Gabrielle, she not so subtly moved over to make room for him to sit down next to her on the couch; but Harry took the empty space next to Ginny and handed her a drink. A feeling of satisfaction came over Ginny when she saw the frustrated look Gabrielle tossed them.

In less than an hour's time Bill entered through a door on the far side of the room. There were several bandages and bruises on his face and he looked extremely tired, but even so, he wore a wide grin.

He addressed the group, "I would like to announce that Fleur and I are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl! Both mother and daughter are doing fine!"

Cheers went up around the room. Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delecour burst into tears as they grabbed each other in a tight hug. The men surrounded Bill, slapped him on the back, and offered him their heartfelt congratulations.

Wiping tears of joy from her eyes, Mrs. Weasley demanded, "Well! When do we get to see them?"

Bill gave his mother a hug and then placed a kiss on his mother-in-law's cheek and said, "The Healer insisted that Fleur get some much needed sleep before she greets any guests. But we arranged for a private nursery, so you can all come take a look at the newest Weasley now, if you'd like."

"Eef we'd like?" Madame Delecour huffed good naturedly, "Of course we'd like!"

Smiling and laughing, they followed Bill into the nursery where they gathered around the crib. Bill reached down to pick up his sleeping daughter and brought her around so everyone could get a good look at her.

"Who wants to hold her?" Bill asked causing all the women to step forward eagerly.

Although it seemed to take a great amount of effort, Mrs. Weasley stepped back and said to Fleur's mother, "You first."

Bill handed the baby over to Madame Delecour and said, "We've decided to name her Faith. After I took care of the Death Eaters, I nearly panicked when I realized Fleur had been hit and had gone into labor. But she remained calm and kept telling me she had faith the baby was going to be all right and that someday, everything in the Wizarding world would be right again. We decided that Faith would be an appropriate name."

"It's perfect," Mrs. Weasley cooed, gazing at her new granddaughter.

As they carefully passed Faith between her grandmothers and then to Ginny, Hermione said, "Isn't she absolutely beautiful?"

Looking at her niece in awe, Ginny said quietly, "She sure is."

Harry peered at Faith over Ginny's shoulder. He caught Ron's eye and they exchanged quizzical glances as if to say 'it must be a girl thing.' Harry had never been around a newborn before, but she was the littlest thing he had ever seen. She had a tuft of strawberry blond hair sticking up from the top of her head and she was starting to wake up. His initial thought was that 'beautiful' was not an adjective he would have used to describe the baby. Pointy-headed and grumpy-looking, perhaps, but he refrained from voicing such an opinion.

Ginny turned to him and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Hold her?" Harry said with a note of panic in his voice and took a step backward. "Er… no, not right now, thanks. I'll just look."

Eventually Mrs. Weasley said reluctantly, "I'm sure Fleur will be sleeping for a while, so why don't we head on home. We can come back later." Her smile faded as she sent a knowing glance toward her husband.

Mr. Weasley said, "Everyone back to the Burrow, then, and we'll continue to celebrate this happy occasion."

Harry noticed the grim look in his eyes belied his words; it was an obvious ploy to keep everyone together so he could talk to them about moving to Grimmauld Place.

Before Harry reached the door, Bill called him back. "Hey, Harry. Stay here for a moment, would you?"

Harry looked to Ron and said, "Tell your mum and dad I'll be along in a bit."

"Okay, sure," said Ron and then followed the rest of his family out.

Harry walked over to Bill who was expertly rocking Faith in his arms, causing her to fall back to sleep.

Amazed Harry said, "Wow! You are already really good with her."

Bill grinned and said, "I have the advantage of being the oldest of seven. Ginny always liked me to rock her like this. Mum used to say I was better at quieting her down than she was."

Harry smiled, trying to imagine Ginny being as little as Faith.

Bill got right to his point. "Has Dad spoken to you yet? About what happened this morning and what he's up against?"

"Yes," Harry replied. "He told me they were able to break through even your protective charms and spells and about the threats to your family. It's probably a good idea that you asked me to stay behind because I think he is he is going to ask everyone to move to Grimmauld Place today."

"Did he also tell you that it would be a good idea for you to stay there, too?" Bill asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I guess I had better seeing as the Death Eaters are getting through protective wards now. If they attacked my flat, I wouldn't be able to fight them off right now, anyway."

Bill nodded, "I'm glad to hear you have agreed. I was afraid that you might still decide otherwise. What about Ginny and your planned trip to Romania?"

"I'm going to talk her into coming with us."

"Good," Bill said keeping his gaze on his sleeping daughter. "I know there is probably no real need to say this, but I'm expecting you to take care of her. Look out for Ron, too, while you're at it."

"I will," Harry promised. "Give Fleur my best when she wakes up."

He took one last glance at the scene of the tiny baby now sleeping peacefully in her father's protective arms and then left the room.


	19. Persuasive Argument

When Harry arrived back at the Burrow both the living room and kitchen were deserted. He went up the stairs to Ron's room and found him packing.

"Dad wants us to move into Grimmauld Place for a while," Ron said. "After what happened at Bill's he's afraid they may try to attack here."

Harry said, "I know. He told me when we went to get the snacks at the hospital. He wanted to convince me to come along, too, instead of going back to my place."

From the doorway, he heard Ginny ask, "What did you decide?"

He turned to see both Hermione and Ginny watching him. "I'm going to Grimmauld Place with all of you."

They could tell by the tone in his voice that he was not happy with the idea.

"Good," Hermione said with relief. "You will be much safer there. Even Fred and George have agreed to go. But you'd better hurry up and pack because Mrs. Weasley said she wants us ready to leave within the hour."

Harry walked over to his bed and pulled out a duffle bag from underneath and starting stuffing his clothes into it.

Harry asked, "Did your father give you any idea as to why he thinks they may attack here?" He wanted to know how much Mr. Weasley had told everyone.

Ron replied, "He said it has to do with his work at the ministry and that he would explain more later because Mum didn't want him to take the time to tell us now. She wants us out of here as soon as possible. Did he say anything more to you?"

"He told me about the same thing," Harry said vaguely. "Since they seem to be getting through security wards and I'm in no condition to defend myself, he made a good case for me to come with you, too."

Ginny said to him, "Well, I'm glad you have decided to go. I know you don't really like Grimmauld Place, Harry, but you'll be surprised at the progress Tonks has made with it. It's not quite as gloomy as it used to be."

Harry refrained from commenting. His main objection to the house he had inherited from his godfather was the memory of the depressing and oppressive prison it had become for Sirius in the end.

He continued packing in silence; his mind was on the task ahead of him to convince both Ginny and Ron to go to Romania once they had learned all of what Mr. Weasley had told him. He thought about discussing it now since they were all there but then reconsidered. His chances of convincing them both to go might be better if he was able to speak to them one on one.

Sensing that he was not in the mood to talk further, Hermione and Ginny left to continue packing.

Ron placed the last bit of clothing he wanted to take into his bag and said, "I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't be heading off to Romania. Especially if Mum and Ginny are in danger here and they will have to stay at headquarters most of the time. I said as much to Dad, but he insisted that we keep to our plans."

"I agree with him," Harry said abruptly. "We should still go."

Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "You think I should just go off and leave when Dad is obviously afraid they are going to attack someone else in the family. Dad has even asked Moody to arrange for least one Order member who is an Auror to stay at Grimmauld Place most of the time." Ron paused for a moment then asked, "Is there something more to it?"

Harry gave Ron a brief rundown of what Mr. Weasley had told him.

When he had finished, Ron said, "It's weird, You-Know-Who going after Muggle stuff, isn't it? I thought he hated anything that had to do with Muggles. And I wonder who could have taken the rest of it from the Ministry. Still, I don't like the idea of going away when Death Eaters are threatening Dad. It's not right. Maybe it would be better if I stay here and you go on with Ginny and Hermione."

Harry said, "Ron, it's only for a few weeks and it will give your Dad some time to get to the bottom of all this. After what he told me, I really want Ginny away from here now, too. I think if you agree to go, I'll stand a better chance of getting her to agree as well."

Seeing that Ron remained unconvinced, Harry tried another tactic. "Suppose I do get Ginny to agree to go, do you think Hermione will come with us if you stayed here? I doubt it. Don't forget, some of them know she is Muggle-born and you know what she'd be up against if they did got hold of her some way."

Harry had been disgusted by the stories they had recently heard of what Death Eaters were doing to Muggle-born witches and wizards before they killed them. It almost made his last torturous experience at the hands Voldemort and Snape seem like an enjoyable time.

Fortunately, this argument seemed to persuade Ron and he slowly nodded his agreement. "I never thought about it like that. I don't know what I would do if they ever hurt Hermione. Do you think it would help if I talked to Ginny for you?"

"No," Harry replied. "I think it will be best if I do it. But not until after we get to Grimmauld Place."

Mr. Weasley had arranged for a portkey to transport them all to Grimmauld Place and much too soon, Harry found himself in the middle of the house's living room. When he took in his surroundings, his first thought was that the portkey had malfunctioned because he did not recognize where he was. Gone was the damp, dank odor that had always permeated the place as well as the dark, depressing walls and old curtains and furniture. The walls now had a fresh coat of bright paint and new, fashionable furniture was arranged to make the almost-cheery looking fireplace the focal point of the room.

Ginny noted Harry's surprise and asked, "Hasn't Tonks done a wonderful job?"

Before he could reply, Tonks and Remus entered the room hand in hand.

Remus said smiling at them, "We thought we heard your voices in here. Harry, how are you? I heard you had another visit to St. Mungo's. I'd have stopped by but I only just returned from a mission for the Order today."

"I'm feeling better now, sir, thanks," Harry replied.

"Good, good," Remus said and clapped him on the back. Harry was grateful Remus did not decide to give him a lecture about his too early use of magic.

Tonks saw Harry looking around the much-changed room and said hesitantly, "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty to redecorate. This place was so gloomy before. I wanted to cheer it up a bit for Remus."

"Are you kidding?" Harry said. "It looks great! I told you all when I asked Remus to move in that you can do whatever you want with it."

Tonks smiled her relief and Remus said, "We were even able to remove Mrs. Black's portrait and the Black family tapestry. Hermione gave us an old Anti-Permanent Sticking charm she found somewhere during your travels and that did the trick. We removed all of the other portraits as well. Since everything in the house belongs to you, we stored it all up in the attic. We were not sure what you might want to keep."

Harry could not think of anything that he would possibly want to hang on to, especially since Sirius had hated pretty much anything that had reminded him of is family. Harry thanked them anyway.

"So far I have only gotten to the living room and hallway but I think it is coming along nicely," Tonks said, much encouraged by Harry's positive reaction.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Why don't you all go up and unpack while I set about seeing what there is to eat."

"I'll help!" Tonks said eagerly and turned to follow her toward the kitchen. Harry thought he saw a grimace appear briefly on Mrs. Weasley's face; Tonks was notoriously clumsy and her 'help' often required that Mrs. Weasley exercise a vast amount of patience.

They trudged up the stairs and Harry walked into the room he shared with Ron while they stayed in the house. While the décor of the room had remained untouched, Tonks had somehow been successful at removing the dank smell from all of the rooms upstairs as well.

They had been in the house for several days and Harry had not gotten the opportunity nor built up the courage to approach Ginny privately about going to Romania with them. The girls and Mrs. Weasley had spent much of their time during the day visiting Fleur and Faith in the hospital and too many people were always around in the evenings. Harry knew Ron had spoken to Hermione about what he planned to do because she had offered to talk to Ginny for him, too; but Harry still thought since he had been the one to convince her not to go in the first place, he should be the one to try to talk her into it now.

The opportunity finally arrived the following morning when he passed by the bedroom Ginny shared with Hermione on his way downstairs for breakfast.

Hermione had just shut the bedroom door behind her when she saw Harry and whispered to him, "Ginny is already dressed. Now is as good a time as any to talk to her."

After Hermione continued down the hall, Harry stood in front of the door for a few moments; finally, he took a deep breath and knocked softly.

He heard Ginny say, "Come in."

Harry opened the door, stepped in and saw she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror of the room's lone dresser.

"Hey, Gin."

"Good morning," Ginny replied and smiled at him.

She continued to brush her hair while she watched his reflection. Her curiosity was piqued when he closed the door behind him and halted in the center of the room. He watched the motion of the brush glide through her long hair for a few moments until their eyes met in the mirror and he looked down at the floor.

Ginny turned to face him and said, "Is something wrong?"

He replied, "No… I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure. What about?"

Harry continued to gaze at the floor, searching for the best way to begin. Finally looking back at her he said haltingly, "You know Hermione, Ron and I are going to be leaving for Nadia and Ivan's in a few days, so I was, er, thinking that maybe it actually might be a good idea for you to come with us after all…"

"Oh?" was all she said.

"Um, yeah. How about it?" he asked and inwardly cringed. So much for the eloquent appeal he had hoped he would come up with.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Why? You were against it last week. What made you change your mind?"

"Well, for one thing, the attacks on Diagon Alley and at Bill and Fleur's. You were right when you said that no one is really safe anywhere anymore, so you probably won't be in that much more danger if you do come with us."

Ginny persisted "And…? You said the attacks were one thing."

"Your father," Harry answered. He proceeded to give her a brief account of what her father had discovered about the Muggle artifacts, and about the threats he had received.

Ginny listened to his explanation and when he was done she said, "So they are threatening Dad, they nearly killed two of my brothers, he thinks they will definitely try to attack one of us again and you all believe that I will be safer in Romania? It's so nice to hear everyone is still trying to run my life and see to it I'm tucked safely away somewhere."

Harry did not miss the sarcasm in her voice.

Harry said, "At first, Ron gave me a hard time when he found out about the threats to your family but he has agreed to go. Once you think about it, it does seem like the best thing for all of us to do. It will give your father and the Order some time to try to figure out what the Death Eaters are up to without having to worry about something possibly happening to you or Ron."

Ginny was quiet for a moment then asked, "Harry, if you weren't under Healers' orders to refrain from using magic would you still be going to Romania?"

Harry looked her in the eyes and said, "If you agreed to go and it meant ensuring your safety, then yes."

Ginny said, "Oh, right. How could I forget— you always need to know that I'm safe."

Harry looked away from her; he was unsure of how much he should reveal in his effort to convince her to go with them.

Ginny went to sit down on the edge of her bed and asked, "Is my safety the only reason you are asking me to go? Because to be honest, I'm not sure how much more of this I can handle."

Frowning, Harry looked down at her and asked, "How much more of what?"

"Seeing so much of you for a few days and knowing that you are ultimately going to leave again. I was just getting used to the idea of you leaving and I accepted it. Now you tell me you changed your mind and I have the chance to be with you for a while longer; but how soon will you be off with Ron and Hermione and insist that you stay away from me again because you need to know that I'm safe?"

She paused and looked up at him sadly. "I wish I knew how you so easily turn your feelings on and off because I'm finding when it comes to you, I sure can't seem to do it."

Harry sat down next to her and asked, "Is that what you think? That I just forget about you when I leave? Before your father spoke to me I was already regretting that I had asked you not to come with us."

Harry took her hand into his and continued, "Your safety is not the only reason I want you to go. I also want you to go because I realized I want the chance to be around you as much as I can; because…"

Ginny waited for Harry to finish his thoughts and when it seemed like he was not going to she pressed, "Because why?"

She was looking at him intently and he could see the care she felt for him reflecting in her eyes.

He said quietly, "Because I'm not sure that I'm the one who is going to win in the end."

Harry could tell by the look on her face this was not what she had expected him to say. He had been able to push his doubts to the back of his mind since he had awakened in St. Mungo's the first time but they had come back to the surface as he spoke to her.

Harry continued, "Even if we destroy the last Horcrux it will all have to come down to some sort of face-off between Voldemort and me. After what happened when he held me captive, I have a hard time seeing me being the one who will walk away from that. Don't get me wrong, Gin; I plan to do everything I can to take him with me. I'm honestly not afraid to die. I would prefer death to be a long time off, but I am not afraid of it. Dumbledore once said that death is just the next great adventure ..."

A hint of a sad smile played on his face at the memory before he continued, "So I suppose the other reason I want you to come to Romania with us is because I'm being selfish."

He looked away from her gaze and down to their clasped hands.

Ginny asked, "You're being selfish? I don't understand."

"Never mind, I shouldn't have said that—"

"No, Harry. What did you mean? Why do you think it's selfish to want me to come with you?"

Harry sighed heavily and said, "It's just that… well, if I don't have much time, I at least wanted to be able to spend some of it with you. But that's not very fair to you, is it?"

They were silent for a moment while Ginny thought about what he had just said.

Finally, she answered, "Harry, none of us knows how long we have and I have already told you what I think will help you to defeat him. What's not fair is telling me these things now just as a way to get me to go to Romania with you."

Harry felt the disappointment wash over him as he realized she was going to refuse to go.

He replied, "It wasn't my intent to guilt you into going and it was wrong of me to have said all that to you right now. I'm sorry."

He released her hand and started to stand up to leave but Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"No, wait. I'm glad you told me." She paused, looking intently at him before she continued, "I will go to Romania with you."

He looked at her in surprise and said, "You mean it? You'll come with us?"

"Yes. I know it's going to make it harder when you leave again, but I do want to go," she said and grinned slightly at him. "Actually, I had been hoping you would change your mind."

"You were?"

"Yes I was," Ginny replied. "I had been trying to figure out how mad you would get and what you would do if I decided to go with you anyway."

"You were, huh?" Harry asked looking into her eyes that were sparkling impishly.

"Yup."

Ginny continued to hold his gaze and all thoughts of continuing to force himself to deny how he felt about her fled his mind. Harry slowly moved toward her and his lips caressed hers, softly at first. Gradually he deepened the kiss to allow her tongue access to play with his. Ginny's arms came around him, she pulled him closer to her, and their kiss became more urgent and intense. Harry eased her backward until she was lying under him on the bed and they became so lost in the kiss that they did not hear the knock on her door.

Harry heard Ron's angry voice, "What do you two think you are doing? Mum sent me up to get you for breakfast and it looks like it's a good thing she did!"

Self-consciously Harry tried to move away from Ginny but she refused to let him go.

She smiled sweetly up at her brother and said, "Harry is trying to convince me to go to Romania with you. Would you please get out and shut the door so he can finish his rather persuasive argument? Tell everyone we will be down to breakfast in a few minutes. Oh, and I would be careful what you let slip to Mum or I may have to let her in on that little broom shed incident between you and Hermione."

Ron went several shades of red and looked like he wanted to yell something back at her. Instead, he turned and stalked out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Harry was surprised that Ron had reacted so strongly to finding them locked in a kiss considering he had grudgingly gotten used to it during the time he and Ginny went out at Hogwarts. However, it obviously seemed to bother him now.

Harry said, "You do realize that I still can't use magic so I won't be able to defend myself if Ron tries to kill me in my sleep tonight, right?"

Ginny huffed, "He's a hypocritical git that I have caught in much more compromising positions with Hermione."

Harry laughed and asked, "The broom shed incident?"

Ginny replied, "To name just one, yes."


	20. Big Brother’s Folly

Ginny entered the kitchen with Harry and greeted everyone cheerily. She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and followed suit with her father who was making a rare appearance at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Sunshine," her father greeted her back. "You are in a good mood this morning. Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Sir." Harry replied taking a seat between Ginny and Fred. He noticed Ron was sitting between George and Remus with his arms crossed, scowling at him.

Ginny replied to her father happily, "Harry and I were talking upstairs and he has convinced me to go to Romania."

"That's great!" Hermione said as she helped Mrs. Weasley to get breakfast on the table. "Nadia really is looking forward to meeting you. When I wrote to tell her you would not be coming with us, she was quite disappointed. I'm glad Harry was able to talk you into it."

Ginny tossed Ron a mischievous glace and said, "You know how persuasive Harry can be when he really wants something, right, Ron?"

Harry saw Ron's face darken and he gave Ginny's ankle a kick under the table. He valued Ron's friendship very much and he did not want their brother-sister rivalry or his relationship with her to damage it. Ginny understood his message and refrained from any more comments.

"I'm relieved to hear you have agreed to go," Mrs. Weasley said setting a plate of sausages on the table. "When do you plan to leave?"

Hermione answered, "The Healer wanted Harry to wait two weeks so that means we can leave in two days at the earliest. I should try to get another message off to Nadia to let her know we will all be coming."

Mr. Weasley said, "I'll see about getting a portkey for you. When you write to her, find out where you need to land. Many all-Wizarding villages have started placing anti-Apparation and anti-portkey charms around them."

Not long after breakfast Harry realized it was a good thing they would be leaving soon since there was not very much to occupy their time at Grimmauld Place. It was no wonder Sirius had hated being cooped up there for so long.

The only ones who did not seem to mind were Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley. The twins were using the time away from the joke shop to work on new inventions in the attic where they were thrilled to find a number of questionable potion ingredients that had once belonged to the Black family. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be much more at ease knowing exactly were everyone was and that they were safe.

Harry finally talked Ron into playing Wizard's Chess with him; but Ron did not talk much and Harry actually beat him two games to one for the first time he could remember. Harry kept trying to pull Ron into conversation but he only spoke when asked a direct question and then his answers were always curt.

Hermione noticed Ron's odd behavior and commented to Ginny when they were out of earshot, "I wonder what's gotten into Ron. He has barely said anything to me all morning and I'd swear he keeps throwing nasty looks at Harry. Do you suppose they had an argument?"

Ginny replied, "I don't think they've argued yet but I have a feeling they might before the day is out."

Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise and asked, "Did something happen?"

Ginny replied, "Ron walked in on Harry and me kissing."

Hermione smiled broadly and said, "That's great! And it's about time! But Ron has seen Harry kiss you before. Why would he get upset?"

Ginny answered, "Because we were in my _bedroom_, on my _bed_ with the door shut."

"Oh," Hermione said. "He really is quite prudish when it comes to you isn't he? Do you want me to talk to him about it?"

"No. I doubt it would do any good anyway," Ginny replied. "I think it's something that he and Harry are going to have to work out for themselves."

Harry had been thinking along the same lines as Ginny so he was somewhat prepared when Ron entered their room that night while he was getting dressed for bed. Ron shut the door, leaned against it with is arms crossed and watched Harry. Harry ignored him since he figured Ron would get around to saying whatever was on his mind when he was ready.

He did not have to wait long before Ron said, "So what did you think you were doing in my sister's bedroom this morning?"

Harry answered without looking at him, "I was talking to her about going to Romania with us. Isn't that what I told you I was going to do?"

"It didn't look like you were doing much talking when I walked in!" Ron retorted.

"No, as I recall, I was kissing her when you walked in," Harry replied matter-of-factly and finally turned to face Ron.

Ron strode over, stood directly in front of Harry, and glared at him. Harry was several inches shorter so he had to look up slightly to meet Ron's eye but he refused to back away. Ron also outweighed him by at least twenty pounds so Harry knew it was going to hurt if he decided to punch him.

Continuing to glare, Ron asked, "What are your intentions toward my sister?"

It was all Harry could do not to laugh and he replied, "My intentions? Why they're completely honorable, of course." He knew it would make Ron angrier but he could not help starting to grin.

"I'm being serious!"

Harry said, "You're being ridiculous! It was just a kiss! I used to kiss her when we were at school and you got over it."

"Yeah, well, that was before…"

"Before what?" Harry asked.

"Before we went to Romania," Ron replied.

Harry asked puzzled, "What's Romania got to do with it?"

Ron replied, "Come on, Harry! I know what happened between you and Lina while we were there. She ended up crying on Hermione's shoulder for hours and Hermione eventually told me."

Harry looked at Ron completely baffled, "I don't see what something that happened between Lina and me months ago in Romania has to do with this. It's not like I was cheating on Ginny since we had broken up way before then. What did Lina tell Hermione that's got you so barking mad now?"

Ron threw Harry a disgusted look and said, "That you two… you know… you slept with her and then…" Ron's voice trailed off but Harry was still completely confused as to the relevance that could possibly have with him kissing Ginny today.

Harry said heatedly, "So? Not that it is any of your business! I suppose you and Hermione hadn't been doing the same thing seeing as how you shared a bedroom the entire time we were there. Ginny's right, you are a hypocritical git!"

In an attempt to get his mounting temper under control, Harry walked to the other side of the room to open Hedwig's cage and let her out of the window for her nightly hunt.

"Hermione and I are different!" Ron insisted, his anger still growing. "We'd been going out for several months and I didn't turn around and break up with her afterward! Ginny may have had a lot of boyfriends, but she's still innocent and I plan to see to it she stays that way! Now that you know what it's like to, you know, be with a girl, I don't want you going after her next."

Harry walked back to face Ron and said angrily, "What do you mean you don't want me going after Ginny next? What in the hell do you think I'm going to do to her? Force her? Have you forgotten that Lina was the one who chased after me? You and Hermione ragged me enough about it! I was just stupid enough to finally give in!"

They were still glaring at each other when Harry continued, "Did Lina explain the reason I broke it off with her so suddenly when she went crying to Hermione?"

Ron made to reply and stopped.

"Well? Did she?" Harry demanded hotly.

Ron replied, "She said you used her and after you got what you wanted from her for a while, you said it was over."

"And you believed that?" Harry asked incredulously. "Hermione believed that?"

Ron said slowly, "Hermione said she thought there had to be more to it but Lina wouldn't tell her. I just thought—"

Harry cut in angrily, "Maybe you shouldn't think or you should let Hermione do it for you! One night I caught her trying to slip some kind of potion into my drink, Ron. That was the final reason I broke things off with her."

"She tried to put something in your drink?" Ron asked in surprise. "She didn't seem the kind to do something like that. Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry said, "I didn't see the point and I felt like a big enough idiot, anyway. I never thought she would stoop to using a potion, but I saw her and confronted her. She insisted it was only some kind of persuasion draught. We all told her from the beginning that we would only be in Romania for a few months but she was going to try to get me to stay, anyway. She had no idea about the prophecy or why we were there and I wasn't about to tell her."

Harry was relieved when Ron no longer acted as though he wanted to pulverize him.

Trying hard to calm himself down Harry said, "She swore she would never do anything like that again but I could never trust her after that. I think I knew all along that she wasn't really for me; but you had Hermione and I… well, come on, you have to admit that Lina was gorgeous."

He snuck a quick glance at Ron who reluctantly said, "Yeah, I… uh, kind of noticed."

Harry started to feel the anger drain out of him and said, "I won't tell Hermione you think so, promise."

"Good," Ron said, and Harry saw the reluctant start of a grin on his face.

Harry said, "One of those nights you two went back to Nadia and Ivan's after the four of us had been at the pub, Lina and I went back to her place. I told her again before anything happened that we would be leaving Romania within a few months. I didn't think it made sense for us to start anything. I actually got to the door and was about to leave; but she said she understood and it didn't matter. Then she, um… persuaded me to stay the night."

Ron smiled sheepishly and said, "I guess a girl who looks like Lina would be hard to resist. Hermione said she thought it might be good for you because it would help you to get over—"

Ron halted what he was about to say, but Harry finished for him, "It would help me to get over Ginny? That was part of it, too, I suppose. It surprised me that she tried to slip something into my drink but I was actually glad for the excuse."

"The excuse for what?" Ron asked.

"To end things with her," Harry replied. "I did like her but she wasn't Ginny."

Ron's head snapped around and he started to glare at Harry again and said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Calm down, would you!" Harry snapped, "I didn't mean it like that! I felt I had to stay away from Ginny so Voldemort wouldn't use her to get to me. I didn't think I'd see much of her again, anyway, given what I have to do. It may sound strange, but I really do prefer just talking and being with Ginny over anything I had been doing with Lina. Pretty mental, huh?"

"Kind of, yeah," Ron answered. "But I am glad to hear you say that, seeing as it's my sister we're talking about. So you don't think you need to stay away from Ginny anymore?"

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and answered, "I figure she'll be safe enough around me while we're in Romania. I think she's in more danger because of what is happening with your father right now than from of her association with me. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but your dad thinks Bellatrix Lestrange may have meant to kill Ginny instead of Gretchen that day in Diagon Alley."

"What?" Ron said and looked back at Harry in shock.

Harry continued, "Now you understand why your father and I really want to get her away from here for a while."

"Well, sure," Ron said. "But you should have told me that part sooner."

"Your father didn't want me telling anyone," Harry said. "But there is something else I need to say…"

Harry figured it was the best time as any to have this discussion with Ron. "I still fancy Ginny and I trust her. It's hard to explain but I feel somehow better about everything I have to deal with when I'm around her. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her and no matter what you seem to think, I'd never force her into anything she didn't want to do."

Ron looked somewhat embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I should have realized there had to be something more to why you ended it with Lina like you did. It's just that Ginny's my kid sister, you know? It's hard to stop wanting to protect her from everything."

Harry replied, "I'm just asking you to stop pulling the overprotective big brother act any time I get near her."

Silence hung in the air as Ron continued to look at Harry, who, for once, could not read the expression on his face.

Finally, Ron said, "It won't be easy for me but you may not have an easy time of it, either."

"How so?" Harry asked.

He was extremely relieved Ron had taken what he had said so well and it looked like their friendship would remain in tact.

"We are going back to Romania after all. What do you think is going to happen if Lina runs into you with Ginny? Does Ginny know about her?"

"Lina isn't there anymore, or so Hermione told me. Nadia wrote that she went back to live with her grandfather after we left. Ginny doesn't know about what happened between us but I am not intentionally keeping anything from her. It just hasn't come up yet. When it does, I plan to be honest with her about everything."

"Everything?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Yes, everything." Harry answered truthfully. "I don't want to keep secrets from her."

"Good," Ron said standing up and started getting ready for bed. They talked a while longer about the upcoming trip and before Harry knew it, he had crawled into bed and fallen asleep.

The next morning Harry and Ron came down the stairs and found Hermione and Ginny already at the breakfast table helping themselves to scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Their eyes roamed Harry up and down looking for physical evidence that Ron may have taken his self-proclaimed brotherly duties too far.

Ron sat beside Hermione and gave her a quick kiss and said, "Morning. What's for breakfast, I famished!"

Harry sat next to Ginny. Not seeing bruises on either of them or, in Harry's case, residual effects of hexes, she said, "Good morning. Everything okay?"

"Sure," Harry answered her with a smile. He took the plate of eggs that Ron passed to him and spooned some onto his plate. "Any reason it wouldn't be?"

"We thought we heard shouting last night," Ginny replied and glanced to Hermione who shrugged slightly.

"It sounded like you may have been arguing or something," Hermione said looking back to Ron.

"Awguing?" Ron said through a mouth full of eggs.

He swallowed and asked, "Why would we be arguing? Harry did make some lame remark about the Cannons' new seeker and I set him straight. That's probably all you heard."

Neither Ginny nor Hermione seemed to buy this explanation so Harry said, "The discussion may have started to get a little heated but when I explained my point of view, Ron eventually calmed down. There shouldn't be anymore arguing about it."

He winked at Ginny and proceeded to attack the food on his own plate.

Realization dawned on Ginny and she relaxed back in her seat. "Good, glad to hear it."

Mrs. Weasley joined them and when they were nearly done eating, Tonks came in looking as if she had been crying.

Mrs. Weasley immediately became nervous and asked, "Tonks? What's wrong?"

Tonks took a seat beside Ginny and placed her head in her hands. Her shoulders begin to shake and she started to cry again.

Mrs. Weasley immediately placed a comforting arm around her and asked, "What is it, dear?"

Tonks blew her nose in the handkerchief she was holding and said, "Remus got in late from an assignment a few hours ago. He told me they found two of them and one was Jonathan. He was so young! Oh, Molly! When will it end?"

Tonks dissolved into tears and Harry looked to the others to see if any of them knew what she was talking about. Their confused expressions indicated they did not.

Mrs. Weasley asked gently, "Jonathan? You mean, your Auror friend who has been missing?"

Tonks nodded and sniffed, "It was the same as before…neither of them had been killed by the killing curse, but some other curse or hex."

Ginny laid a comforting hand on Tonk's arm and said, "I'm so sorry to hear about your friend."

"Thank you," Tonks replied. "Unfortunately, that's not all the news. They attacked several Wizarding families last night, too. Mostly where a family member was Muggle-born but only one person was killed."

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Tonks continued, "I wasn't on patrol since I'm assigned to stay here but luckily the other Aurors were able to prevent them from doing worse."

Tonks said looking around the table through tear-filled eyes, "Remus also saw Arthur briefly. He wanted Remus to tell you that he managed to get the portkey early and you should plan to leave for Romania tonight."

"Why? What's the rush?" Ron asked.

Tonks shrugged, "Remus didn't say there was a rush; just that the portkey had been arranged for tonight and that your dad wants to make sure you arrive at the landing spot in Romania after dark."

Looking grim, Mrs. Weasley said to them, "Why don't you all go ahead upstairs and get your things together then. I'll clean up down here."

Quietly they left the table and ascended the stairs.

Once they were out of earshot Ron said to Harry, "So what was that all about? It sounds to me like Dad is in a hurry to get us out of here."

Harry replied, "I have no idea. I guess we'll have to ask him when he gets here with the portkey tonight."

They finished packing by late morning. Ron and Harry were the last ones to bring their bags down to the living room where Hermione performed a reduction charm that enabled them to place all their belongings into one of two smaller backpacks.

The twins had remained ensconced in the attic saying mysteriously through the door that they had had a major breakthrough and could not be disturbed. So with nothing left to do, Ron and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon playing Wizard's Chess (this time Harry only won one game, but only because Ginny helped him) and Hermione continued to read from the ancient book she had borrowed from Nadia.

Several hours after they finished dinner Mr. Weasley arrived looking very tired.

Ron went to his father immediately and asked, "Dad, is something wrong? Is there some reason you want us to leave a day early and in the dark to boot?"

Mrs. Weasley ran to give her husband a relieved hug upon seeing him arrive safe at Grimmauld Place before he answered, "No. There is nothing wrong, really; well, nothing more than usual, anyway."

Mrs. Weasley looked concerned as she questioned her husband, "Arthur, are you sure they should leave now? Will it be safe?"

Mr. Weasley replied to his wife, "You know we agreed that they should leave as soon as possible."

He turned back to the four of them and continued, "Kingsley and I feel it will be safer for you to arrive at your destination after dark when there will be less of a chance you will be seen. Since the town where you will be staying is so remote and there have been security charms placed all around it, you will have to walk a fair distance once you get there."

Mr. Weasley's caution was beginning to cause Harry to second-guess whether it really would be safer for Ginny to go with them.

He asked, "Why do we have to worry about being seen? Do you think we may run into some kind of trouble? Maybe we shouldn't—"

Mr. Weasley interrupted him, "I'm not expecting any trouble but that doesn't mean we should not be cautious. Kingsley and I just feel it will be best for you to arrive at Nadia and Ivan's after dark."

Mr. Weasley looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh, my! Only four minutes until the portkey activates. Come on! Gather your things!"

"Arthur! It's time already?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Everyone else isn't here to see them off!"

"I'm sorry, dear," Mr. Weasley replied,"but that's the way of it. We set the portkey to activate at exactly 9:49. Three minutes!"

With a cry, Mrs. Weasley ran to pull each of them into a tearful hug, admonishing them to be careful and to stay safe.

Mr. Weasley hugged Hermione and Ron, but tears sprang to his eyes when he hugged his only daughter tightly.

"Be careful, and keep a sharp eye out, Sunshine. We'll see you in a few weeks."

Last Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and then pulled him into a hug as well.

Before stepping back, he whispered into Harry's ear, "Take care of her for us and be careful yourself."

"I will, sir," Harry replied stepping back.

Mr. Weasley placed an old, broken Muggle electrical plug on the table and put a comforting arm around his wife.

"It's time, kids…" he said.

They each placed a finger on the plug and within seconds, Harry felt the familiar tugging behind his navel and Grimmauld Place disappeared from his sight.


	21. Romania

Harry was getting the hang of traveling by portkey so when he landed he was able to keep himself from sprawling on the ground. He helped Ginny to her feet and then he glanced around. The moon was shining brightly so he could easily see they had landed in a small clearing in the middle of a dense forest.

"Where exactly are we?" Ron whispered. He helped Hermione up and adjusted one of their backpacks across his shoulder.

Hermione answered quietly, "According to Nadia, we were supposed to arrive about four kilometers south of town."

She took out her wand, placed it on the flat palm of her right hand and said, "Point me."

Her wand quickly spun around and stopped to point in a direction beyond her left shoulder.

"That is due north so it looks like we need to head that way," she said. Ron pulled out his wand and took hold of Hermione's other hand and they headed in the direction she had indicated.

Harry shifted their second backpack on his shoulder and pulled out his wand scanning the darkness.

Ginny whispered, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What?" he asked.

"Your wand. What do you think you are doing, pulling your wand out?" she asked.

"It's just a precaution," Harry replied.

Ginny scolded, "You are not supposed to use magic for at least another week, so put it away."

"But—" he began to protest.

"I said put it away!" Ginny hissed. "Let us deal with anything that comes up for once."

Reluctantly Harry replaced his wand in the pocket of his jacket but he positioned it to be easily accessible should the need arise.

They made their way through the trees and Hermione checked their heading every so often to ensure they remained on course. They had been walking for over half an hour when Harry and Ron simultaneously halted and pulled the girls to a stop beside them.

"What—" Ginny began to whisper, but Harry quickly placed his fingers to her lips to silence her.

Harry quietly opened his backpack and withdrew his invisibility cloak. He motioned for them to follow him toward a large fallen tree where they crouched together within its shadow. Ron and Harry positioned Hermione and Ginny closely between them and arranged the cloak so that it covered all of them. Silently they waited until they distinctly heard the sound of someone approaching. Soon, they began to make out several men speaking Romanian in hushed voices.

Five figures emerged from the shadows and halted within ten meters of their hiding spot; the men stood unmoving and seemed to either be listening intently or waiting for something. The four teens continued to watch them from beneath the cloak, barely daring to breath. Eventually one of the intruders said something to his companions and they headed on their way again.

After the men had left, Ron started to stand up, but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his arm and adamantly shook her head. Harry began to open his mouth to question her causing her to shake her head again. Hermione placed a finger to her lips indicating they should remain quiet.

They waited tensely until they heard a snap, like someone stepping on a large twig. They saw three men emerge from the shadow of the copse of trees directly across from them with their wands drawn. They men began to walk towards them, looking closely within the shadow of each clump of trees they passed. As they drew closer to their hiding spot, Harry pulled out his wand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ginny make a small flicking motion with her wand and then he heard a loud rustling far off to their right. The startled men hurried off in the direction of the sound.

They remained crouched under the invisibility cloak for another agonizing fifteen minutes until Hermione carefully stood up whispering, "I think they're gone."

Ron whispered, "Were they Death Eaters, do you suppose? And how did you know they were going to come back?"

Hermione replied, "Unlike you two, I took the time to learn some Romanian while we lived here for over four months. I'm not sure who they were but they were definitely looking for someone. They said something about trying to double back to catch whoever it was so I knew they would come back."

Ron stared at her amazed at how much she had been able to pick up from a language that had remained foreign to him.

It was then Harry's turn to question Ginny. "So what was that you did with your wand?"

In the moonlight, he was just able to make out the grin that spread across her face and she whispered back, "You obviously have never played hide and seek with Fred and George. It's a trick they often used to distract anyone who got too close to their hiding spot."

Harry grinned back and her, clearly impressed.

Eventually they came to the outer edges of the town but as a precaution, they kept to the shadows as much as possible.

They walked up the main street and Ginny took in the moonlit beauty of the quaint, old-fashioned Wizarding village. Individual cottages and storefronts lined the street and the only noise that could be heard came from a tavern that she could see at the end of a side street they had just passed.

Harry pointed and whispered, "That building up ahead is the library where Nadia and Ivan live."

Ginny saw a small, two-story stone building whose windows were completely dark with the exception of one that was lit by a lone candle.

They approached the building and Hermione walked up the stone stairs to the door and knocked three times. When there was no response from within, she proceeded to wrap on the door two more times.

This time they heard the sound of bolts pulling back and the door opened a crack. An old man with a long gray beard and gray hair peered out at them.

He said something in Romanian to which Hermione replied, "Ivan, it's us. All four of us are here."

The door was suddenly snatched open by an old woman with long graying hair who exclaimed, "Hermony! Come in! Come in, all of yu!"

"Nadia! It's good to see you again!" Hermione said stepping through the doorway to give the woman an affectionate hug. She then bestowed the same upon Ivan.

"Ah, Young One," Ivan said to her, "we are both very happy you have come to see us again!"

Ron entered the door directly behind Hermione and received an embrace from Nadia who said, "Ronald! Come in! Yu are looking well."

Her keen dark eyes looked beyond Ron's shoulder to rest on Harry. She took him by the shoulders to hold him at arm's length and looked him up and down to carefully inspect him.

"Ah, Harry! The spell worked as Ivan assured me it would. He told me I was foolish to have had the slightest doubt and he was correct. Come here!"

She pulled Harry into an embrace and after they moved apart, he shook Ivan's hand and said smiling, "It's good to see you again. Hermione tells me that I have you both to thank for my recovery."

"Nonsense!" Nadia admonished before Ivan could respond. "It was the bond between yu and your friends that yu must be thankful for."

Not wanting to interrupt, Ginny closed the door behind her and quietly watched the exchange. She noticed the foyer was much brighter than she expected due to several lit torches mounted on the walls along the corridor; the library's windows must have been charmed to keep light from within the building from showing through. Taking in her surroundings, she realized the interior of the old library had also been charmed to be much larger on the inside because she saw a vast room filled with many long, tall shelves of books; it was no wonder Hermione had fallen in love with the place.

With their initial greetings complete, Harry looked around to see Ginny still hanging back by the door. He took her by the hand and brought her forward to make the introductions.

He said, "Nadia, Ivan, I'd like you to meet Ron's sister, Ginny."

"It is very nice to finally make your acquaintance, my dear," Ivan said, bowing gallantly to her. "We have already heard quite a bit about you."

There was something about Ivan that Ginny liked immediately. She smiled back at him and replied, "Thank you both for including me in your invitation to visit. Hermione and the guys have told me much about the two of you as well, and I am very happy to finally be able to meet you, sir."

Nadia had been watching Ginny closely while Harry brought her forward. When Ginny turned from Ivan toward her, Nadia took the younger girl's hands into hers and looked into her face. The scrutiny the older woman bestowed upon her startled Ginny until a satisfied smile spread across the wrinkled face.

Nadia nodded and said, "Had I met yu beforehand, I would not have worried nearly as much." She patted Ginny's hand affectionately and continued, "I am so very happy that yu decided to visit us as well."

Nadia looked pointedly back at Harry and said with satisfaction, "A much better choice, I think."

Confused by Nadia's words, Ginny looked at Harry who suddenly felt an uncomfortable warmth begin to flow from his neck to the roots of his hair. He dared not look directly at Ginny, but instead, he cast a warning look to Ron and Hermione who were both having difficulty trying not to laugh.

Ivan cleared this throat and said serenely, "I am sure you must be tired but we have prepared some relaxing herbal tea and a light snack. Perhaps we should adjourn into the parlor for a spot before you turn in for the night."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Hermione said, happy for the change of subject for Harry's sake. "But first, I'll be very relieved to give this back to you."

Hermione rummaged through the backpack on Ron's shoulder. She pulled out the box that contained the Mandora Amulet and handed it to Nadia.

Nadia took the box from her and said, "Thank yu for returning it, Hermony. Now yu must tell me all about what happened when yu performed the spell."

They all went into the parlor and Hermione launched into a full account of what transpired when they revived Harry.

Harry followed behind everyone with Ginny who said, "They really are very nice. No wonder you enjoyed your stay here with them. And look at all those books! There are so many and they look older than anything we had at Hogwarts!"

Harry said, "I'll bet you anything Hermione beats us all up in the morning and we'll come down to find her behind a stack of them. And both Nadia and Ivan really are great. Believe it or not, they probably know as much, if not more, about magic and old spells as Dumbledore did. Ivan taught me quite a bit during the months we were here. But I think Hermione learned the most because she spent so much of her time with her nose in some old book or other."

Soon everyone was sipping tea and snacking on biscuits while Hermione continued to recount the events that had happed before and after Harry regained consciousness. Nadia and Ivan listened intently to the tale and occasionally, Harry, Ron or Ginny would add something from their standpoint to the story.

They all had nearly finished their second cup of tea when Nadia noticed Ron trying to stifle a yawn.

She said, "Yu have had a long trip and it is getting late. We will have several weeks to catch up and talk so off to bed with yu now!"

They got up from the table and picking up one of the backpacks on the way, Ron followed Hermione toward the stairs that led to the two bedrooms on the second level. Harry followed closely on their heels carrying their other backpack. Ginny remained behind, still in conversation with Nadia and Ivan. On the top landing, Hermione went into the room to the left she had shared with Ron during their last stay.

Ron started to follow her but Harry grabbed his arm to halt him and whispered, "Where are you going?"

"To bed," Ron said, yawning again. "I'm tired."

Harry replied, "You must be. Either that or you really have turned around about the idea of me sleeping with your sister. I certainly won't mind but I'm not sure what Ginny will think about it."

Harry's grin grew wider when it dawned on Ron what he meant.

Barely masking the disappointment in his voice, Ron said, "No, that would definitely not be a good idea."

Ginny came up the stairs just as Ron poked his head through the doorway through which Hermione had crossed and said, "Good night, 'Mione, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Nadia had left a lamp lit for them in each room and over Ron's shoulder Harry saw that Hermione had already started to pull down the covers of the large feather bed.

She looked up, and asked, "Where are you going? I thought you were coming to bed, too."

"I am… in _Harry's and my room_," Ron said tossing her a meaningful look and nodded between Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, right," Hermione said, sounding disappointed herself.

Harry turned and walked into the other bedroom shaking his head as he went. He opened the backpack and started pulling out its contents.

Harry heard someone enter the room behind him and said, "Hey, Ron, would you mind doing the counter spell to put everything back to normal size?"

He heard Ginny's voice say, "If you wait for Ron it might be a while. I'll do it for you."

Harry turned around and said, "Sure, thanks. Where'd Ron go?"

Ginny smirked and answered, "He's saying good-night to Hermione. The way they're snogging, you'd think it was going to be eight years before they see each other again instead of eight hours."

She pulled out her wand and within seconds all their belongings were back to normal.

Ginny said, "Please don't think I'm as priggish as Ron but I don't fancy watching my hypocrite brother snog his girlfriend any more that he wants to see me with my boyfriends. How on earth did you deal with those two for so many months?"

Harry laughed and said, "I spent a lot of time with Nadia and Ivan and a few other friends we made while we were here. But they weren't usually too bad whenever I was around. Although, I made sure I placed silencing charms around myself when we were camping."

Ginny said, "I hope you don't mind if I stay in here until the coast is clear."

"Not at all," Harry replied.

He separated his things from Ron's and placed his clothes into the drawers of the dresser by the bed.

"So, any plans for tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Harry said, "I'm sure Hermione and Nadia will want to show you around the library and museum downstairs."

At the face she made, Harry said, "I think you'll enjoy it more than you'd expect. Nadia and Ivan really do have a brilliant collection of books and old-magic artifacts." Grinning and making an exaggerated bow before her, he continued, "But I promise to do my utmost to rescue you should I see that boredom threatens to overcome you."

Giggling at his antics and making a show of curtseying before him, she said, "Ah, the ever fearless knight prepared to come to my rescue. I thank you for your most welcome protection from boredom as well as from the traumatizing scenes my brother would thrust upon me tonight."

They burst into laughter just as Ron entered the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said, still laughing. "You and Hermione done so can I go to bed now?"

"Yes," Ron said somewhat defensively.

"Good." Ginny turned back to Harry, stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Harry was about to respond with a more thorough kiss of his own but Ron cleared his throat and they stepped apart.

She smiled up at him and said, "Until tomorrow, sir knight."

She walked across the room and said, "G'night, Ron," and disappeared through the door.

Harry glanced at Ron wondering whether he would have to deal with any kind reaction to even that briefest of kisses; but all Ron said as he began to change for bed was, "Shall we try to get some sleep then?"

Harry replied, "That sounds like a good idea." Neither spoke while they changed for bed and in less than five minutes, Harry blew out the lamp.

Harry rolled over and as he drifted off to sleep, fantasies of being with Ginny in a much more private location played through his mind.

Harry's prediction turned out to be correct. Nearly every morning for a week, they found Hermione already up and at one of the library's tables with multiple old books open before her; next to these were always several stacks of other books she deemed on her must-read list.

This morning turned out to be no different and Hermione barely looked up when Harry and Ron came down the stairs. Ron went over to sit next to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"How long have you been down here this time?" he asked.

"Several hours," she replied. "Not everyone likes to waste a good part of the morning sleeping in. It's nearly noon."

Ignoring her comment, Ron asked, "Aren't you afraid your head may explode, reading so much?"

Hermione replied in an exasperated tone, "You know, if you tried reading something besides Quidditch magazines, you might actually discover that there are a lot of other interesting things worth learning about. We're only going to be here for a little while and there are so many things I still want to hone up on."

It looked to be the start of a conversation similar to the ones they had been having each morning since their arrival, so Harry decided to continue toward the back door of the library. This led out to a large garden where he knew he would most likely find Ginny with Nadia.

Nadia was an avid gardener whose flora collection included many plants, flowers and rare medicinal herbs. Ginny had discovered that she found the older woman's knowledge of the history and uses for each fascinating.

Ginny had also found Harry had been correct in that many of the tombs and artifacts Hermione and Nadia had shown her during the first few days of their visit had been as interesting as they were remarkable; but it turned out the garden was the thing that had captured Ginny's interest the most. She had already spent many hours of each day in the garden with Nadia while Harry and Ron spent their time with Ivan. Ivan was attempting to teach Ron the wandless disarming spell, with less than stellar results. He had also started working with Harry on wandless shielding charms.

When he stepped through the doorway, Harry saw Ginny and Nadia in the far back corner of the garden leaning over a waist-high yellow and purple plant. It was a warm, sunny day and Harry stopped to admire the sight of Ginny surrounded by exotic flowers and the sun reflecting off her hair like a golden-red halo. She was wearing an above the knee sundress that showed off her figure sublimely. Ginny turned toward the library and when she noticed him standing there, she smiled and waved. Realizing he had been staring at her, he waved back and walked toward them.

"Good morning, Harry," Nadia said pleasantly when he came up to them.

"Good morning," Harry replied.

"More like 'good afternoon'," Ginny said. "You're getting to be about as bad as Ron and my other brothers, sleeping in so late every morning."

Harry retorted, "I'm still recuperating; doctor's orders, after all."

"Hmm, right. So what's going to be your excuse tomorrow then?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry queried.

Ginny looked at him in surprise and said, "As of today your energy levels should be completely back to normal. You no longer have to refrain from using magic. Don't tell me you forgot."

"I haven't forgotten," Harry replied and a grin spread across his face. "I just thought maybe the rest of you might."

Ginny said, "I wonder what the Wizarding world would think if someone let it slip to the _Daily Prophet_ just how lazy the supposed 'Chosen One' really is."

"I am not lazy!" Harry huffed good-naturedly. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe some bad Weasley habits are starting to rub off on me?"

Ginny's eyes sparkled and she replied, "Then maybe you haven't been spending enough time around the right Weasley."

"Oh, really? What do you suggest I do about that?"

Listening to their banter, Nadia smiled to herself. She had spent quite a bit of time with Ginny Weasley over the past week and she was happy to find her initial assessment of the girl had been accurate. There was an openness and honesty about her as well as a common-sense intellect not often found in one so young.

Nadia and Ivan had also noticed a change in Harry from the last time he and his friends had visited. He now smiled often and he seemed to be much more relaxed and at ease. Contrary to Ivan's suggestion, Nadia was certain the positive change had much more to do with the presence of the girl who was now walking with them than with his near-death at the hands of the Dark One.

Harry and Ginny had stopped walking while Nadia continued toward the library. Without looking back she said, "Ivan will be back soon, but yu should have plenty of time to find a resolution to Harry's problem."

They stared after Nadia for a moment until Harry decided to take advantage of the fact that he was at last alone with Ginny— something that had rarely happened in the past week, which had added to his ever-growing frustration.

"Well?" he continued their conversation. "I am correct in assuming you have an idea which Weasley would be a better influence on me, right?"

"I might," she replied. He noticed a blush had crept into her cheeks.

Crossing his arms and trying his best to give her the wickedest grin he could muster he said, "Go on then. Enlighten me."

He saw a mischievous gleam come into her eyes. He had seen that look before but usually when Fred or George had presented her with some particular kind of challenge.

"Okay," she said and took his hand.

She pulled him under a vine-covered trellis where they were out of sight of the library.

She stepped closer to him and placed one hand on his chest and the other behind his head. She drew him forward until their lips met and quickly escalated into a very passionate kiss. Harry pulled her closer to him so he could better enjoy the sensations that the feel of her body molding to his was awakening within him. He brought his hand caressingly up her body and the heat of their kiss and embrace continued to grow until they heard someone come up beside them.

"Oh…er, s-sorry…." Ron said uncomfortably and turned his back to them.

Harry broke their kiss but his eyes remained transfixed on the smoldering brown ones before him.

Trying to mask his annoyance and without looking away from Ginny, Harry asked, "Is there something we can do for you, Ron?"

"S-sorry," Ron stammered again, still with his back to them. "They, um, wanted you to know that Ivan is back and lunch is almost ready. I'll, um, just go and tell them you'll be along in a bit…"

Harry replied, "That will be fine, thanks."

Ron walked hurriedly away and Ginny let out a nervous giggle and said, "Do you suppose we traumatized him?"

"He'll get over it," Harry said still slightly annoyed. Softening his tone he continued, "I'm more interested in that influence it seems you have on me."

He pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

"So you did find it a positive influence?" she asked smiling up at him when they reluctantly ended the kiss.

"Most definitely," Harry replied.

They walked hand in hand back into the library still laughing when Harry asked her in a hushed voice whether she wanted to bet how red Ron's face would still be. She was about to reply when Harry stopped suddenly beside the table that contained the many opened books Hermione had been reading.

Ginny looked up at him questioningly and the expression she saw on his face startled her. No sign of the laughter they had shared only moments before remained; instead, there was a mixture of anger and fear.

"Harry? What's wrong?" she asked growing concerned.

He did not answer her. He reached down and turned one of the books toward him.

"Harry, what is it?" she asked again and looked at the page in the book that held him transfixed.

On the top of one page was a sketch that Harry was running his fingers over. Ginny looked closer at the drawing of a human skull engulfed in flames with a winged serpent encircling it like a crown; the mouth of the skull was open in a perpetual scream and several tear shaped markings were just below the skull's hollow, empty eye sockets.

"I've seen this before…," Harry said in a barely audible whisper. "I didn't remember it until now."

"You've seen it? Where?" Ginny asked.

"On the table when I took my wand and our things…" Harry continued, still in a whisper. "I was pretty out of it and I only saw it briefly; but I'm sure this is the same mark."

Ginny asked gently, "You mean you saw this mark just before you escaped from Voldemort?"

Harry nodded. Understanding his sudden reaction, Ginny wrapped her arms around him tenderly and found that he was shaking.


	22. Celebrations and Revelations

When Harry looked upon the drawing, it felt like someone had poured a pail of ice water over him. His mind went back to the day he had escaped and an echo of the cold, pain and desperation to escape crashed down upon him.

"Shh, it's okay," he heard Ginny whisper as she held him. "He can't hurt you here."

Harry brought his arms around her and breathed in the calming scent of her. The shaking in his body had nearly subsided when they heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Would you look at them, Ron," they heard Hermione say in mock disgust. "Who can't seem to keep their hands off each other now?"

Ron smirked and said, "That's enough, you two. I'll lose my appetite if I see a repeat of what I just—"

When they saw the expression on Harry's face both Ron and Hermione stopped abruptly.

Ginny said calmly, "Ron, please ask Nadia and Ivan to come in here."

"What—" Ron started to ask.

"Just go get them now."

Hermione asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

When Harry did not answer, Ginny pointed at the drawing and asked, "What have you been researching?"

Hermione answered, "Ancient legends and magic. Voldemort likes to use old or obscure curses to guard his Horcruxes. After using the Mandora Amulet to help Harry, I wanted to look into the history and evolution of other spells and hexes. It really is fascinating. Why?"

Harry asked quietly, "What did you learn about this symbol?"

Ron came back in the room with Nadia and Ivan following quickly on his heels.

Hermione glanced at the page in the book Harry was pointing at.

Hermione answered, "Only that it is quite old and it might be the origin of the Dark Mark used by Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

Harry turned to Nadia and Ivan in time to see them exchange a concerned look.

Harry asked them, "Do you know anything about it?"

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Ivan queried back.

Harry replied, "Voldemort had a broken stone tablet outside the cell where he held me. Part of it was still missing but it had this mark etched on it. I didn't remember seeing it until just now."

Ivan said, "Hermione is correct. That symbol is believed to be the mark from which the Dark One derived what has become known as the Dark Mark today. The question then becomes what information he has obtained related to it."

Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Ivan replied, "The legend behind the symbol is that it was the mark of _the_ original Dark Magic sect. Long ago a group of Wizards started using their knowledge to gain power and wealth and to terrorize those who opposed them."

"Sound like anyone we know?" Ron asked.

Ivan nodded slightly and continued, "The legend says the sect crafted very powerful dark spells and rituals; possibly even some that could hold off death. Other than the drawing in this book there is very little evidence that the sect or such dark spells actually existed. There are only legends and stories."

Hermione stated, "But we know Voldemort has created Horcruxes in the hope of finding immortality, so a dark spell for that obviously exists."

Harry asked, "And the tablet with the symbol? Doesn't it sound like there really is something to the legend?"

"We do not know," Nadia answered. "But there may be someone else who can provide yu with greater insight."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Mohamier," Nadia replied.

"Who is Mohamier?" Ginny asked.

Hermione answered, "He's an extremely knowledgeable wizard we met when we were here before."

Ivan said, "He has spent much of his life researching the origins and sociology of Wizard cultures. He has also studied the ancient Dark Sects extensively."

Hermione said, "But unfortunately he is no longer living in the village."

"Plus," Ron said looking pointedly at Harry, "wherever he is he is not alone."

Harry caught Ron's eye and message; Mohamier happened to be Lina's grandfather and the last they heard she had gone to live with him. But Harry's need to talk to anyone who could shed more light on the mark and what Voldemort might be up to overrode his need to avoid seeing Lina again. He would just need to have a long talk with Ginny before that possibility arose.

Choosing to ignore Ron's concern, Harry asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Ivan said, "No one knows where he has gone." Seeing the exasperated look on Harry's face, he continued, "But I will attempt to find a way to contact him as soon as possible. You will need to be patient."

Hermione said under her breath, "You'd have better luck teaching me to play Quidditch."

Harry tossed her an annoyed look.

Ginny took his arm and said, "Take it easy, Harry. There is nothing more we can find out until Ivan contacts Mohamier."

Harry was not in the mood to wait to find out more about the mark or about the meaning of the tablet he saw.

Ginny winked and smiled at him, "After lunch I'll take you on another tour of the garden."

This captured both Harry's and Ron's attention. Her brother blushed but Harry grinned reluctantly, "Yeah?"

Ron turned to Hermione and said, "Remind me to stay out of the garden this afternoon."

The following morning Harry went down the stairs to find that everyone was at breakfast.

Hermione looked up at him and said cheerfully, "Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Yeah, mate. Happy Birthday," Ron said handing him several brightly wrapped packages. "Bet you thought we forgot, huh?"

Harry stared in surprise. Apparently, he was the only one who had forgotten that today was his 18th birthday.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and Ivan placed a small box in front of him. "Here is something from Nadia and me."

Still feeling amazed, he said, "Thanks, everyone."

"Well, open them!" Hermione insisted.

The first gift turned out to be a tin of Harry's favorite homemade cookies from Mrs. Weasley.

Next, Harry opened the box from Nadia and Ivan; inside was a silver man's ring with a small, flat dark blue and black marbled stone set in it. He took the ring out and slipped it onto the pinky of his left hand. It fit perfectly.

Hermione gasped and asked, "Is that really a vérité ring?"

Ivan smiled and said, "It is. It has been in my family for many generations but I believe Harry may find a greater use for it now than I."

Harry asked, "A what ring?"

"A vérité ring; a truth ring," Hermione answered. "Only five of them are known to still exist. A French wizard created a set of ten rings centuries ago. Each ring enables the wearer to detect when someone is lying, even if they are under the Imperious Curse. I read that the Ministry has tried to recreate them for years but they have not had any luck."

Ivan said, "You ask someone a question, invoke the magic by saying _'vérité'_, and if the ring does not change color when the person answers then they have answered truthfully. If the color of the stone changes, they have lied."

Ron said, "Give it a try, Harry! Ask me a question."

"Alright," Harry said.

He thought of several questions that would cause Ron deep embarrassment, but then settled on, "How old am I as of today? _Vérité._"

Ron answered, "Fifteen."

They all watched the marbling in the stone ripple and then the blue color quickly turned bright yellow. It remained this way for several seconds and then the stone changed back to its original color.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione handed him a gift from her and Ron that turned out, unsurprisingly, to be a book.

Hermione explained, "It's an encyclopedia of wandless charms and defensive spells. After I learned that Ivan had started teaching you wandless magic, I thought it would be perfect for you."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, guys." He turned to Ginny and said good-humoredly, "Leave it to Hermione to find something that will require me to read and study."

Ginny only smiled slightly and looked down at the table.

She had been quiet since he came down but before he could ask her whether something was wrong, Ron said, "We have also decided that we're taking you to the tavern tonight to celebrate."

Hermione said. "We always had a great time whenever we went there. Plus, it will be an opportunity to see some people that we haven't seen since we've been back and introduce Ginny to them."

Hermione and Ron explained to Ginny about the most notable quirks of some of the more interesting local characters they had met, which caused laughter to ring around the table.

After breakfast, Harry noticed Ginny still did not seem to be in her normally good mood.

"Hey, Gin, is something wrong?"

She said sadly, "I had something picked out for your birthday but with all that happened before we came here I wasn't able to get it. I'm sorry."

Relieved, Harry asked, "Is that all that's bothering you?"

She nodded and said, "You went so many years without proper birthday presents. I didn't want that to happen any more."

He took her hand and said, "I don't need people to give me things to enjoy my birthday. Besides, maybe I think you gave me a pretty brilliant present already."

"I did?"

He nodded, "Sure. Couldn't you tell how much I enjoyed that tour of the garden after lunch yesterday? If it would make you feel better about not getting me something, you can give me another tour today."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she replied, "Why, Harry! I didn't know you had become so fascinated with gardens."

"Well, I have. Especially when the tour guide is such a spectacular kisser."

She slapped his arm in mock shock but walked happily toward the garden with him.

They arrived at the village tavern early that evening to find many of the locals already there and in high spirits. Old acquaintances were renewed and greetings exchanged when Harry, Ron and Hermione introduced Ginny to the many people they had met during their previous stay.

Harry could not remember feeling so happy on his birthday, other than the time Hagrid came to take him away from the Dursleys to introduce him to a whole new life. His spirits were also high since Ivan had informed him that he had derived a way to get a message to Mohamier; it gave Harry hope that they might soon unravel the mystery of the old Dark Mark.

During a pause in his conversation with Ivan, Ron approached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ron said, "Hey, Harry… I was wondering if I, um, could have a word with you."

"Sure, what's up?" Harry glanced across the room to see Hermione and Ginny in what seemed to be a deep conversation.

Ron continued haltingly, "Well… we were wondering… actually, Hermione was wondering… apparently today is an anniversary of sorts for us and you know how girls can be about these things… well she was hoping you wouldn't mind…" he trailed off, having difficulty finding the right words to phrase his question.

Harry listened to Ron struggle for a few moments and then asked, "Ron, what are you trying to ask me?"

Ron started to turn red and he said hurriedly, "WouldyoumindhangingwithGinnyforabittonight so 'Mione and I can spendsometimealoneinthegirl'sroom?"

Harry stared at Ron trying to decipher what he had just asked. "Would I mind doing what so that you and Hermione can what?"

Ron's face went a deeper shade of red, and he said more slowly, "Would you mind staying up with Ginny for a while tonight so that Hermione and I can have some time alone in the, um…"

"Bedroom?" Harry asked and started to grin; he was enjoying Ron's discomfort. Then he continued as if a brilliant idea had just come to him, "That might be fun for us, too."

"Harry!" Ron growled. "I'm not saying you should do anything like that with Ginny! Just… well… normally I wouldn't ask you about something like this, but it's an anniversary after all, and it's been a while since we, you know…"

"An anniversary, huh?"

Ron nodded, his embarrassment still growing, "Apparently the first time we told each other 'I love you' was on your birthday last year and Hermione thinks it's a big thing to celebrate."

"So let me get this straight," Harry said. He was trying to decide if he felt more annoyed or amused. "You want me to baby-sit your sister so that you can 'you know' with your girlfriend but I'd better not do anything 'like that' with Ginny. Did I get that right?"

Ron stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and looked down at the floor.

Finally Harry said, "Fine, Ron," causing Ron to look back at him with relief showing on his face.

Harry continued, "As long as Ginny doesn't mind, you two can 'celebrate your anniversary' for as long as you like."

Ron broke into a smile and said, "You're the best, Harry! Thanks—"

Harry broke in and said, "But Ginny and I will decide for ourselves what my baby-sitting duties will entail, got it?"

Ron looked past Harry's shoulder to see Hermione and Ginny heading their way and said reluctantly, "Okay, Harry, sure."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry and asked hopefully, "Well? All set?"

Harry assumed that Hermione had just finished asking Ginny to aid them in their rendezvous plans and was trying to gauge her reaction.

Ginny said with a wink at Harry, "It's getting late and Nadia and Ivan have already left. Why don't we head back and we can continue to celebrate your birthday there?"

Harry smiled back at her and took her hand. They had nearly made it to the door when a voice called out, stopping them.

"Harry! You are back!"

Harry turned to see a dark-haired girl crossing the room and coming quickly toward him. She threw her arms around his neck and before he could pull away, she captured his mouth with hers in a very enthusiastic and ardent kiss. Harry pulled her arms from around his neck in an attempt to extricate himself from her embrace. Finally succeeding, he stepped back to see her beaming at him.

Without smiling back Harry said, "Hello, Lina."

Lina's hair was as black as Harry's and it hung in a long shining veil past the middle of her back. She was nearly as tall as Harry and she was wearing a dark blue, low-cut sleeveless blouse that provided a provocative view of ample cleavage; a long matching skirt accentuated her small waist. Ginny had seen catalogs filled with famous Muggle underwear models in her brothers' rooms on several occasions. Lina had a figure that any of those models would envy.

Looking at him coyly, Lina said, "Oh, Harry! It has been months since vee haf seen each other and I haf missed you terribly. After all vee shared, is that all you can say?"

Stunned, Ginny looked from the girl to Harry for an explanation. Apparently, they knew each other, and quite well from the look and sound of it.

Lina reluctantly tore her eyes from Harry to hug Hermione and Ron in a familiar greeting and then she turned to Ginny.

Looking directly into Lina's face, Ginny's apprehension grew further. She had the bluest eyes Ginny had ever seen with long black lashes; her perfect, dark eyebrows framed her eyes beautifully and they angled up slightly to give her an extremely exotic feline look. Her skin was creamy and flawless. She was positively gorgeous and the epitome of what Ginny always thought to be many men's fantasy.

Awkward silence filled the air between them until Hermione found her voice to make the introductions, "I'd like to introduce you to Ginny… um, Ron's sister. Ginny, this is Lina, one of the friends we met while we were here the last time… So, what are you doing here? We heard you had gone to live with your grandfather."

When Hermione introduced them, Lina's smile faltered slightly and Ginny thought she saw a flicker of irritation flash in her eyes.

Recovering quickly, Lina smiled brightly at her and said, "It is very nice to meet you, Geany. I do hope you are enjoying your stay in our quaint village. I know Harry had a vonderful time ven he vas here before."

Trying very hard to smile back, Ginny said, "It's nice to meet you as well, Lina. I have been having a very nice visit, thank you."

Harry eyed the exchange warily and mentally kicked himself for postponing his discussion about Lina with Ginny. There just had never seemed to be an appropriate time to broach the subject. However, Lina's unexpected appearance had given him an idea; perhaps he could get in touch with Mohamier sooner and survive the night without Ginny sending bat bogeys after him.

Answering Hermione's question, Lina said, "I haf bean living vith Grandfather for several months, but it does get boring. Grandfather vill probably keel me, vonce he knows I am gone. He has not vanted me to go very far from him lately."

She turned back to Harry and grabbed his arm to hug it to her and continued, "I heard that you vere back and I just had to see for myself; especially ven today is your birthday!"

Uncomfortable with her clinging, not to mention being concerned with what Ginny's reaction was going to be, Harry attempted to pull his arm free from her grasp.

He said coolly, "You shouldn't have troubled yourself."

Lina held on to him more tightly and said, "But, Harry, I haf bean receiving the English papers and reading the articles about you! Near death for so long in the hospital! I vas so vorried about you! I had vanted to go see you, but Grandfather vould not let me. And hafing survived that, you fight Death Eaters! You haf become an even greater hero!"

Harry was finding it impossible to free his arm from her grip and he replied, "You shouldn't be too impressed by what you read in the papers. They tend to exaggerate. And would you mind giving me my arm back?"

Ignoring his request, Lina rubbed her hand familiarly across his chest and smiled at him, "You are too humble, but I am relieved you haf recovered and are looking _very_ vell."

Harry glanced at Ginny and saw her face darken. His eyes met hers briefly and his heart sank when he saw questioning hurt there.

Noticing the exchange and wanting to spare her two friends as much as possible, Hermione said, "It's been good to see you again, Lina, but it really is getting late and we were just about to leave. Maybe we can visit with you another time."

She took Ron's arm to lead him toward the door.

Upsetting Ginny further was the last thing Harry wanted to do but he could not miss the opportunity to talk to Lina about contacting her grandfather. Finally pulling free from Lina's grasp, he went to Ginny who had turned to follow her brother and Hermione out the door.

He bent down so he could whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry about Lina and I'll explain everything later. I just want to talk to her—"

Lina came up directly behind them and said, "If they are tired, vhy do you not stay, Harry? Vee can haf a drink and catch up for a bit."

Ginny looked at Harry and said quietly, "Go ahead and stay with your friend. We'll see you later."

She turned away from him and without giving him a chance to stop her, she started walking up the street toward the library.

Ron said, "Come on, Harry. I think we all had better go now."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "I want to speak to Lina about our _research_ first. I'll be along in a bit."

In the meager light shining from the tavern windows, Harry could tell that Ron was angry. He had obviously seen the hurt expression on his sister's face and had not understood the message Harry had tried to give them.

Hermione on the other hand frowned disapprovingly but said, "We'll see you soon then."

Hermione turned to follow Ginny, but she had to give Ron's arm a yank to get him to move.

Once they were gone, Lina took Harry's hand to lead him back into the tavern and said, "Can I buy a hero a drink, then?"

Harry pulled his hand away before she could get too tight of a hold on him again and said, "I don't want a drink, Lina. I just want to talk to you for a moment."

"Shall vee sit then?" she replied, taking a seat on a bench on the tavern porch.

Harry sat as far away from her as he could on the opposite end of the bench.

Lina said, "She is very pretty. You haf decided to go back vith her and you are happy?"

Harry replied tersely, "My relationship with Ginny really isn't any of your concern."

Lina got up and sat back down next to him. She placed her hand on his knee and slowly began to move it up his thigh.

"I can make you happy, Harry. I know you enjoyed our time together. Vot can she give you that I cannot?"

Harry replied brusquely, "Trust?"

Lina pulled her hand back. "I haf apologized many times for trying to give you that potion. I haf svorn to you that I vill never do anything like that again. I vas just so upset that you vere going to leave ven your research vas done, especially after vee had bean—"

"I told you all along we wouldn't be staying in Romania," Harry cut in gruffly. "You were the one who pushed for our relationship to go farther than it should have, so don't go bringing that up again. I'll get straight to the point. I want you to help us to get in touch with Mohamier."

"Vhy?"

Harry answered, "We have discovered a piece of research that he definitely will want to know about and we need to discuss it with him as soon as possible."

"Grandfather does not vont anyone to know vhere he is and I cannot tell you," Lina said.

Harry replied, "I'm not asking you to tell me where he is. I just need you to take a message to him for me."

"He knows you hurt me ven you broke up vith me," Lina said looking down at her hands. "Perhaps my grandfather does not vish to see or hear from you."

Harry replied, "Perhaps your grandfather is a lot more understanding than you think."

Lina looked up quickly and narrowed her eyes at him, "Vot did you tell him about us?"

"I didn't tell him anything."

"Then vhy…?"

Harry said, "Wait here a minute."

He walked into the tavern, and asked the bartender for a piece of parchment and a quill. He jotted a quick note and, drew the old Dark Mark as best as he could. He was by no means a good artist but he thought his rendition of the mark was fair and Mohamier would understand what mark he referred to in his note. He tapped the parchment twice with his wand and the writing and drawing disappeared. He walked back out to the porch to find Lina still sitting on the bench.

Handing her the parchment he said, "Take this to your grandfather and let him decide for himself whether he wants to see to me or not."

She took the parchment, turned it over, and observed, "It is blank."

"I used one of Mohamier's own charms. Only he will be able to read it."

"You really do not trust me now," Lina said, pouting slightly.

Harry shrugged, "Perhaps I've learned to be cautious."

Lina stood up, folded the parchment and placed it in the pocket of her skirt. She took a step closer to him and reached a hand out to caress his face. "I really haf missed you…"

Harry grabbed her wrist and purposefully placed it down by her side. "Will you take the message to Mohamier?"

Lina looked into his eyes a moment and then sighed, "I vill do as you ask."

Suddenly, there was a rustling off to the side of the porch that caused them both to jump. Harry quickly pulled out his wand.

_"Lumos!"_ he said and jumped over the railing.

He pointed his wand in the direction of the sound and looked around for several minutes but found nothing.

Walking back to the foot of the steps, Harry said, "Must have been an animal or something, but there's nothing there now."

He looked up at Lina and said, "When you see him, tell your grandfather I wish him well and that I am looking forward to hearing from him."

Lina walked down the steps to stand directly in front of Harry. Before he could take a step backward, she leaned forward and kissed him.

At his lack of response, she stepped back and asked, "She truly has captured your heart den?"

Harry responded, "Good night, Lina," and turned to walk back to the library.

x x x x x

In an old mansion, a rat with a silver paw convulsed as it morphed into a human form. He scuttled down a dark corridor toward one of the largest chambers. Wormtail raised his hand to knock upon the door but froze when he saw his master's large snake, Nagini, slither past his feet.

The door opened and he watched the snake halt in front of Voldemort who was seated before a large fireplace. His master's long, skeletal fingers stroked its head almost affectionately; then his fingers came to rest on the snake's bejeweled collar that was a recent adornment.

When the door opened wider Wormtail saw Severus Snape was also in the room.

"That is all for now, Severus. You may go." With this dismissal from Voldemort, Snape bowed and turned to leave. A withering glare was the only acknowledgement Snape gave Wormtail as he passed.

Without looking at him Voldemort said, "You have news, Wormtail?"

Bowing as he entered the room, Wormtail replied, "Yes, master! Y-you were correct. The granddaughter went back to the village."

"Then you know where the old man now resides," Voldemort stated.

"I- I d-did not g-get that information, Master—"

Voldemort stood up and pointed his wand at Wormtail, "Then you should not have yet returned! _Crucio!"_

Wormtail dropped to the floor screaming and writhing in agony until Voldemort finally released him from the torturous curse.

Wormtail gasped for breath and pleaded, "P-please master! I have n-news. Harry Potter was with her! I-I thought this to be information you w-would want to k-know!"

Voldemort looked down at Wormtail in surprise, "Potter was there?"

Wormtail said, "Y-yes, Master! And my old owner, the youngest Weasley b-boy, and also his sis—"

Voldemort's mood changed abruptly and he cut Wormtail off, "So that is where he has disappeared to. This is a fortunate turn of events."

Wormtail could still feel the pain from the curse but he was encouraged by his master's interest.

He continued his explanation, "At f-first I dared not g-get too close, so I could not hear their entire conversation; but he gave her a piece of parchment with a message for her grandfather."

"What was the message?"

Wormtail's face fell and he admitted, "I'm s-sorry, Master, I couldn't see it. He charmed it so no one else could read it."

Voldemort was quiet for a moment then said almost to himself, "I have heard many find the granddaughter beautiful."

"She is very beautiful, Master," Wormtail nodded.

"And Potter? Does it seem he finds her so or that he cares for her? Perhaps she could be used as a tool against Potter as well as the old man."

"I think not, Master," Wormtail replied. "It seems he doesn't trust her."

"Too, bad," Voldemort said.

Apparently, Potter was able to resist what others could not. Many times a beautiful face had been the downfall of an otherwise powerful wizard; that particular weakness in others had proven extremely advantageous in the past.

"You have done surprisingly well, Wormtail. Go back to the village and keep an eye on Potter until I am ready to bring him in."


	23. Explanations

Harry walked slowly toward the library, barely noticing the chilly evening mountain air that had descended on the village. He never expected Lina to show up tonight and he was still berating himself for not mentioning her to Ginny before this. The pained look he had seen in Ginny's eyes haunted him. He wondered worriedly whether she was going to be willing to talk to him about it and give him the chance to explain everything.

He entered the library and crossed to the stairway. He saw that the girls' bedroom door was closed but a light was shining from his and Ron's room. He could only assume Ron was waiting up to have it out with him for hurting his sister further by staying behind with Lina.

Bracing himself for an argument, Harry mounted the stairs. He walked into the bedroom and stopped short in surprise. Ginny was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the large bed playing herself in a game of Wizard chess. An opened letter was lying on the bed next to her. She looked up at him when he entered the room.

"Hi," Harry said lamely.

"Back so soon?" Ginny asked and looked back down at the chessboard.

Harry said, "Lina is Mohamier's granddaughter. I wanted to ask her to get a message to him about the Dark Mark and to ask him if he would be willing to talk to me about it."

"Is she going to do it?" Ginny asked, trying to sound nonchalant but not quite succeeding.

"She told me she would," Harry replied.

Pretending to concentrate on her next move, Ginny said, "Hermione told Ron and me that's what you were going to do but they weren't sure she would agree. You must have been very persuasive."

Ignoring her jibe, Harry asked, "So… er, Hermione and Ron are celebrating their anniversary, then?" He knew it was a lame question, but he was trying to buy some time to figure out the best way to begin.

Moving one of the chess pieces and still not looking back at him, Ginny said, "Uh-hum. I insisted. I figured someone ought to enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight." Harry said, taking a deep breath as he sat down next to her. "I should have told you about Lina before this."

"You think so?" Ginny said coolly and moved away from him.

Harry asked, "Did Ron and Hermione tell you anything about Lina and me?"

Ginny answered, "Only that you two went out for a while when you were here before. Hermione also said that I should hear you out before I hex you."

"Are you going to?" Harry asked quietly.

"Am I going to hex you?"

Harry answered, "I meant do you want me to tell you about it?"

Ginny replied, "We weren't going out any longer so you were free to do whatever you pleased. Although given what has been happening between us since we've been here I would have thought you'd tell me about her before now."

"I always planned to tell you and I honestly wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I could just never think of a way to bring it up."

"Where did you meet her?"

Harry said, "At the tavern. The three of us went there one night with Nadia and Ivan and they introduced us to Mohamier; Lina was with him."

Ginny asked, "How long did you go out with her?"

"Almost two months," Harry replied.

Ginny finally looked at him and asked, "Was Lina the reason you didn't want me to come to Romania?"

"No," Harry stated honestly. "Lina never entered my mind when I asked you not to come. At the time I thought you would be safer if you stayed away from me."

Ginny looked back down at the chessboard and moved another chess piece. Harry watched as a black knight smash a white rook. He got up off the bed and crossed to the other side of the room trying to form an explanation in his mind. He turned back around and sat on the windowsill.

He said, "Ron and Hermione had started going out and I felt like I was intruding on them at times. When Lina started hanging out with us, it sometimes felt more comfortable. At first we were just friends; I told her from the beginning we would only be here for a few months. I wasn't looking for a relationship beyond friendship with her but she had other ideas."

Ginny had turned to listen to him and asked, "So she convinced you to go out with her?"

Swallowing hard, Harry said, "I guess you could say she was… persistent. One night I walked her back to her place and she invited me in and before I could leave, she, er…I mean we…"

Ginny saw the color creep into his face and a sudden thought struck her. Before she could stop the words from coming out, Ginny asked, "Did you sleep with her?"

"Um…yeah."

"Oh," was all Ginny could bring herself to say and she looked away from him again.

She began to clean up the chess set but Harry wished she would say something even if she yelled at him. Instead, she went to place the chess set back on the bookshelf.

Afraid he might not get another chance to talk to her again soon, Harry said, "It wasn't easy seeing Ron and Hermione as a couple all the time. I think they are brilliant for each other, but it made me realize what I may never have because of who I am and what I have to do— because of some bloody prophecy that was made before I was even born. I just wanted something in my life to be… normal."

Ginny turned and she saw a raw sadness in his eyes before he looked away from her.

Looking down at the floor he said, "That night Lina was the one who, er… initiated things. She had tried several times before but this time I decided not to stop it. It never really felt right-- being with her, I mean. I couldn't talk to her about why we were here or what I have to do or how I felt about it. And being with her didn't make me envy Ron and Hermione any less. I finally figured out that it was because she wasn't—"

Harry stopped abruptly and Ginny asked, "She wasn't what?"

He looked back into her eyes and said, "You."

Confusion registering on her face, Ginny asked, "Me?"

Harry said, "I had no idea if I would survive hunting down the Horcruxes, let alone whether I would see you again. I thought spending time with Lina would help me to feel differently but she wasn't what I wanted."

He took a step toward Ginny. "I pushed who I really wanted out of my life because I was convinced she would be in too much danger if I allowed her to be close to me again."

The expression of confusion on Ginny's face changed to one of amazement but she still felt hurt that he had chosen not to tell her about Lina sooner.

At Ginny's continued silence, Harry said, "One night Lina asked me to consider staying in Romania. When I told her I would not change my mind about leaving, she seemed to take it okay. Later, I went to the bathroom or something and when I came back into the room I saw her putting something into my drink."

Ginny's eyes widened and she gasped, "She didn't!"

Harry nodded, "She planned to convince me to stay by using a persuasion potion. She swore she would not pull anything like that again but I was angry that she had attempted it in the first place. It gave me a good reason to end things with her, though. I didn't see her much after that except for the one time I went to see Mohamier a few days before we were to leave to go after the fourth Horcrux."

Ginny asked, "Why did you go to see him?"

Harry replied, "He once mentioned that he charmed a necklace for Lina to protect her against certain hexes and curses. Ron, Hermione and I had discussed spending Christmas at the Burrow so I had picked up the pendant I gave you even before we came to Romania. I didn't know what might eventually happen to me but I wanted to do whatever I could to keep you safe. I asked Mohamier if he would charm it for me and I ended up telling him about you."

"Since you had broken up with his granddaughter, wasn't he angry when you told him?" Ginny asked.

Harry said, "I thought he might be, but I wanted to be honest with him. Of course, I didn't tell him about Lina and the potion but even so he wasn't angry. He seemed almost amused."

"Amused?" Ginny said sounding surprised herself.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "He said something about finally understanding how I had resisted his granddaughter's charms. Then he asked me to give him a list of all of the hexes and curses I wanted to protect you against. It took him a few days to complete the charm and then he even taught me the charm to use to make sure you were the only one who could read the inscription."

Ginny sat back on the edge of the bed listening to him and Harry tried to read the expression on her face, but he couldn't.

Finally he said, "I never wanted to hurt you, nor did I mean to keep anything from you. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you all of this before we ran into her tonight. If I had, then you might have been a bit prepared."

Harry was still standing in the middle of the room and Ginny looked up at him with the start of a smile on her lips. "You bought the pendant for me before you came to Romania and you had it charmed to protect me after you broke up with Lina?"

Thinking he had already explained those particular points to her, Harry replied, "er… yes."

The smile that had started to form quickly disappeared and she asked, "Is there anything else you should tell me? Like, were there any others?"

Harry frowned, confused by her question, "Any other what?"

"Girls."

He stared at her in surprised then said, "Well… to be totally honest with you, I should tell you there was only one other…"

"There was?" Ginny asked, unable to mask her disappointment and her rising feeling of jealousy.

Harry answered, "And I actually fancied her quite a bit."

"I see."

"She's quite beautiful."

Ginny snorted and said, "I can't believe she'd be more beautiful than Lina."

Harry shrugged, "I think she is."

"Oh? And did you sleep with her, too?"

"No. Lina is the only one I have been with in that way."

Ginny asked, "So what happened with you and her?"

Harry replied, "I don't know yet."

Ginny frowned and asked, "How could you not know yet?"

Harry said, "Because it depends."

"On what?"

"On whether she forgives me," Harry said. "I did a very stupid thing by not telling her something I should have and I hurt her even though I never meant to. I hope I can get her to realize how sorry I really am. Do you think she will?"

Ginny felt the hurt and jealousy begin to ease and she replied, "Maybe if you give her a little time to sort things out."

Harry said, "I'll try."

They were both silent for a few moments then he sat down on the other side of the bed.

Indicating the letter next to her, said, "Anything interesting in there?"

"It's from Mum," Ginny replied. "She was just catching me up on Fleur and the baby, who are both doing fine. She also said that there is no need for me to hurry back. They postponed the beginning of the first term at Hogwarts for at least a month."

Harry asked surprised, "Why?"

Ginny said, "Since the attacks a few weeks ago, the Governors feel the school may not be safe. Mum said that Dad is skeptical as to whether Hogwarts will open at all. Mum also said that if it is not too much of an imposition on Nadia and Ivan, Dad wants us to extend our stay here a few more weeks."

"I don't think they'll mind having us stay longer. We can ask them in the morning," Harry replied. "Besides, I don't want to leave until I find out whether Mohamier will talk to me or not."

Seeing Ginny stifle a yawn, he said, "Why don't we try to get some sleep? Who knows how long it will be before Ron and Hermione are done celebrating."

Ginny looked at him for a moment and then reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "I'm glad you finally told me about Lina. Promise me you won't be afraid to tell me the truth about anything from here on out, okay?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "Okay, promise."

Ginny moved across the bed to give him a hug, which he gratefully returned until she pulled back suddenly with a disgusted look on her face.

"You smell awful."

"Excuse me?" Harry said feeling slightly offended.

Ginny wrinkled up her nose and said, "Lina's perfume is all over you and it's not a very good one."

"Oh, sorry about that," Harry replied sheepishly and asked half jokingly, "Want me to take a shower?"

"Yes," Ginny replied.

Seeing she was serious and since he still felt guilty about what had happened earlier, he said, "Okay. Be back in a bit."

He got up and went into the bathroom that the two bedrooms shared and took a quick shower. Donning a pair of shorts and draping the towel around his bare shoulders, he walked back into the bedroom.

He went to stand by Ginny's side of the bed and saw that she had fallen asleep. Her lips were parted slightly… invitingly… and he watched the gold and red highlights cast by the light of the lamp dance to the slow rhythm of her breathing in the soft waves of her long hair. He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

His mind flashed on scenes of Ginny doing a multitude of pleasurable things with him in the bed and the urge to lie down next to her so he could pull her into his embrace became almost irresistible. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands into tight fists in an attempt to gain control over the feelings those images awoke within him. The room suddenly felt like an oven and, with a great amount of effort, he turned away from the bed. He walked purposely toward the window and opened it wide, allowing the towel to drop to the floor. Bracing his hands on the windowsill, he slowly breathed in the chilly night air to cool his body and mind.

Harry stood at the window for quite a while, not daring to look back at the bed until a soft sound behind him caught his attention. Ginny had rolled over and curled herself up against the cold that had permeated the room. He walked back to the bed and covered her with a quilt that had been lying over one of the chairs.

Not feeling tired but wishing with all his might that Ron would come back, he searched for something to occupy his mind. His eyes landed on the book he had gotten for his birthday lying on the desk and he grabbed it. He lit the lamp on his side of the bed and lay down to begin reading.

Harry did not realize he had fallen asleep until he awoke to a warm, feminine body nestled snugly against him. He had not closed the window so the room had become very chilly and in her sleep, Ginny had sought out his warmth. She now lay on her side facing him with her head on his shoulder, a leg lying intimately across him and one arm resting on his bare chest.

Realizing that the cold in the room was not going to ease the reaction her nearness was causing him, Harry tried to nudge her awake, "Ginny? I think you ought to move back to your side of the bed. Gin?"

Ginny only mumbled incoherently and snuggled even closer to him which only heightened Harry's anxiety.

"Ginny, come on, move over," Harry said a bit more desperately and brought his arm over to nudge her again.

Ginny mumbled but this time he was able to make out, "…I'm cold…" but she did not move.

Hoping to wake and reason with her, Harry said, "Ron could come in at any time. I think he's already mad at me after what happened earlier. I don't feel like having a row with him tonight about what I may or may not have done to you."

Ginny mumbled, "…he's a hypocritical git."

Harry chuckled, "That may be true, but I really need for you to move over… if you don't I'll have to tickle you until you do."

He heard her mumble again, "…I'm moving…," but she did not stir from her current position.

Harry said with finality, "Okay, have it your way."

He placed his fingers just below her ribcage and made good on his threat.

This brought Ginny awake quickly and between giggles and laughing, she finally gasped, "Harry, no! Stop it!"

She grabbed his wrist in an attempt to hold his hand away from her but he was too strong for her. She was laughing to the point that tears came to her eyes and finally she relented, "Okay! I'll move over!"

Harry said with relief but he could not help flashing her a self-satisfied smile, "That's a good girl."

He started to move away from her and missed the glint of revenge that had come into her eyes.

"I seem to recall," she said sweetly and then sprang at him from behind, "that you are just as ticklish!"

It was Harry's turn to find himself under attack when she relentlessly went after his most sensitive spots.

"I was only trying to make sure I don't piss Ron off more than he already is," Harry exclaimed, now laughing hard and attempting to grab her hands to stop her. "Ginny! That's enough!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Ginny laughed back at him.

Rolling toward her and taking advantage of his greater weight and strength, Harry caught her wrists in each hand. He shifted his position so that his body was laying half on top of hers and he easily stopped her ability to retaliate further. Continuing to hold her wrists, he brought them upward and held them over her head.

"You do find yourself in quite a predicament, huh, Miss Weasley?" Harry asked smiling at her with exaggerated satisfaction. "Prepared to give up now?"

Seeing no other option but not wanting to admit defeat, Ginny replied, "Maybe…"

Thoughts of tickling her further fled Harry's mind as he became lost in her soft brown eyes. Kissing her would be more to his liking and he wondered if she would allow it, given the earlier events of the evening.

He was concerned that he might hurt her by placing too much of his weight on her, but he knew Ginny had a stubborn streak; he was not about to release her completely yet. He grasped both of her wrists into one hand and moved his free hand beside her so he could hold most of his weight off her.

Looking into his eyes, Ginny saw Harry's expression change and her heart began to beat faster in anticipation that he might kiss her; but when his hand move toward her side she misinterpreted his intent. Disappointment descended over her like a dark cloud when she thought he had moved his hand down to tickle her again.

"Harry, no!" she said as she started to struggle against him. "Please don't—"

Harry was about to show her that tickling was not what he had in mind when he heard a snarl from behind him and felt himself being yanked backward; before he could register what was happening, an arm went around his throat and begin to squeeze.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron's voice bellow in his ear. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER FORCE HER!"

"What's the matter with you? I'm not—" Harry strangled out. "Let go!"

Harry fought to free himself but Ron had more weight and blind fury on his side. As he continued to pull Harry away from the bed, he and squeeze his throat harder.

Harry heard Ginny yell, "Ron, stop it! You're choking him!"

Oblivious to his sister's plea, Ron dragged Harry backward by the neck into the middle of the room and continued to yell, "Wasn't Lina enough for you tonight?!"

Harry was finding it more and more difficult to breathe and his mind barely registered that Ginny was in front of him, trying to pry Ron's arm from around his neck.

"Let go of him, you idiot!" Ginny yelled at her brother. "He wasn't doing anything to me!"

Hermione had heard the shouts and came running into the room.

"What's all the yelling—" She halted, taking in the scene before her and then rushed over to help Ginny try to pull Ron off of Harry.

Harry was becoming angrier by the, moment having had enough of Ron's accusations, and the continued pressure on his throat fueled his anger even more. It reminded him of the time his cousin and his bully friends snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold in much the same way.

Harry's anger reached its height just as Hermione began to pry at Ron's arm. Her hand touched his and when it did, Harry felt a sudden bolt of energy run up his arm and then quickly course throughout his body. Reason fled his mind and a blinding fury took over; it screamed and demanded that he halt the strangling assault. The force flowing into him intensified and it felt good; he instinctively knew he would be able to stop the threat that was choking him.

"GET OFF ME!" Harry shouted. "NOW!"

A force pushed both Hermione and Ginny backward and they stared in amazement as Ron abruptly let go of Harry. Ron was rising into the air with a surprised look etched on his face.

Free of Ron's grasp, Harry spun around with lightning speed and he raised his hand, which caused Ron to rise higher off the floor.

Ginny and Hermione moved around behind Ron to where they could see Harry's face. He was looking up at Ron with the same look of cold, steely anger in his eyes that Ginny had seen when he had awakened during the spell in the hospital.

Ron's rage left him and he nervously looked down at Harry. "H-Harry, w-what are you doing?"

"I've had enough!" Harry responded in a cold voice. "Don't _ever_ lay a hand on me again!"

Hermione responded shakily, "Harry, take it easy. You have to let him down!"

Harry made no indication that he heard her. He continued to hold Ron suspended and glared up at him.

"You have to stop it, Harry!" Ginny said, trying to sound calm. "You don't really want to hurt Ron!"

Harry stared up at Ron a few moments longer but at the sound of Ginny's voice, the force within him to began to fade. But before it disappeared completely, Harry made a shoving motion with his hand and sent Ron flying backward into the wall on the other side of the room.

Hermione ran over to Ron and Ginny went to Harry who looked at her like he was just coming out of a trance.

Ginny asked in a strained voice, "What just happened?"

Harry's gaze went from Ginny to Ron, who was now sitting on the floor rubbing the back of his head where it had banged against the wall.

Feeling his anger subside, Harry replied, "I don't know. I just…"

Ginny reached to take his hand but Harry abruptly turned and strode out of the bedroom.


	24. Mysterious Magic

Harry quickly descended the stairway and stopped beside the first table in the library. He breathed deeply in an attempt to think more clearly.

What had just happened?

'I'll tell you what just happened,' he answered himself. 'Your best mate wanted to kill you because he thought you were attacking his sister and then…'

"…and then what?" Harry whispered to himself.

He could hear Ginny telling Ron off upstairs but he felt like he was emerging from a dream where his memory of it was becoming blurrier the more he tried to remember it. He had been extremely angry with Ron but for a moment, it seemed like he had not been aware of what he was doing, or that Ron was the one in front of him.

Harry was still wearing nothing but a pair of shorts so he was starting to feel the cold of the room. He debated whether he should stay where he was or go back up to the bedroom to find something warmer to put on, when he heard a sound behind him. The only light in the room was coming from the bedrooms upstairs so when he turned he could just make out the figure of Ron cautiously walking down the stairs, carrying his wand.

When Ron reached the bottom, he whispered, "_Lumos._"

He jumped in surprise when the light from the tip of his wand illuminated the room and Harry, who was standing not more than a few yards away from him. Harry remained still and kept his arms at his side but Ron raised his wand toward him.

They stared at each other for a moment until Harry said coolly, "Come to finish me off, have you?"

Ron said hesitantly, "No…I…"

"Then what are you pointing your wand at me for?" Harry countered angrily.

Ron kept his eyes trained directly on Harry's face.

"I came down to… I owe you an apology," He replied nervously. "It's just that when I saw you in the bed and Ginny with tears in her eyes asking you not to… well, I thought that you were…um… "

Harry spat, "Going to rape her?"

Ron flinched and lowered his wand. Harry crossed his arms in front of him to ward off the cold more than anything else but at his sudden movement, Ron brought his wand back up quickly.

"Would you stop pointing that at me!" Harry snapped angrily. "You were the one who was trying to kill me up there for no good reason! Was I supposed to let you? And do you honestly believe that I'd ever do something like_ that_ to Ginny?"

"No, not really. I mean, I know you wouldn't," Ron said, but Harry noticed he had not lowered his wand.

Making a great effort to get his anger under control, Harry said, "You know I could have disarmed you already without my wand if I had wanted to."

Seeing the look of uncertainty cross Ron's features, Harry slowly turned so that his back was to him.

"Go ahead and get it over with, then," he said over his shoulder. "Hit me with whatever you'd like if that's what you want to do. If you choose a strong enough curse, you can make certain that your sister is safe from me for quite a while."

Half expecting to feel the painful effects of a curse at any moment Harry waited for what seemed like a very long time for Ron to decide what he was going to do.

Finally, Ron walked up beside him and placed his wand on the table in front of Harry causing the light on its tip to go out. Again, the only light in the room was coming from the bedrooms above.

"I'm sorry for losing my head upstairs," Ron said. "I honestly don't think you would ever do something like… well, like that. I guess I was still angry with you for staying with Lina earlier. Ginny tried to hide it from us, but even in the dark, I could tell she was upset. She was crying when we caught up to her on the way back here tonight."

Harry turned to face Ron and still trying to keep his anger under control, said, "This is the last time I plan to have this conversation with you, so you had better listen because our friendship may very well depend on it. I expect a friend to trust me and not automatically jump to the conclusion that I'm doing the worst thing imaginable; no matter how bad it looks or how mad he is at me."

Ron nodded and said guiltily, "I know."

Harry said, "I never intended to hurt Ginny tonight and what happened is between us. We have already talked about it so we don't need you butting in. I do not want to push her completely out of my life again for any reason— including because she is your sister. I most certainly would like to sleep with her but I can promise you, that it is not going to happen unless she is completely willing."

Harry continued, "The reason I stayed behind tonight, and it's the _only_ reason I stayed, is that I thought asking for Lina's help would be a faster way to get in touch with Mohamier."

Ron remained quiet for a moment and then said, "Ginny was furious with me up there and Hermione had to keep her from going for her wand. She said she'd hex some sense into me if I didn't buck up the courage to follow you down here and apologize for jumping to the wrong conclusion. After whatever that was you did up there, I wasn't sure how you were going to react when I came down. I shouldn't have lost it on you like I did."

Ron held out his hand to Harry, who grasped it in his.

Harry said, "No, you shouldn't have. Just don't butt in again if you find me in a bed with your sister and everything will be fine."

"I'll honestly try," Ron said shaking Harry's hand.

Wanting to steer their discussion away from Harry, his sister and beds, Ron asked, "The look on your face made me think you wanted to kill me; but it seemed like you weren't totally with it, either. What happened?"

Harry replied slowly, "To be honest, I'm not sure."

They heard Hermione's voice whisper from behind them, "Ron? Harry? Is everything okay?"

Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione and Ginny coming slowly down the stairs with their wands lit.

Harry replied, "Over here."

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly brought her wand around toward him.

She said in a concerned voice, "Where's Ron?"

Ron stepped from behind Harry and said, "I'm right here."

Relief evident in her voice, Hermione asked, "Is everything alright?"

Harry replied, "We haven't tried to kill each other if that's what you're worried about."

Ginny ran past Hermione to wrap her arms around Harry and said, "Are you okay?"

Harry placed his arm around her but he was looking straight at Hermione. "I will be once Hermione stops pointing her wand at me like I'm a dangerous nutter."

"Oh, right, sorry," Hermione said, slightly embarrassed and lowered her wand.

Ginny turned back to Harry and observed, "You're freezing! While I like the idea of you without a lot of clothes, I think we'd better get you upstairs to put on something warmer."

In the light emitting from the girls' wands Harry saw Ginny cast Ron a defiant look, almost daring him to say something about her comment. Ron wisely remained silent.

Ginny led Harry back upstairs where he donned a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. When he turned around, he saw the three of them watching him expectantly.

Harry said, "I have no better an idea of what happened than you do. It just suddenly felt like I could do almost anything, including get Ron off of me."

He did not want to admit to them that whatever had happened had felt good to him.

Hermione asked, "Do you remember feeling anything like that before?"

Harry frowned at her, "Not really…"

Hermione said, "But don't you remember what happened when we woke you up in the hospital?"

She then looked at Ginny and Ron and said, "Did you feel it, too? Harry was pulling energy from us, just like—"

Ron finished, "Just like when we performed the spell on him in Saint Mungos."

Ginny looked at Harry and said, "You connected with us again. The way you were pulling energy from us felt the same and I knew you were really angry; but this time the connection did not let us see into your thoughts like before."

"I connected with you?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione replied, "Didn't you feel yourself pulling energy from us into you? And you performed wandless magic, too. You pushed Ginny and me away from you and you were able to levitate Ron without using your wand."

Harry stared at her looking more astonished; he had performed wandless magic without even thinking about it.

Before Harry could reply, Ginny looked at Hermione and asked, "But how could we have formed a connection without the amulet?"

"I'm not sure…" Hermione said frowning.

Harry said, "But I wasn't trying to do anything like that."

Hermione looked back at Harry and asked, "Would you mind if we tried something? An experiment?"

"Like what?" Harry asked warily.

Hermione reached out her hand toward Harry's arm and said, "Like letting us touch you to see if it if happens again."

Harry held his arm out to her, but when she touched him, nothing happened.

Ginny said, "But I've touched Harry a lot of times and nothing like that has happened before."

Hermione replied, "We performed the spell together so maybe we all have to be touching you at the same time. It happened so fast that I can't be sure, but I don't think the connection started until we were prying Ron off you."

"Okay then, all three of you give it a try," Harry said.

They reached for his arm and Harry braced himself in anticipation of the connection beginning again but nothing happened.

Harry said, "So much for that."

Hermione frowned, thinking for a moment and then she said hesitantly, "That wasn't exactly how it started the last time. Ron, you need to stand behind Harry with your arm around his throat."

"What?" Ron and Harry said in unison and looked at her sharply.

"You aren't going to actually try to choke him again, Ron," Hermione said. "Just hold on firmly. I want to try it with each of us in the same position that we were in when it happened."

Ron looked uncertainly at Harry, who nodded his agreement and turned so Ron could place his arm around his neck.

Hermione said, "Ginny, you and Harry were trying to get Ron's arm off him, so place your hands here…"

She positioned both of their hands on Ron's arm and placed one of Ginny's hands over Harry's. She then placed one of her hands on Ron's arm and the other over Harry's other hand and waited.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Ron, tighten your hold on him."

They felt Harry stiffen. He did not like the vulnerable feeling of someone placing a chokehold on him even if that person was no longer angry with him.

Finally, he said, "Go ahead."

Ron reluctantly applied more pressure to the point where Harry felt it becoming uncomfortable but none of them felt the same connection or sensation as before.

Hermione finally dropped her hands and said, "Short of getting you two mad at each other again or Ron really trying to choke you, I don't think we're going to be able to simulate the conditions that may have caused it."

They were quiet for a moment and Ginny said suddenly to Harry, "What about the wandless magic? You have been working with Ivan on a few hexes and charms without using your wand. Was levitation one of them?"

Harry replied, "No. Other than the disarming hex, the only things he started training me on are several wandless shielding charms."

Hermione said, "Well, obviously you _are_ able to perform levitation without your wand."

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a small wooden figurine on the bookcase. She picked it up and held it in the flat of her hand toward Harry.

"Levitate this."

Harry replied slightly exasperated, "But I told you that I don't know how I did it!"

Hermione insisted, "Just try it. This is much lighter than Ron, so if you levitated him, this should be easy."

He cast an impatient glance at her and then looked at the figurine. He mentally attempted to will it to rise out of her hand and come toward him.

When Hermione admonished, "You have to concentrate!" the withering look he gave her along with an extremely irritated retort made her jump; but the figurine remained stubbornly planted in the palm of her hand.

Even attempting both non-verbal and verbal charms such as _"Accio"_ and _"Wingardium Leviosa"_ were not effective.

Finally in frustration, Harry strode over to the dresser and picked up his wand. Immediately, the figurine rose out of Hermione's hand, hovered for several seconds then flew over to him where he easily caught it.

Harry said, "Looks like I'm still going to need my wand."

Ginny walked over to him and placed a soothing hand on his arm, and then turned to Hermione, "Maybe Nadia and Ivan will be able to shed some light on all this in the morning. Didn't you say that they have used the amulet, too? Maybe something like this has happened to them."

Hermione replied, "They never mentioned anything about it to me while they were explaining how to use the amulet or about its effects. But I suppose that's all we can do."

Ron walked with her to the door and Ginny looked compassionately into Harry's eyes.

She said, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what happened. In the meantime, get some rest and I'll see you later."

Harry was pleasantly surprised when she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, which he reciprocated whole-heartedly. He had been worried that her meeting with Lina coupled with whatever it was that he had done when Ron tried to choke him would cause her to be afraid of him or, at the least, still angry with him.

After they ended the kiss, Harry continued to hold Ginny around the waist. He rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "Thank you."

Ginny asked, "For what?"

Harry replied, "For still believing in me even after everything that has happened."

Ginny smiled at him and said, "Always."

The following morning Nadia and Ivan sat quietly listening to the events that had occurred during the night, minus several details pertaining to the actual reason Ron and Harry had gotten so angry at each other.

After the story was finished, Nadia said, "The magic yu evoked to restore Harry's energy levels was very powerful; perhaps it is not surprising that a connection was formed again, even unintentionally."

Hermione asked, "But you have never heard of such a thing happening after using the amulet before?"

Ivan replied, "No. However, that does not necessarily mean something similar has not happened in the past."

Ivan looked at Harry and said, "Levitation or repelling others are not the wandless spells I have been working on with you. Have you been attempting these on your own?"

Harry answered, "No."

Ivan asked, "Were you intentionally drawing power from the others last night?"

Harry replied, "All I remember was feeling really angry and wanting to get Ron off of me. It all seems hazy now but whatever happened… it felt good for a moment. Really good, I mean. It made me feel like I could to anything."

Nadia said, "Emotions can intensify magical energy. It would seem your emotions magnified your magical energy and caused a connection to begin again."

Harry asked suddenly, "If the connection hadn't stopped, could I have hurt them?"

He had accidentally killed Bellatrix Lestrange because he had lost control of his magic. What if something similar happened again?

Ginny looked at him and started to say, "Harry, don't—"

"No, listen to me!" Harry interrupted her. "You said I was _forcing_ the energy from all of you at the hospital. I tried to choke you when I woke up! I _wanted_ to hurt what I thought I saw in front of me then. Last night I went after Ron. I wasn't in control at the hospital nor in Diagon Alley and I wasn't in control last night."

Turning slightly red Ron said, "I wasn't exactly thinking straight myself and you had a reason to fight back last night."

Harry looked anxiously at Nadia and said, "But I could have really hurt them."

Nadia replied, "We know there have been occasions when a witch or wizard has used the connection to pull too much energy from the others which resulted in death."

"So I could be a danger to them," Harry stated flatly.

Hermione interjected, "Harry, both times you stopped. Last night you pushed Ginny and me away from you— you broke our physical contact with you."

Ginny added, "So maybe you did control the connection."

Harry eyed both girls skeptically but Ron agreed, "For a moment you were looking at me like you wanted to kill me, but then you—"

"Maybe I would have!" Harry interrupted.

"No, you wouldn't!" Ginny insisted.

Unconvinced, Harry stood up from the table and said heatedly, "But you can't be sure! ..._I _can't be sure!"

Harry turned abruptly and headed toward the back of the library and out into the garden. He could not understand why the others were not frightened by what had occurred the previous night. He certainly was; especially since they still had no clearer understanding of how or why it had happened even after discussing it with Nadia and Ivan.

He was standing near the vine-covered trellis when he heard someone approaching him. Ron and Hermione were walking toward him with concerned expressions on their faces.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked tentatively.

"I'm great," Harry replied sarcastically.

Hermione asked, "Why are you so upset?"

Harry looked at her incredulously and countered, "Why aren't you? We don't know what that amulet and spell may have done to me or what its lasting effects could be. Who knows what I may be capable of now because of it."

Ron said, "Well, it's not like this is the first time."

Harry asked crossly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hermione answered, "Remember our second year at Hogwarts when people were being petrified and we learned that the Heir of Slytherine had opened the Chamber? Then we found out that you are a Parselmouth; even you thought you might have had something to do with what was happening for a while."

Ron continued, "And in our fifth year when you were able to get into You-Know-Who's mind and you knew what he was feeling and doing? None of us had any idea what was really happening then, either; you were the one who thought you might have attacked Dad until Ginny set you straight."

Harry tried to counter, "That was different—"

"No, Harry, it wasn't," Hermione said and placed her hand on Harry's arm. "The point is, we could have become afraid of you then but we didn't; and we aren't afraid of you now. There turned out to be reasons why those things happened; I'm sure it's the same now."

Ron said, "You've always been a bit scary to be friends with, but that doesn't mean we are scared of you. And we, um… might have a row now and then; but I would never walk away from our friendship for anything in the world."

Hermione stepped closer to give Harry a hug. "You're just going to have to accept the fact that you are not getting rid of us."

He hugged her back and at a loss for anything else to say he replied, "Thanks."

He looked past Ron's shoulder and saw Ginny walking slowly towards them.

Hermione took Ron's hand and said, "We'll see you later, Harry," and they turned to go back into the library.

"Hey," Ginny said looking up at Harry and taking his hand into hers.

"Hey," he replied back. "Ron and Hermione were just trying to convince me they aren't afraid of me."

Ginny frowned and asked, "Why would they be afraid of you?"

"What I did last night didn't scare you either?" Harry asked. "Has everyone forgotten that I have already killed someone unintentionally?"

Ginny replied, "No we haven't forgotten. And after what happened last night I'm not afraid of you either, by the way. There are much scarier things out there than you at the moment."

Ginny still held his hand and they started walking along the path that led to the back of the garden, where they came to a bench and sat down.

Harry stared at the ground and said quietly, "What if something happens to one of you because of me; either because of Voldemort, or his followers or because of something I do…"

Ginny said, "I know that worries you, but we all worry just as much about you. We can't let our worries and fears get in the way of friendship or living today."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

Smiling at him she said, "Maybe I have try to keep your mind off of worrying so much."

Despite himself, Harry felt his tension begin to drain away. As usual, he found just being in Ginny's presence eased his mind and made the future seem less daunting.

Harry said, "But I have so much to worry about. Do you think you'll really be able to do that?"

Ginny replied, "Well, I certainly do plan to try," and to Harry's delight, she kissed him again.


	25. Return Post

**A/N** (12/30/09)- I wanted to take a sec to send out a quick thank you to everyone who has continued to read, favorited, alerted and/or left reviews for this story so long after the cannon version was published. Your interest is really appreciated! And now as this year wanes, I send out my heartfelt wish to all for much happiness and prosperity in the New Year!

Ch. 25

Several days had passed since their meeting with Lina and Harry was beginning to grow concerned that she decided not to deliver his message to her grandfather. His mounting impatience was not lost on Ginny, Ron or Hermione who were doing everything they could to keep his mind on other things; they were having little success.

On the fourth day, they were sitting at a table in the middle of the garden discussing the current world Quidditch standings. Even Hermione was attempting to participate in the conversation for the cause when a large owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Harry.

Harry tore open the envelope and said, "It's from Mohamier!

"He says that it is extremely important that he meets with me as soon as possible to discuss the tablet and the mark. He'll meet me in an abandoned church that is two and a half day's time from here and he wants all of you to come with me. We're going to have to get there on foot."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Why wouldn't he come back here to talk to you if it is so important?"

Harry continued to scan the letter and answered, "I have no idea. All he says is to make certain no one sees us leave and to be very careful. We are to head out early tomorrow morning and he has included directions on how to find the church."

They knew how important it was to Harry to find answers to the questions he had, but Ron said tentatively, "Hermione is right. If it were so important that he meet with you right away, coming here would have been quicker. Are you sure that letter is really from Mohamier?"

Ginny looked at her brother in surprise and asked, "You think it may be a trap? But neither Voldemort nor the Death Eaters can know Harry is here, can they?"

Hermione replied, "We haven't exactly been keeping it a secret we're visiting. While I doubt any of the townspeople are in league with Death Eaters, it does seem a bit strange that Mohamier wants us to travel to him; and that he's warning us to be so careful."

Harry said, "Everyone is being more careful these days, aren't they, so why not Mohamier? And if it is a trap, don't you think they would have insisted that I come alone? And I doubt they would warn me to be careful."

He examined the letter more closely, "It looks like his family's crest on the letterhead. See, it's the same as the one that hung over the fireplace at Lina's."

He handed the letter to Ron and Hermione and then glanced quickly at Ginny. Perhaps it was not the best idea to bring up Lina's name in front of her.

Luckily Ginny didn't comment on his statement but said, "I can't see anything; it looks blank to me."

Harry said, "Well then it must really be from him. He taught me the charm to use so only the recipient can read the message. It's obvious Mohamier charmed the letter so only I can read it."

"It's not really that uncommon of a charm, but I suppose…" Hermione said turning the parchment over to examine it more closely. "I guess we'll find out when we get to the old church. But we should show the letter to Nadia and Ivan to see what they think and let them know that we'll be gone for a few days."

Nadia and Ivan agreed with Harry that the letter seemed genuine. However, they also conceded Hermione's point; it was odd that Mohamier insisted they go to meet him when he seemed so anxious to speak with Harry.

They went to bed early but Ron's snores filled the room long before Harry found sleep himself. He could not stop thinking about the information Mohamier might be able to share with him regarding the Old Dark Mark and its significance to the tablet he had seen in Voldemort's possession. Finally, he drifted into a fitful sleep as visions of Dark Marks, dungeon cells and unmerciful red eyes swam in and out of his troubled dreams.

Just as the sky was beginning to lighten to a pale pink, they left the library and followed the river that ran past the village. Several hours later they came to a fork in the river from which they turned and headed due east until they came to the foot of a cliff. The letter instructed them to follow a steep footpath up through the mountains. When they reached the top, they found another forest.

They were growing weary from walking all day when Hermione said, "It will be getting dark soon so I think we should look for a place to stop for the night."

Harry replied, "But let's head into the forest a little way so we aren't as out in the open."

They hiked into the forest until they came across a clearing along the edge of a slow moving stream. A large tree had fallen across both the clearing and the water, causing forming a deep pool.

Hermione sat on the downed tree and said with a sigh, "This is perfect. We can refill our water supply and go for a swim later to clean up. I even saw a wild meckelberry bush a little way back that will provide us a nice dessert."

"You did?" Ron said, perking up. Meckelberries were one of his favorites.

Hermione pulled a thimble-sized bucket out of the backpack Ron had set down in front of him and with a wave of her wand, it grew to its full-size.

"Just make sure you put more berries in the bucket than you eat!" Harry heard her admonish as they set off to find the berry bush.

He turned to Ginny and said, "Why don't you start pulling out the things that we are going to need tonight from the backpacks and I'll gather up logs for a fire."

While Ginny charmed their sleeping bags and other supplies back to normal size, Harry began preparing dinner over the fire he had conjured. He pulled out several vials of herbs from a small canvas bag and sprinkled them into the caldron.

Harry took a taste of the warming stew and Ginny said in surprise, "I never knew you could cook."

Harry replied, "I wouldn't exactly call this cooking since all I'm doing is throwing together what Nadia packed for us; but I can find my way around a kitchen or a campfire when I have to."

"Don't be so modest!" they heard Hermione say.

She and Ron had returned with a nearly full bucket of bright red berries. "Harry prepared all of our meals whenever we camped out before; and they were always wonderful."

Harry replied with a wry smile, "It's probably the only good thing that came from living with the Dursley's. One summer whenever Uncle Vernon thought I had done 'something funny' as he called it, he'd make me cook dinner and then clean up afterward. He said it was finally a way to earn my keep. They never realized I really didn't mind the cooking part."

Ron said, "I'm very glad you learned to cook. We would have starved if it had been up to either Hermione or me—we seem to burn everything. Harry makes one of the best rabbit stews I've ever tasted. What's on the menu for tonight?"

Harry said, "Nadia's lamb stew with my own added culinary expertise; but it won't be ready for a bit."

"In that case," Hermione said, "I think I'm going to take a quick dip in the stream before it gets too cold."

The forest was starting to grow dark and the temperature had begun to fall with the setting of the sun.

Hermione asked Ginny, "Want to come?"

Ginny replied, "Sure."

The girls grabbed two towels and headed around to the other side of a group of shrubs.

Harry pulled out a round pan, added some water to a floury substance and mixed up a thick batter. He secured a lid on the pan and slipped it under the coals of the fire.

Ron watched him work but finally asked, "Why do you really think Mohamier did not come to see you at Nadia and Ivan's? I still think he could have made the trip in less time than it is taking the four of us to hike out to some old church."

Harry turned to sit with his back braced against the tree and replied, "I think he's afraid of something and this is his way of trying to make sure that only we find him."

Ron frowned and said, "But he's a powerful wizard. He can take care of himself."

Harry replied, "But Lina is with him now. Don't you remember what she said the other night at the tavern?"

"Not really," Ron replied.

"She said Mohamier didn't know she had gone back to the village and that he wouldn't be happy when he found out," Harry explained. "She also said something about him not wanting her to be very far away from him. I think he's afraid someone may hurt her or try to use her to get to him for some reason."

They heard a splash followed by shrill shrieks that told them that the girls had commenced their swim in the cold stream.

Ron was quiet for a moment and then said, "If Mohamier is worried someone is after him, we might be running into danger the closer we get to him."

Harry said, "We've been heading into danger ever since we started hunting down Horcruxes. I can't imagine meeting up with Mohamier will be as dangerous as any of that."

Ron looked straight at Harry and asked, "How long are you going to let Ginny continue on with us?"

He knew Ron was worried about them dragging his sister into danger and Harry was unsure how to answer to Ron's question. On the one hand, he continued to find Ginny's presence extremely comforting; there was something about being with her that enabled him to believe he actually did stand a chance of bringing Voldemort down. On the other hand, he wanted her to remain safe and out of harm's way no matter what the cost was to himself.

Finally, Harry countered with a question of his own, "Do you think your father was wrong and that she would be better off stuck back at Headquarters rather than here with us?"

"No," Ron answered. "But what about after we go back? According to Dumbledore's theory, there is one more Horcrux. Are you considering letting Ginny come with us to go after it?"

He replied honestly, "She will always be safer if she is not around me." He paused for a moment and stared into the campfire flames before he continued, "You and Hermione would be, too, for that matter."

Ron replied quickly, "We've both already told you that we're not letting you go on alone."

Harry said, "Ginny hasn't mentioned anything about coming with us but she'll be of age in a few days. I'm not sure how I'm going to stop her if she makes up her mind that she's coming with us."

Ron stared back at Harry in disbelief, "You'll have a better chance than either Hermione or me! Don't tell me that you are considering letting her come?"

"Of course I'm not!" Harry replied. "I don't want to drag Ginny into any more danger than she has to be. But I'll deal with that when the time comes. It doesn't make much difference at the moment, anyway, since we have no idea where to begin looking for the last Horcrux, or for Voldemort."

"I know, but—"

Before Ron could voice further concerns, Ginny and Hermione came back around the bushes fully dressed, and with their hair dripping wet.

Ginny's teeth were chattering as she said, "That was great! But mountain streams sure are a lot colder than the water in the pond behind the Burrow."

The girls sat down close to the fire to warm up and Hermione said, "The stew smells wonderful. When do we eat?"

Harry replied, "Everything should be ready now."

Soon they were heartily eating the stew and cake that Harry had made but the girls could not help noticing that both the boys were quieter than usual.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked Looking between Harry and her brother. "You two didn't have another row did you?"

Ron replied, "No. We were only having a discussion before you came back."

"About what?" Hermione asked.

Having just finished a large handful of berries, Harry ignored her question and said, "I'm going for a quick swim and then I think we'd better get some sleep. We have to start out early tomorrow morning if we are going to meet up with Mohamier when he expects us."

He turned to Ron, "You coming?"

"Sure," Ron replied, relieved not to have to answer Hermione's question.

They quickly grabbed their towels and headed around the shrubs toward the large pool. When they got to the water's edge, they undressed and Harry poked his foot into the stream; he immediately pulled it back out.

"They were right. It is cold."

Ron said, "Best to do it fast then."

Ron walked straight into the water and when he was in waist deep, he dove under and disappeared. A few moments later, he surfaced and let out a loud whoop.

"Cold and refreshing! Come on in!"

Gritting his teeth Harry walked into the water and plunged in. The frigid water enveloped him causing prickles of cold all over his body.

It was not long until they were both completely numb from the cold. Once they got out of the water, they toweled off and dressed quickly but the air temperature seemed to have dropped dramatically in the short time they had been swimming.

Ron turned to head back to their campsite but Harry placed a restraining hand on his arm.

"Ron, I care about Ginny… a lot," he said in a low voice so there was no chance of the girls hearing him. "If anything ever happened to her, well, I don't know what I would do."

Ron replied, "I know; but she's always going to be my kid sister. I just can't stand the thought of her getting hurt, or worse…"

Harry said, "Ginny is smart but she is also strong-willed. All I meant before was that if she sets her mind to something, I'm not sure how you or I or anyone can change it, even if it would be for her own good. Let's just see what Mohamier has to tell us and we'll go from there."

Hermione and Ginny had cleaned up after dinner and were just starting to arrange their sleeping bags. Harry and Ron stepped close to the fire in an attempt to get warm but Harry continued to feel chilled from the swim and could not stop his teeth from chattering.

Hermione placed hers and Ron's sleeping bags next to each other and waved her wand over them; instantly they knitted together to form one larger bag. Then she took off her shoes and crawled into it.

"Come on and get in," Hermione said to Ron. "You'll warm up faster."

Ron got into the sleeping bag beside her and sighed happily when she placed her arms around him. Harry watched them enviously and silently wished he could do the same with Ginny.

As if she had read his mind Ginny came up behind him and said almost shyly, "It's not fair that Ron gets help warming up and you don't. We could share, too… if you want to, I mean."

"Really?" he asked, and then realized that he may have sounded too eager.

Ginny laughed, "Really."

Harry watched her mend their sleeping bags together and then got in beside her. With a fleeting glance toward Ron, he wondered if he was going to have a problem with the sleeping arrangement. Ron lifted his head to watch them but then he lay back down, closed his eyes and pulled Hermione closer to him.

Relieved, Harry removed his glasses and put his arms around Ginny as she snuggled close against him.

She whispered, "Is that better?"

"Mmm, much," Harry smiled sleepily and brushed a kiss across her lips.

He had not realizing until that moment just how tired he actually was from the lack of sleep the night before coupled with the long day and hike.

"I think so, too," she said happily.

Harry drifted off into a contented sleep unaware that a rat was crouched under a nearby log watching them. The scene before Wormtail nagged at his conscience because it brought back memories of another young couple whom he had dared not think about for a very long time.

With his eyes closed, the dark-haired boy looked even more like his father, and the girl in his arms reminded him very much of Lily. Just like Lily, the girl was compassionate and had always treated him kindly. She had rescued him from her brothers on numerous occasions when they teased him or tried to use him for magical experiments; but then a barely contained anticipation overshadowed the guilt. The reward would surely be great when he told his master that he had discovered the ideal tool to be used against Harry Potter.


	26. The Key

**Chapter 26: The Key**

When Harry woke early the next morning, it did not immediately register why there was a warm body nestled against him. Realizing that it was Ginny still sleeping peacefully beside him, he put on his glasses and regretfully eased his way out of their warm cocoon.

He placed more logs on the embers of the campfire and went about heating up a thick porridge. He heard Ginny stir behind him and he turned to see her watching him.

He whispered, "Good morning."

"'Morning," she replied and stretched lazily.

Harry watched her body unfold like a graceful cat's and he decided he had best turn his attention back to the porridge. He placed a lid over the cauldron but could not stop thinking about the possibilities if the two of them had been alone and there was time to crawl back into the sleeping bag with her.

She came over and sat next to him. "Did you sleep well?"

Stoking the fire he whispered, "I did. For once, I didn't wake up freezing in the middle of the night. You make a pretty nice bed warmer."

He glanced over at her and added, "I could get used to that."

It was hard to tell in the still-dim light but he thought he saw a blush come to her cheeks.

She whispered back, "Me too."

Hermione joined them in less than five minutes' time and just after Harry finished ladling the porridge into bowls, Ron came groggily over as well. They consumed breakfast quickly, packed up their supplies, and were soon continuing their trek to meet up with Mohamier.

They hiked through the forest the entire day, only stopping for a brief lunch and then again to make camp at sunset. This time, not only did Ginny automatically assume they would share a sleeping bag, but Harry noticed the sleeping arrangement did not cause the slightest reaction from Ron.

They arrived at their destination close to noon the following day. It was an abandoned settlement along a small river consisting of several tiny, crumbling cottages with a small stone church at the center. The shutters on the windows of the church hung crookedly on rusted hinges and the door was not in any better shape.

Harry and Ron carefully pried the door of the church open, pulled out their wands and walked inside. When their eyes adjusted to the meager light coming through the broken shutters, they saw that a thick blanket of dust and dirt covered the floor; a stone altar was at the far end of the room and rough wooden benches were scattered hodge-podge around the interior.

Ron asked, "Are you sure this is the right place? It doesn't look like anyone has been here in ages."

Harry replied, "It has to be. We followed Mohamier's directions exactly and this is definitely an old church."

Hermione said, "Maybe we made better time than Mohamier expected us to. He'll probably be along soon."

The words were barely out of her mouth when they heard the door creak behind them and Harry spun around toward the sound before the others even had time to blink.

He demanded, "Who's there?"

When the others turned, they saw that Harry already had his wand trained on a tall, thin, hooded form silhouetted against the brightness of the doorway.

The others followed suit and raised their wands but the figure remained motionless.

Several long seconds passed before they heard a raspy male voice that Harry did not recognize say, "Excellent reflexes. However, it would have been viser to have one of your companions keep vatch on the door."

The man's face remained hidden by the hood of his cloak and when he started to step through the door, Harry said, "That's close enough. Raise your hands and keep them up where we can see them."

The man slowly complied and they saw he was not holding a wand.

Harry instructed the stranger, "Don't move!"

He said sideways to the others, "If he does move, stun him."

Harry walked toward the new arrival and reached out to pull his hood down. The man's hand shifted slightly toward Harry's outstretched arm and the next thing Harry knew, the man crumbled to the ground and landed with a thud. His hood had fallen away from his face and Harry immediately recognized him.

Harry knelt down and said, somewhat surprised, "It's Mohamier!"

They heard a feminine cry and then Lina rushed through the door. She pushed Harry out of the way to get to her grandfather's side.

She demanded, "Vot did you do to him?"

Ginny said from behind her, "I stunned him."

They heard Mohamier groan and Lina and Harry gently helped him to sit up.

Seeing that her grandfather was recovering quickly Lina turned on Ginny and said accusingly, "You knew he vas coming here to meet you! You had no right to stun him!"

Ginny replied, "He should have identified himself and he moved when Harry clearly told him not to." Then she added, narrowing her eyes at Lina, "I won't take a chance on _anyone_ where Harry is concerned."

Harry helped Mohamier to his feet and Lina took a step toward Ginny who stood firm in the face of the icy-cold daggers she saw in the other's eyes.

Lina asked furiously, "Vot are you implying?"

Harry saw Lina's hand move toward the pocket of her cloak where he was certain she carried her wand. He began to consider his best course of action should Lina and Ginny start dueling, which, by the expressions on both girl's faces, was exactly what they were about to do. Ron and Hermione seemed to be experiencing similar concerns because they kept glancing warily between the two girls.

Mohamier said with a hint of amusement, "Careful, Granddaughter. You may find you have met your match vith this von. Her actions vere expected."

Harry noted that the raspy quality he had heard in Mohamier's voice only moments before was gone. Had he purposely disguised his voice so that they would not recognize him?

Upon hearing her Grandfather's words, Lina froze but Harry could not be sure if it was due to his warning to be wary of Ginny or from his declared expectations of Ginny's actions.

Lina tossed one last glower in Ginny's direction then snapped at Mohamier, "Another von of your tests? Really, Grandfather! You should no longer be doing such things at your age!"

Mohamier ignored Lina's comment and held out his hand to Harry, "Hello, Harry."

"Hello, sir," Harry said shaking his hand.

Mohamier shook Ron's hand and then placed a light kiss on each of Hermione's cheeks.

Mohamier said, "I am sorry I alarmed you but I had to be certain who entered the church ahead of me. Plus I never could resist the opportunity for a character study."

Mohamier walked over to Ginny and said, "You are Geany?"

At her confused nod, he continued, "Excellent choice of hexes, my dear. You stunned me just enough to ensure I could not be a threat should I be an enemy and little enough for me to recover quickly should I be an ally. Most impressive."

Lina let out an exasperated snort and folded her arms in disgust as Mohamier offered his hand to Ginny. Bewildered by the compliment she took it and replied, "Um, thank you."

It was obvious Lina had gotten her height and her coloring from her grandfather's side of the family. They shared the same extremely blue eyes and even though Mohamier looked to be as old as Ivan, his thick, graying beard and shoulder-length hair was still evenly peppered with black; at one time it had been the same jet-black color as his granddaughter's.

Mohamier turned back to Harry and said, "Thank you for coming here to meet vith me. And I am relieved you all agreed to accompany him. It is no longer a trip von should make alone."

Mohamier looked at Lina reprovingly when he said this; he was obviously still displeased that she had gone alone to see Harry in the village the previous week. Lina's attention was on Harry and she ignored her grandfather's comment.

Hermione asked, "Why couldn't you both have met us in the village?"

Mohamier said, "I have reason to believe it may not be safe for my granddaughter or me to venture there at this time." He turned to Harry and asked, "You vere not followed?"

"Followed?" Harry frowned at the question. "No. No one but Nadia and Ivan knew we were coming here. Why? And why do you think the village is not safe?"

Mohamier's caution was making him feel uneasy.

"I vill explain," Mohamier said, and then looked in turn at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "But first, I must beg your patience and ask you to step outside to allow me to speak vith Harry alone."

"Why?" Ginny asked, instantly becoming suspicious.

Mohamier turned to her and said, "It vill be Harry's decision vether or not to share vot I discuss vith him."

Harry said to Mohamier, "I don't mind if they stay."

Mohamier replied, "However, I vould prefer that they do not."

Harry said mostly to Ginny, "It's okay, go ahead."

"Okay…," she said reluctantly then tossed a cautious look back at Lina, "but I'll still be keeping my eyes open," and she turned to walk out the door.

Ron said, "We'll be right outside, then," and he and Hermione followed Ginny.

Lina smugly watched Ginny leave the church and then moved to stand closer to Harry.

Mohamier said to her, "Please go outside vith the others."

Lina protested, "But I vont to stay!"

"Do not argue vith me," Mohamier replied firmly. Lina began to pout but she reluctantly did as her grandfather bade.

Once she had gone through the door, Mohamier waved his wand and placed a silencing charm around himself and Harry. He motioned for Harry to take a seat on one of the old benches.

Harry asked, "So what can you tell me about the old Dark Mark? Ivan said there is a legend about it being the mark of one of the original Dark Arts sects."

Mohamier replied, "It is fact, not legend that the mark vas the symbol used by such a sect."

Harry said slowly, "And this sect created spells and rituals that enabled them to gain greater power?"

"Yes," Mohamier answered. "Your note said you saw the mark on a tablet that vas vithin Voldemort's possession."

It was not lost on Harry that, unlike most in the Wizarding world, Mohamier said 'Voldemort' as casually as if it were any other name.

Mohamier asked, "Vill you tell me how you came to see it?"

Harry looked away from the old wizard; he had not expected Mohamier to ask him to recount an experience he still very much wanted to forget.

Noting Harry's hesitation Mohamier said quietly, "I do not doubt the incident vas extremely unpleasant for you; However, I believe your account vill enable me to answer your questions more thoroughly."

Having to take Mohamier at his word, Harry explained what had happened, but carefully left out any mention of Horcruxes.

When Harry was finished Mohamier asked, "Can you recall the incantation of the spell Voldemort used on you?"

Harry said, "No. I only remember the light coming at me. I thought it was the killing curse because it was the same color green."

Mohamier said, "Please describe the tablet you saw."

Harry replied, "It was the size of a large book and it was broken into several pieces— part of it was missing. The old Dark Mark was near the top and each piece had symbols of some kind on them. There was an indentation about this big," with his index fingers and thumbs, he made a circle about four inches in diameter, "in the middle of it."

Mohamier carefully traced a rectangle in the dust on the floor. He drew a jagged edge from the middle of the top edge of the rectangle to the middle of the right side and then erased the right corner lines.

He asked, "Vot you saw vas shaped something like this and it vas in three pieces, yes?"

Harry stared at the drawing Mohamier had made; the outline was the same shape as the tablet he had seen.

"Yes!" Harry said excitedly. "So you have seen it!"

Mohamier continued to gaze at the figure on the floor and said, "No…"

Harry frowned and asked, "Then how do you know how many pieces there were and the exact shape of the part that was missing?"

Mohamier replied, "Because I have bean searching for this tablet for a very long time and I recently obtained the two pieces that complete it—"

Harry exclaimed, "You have them?"

Mohamier reached into his robes and pulled out two flat stones. "I do; vich I am certain Voldemort now suspects. That is vhy I vill not go back to the village nor do I vant Lina to be seen there again."

He handed the pieces to Harry who examined them closely. They contained the same symbols he had seen on the tablet outside his cell.

Harry handed the pieces back and asked, "Is there any way to find out what the symbols mean?"

Mohamier answered, "It is a spell that enhances von's magical power."

Harry said surprised, "You can read it?"

At Mohamier's affirmative nod, Harry said, "Do you think Voldemort can decipher what it says?"

Mohamier replied, "I know he can because I taught him."

Harry asked incredulously, "_You _taught him?"

"Vhen I did this I had no idea vhat he vas to become. There vas a time vhen he vent by a different name…"

"Yeah, I know. Tom Riddle."

It was Mohamier's turn to look at Harry with mild surprise, "You know of his past?"

"You could say that," Harry replied dryly.

Mohamier continued, "Then you also know he spent many years searching for knowledge of ancient dark magic."

At Harry's affirmative nod, he said, "Tom Riddle vas very charming vhen he introduced himself to me. I pride myself in being an excellent judge of character, so you can imagine how disturbed I vas vonce I discovered vhat he truly is…"

Mohamier's voice trailed off for a moment and then he said, "He came to me looking for a research apprenticeship and his timing vas impeccable. I had just made a breakthrough in identifying the origins of the old Dark Mark. Then the young man who had been vorking vith me met vith an accident in von of the ruins vee had been exploring. He had bean a dear friend and his death vas devastating, but I had already come so far in my search… I required an assistant and Tom vas exceptionally qualified. Together, Tom and I discovered clues that we believed vould lead us to artifacts crafted by the old sect.

"Then, von evening I discovered him using dark magic against our Muggle guide. He said he vas trying to understand the true implications of the hexes; but I vas furious! I am interested in the dark magic that ancient Vizarding societies used, but I never intended them to be put into practice."

Mohamier's anger over the incident was evident as he paused again.

Harry asked, "So what happened?"

Mohamier answered, "Vee had a lengthy argument until Tom's manner changed abruptly and he suddenly apologized. He promised never to use the dark spells again, but I told him to leave and to never come back."

"And he left?" Harry asked amazed. "Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that," Mohamier replied. "But I had already entrusted him vith much of the information I had gathered; including clues to finding a powerful Dark Arts artifact and the means to translate the ancient symbols that vould be inscribed on it."

Harry asked, "The tablet?"

"Yes," Mohamier replied. "Centuries ago, another sect sworn to defend their people from those vielding the Dark Arts learned of the tablet's existence. They attempted to destroy it. But there vere spells and enchantments protecting it, so they vere only able to break it into five pieces. Left no other option, they hid each of the pieces hoping they vould never be found."

Harry stated, "So you and Voldemort discovered where the pieces were hidden."

Mohamier replied, "Separately vee learned that the pieces vere concealed vithin common Muggle objects and hidden throughout different parts of the world—"

Harry gaped at Mohamier and interrupted, "The jars and chests! That's why Death Eaters have been stealing them from Muggle museums!"

Mohamier replied, "That is correct."

Harry said puzzled, "But Mr. Weasley said they were all empty…"

Mohamier explained, "The pieces vere concealed vithin the _base_ of each object in a vay that no spell could detect them. Von vould have to know they vere there."

Harry said, "Mr. Weasley had the last two artifacts but… _you_ took them from the Ministry! The Death Eaters were threatening Mr. Weasley!" Harry suddenly stood up, incensed. "Voldemort ordered them to kill members of his family if he didn't turn them over!"

Mohamier said calmly, "I cannot allow Voldemort to obtain the last two pieces. Nor should you—"

"You should have told Mr. Weasley!" Harry shot back angrily. "The Death Eaters almost killed two of Ron's brothers! They killed a girl they thought was Ginny!"

All that remained of Mohamier's previously friendly demeanor disappeared.

He replied in a tone much like a teacher instructing an errant pupil, "Vee are at var, vhich you know better than anyvon else! My sources vithin the Ministry informed me Arthur Weasley obtained the artifacts I had bean searching for."

"But Mr. Weasley is fighting against Voldemort, too and—"

Mohamier snapped sternly, "You vill stop interrupting and listen if you vish to understand vot you could face vhen you encounter Voldemort again!"

Harry continued to glare at Mohamier. He felt Mohamier could have prevented the attacks in Diagon Alley and the threats against the Weasley family. Then there was the haunting thought that Ginny could have been the girl they killed that day…

Barely winning the battle to suppress his anger, Harry sat down back down heavily.

Mohamier continued, "I believe Voldemort attempted the spell from the tablet on you vhen he captured you because he vants to use you to enhance his power; but it did not vork because he did not have the information on the missing pieces."

"Why me?" Harry asked curtly. "Couldn't he use anyone?"

"He could…" Mohamier said carefully, "but there is a limit to how many times the spell can be used to increase the power of a particular person. Voldemort believes, as most Dark Vizards do, that the power gained vill be greater if von's most powerful enemy is used. It vould seem he believes this to be you."

Harry recalled the lengths to which Voldemort had gone to ensure it was Harry's blood used for his resurrection. Now Voldemort wanted to use him again as an instrument in his quest to become more powerful and formidable.

Almost as if Mohamier had been reading his mind, he said, "Your account of the night Voldemort returned appeared in the papers several years ago. I recall your blood vas von of the ingredients he used to restore his body?"

"Yes…"

"Therefore, your blood flows vithin him. My pieces of the tablet contain a varning that the spell cannot be successfully used against an _unwilling_ brother."

Mohamier paused thoughtfully then continued, "That vould explain vhy the spell did not vork on you. If Voldemort shares your blood, you are in essence, brothers, at least as far as the dark magic is concerned. Therefore, it may provide you similar protection against other dark magic he might try to use against you. Not the killing curse, of course, but there may be others."

Harry remembered the night he had came back from the graveyard after Voldemort's return. Dumbledore had insisted that Harry relate, in detail, all that had happened. He remembered thinking he had seen a look of triumph in Dumbledore's eyes when he told him that Voldemort had used his blood. It had happened so quickly that Harry thought he might have imagined it. Dumbledore must have realized, even then, that Voldemort's use of Harry's blood might one-day provide him some bit of protection.

Harry asked, "So if Voldemort tries to use old dark spells on me, they won't have an effect?"

Mohamier answered, "I doubt they vill be healthy for you; but I believe some ancient spells or curses may not have the desired effect should Voldemort try to use you against your vill."

Harry stated, "Well he's going to be disappointed then because I'd never do anything willingly for him."

Mohamier eyed Harry carefully and asked, "There is _nothing_ that vould cause you to cooperate?"

Harry was about to respond in the negative when a feeling of foreboding washed over him and a cold knot formed in his stomach.

"Ginny…" he said quietly. "He can use Ginny… Or Ron or Hermione."

Mohamier stood up and crossed the room toward the old altar. "Now you begin to understand... Of course, he cannot use your friends against you unless he knows who they are. It is also possible he does not know this idiosyncrasy of the spells vithout the remaining pieces of the tablet."

Harry stared at the dusty floor. Ginny's face had flashed in his thoughts when Voldemort and Snape had forced their way into his mind. Even if they recognized her, Voldemort had only been asking him who else knew of the Horcruxes. They could not have realized the true depths of his feelings for her just from that encounter, could they?

Harry looked back toward Mohamier who now stood on the other side of the stone altar.

Harry asked, "You said the spell on the tablet could enhance his magical power. What does that mean?"

Mohamier was rubbing his hand over the altar and he answered, "I can only assume it vill enable him to transfer or absorb someone else's magical energy or knowledge."

The spell Mohamier described resembled the one that Ginny, Ron and Hermione had used to invoke the powers of the Mandora Amulet; the similarity made Harry uneasy.

Trying to get his mind off this line of thought, Harry said, "Even if he can use the information on the tablet to become stronger, it's only one spell. Why would anyone go to such lengths to hide it?"

Mohamier did not answer but continued rubbing the altar. Harry thought the old wizard had not heard him so he walked over to get a better look at what he was doing.

Finally, Mohamier exclaimed with satisfaction, "Aha, now I remember."

Mohamier tapped the top of the altar with his wand and Harry watched a hinged door appear out of nowhere. Mohamier pried the door open and reached inside the cavity. When he pulled his hand back, he held a small round disk. The disk was about four inches wide and covered with the same symbols that Harry was now familiar with. In the center was a small etching of the old Dark Mark.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I believe it is a key, of sorts," Mohamier replied.

"A key?" Harry asked. "To what?"

"To the tablet," Mohamier replied.

Harry frowned at him and said, "I don't follow you."

Mohamier explained, "I discovered this disk many years ago and even then I realized it had to be of great importance, so I hid it vithin this church. Vhen inserted into the completed tablet, I believe it vill turn it into something like an encyclopedia of Dark Magic spells. That is vhy someone vould go to extreme lengths to acquire it or hide it, as vell as vhy it must be kept out of Voldemort's possession."

"The tablet contains more than one spell?" Harry asked in surprise.

Mohamier answered, "Yes. The spell Voldemort attempted on you must have bean the last von used before the key vas removed for the last time."

Harry asked, "Does Voldemort know about the key and how the tablet works?"

Mohamier replied, "I am sure he does. However, the fact that I know the key's location is something I have never revealed to anyvon until just now."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"You have interested me since I first learned of Voldemort's attempt to kill you as a child. He has singled you out on numerous occasions and I am certain he vill do so again. After I read your message, I felt you should be armed vith as much information as possible."

Attempting to absorb everything he just learned, Harry finally replied, "Thank you, I appreciate it."

Before Harry could ask him more questions, Mohamier placed the disk inside his robes and started walking to the door.

"Wait!" Harry walked quickly after him and asked, "What are you going to do with the key and the pieces of the tablet?"

Mohamier looked carefully at Harry. "I think it best for you to remain ignorant of my plans. All you need to know is that I am taking them, as vell as my granddaughter, to a place vhere they vill not be found by Voldemort or anyvon else."

There was a tone of finality in his voice and Harry knew it was pointless to ask the old wizard to explain further; he had no choice but to simply follow him out of the church.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other on the ground in quiet conversation and Lina was leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree. They all came over when they saw Harry and Mohamier emerge from the church.

Mohamier said, "I believe it is not vise for us to linger here much longer." He held out his hand to Harry and continued, "Mind all that I have told you."

Harry shook his hand and said, "Yes sir, I will. Thank you."

Mohamier said to Ginny, Ron and Hermione, "Take care also. May vee find all is vell in the end."

The others said their good-byes to the old wizard and then Mohamier turned to his granddaughter, "Vee must be going, Lina."

Lina walked up to Harry and he eyed her warily.

She looked at him sadly for a moment before she placed a kiss on his cheek and said, "Good bye, Harry. I vill miss you."

She nodded to Hermione and Ron but ignored Ginny completely and followed her grandfather toward the path that led out of the settlement.

Once they had disappeared through the trees, Ginny went to Harry and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Harry's gaze locked with hers and in that moment, the realization struck him that the feelings he saw in her caring, brown eyes completely reflected his own; they were feelings that touched his very soul; they were feelings that spoke of what he wanted to share with her for the rest of their lives. They were feelings that could get her killed.

With a great amount of effort, Harry forced himself to look away from her.

He replied, "I'm fine. Let's head back."

The others exchanged worried glances; it was obvious Harry did not want to discuss what Mohamier had told him, so they had no choice but to follow him on their hike back to Nadia and Ivan's.


	27. Promises

**Promises**

The four companions had been walking for nearly three hours and they had barely exchanged more than a few words between them. Harry continued to replay his conversation with Mohamier in his mind and the others knew that whatever he had learned had put him in an ominous mood.

As if in reaction to Harry's thoughts, the wind was starting to blow and thick storm clouds were gathering overhead. The sky was becoming very dark even though sunset was still several hours away and the others had stopped walking; Harry did not notice until he felt a tug on his arm.

He heard Hermione say, "…don't you agree?"

Puzzled, Harry asked, "Don't I agree with what?"

He now noticed the forest had grown dark and the trees above them were swaying in the increasingly strong wind.

He said, "Looks like a storm is coming. Maybe we should set up the tent before it starts to rain."

He saw them looking at him with odd expressions on their faces.

"What?" he asked somewhat irritably.

Ron replied, "Earth to Harry. That's what Hermione just suggested. And the tent is in your backpack."

"Oh, right," Harry said and un-slung the backpack from his shoulder.

He pulled out a moss-colored bundle of heavy fabric wrapped in twine and performed the counter-charm to put it back to its normal size. He untied the cords and the others helped him unfold it so that it resembled a large, round blanket covering the ground.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped away from the tent and Harry gently grasped Ginny's elbow to pull her back. The fabric began to ripple and then inflate like a large balloon. Soon a circular tent stood before them that was not much higher than the top of Ron's head.

Lightning struck a short distance away, followed by a loud peal of thunder. The sky chose that moment to open up and a heavy rain begin to fall as they quickly entered the tent.

Hermione lit several lanterns that hung from the walls and Ginny saw the tent had been charmed to enlarge the interior. They had entered into a round living room formed by deep-red velvet wall hangings that swayed slightly due to the wind. There were three closed doors evenly spaced around the room, presumably leading to bedrooms, and thick oriental rugs covered the entire floor. Two comfortable couches of a golden hue sat on either side of a round stone hearth where Ron had just conjured a warm, smokeless fire. On the far side of the room was a cherry wood table surrounded by six matching chairs.

Ron took a seat on one of the couches to warm his hands by the fire and Hermione sat next to him. A sudden gust of strong wind made the walls of the tent sway and then another loud crack of thunder made them all jump.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, seeing a look of concern cross Ginny's face, "we borrowed the tent from Charlie who placed quite a few charms on it. I think it could stand up to a band of mountain trolls."

Attempting to ignore the raging storm outside, Ginny began to pull what remained of their food supply out of the backpack. She had watched Harry heat up their meal over the fire several times so she felt confident to try it herself.

Harry had remained standing just inside the doorway; he knew they were waiting for him to explain what he had learned from Mohamier. He was not opposed to letting them in on it, but he had not decided how much he wanted to tell them yet.

Ginny was having trouble setting up the caldron so Harry decided he had better help before what little food they had left ended up in the fire.

"Here, let me show you," he said as he knelt down by the hearth.

A few minutes later, Harry had secured the cauldron in place and was holding out a wooden spoon to Ginny. "Now all you have to do is stir it once in a while."

The smell of the stew along with the warmth of the fire soon permeated the tent, giving it a cozy feeling.

Harry finally sat down on the couch opposite Hermione and Ron. Hermione curled up next to Ron and rested her head on his chest. He brought his arm around her to hold her close and they both stared quietly into the light of the fire.

Ginny positioned herself on the carpeted floor between Harry and the hearth so she could more easily stir the contents of the cauldron. She leaned to rest her back against Harry's legs and after a few moments, he shifted his position so she could sit back more comfortably between his knees. Harry watched the reflection of the firelight dancing in her hair and he reached out to run his fingers through the silky strands. Ginny sighed at his touch, then rested her head on his thigh, and contentedly watched the fire.

In the comfortable silence, Harry found himself wondering what it would be like if the events that had molded his life had been different. If there had been no prophecy. If he had grown up with parents. If he was simply camping with his two best friends and his girlfriend. What would it be like if he did not have to one day face the most powerful Dark Wizard of the age, again, knowing that his odds of survival was likely very low?

Harry mentally shook himself; dwelling on such thoughts would not change the past nor would they help him with what lay before him.

Soon the stew was warm and Ginny passed around bowls to each of them. They ate without talking and by the time they finished eating, Harry had made up his mind about how much of his conversation with Mohamier he was going to tell them.

"I guess you are all wondering what Mohamier said to me," Harry said, his voice sounding loud after the long stretch of silence.

Ginny turned to face him and Hermione said, "You don't have to tell us unless you want to."

Harry replied, "I think you should know…"

Harry related what he had learned about Tom Riddle working with Mohamier and about their research. He told them about the ancient Dark Sect creating the old Dark mark. He also told them about the tablet and how its pieces had been hidden in Muggle artifacts. Ron and Ginny's faces darkened considerably when Harry explained this was the reason Death Eaters had been threatening their father.

Harry told them about the key that turned the tablet into an encyclopedia of dark spells and that Mohamier thought Voldemort had tried to use one of its dark spell on him at the cave. However, Harry could not bring himself to explain that the reason the spell did not work was due to his blood tie with Voldemort. Instead, he let them believe the reason was that Voldemort did not have all the pieces of the tablet.

Once Harry had finished, Ron asked, "You-Know-Who knows Mohamier has the other pieces and the key, so what is Mohamier going to do? Where's he going to go?"

Harry replied, "He said it was best for me not to know."

"He was right not to tell you," Hermione said firmly. "Then no one can force you to tell them where he went."

Ron said, "Well, wherever they're going, it really better be somewhere that You-Know-Who can never find him."

Ginny had not said a word during his explanation and Harry noticed she was watching him closely. When their eyes met, she frowned slightly and then looked away.

Harry had a feeling she wanted to question him about some aspect of what he had just told them, but before she got the chance, he stood up from the couch.

Grabbing at an excuse to avoid answering any more questions they might have, he said, "It's getting late so I'm going to bed."

He brushed a like kiss on Ginny's lips and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

She looked at him questioningly but only said, "Okay, goodnight."

Harry took a lantern off the wall and went into the first bedroom. He placed the lantern on a nightstand and marveled at Charlie's skill with charms as he looked around the room. Not only had he charmed the tent so that there was a furnished living room and dining room, but each bedroom had a four-poster bed, a nightstand and a small fireplace.

The accommodations were extremely comfortable; the only reason they did not use the tent every night while they were camping was that it took a very long time to pack up again, even when using magic.

The room was chilly so Harry conjured a warm fire that immediately began to crackle within the fireplace. He could still hear the storm raging outside, and the tent walls continued to sway with every strong gust of wind.

Harry sat down heavily on the bed and stared into the fire, feeling tired but not sleepy. He hated not telling Ron, Hermione and Ginny the full truth; but he knew if he did, they would insist even more adamantly that they continue to go after Voldemort with him.

He had already decided that when they got back to the village, he would ask Ivan to continue training him in advanced magical defensive and offensive tactics. If he worked hard, it should only take two months or possibly three to learn as much as he needed from Ivan. Then it would be time for him to go after Voldemort alone; after what Mohamier had told him, he knew it was too dangerous for the others to continue helping him any longer.

Not having Ron and Hermione at his side was going to be difficult, and ending his relationship with Ginny again was going to be much harder. The thought of leaving her sent a sharp jab through his heart, but he knew that was nothing compared to what her capture or death would feel like.

Lost in this morose thought, he did not hear Ginny enter the room until she politely cleared her throat. His head snapped toward the door and he saw her watching him.

She said quietly, "I thought I'd come to bed, too."

"There's another bedroom on the other side of the tent…" he said reluctantly. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable there?"

She replied, "I'd rather stay with you… unless you don't want me to."

Harry did want her to stay; very badly in fact. However, spending the night alone with her in the tent was not the same as camping. Without Ron and Hermione's presence next to them, it would be harder to keep his hands to himself; something he knew he should do, especially if their relationship soon had to end.

He looked away from her. "It's not that… it just might be better if you didn't…"

She came over to sit next to him on the bed; he was expecting her to argue with him to let her stay.

Instead, she asked softly, "What else did Mohamier tell you?"

His eyes came back to her quickly and he lied unconvincingly, "Nothing… why?"

"Because something else is bothering you. You told us Mohamier thinks Voldemort wants to use you before he tries to kills you. He's used you before and you have known since you were eleven that he wants to kill you. So there must be more to what Mohamier said."

He was about to deny any truth to her conclusion but changed his mind.

He said, "Since Voldemort used my blood to regain his body, he can't use the dark spells on me unless I am willing to allow it. That's what it says on Mohamier's pieces of the tablet. That's the real reason the spell didn't work when he captured me before."

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise and asked, "But that's good, isn't it?"

She saw a frightened look come into Harry's eyes as he replied, "Only if he doesn't realize that he can force me to cooperate so that the spells will work."

Confused, Ginny asked, "Force you? But how could he…?"

He saw the dawning on her face. "It's what I've been afraid of since we were at Hogwarts. If he finds out about us, he _will_ come after you. He will use you to force me to give him whatever he wants."

She took his hand into hers and said, "You can't start worrying about that again."

Harry started to protest, "But I can't let—"

She placed her fingers to his lips to stop him and said, "It's not your decision. I want to stay with you; I want to help you. And I don't want to hear how you need to know that I'm tucked away safe somewhere."

"Ginny, this isn't a game we're playing!" He felt himself starting to get angry with her. "Now Voldemort has a reason to come after you. I won't take the chance of you or Ron or Hermione being hurt or killed because of me. I've already decided that after we leave Romania, I am going on alone."

Ginny's temper was also starting to rise and she gave him a hard look, "Even when you know you stand a better chance with us helping you?"

"I have no choice!"

"You always have a choice!" Ginny retorted. "You can't keep trying to protect everyone by making their choices for them! Accept that we want to help you and protect you, too!"

Harry argued, "Too many people have already died because they tried to help or protect me!"

Ginny was glaring angrily at him; he looked into her eyes and continued more calmly but firmly, "I will not put you in a position where you could be next."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Ginny asked with a heavy sigh of resignation, "How much longer are you planning to stay in Romania?"

Harry replied, "Probably about two months; maybe a bit more. I'm going to ask Ivan to help me train up on a few things. But…"

She asked, "But what?"

"Well, er… now you'll want to head back to England I guess…?" he phrased it more as a question than a statement.

Ginny answered, "I'd rather stay in Romania as long as you are here."

Harry said, "I figured now that you know I plan to go on alone you'd want to go back home."

Ginny replied, "Before we came here, you said you wanted to spend as much time as we could together. I still want that, too; even if you do continue to be a too-noble-for-your-own-good prat."

She tried to make her words sound heated, but the expression on her face belied her anger.

Now, for the second time that day, Harry saw the same feelings he had for her shining back at him in her eyes; the intensity scared and thrilled him at the same time. As they held each other's gaze, Harry could not stop himself from leaning toward her until his lips met hers passionately. He closed his eyes to savor the taste of her and the pleasurable feel of her body moving under him as they lay back on the bed.

In the farthest recess of his consciousness Harry knew they should stop; if they continued down this path tonight, it would only make it that much harder for both of them when he had to leave her behind again.

Gathering up what little resolve he had left, he broke their kiss and was surprised to see tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks.

"Gin?" Harry said in concern. "What…?"

He frowned in confusion when she buried her face in his chest.

He said slowly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started anything tonight… not after I just told you that I have to leave…"

He began to pull away from her but she stopped him and sniffed, "It… it's not that."

Harry relaxed back against her and wiped away one of her tears, "Then why are you crying?"

"Because…" She looked deep into his eyes and said sadly, "I love you."

He stared at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Harry was not sure what he had expected her to say, but it was certainly not that. He also thought that if he was ever lucky enough to hear her say those words to him, it would not be said so sorrowfully.

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and continued, "You aren't the only one who wants the people they care about to be safe. If you go on alone, I need to know you will come back because I can't lose you again… You have to beat him…"

Harry heard the fear in her voice and it nearly broke his heart. Finally, he stroked her face gently and said, "That's not a promise I can make, no matter how much I want to."

Ginny placed her head back on his shoulder and said, "I know. I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying."

As he held her, Harry realized something that he had actually known within his heart for a very long time.

He placed his finger under her chin to get her to look at him, "But here is something I will promise: No matter what it takes, I will do everything in my power to beat him so I can come back to you… because I love you, too."

Ginny looked back at him in amazement. Then Harry saw a smile light her face and she gently caressed his cheek.

She whispered, "I want to stay with you tonight."

Harry never wanted anything more in his life but he swallowed hard and asked, "Even though I'm going to leave again?"

Ginny continued to look tenderly into his eyes and answered, "Especially because you are going to leave." She smiled almost sadly, "I want you to know and remember what you'll have waiting for you when you come back."

Her hand moved from his cheek to behind his head and she pulled him to her. Their lips met once more, and their passion drove them onward until they were lost in a world all their own.

-

-

**A/N**- This chapter may have been a tad bit fluffy, but I hope no one minded a little fluff before some more action…


	28. Cat's Catch

**Chapter 28: Cat's Catch **

When Harry and Ginny walked out of the bedroom the following morning, they saw no sign of Ron or Hermione. Taking advantage of the fact that they were still alone, Harry pulled Ginny into his embrace to kiss her again. They had gotten very little sleep during the night, but even so, Harry felt he would never get his fill of being with her.

Harry was wondering what Ginny would think if he suggested that they go back into the bedroom when two very soggy people entered the tent.

Ron was carrying a wrapped bundle and Hermione had a bucket of berries in her arms. Hermione greeted Harry and Ginny with a broad grin and a cheery "good morning" and then proceeded to set the bucket on the dining room table.

Ron eyed them somewhat crossly and said, "You two slept in late."

Harry smiled lazily and replied, "I guess we were both tired."

Hermione gave Ron a warning nudge with her elbow, "Ron… Maybe you should go change into something dry."

Ron placed the bundle on the hearth and walked past them toward one of the other bedrooms without further comment.

Hermione's teeth were chattering from being out in the wet cold and she said, "Even though it's still pouring rain, we thought we'd scrounge something up for breakfast. Ron caught a few fish from the stream."

She unwrapped the bundle that Ron had been carrying to reveal two large fish. "Harry, why don't you start preparing them while I go change? I'm sure Ron will deal with, um… things better once he's dry and fed."

She winked at them with another grin and then went into the bedroom where Ron had gone.

By the time Ron and Hermione had joined them in the living room again, Harry already had the fish frying in a pan over the hearth fire.

Hermione had been right about Ron; once he came back in dry clothes and Harry handed him a share of the food, his mood lightened up.

The rain had stopped by the time they finished eating but the weather was still cold and the sky remained a heavy gray. Harry was anxious to get back to Nadia and Ivan's because Mohamier's caution from the previous day was still making him very uneasy. He would feel better once they were back in the safety of the library; and the sooner they got there, the sooner he could begin training.

Several hours after they broke camp the rain began to fall again. Soon they felt the cold and damp down to their bones even with the water repelling charm they had placed on their traveling cloaks.

Ginny had taken Harry's hand as they walked and he was surprised at how cold it was; her teeth had also begun to chatter. Hermione sneezed several times beside them so Harry stopped.

Harry said, "Maybe we had better make camp for the night."

"About time!" Ron exclaimed in relief. "I think we're all going to catch our death of pneumonia as it is."

Soon the tent was up and they were again warming themselves by the stone hearth. Harry and Ron had snared a rabbit along the way so Harry stepped outside to prepare the meat for a stew. When he came back in, he saw that Ron had pulled out a small chess set and had challenged Ginny to a game. Hermione was curled up on the couch with a blanket over her and was reading yet another book she had borrowed from Nadia.

Once the stew was cooking, Harry joined Ginny to help her gang-up on her brother.

They eventually checked Ron's king to which he replied, "It's really not fair playing two against one!"

Ron moved his king out of danger and Ginny laughed, "It didn't bother you when you beat us."

Ron was about to retort when Hermione sneezed again and blew her nose.

She sniffed miserably and said, "I'm definitely coming down with a cold."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically and then got up to retrieve her cloak that she had hung on a dining room chair to dry.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, looking at her quizzically. "It's still pouring outside and it sounds like another thunder storm has come up."

Ginny replied, "I saw some herbs that Nadia told me about growing near the stream. I can use them and some of the other herbs we brought to make a tea that will clear up Hermione's cold in no time."

Harry stood up and said, "I'll come with you."

Ginny said, "No, you stay here. I won't be long."

Harry started to protest, "I'd feel better if—"

"Harry, I am perfectly capable of picking herbs by myself," Ginny replied, frowning at him. "They aren't far from the tent and I'll be right back."

Before Harry could say anything more, she went through the door and left him staring after her. Perhaps he was being overly cautious, but he did not like the thought of Ginny going out alone.

"Better to let her go, mate," Ron said. "You know how Ginny gets if she thinks someone is being over protective."

Harry turned back to Ron and realized that he was probably right; she would only be out for a short time and she had said the herbs were nearby.

He chuckled, "You're just happy the odds have shifted in your favor since you'll only be playing me now."

Harry sat back down to continue the game and Ron grinned back, "Maybe…"

Ron started making a remarkable comeback but that was partially because Harry kept watching the door for Ginny's return. He was attempting to concentrate on his next move when they heard a scream above the sound of the wind.

Harry stood up so quickly that he up-ended the chessboard; he pulled out his wand and tore out of the door, into the wind and rain. He stopped to look frantically from side to side and realized he had no idea which way Ginny had gone. Ron and Hermione came up behind him with their wands drawn.

Ron said with a note of panic in his voice, "Where did she go?"

Harry stared into the rain that was now becoming torrential, but he could detect no signs of Ginny.

Trying to keep his voice steady, he shouted, "Ginny! Where are you?"

There was no response, but Harry was not sure that he would be able to hear an answer above the wind and falling rain. He was about to tell Ron and Hermione that they should split up when he saw a flash of light in the distance much like a curse or a hex being fired. Ron and Hermione had seen it as well and they all took off in that direction.

Finally, a slight movement ahead of them caught Harry's eye.

Ginny was standing with her back against a very large tree and she was looking and pointing her wand in the opposite direction. Harry followed her gaze and his temporary relief at finding her vanished.

No more than ten yards in front of her was an extremely large black panther. It was crouched as still as a statue but it looked as though it was preparing to spring right at Ginny.

Harry crept closer and raised his wand just as the cat took a step toward Ginny, who let out a frightened whimper. He shot a stunning hex at the cat but it flew harmlessly over its back. The animal took no notice of Harry and remained focused on Ginny as it took another step toward her.

This time Harry, Ron and Hermione each shot off stunning hexes but they all missed their target as well. The cat took several more steps forward and then stopped and turned its head to look directly at Harry. He gasped in surprise when he noticed a chain around its neck and he saw a human familiarity within its deep blue eyes.

The cat turned back toward Ginny again and before Harry could react, it sprang at her. Ginny screamed and threw her arms up to protect herself as best she could.

Fear clenched Harry's stomach and he ran toward the cat, "LINA, NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

Many thoughts jumbled through Harry's mind all at once; he had not known that Lina was an Animagus. Nor would he have imagined her jealousy would drive her to harm Ginny. He also realized his wand was useless since Lina still wore the protective necklace that her grandfather had charmed for her. His only chance was to keep her away from Ginny physically.

He sprinted forward in an attempt to knock into Lina before she was able to make contact with Ginny but Lina had too much of a head start. Just when it looked as though the cat's powerful paws were going to pound right into Ginny's chest, it over-shot its target and landed on the ground past Ginny's left.

Ginny fell and attempted to scramble away but her body was shaking so violently that she was having trouble moving. Harry pulled her to her feet and then positioned himself between her and the cat; if Lina was after Ginny, she was going to have to go through him first.

Harry looked Ginny over worriedly and saw that her robes and hair were completely soaked but, otherwise, she seemed uninjured.

Harry asked, "Are you alright?"

Ginny was still shaking badly but she said, "Yes… That's Lina? She started to come after me but my hexes kept missing…"

Ron and Hermione rushed up to make sure Ginny was unhurt and Harry turned back to watch the cat. It was growling and snapping at something that it had trapped between its front paws. It then dawned on Harry that Lina had not really been trying to attack Ginny; she had been after something else.

Harry took a step closer to get a better look at what the cat had caught. Whatever it was began to squeal in fright. A shape began to grow in front of the cat and as it grew, the squeal began to take on the sound of a human voice.

"Help me!" they heard the terrified voice of a man cry out.

Harry yelled, "Lina! Back off!"

Without thinking, Harry tried to pry the cat away from the struggling man but it growled angrily and struck Harry hard across the shoulder with a powerful paw. Harry cried out in pain when the cat's claws ripped through his flesh and the force of the blow threw him several feet through the air.

He landed hard on his back and clutched his now injured shoulder; when he drew his hand away, it was covered in blood.

Hermione screamed his name and Ginny and Ron ran to help him but Harry was already getting shakily to his knees. He got to his feet with their help, ignoring the blood that had begun to flow freely down his arm.

"Get off him, Lina!" Harry raised his wand and shouted. "If anyone is going to kill him, it will be me!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared at Harry in shock and then they looked back toward the cat. It paused for a moment and then they watched it transform into the familiar form of Lina. As she stood over the crouching man, she pulled her wand out of her cloak and pointed it at him.

Ginny found her voice first, "Harry… What do you mean you will be the one to kill him? Who…?"

He did not seem to hear her. Ginny watched in confusion as Harry walked over to stand next to Lina and looked down at the quivering man before him. The man was very scruffy looking, he had a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes that grew wide with alarm as Harry approached. It was obvious that Harry knew him but Ginny had no idea who he was; not until he shifted slightly and she saw that his right hand looked like he was wearing a silvery glove, just as Harry once described it to her.

"Hello, Pettigrew." Ginny heard cold, hatred in Harry's voice. "I've been looking forward to meeting up with you again."

Wormtail groveled, "H-Harry, p-please! N-no! I b-beg you! Have m-mercy—"

Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail's heart.

Hermione called to him franticallt, "Harry, you can't!"

Harry ignored her. He stared into Wormtail's pleading eyes and then a bright white light shot out of his wand and hit the other man directly in the chest.

Wormtail involuntarily covered his face in fear until he realized he was still alive. He looked up questioningly at Harry.

"A hex I learned especially for you…" Harry said coldly, "to keep you from transforming until I'm through with you."

"You said you vould kill him!" Lina shouted accusingly at Harry. "He cannot live after vot he has done!"

She moved toward Wormtail again but Harry stopped her.

Near hysteria, Lina screamed, "You told Grandfather that you vere not followed! But you led him and the others right to us!"

She began to sob heavily and she buried her face in Harry's chest. He motioned for Ron, Hermione and Ginny to cover Wormtail while he held Lina and tried to calm her.

Harry took Lina by the shoulders and held her out so he could question her.

"Tell me what happened. Where is Mohamier?"

He looked into Lina's grief-stricken face and realized he already knew the answer. "He is dead! Death Eaters came out of novere; there vere so many! Grandfather distracted them so I could get avay… I did not vant to leave him but he made me; and vhen I looked back… I saw them… they killed him!"

In shock and sadness, Harry asked gently, "Are you sure that Mohamier is…"

"I am sure," Lina said and she began to cry against him again.

Harry held her and said, "I'm so sorry…"

As Lina clung to him, he chanced a look at Ginny. She had her wand trained on Wormtail but she was watching Lina with sympathy in her eyes.

Lina continued, "I heard von of them congratulate _him_ for following you and finding us… vhen I transformed I found his scent and yours… I knew he vas following you again."

Harry looked back at Wormtail who let out a frightened whimper at the hatred flashing in his green eyes.

Wormtail made to move away but Ron stopped him, "Move again and you'll wish you hadn't!"

Seeing the fury in Ron's face, Wormtail whimpered again but he remained completely still.

Lina continued to cling to Harry but he said quietly to her, "I need to find out from him what they are planning. Do you understand?"

Lina sniffed and whispered, "Yes."

She reluctantly released Harry and he turned to Wormtail, "Stand up."

Wormtail immediately obeyed.

Harry said, "How long have you been following us?"

Wormtail replied unsteadily, "S-since she met you that night at the tavern. I was told to wait there to see if she returned."

Wormtail gestured toward Lina but he quickly lowered his hand when Ron raised his wand higher at him.

Harry asked in surprise, "You were watching for Lina?"

"W-we thought she would lead me to her grandfather."

Lina let out a shocked gasp.

Harry said sarcastically, "I'm sure you wasted no time letting your _master_ know you had found me, too."

Wormtail would not meet Harry's eyes but he nodded hesitantly.

Harry said, "So you followed us to the church. Then you contacted your mates to attack Mohamier after we left?"

"Y-yes."

Harry asked, "Did the Death Eaters take the artifacts from him?"

Wormtail twitched nervously, "I-I don't know what you are talking about."

With his uninjured arm, Harry grabbed Wormtail by the throat and slammed him hard against a tree.

Harry held the vérité ring in front of him and said angrily, "Don't lie to me! This ring will tell me if you do. I asked you if they took the artifacts! _Vérité!_"

Wormtail stared at the ring for a moment and then said in a strangled voice, "Y-yes! They took three pieces of stone from the pockets of his robes…"

The ring did not change color and Harry swore under his breath. He released Wormtail who coughed and rubbed his throat.

Ginny stepped next to Harry and said worriedly, "He'll have the whole tablet then."

He exchanged a knowing look with Ginny— Voldemort would soon have full use of the tablet as well as the knowledge of how to use Harry to make its spells work.

Harry replied, "But at least now I know what he will be armed with."

Harry turned back to Wormtail and said, "Voldemort got what he wanted and you knew we were going back to the village. Why are you still following us?"

Lina said, "He vas trying to sneak up on her." She indicated Ginny.

Even though he thought he already knew the answer, Harry demanded, "Why? _Vérite!_"

Wormtail looked quickly to Ginny and then back to Harry. "No! I was not after her… I…"

The stone in Harry's ring wrinkled and turned yellow.

Harry stepped menacingly closer, "You are lying! What were you planning to do to her? _Vérite!_"

In an attempt to placate Harry, Wormtail cried, "I was not going to harm her!"

The ring remained blue and Harry asked, "Then why sneak up on her?"

Fear crept back into Wormtail's eyes, "S-so I could…"

Wormtail's voice trailed off and Harry lost all semblance of patience. He grabbed Wormtail again and threw him to the ground.

Pointing his wand in Wormtail's face, Harry demanded, "Tell me what you wanted with Ginny!"

Wormtail squeezed his eyes shut tight and remained silent.

Hate for the man before him coursed through Harry; he had lost many people that he loved and cared about due to Wormtail's actions. Tonight he had planned to take Ginny from him, too.

Harry said coldly, "Tell me what I want to know! _Crucio!_"

Wormtail screamed in agony and Ginny, Ron and Hermione stared unbelievingly at Harry. Not only was he using an Unforgivable Curse but he was watching Wormtail writhe from the effects of the curse with an expression close to satisfaction on his face.

Perhaps even more frightening were Harry's tone and words; they were eerily similar to those they heard Voldemort use when they had connected to his mind in Saint Mungos.

Ginny grabbed his arm and said, "Harry, stop!"

Harry ended the curse but he said to her, "This man is the reason I grew up without parents! He betrayed them… and Sirius! He's the one who killed Cedric and helped bring Voldemort back! Now he's after you…"

Harry looked back at Wormtail and said angrily, "You wanted to be the one to deliver her to Voldemort so he can use her!"

Wormtail looked at Harry pathetically; when he did not answer immediately, Harry pointed his wand at him again.

Wormtail cowered away and pleaded, "Please… not again… I beg you…"

Harry spat, "Why shouldn't I? You laughed along with the rest of them while you watched Voldemort torture me. You deserve far worse for everything you've done!"

Wormtail began to whimper again and Harry watched him in disgust but he made no further move to curse him.

Ron stepped forward and asked, "So what do we do with him now?"

Harry yanked Wormtail to his feet and said, "We'll take him back to the village and then get in touch with the Order. I'm sure they will be more than happy to help us pry information out of him."

Before anyone could react, Wormtail curled his silver hand into a fist and swung hard at Harry. The magical hand was extremely strong and when it made contact, there was a burst of stars and pain within Harry's head. The impact lifted him off the ground and sent him reeling into the others and Wormtail desperately grabbed a wand that one of them had dropped.

Then, with a speed born out of desperation, Wormtail turned from them and began to run blindly through the forest.


	29. Rat Tale

With a speed born out of desperation, Wormtail turned from them and began to run blindly through the forest.

Harry's head and injured shoulder were aching terribly but he got shakily to his feet and shouted, "Spread out! He's headed in the direction of the cliffs, so he can't get too far. We shoot only to stun him."

Harry looked pointedly at Lina who reluctantly nodded her agreement.

Ginny said, "He has my wand."

"Stay with me, then," Harry said and they took off after Wormtail.

It was hard to determine whether the objects they saw moving were due to Wormtail running ahead of them or only the trees and shrubs whipping around in the wind.

Ginny continued to follow behind Harry as they dodged around trees and shrubs; he felt her grab his arm and she pointed off to their right. Harry saw the form of a man running behind a tree not far ahead of them. Harry took off after him but had to dive behind a tree when Wormtail fired a hex that narrowly missed him.

Ginny screamed his name and ran over to him.

They crouched behind the tree as another hex flew by.

As he attempted to catch his breath, Harry said, "Maybe you should go back."

Ginny said insistently, "I am not leaving you! Besides, I'm still wearing the pendant you gave me— you're safer if you stay with me!"

Harry chanced a look around the tree and he got a glimpse of Wormtail starting to run again. Harry swore in frustration and he took off after him.

Harry saw several flashes of light ahead of him and to his left; Ron was starting to close in on Wormtail, too.

Wormtail ducked behind another tree but continued firing hexes toward both Harry and Ron so they had to jump for cover again. Harry felt a presence behind him and he spun around quickly to see Ginny. He pulled her down beside him as another hex flew by.

Hermione and Lina dashed behind a tree to their right. Wormtail was now going to find it difficult to move from behind his cover without the possibility of one of the four of them hitting him.

Harry shouted, "We've got you, Pettigrew! Throw down the wand and step out from behind the tree!"

He was answered by another hex that struck to the right of the tree that he and Ginny were hiding behind. Hermione, Lina and Ron each returned fire, but the large tree protecting Wormtail blocked their hexes and curses.

Wormtail attempted to return fire again in the girls' direction; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lina then shot off simultaneous hexes of their own. All four struck the tree in front of Wormtail with a loud explosion that shattered its trunk and sent shards of bark in all directions.

Harry heard a second resounding crack just before the tree started to sway dangerously in the wind. It began to fall and Wormtail cried out in alarm. The five of them watched as the tree landed with a crash so loud that it was deafening above the howling wind.

Harry stared at the scene for a moment as he attempted to make out where Wormtail had gone. Cautiously, they all walked toward the fallen tree with their wands ready.

Harry eased closer and he found Wormtail lying on the ground with the bottom half of his body caught beneath the trunk of the tree. The man was not moving and Harry quickly ran to his side. He removed Ginny's wand from Wormtail's limp hand and handed it to her.

Blood was trickling from Wormtail's mouth and Harry was certain he was dead until his eyes fluttered open and his gaze landed on Harry. It took a moment for Wormtail to focus on Harry's face and when he did, his eyes registered surprise. Wormtail opened his mouth to speak but Harry could not hear him above the wind.

Harry bent closer and he heard Wormtail say, "J-James? H-how…? I thought…"

Harry stared at him in surprise and watched Wormtail's expression change to regret, "Oh, James… I-I've done terrible things…"

Harry still felt hatred for the man before him but some of his anger had left him when he realized how injured Wormtail was.

Harry said, "Hold on. We'll get this off you."

He stood up, pointed his wand at the tree and shouted, "_Wingardim Leviosa._"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed suit and together they easily lifted the tree off Wormtail. When they looked back at him, they could tell his shattered legs were quite likely the least of his injuries.

Hermione said, "We need to get him somewhere for medical attention."

Wormtail had not taken his eyes off Harry's face and he gestured for Harry to come closer to him.

Harry bent back down and Wormtail grabbed his arm. "James…"

Wormtail coughed, causing more blood to ooze from his mouth but he continued laboriously, "Y-your son would not let them kill me… you'd have b-been so proud of him but I have to tell him… I must help him…I should have done it before now… James, I'm so sorry…"

Harry looked at the others and said, "He's delirious. He thinks I'm my dad."

Ginny walked up behind Harry and placed a hand on his unhurt shoulder. Wormtail's gaze shifted to her and he let out a gurgling gasp.

"Lily…?" Wormtail smiled, "All these years I thought…but you are alive, too…"

Taken aback, Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and Wormtail looked back at Harry, "I have to tell him… Harry has to…"

Wormtail's voice trailed off and Harry said in an unsteady voice, "What about Harry, Wormtail?"

Wormtail said with difficulty, "James… he wants Harry… the Dark Lord needs him…"

Harry said wearily, "I know. Stop talking. We need to figure out how to get you out of here and get you some help."

Harry started to stand up but Wormtail held his arm tighter with what little energy he had left. A peaceful look came over Wormtail's face.

He said, "James… I need to tell Harry… he's close…"

Harry frowned, "What?"

"Harry... has nearly done it! The Dark Lord does not realize I know… only one more… then he can be destroyed!"

It was obvious Wormtail was aware of Voldemort's use of Horcruxes but he was not telling Harry anything he did not already know.

"Harry knows about the last Horcrux, Wormtail." Harry replied and then a thought struck him. "But I bet you know where it is! Where is Voldemort keeping the snake?"

Wormtail coughed again and Harry said, "Tell me where Voldemort is keeping Nagini so Harry can find her and destroy it. Where is she?"

A look of urgency showed on Wormtail's face and he said, "No! That's what he wants Harry to think! But it is no longer in the snake! My master still keeps her near, in case… he can possess her and escape if the worst happens… but if Harry kills the snake, he will think he was successful… but he will be wrong and he will fail! My master does not know I saw… he does not think much of me…"

Wormtail's eyes closed and Harry grabbed his arm, "He changed the Horcrux? What is it now?"

Wormtail's voice was getting weaker and Harry had to lean close to him when he continued, "I will pay my debt before it's too late…I must help Harry—"

Wormtail opened his eyes, but he did not seem to be able to focus them.

Harry shouted, "Peter! Tell me so I can let Harry know- you will be helping him. Your wizard debt to him will be paid. What has Voldemort changed it to? Don't you die before telling me!"

Wormtail coughed again and he clung desperately to Harry's arm, "The jewel… in the…"

Wormtail's hand that had been gripping Harry's arm fell away and his eyes stared vacantly.

Harry shook Wormtail's body and yelled, "What jewel! Where is it?"

He heard Hermione say from behind him, "Harry, he's dead. He can't tell you any more."

Frustrated, Harry stood up and looked at the others, "What was that about?"

Ron said, "I don't know, mate; but we can think about that later. The storm's getting worse and we should get back to camp. You guys better go. I'll take care of the body."

Harry did not seem to want to move.

Ron urged, "Harry?"

When Harry finally looked at him, Ron continued, "I'll take care of burying him. Go back and let Hermione fix up your shoulder."

He saw that Lina had started crying again.

Harry said to Ginny and Hermione, "Go ahead and take Lina back to camp and I'll stay to help Ron. We won't be long."

Hermione placed a comforting arm around Lina and led her in the direction of their camp.

Ginny took Harry's hand and gave him a look as if asking him how he was doing.

He said, "I'm fine."

Ginny replied, "No you're not," but she gave his hand a squeeze and continued, "Just get back to camp as soon as you can."

She turned to follow Hermione and Lina.

Harry and Ron set about magically digging a grave but neither spoke. Ron instinctively understood that his best friend was not ready to talk about what had just transpired.

Many thoughts seemed to be vying for center stage in Harry's mind. On the one hand, he felt a certain amount of satisfaction and relief that the man who betrayed and threatened to harm many of the loved ones in his life was now dead. On the other, he could not help but feel a certain amount of guilt that this satisfaction and relief was the direct result of another's death— even if, like with Belletrix Lestrange, he had often dreamed of the day he could take out his revenge on Wormtail.

Then Harry mentally shook off the feeling of guilt when he realized that the depth of Wormtail's betrayal had only been possible because of the initial genuine friendship he had shared with Sirius, Remus, and his father. Harry could not fathom any set of circumstances that would cause such a friendship to one-day end in the ultimate betrayal. Harry thought of Ron and Hermione; he knew that he would always trust them with his life, just as they could trust him. Then he smiled to himself when he thought, with gratitude, that he now included Ginny that circle of trust.

Betrayal by of any of his friends was unthinkable; but Harry frowned when another thought came to him. Could Wormtail finally have understood this in the end? Even after everything he had done, Wormtail's sense of loyalty to Harry's parents seemed to motivate him as much as his wizard debt to pass along what information he could about the last Horcrux. If Harry was able to decipher and act on Wormtail's cryptic message it would mean that some sense of loyalty to his parents actually resulted in Wormtail's betrayal of Voldemort in the end.

They placed Wormtail's body in a shroud that Ron conjured and then carefully lowered the body into the grave. Then they magically refilled in the dirt, levitated rocks and logs over the fresh earth and headed back to camp.

As they walked, Ron finally asked, "Do you suppose he was telling the truth about You-Know-Who changing the last Horcrux? Is it even possible to move a piece of your soul from one object to another?"

Harry answered, "I have no idea; but Wormtail seemed pretty insistent that he was letting me know about it in order to pay his wizard debt."

Ron queried, "If he was telling the truth, what do you suppose is the jewel he referred to? Did you come across anything about it in Dumbledore's journal?"

Harry shook his head and said, "Not that I remember, but I plan to read through it again. Maybe I missed something. It sounds like Voldemort did use the snake as a Horcrux for a while. Dumbledore may not have considered that he could move it."

Back at the tent, the girls had changed into dry clothes and found something warm and dry for Lina to wear. Hermione was sitting next to Lina on one of the couches still attempting to comfort her.

Ginny gently pressed a cup of tea into Lina's hands and said, "Drink this. I added some herbs that may help to relax you a bit."

Lina took the cup and said reluctantly, "Thank you."

Ginny also handed Hermione a cup and said, "For your cold."

Hermione had hardly taken a sip when Ron and Harry entered the tent. She immediately jumped up and said to Harry, "Go put on some dry clothes and then come right back out here so I can take a look at that shoulder."

Ginny went to him and saw that his shoulder was still bleeding and she asked, "Do you need any help?"

He gave her a small, tired but reassuring smile and said, "No, I'll be back in a minute," and he continued toward the bedroom.

Ron had crossed the room to go into the other bedroom but Hermione followed him and placed a restraining hand on his arm.

At his questioning look, Hermione remained silent until the door to Harry's bedroom closed completely.

Then she looked up at Ron and asked in a low voice, "How is he?"

Somewhat confused by her action and question Ron answered, "Once you patch up his shoulder he'll be fine."

Hermione whispered so Lina could not hear, "No, I mean… well, aren't you a bit worried about him after…"

Ginny, who was standing near them, looked at Hermione and whispered back sharply, "After what?"

Hermione looked back and forth between Ginny and Ron and said, "He used an Unforgivable Curse… and it looked like he was enjoying what he was doing to Pettigrew."

To Hermione's surprise, Ron answered, "I agree with Harry; the rat deserved far worse. Actually, I think Harry restrained himself rather well."

"Ron!" Hermione said in shock, "He used an _Unforgivable_ Curse! No matter how angry—"

Ron cut her off, "Can you honestly blame him, Hermione? Wormtail helped bring about his parent's deaths; he helped You-Know-Who use Harry to get his body back. His betrayal sent Harry's godfather to prison for twelve years for no reason. Today he was partially responsible for Mohamier's death and then he tried to go after Ginny. Put yourself in Harry's shoes; don't you think you'd be tempted to take out a little revenge, too?"

Ginny said firmly, "Ron's right, Hermione. Harry has lost so much because of that man. I don't blame him for what he did and neither should you."

Hermione looked as if she was going to say something else but Ron beat her to it, "Harry was really angry, but he got himself under control. I say we drop it."

Without giving her a chance to say another word, Ron brushed past her to continue on to their bedroom. Ginny was still watching her, almost daring her to continue arguing, but Hermione finally nodded her assent and both girls went back to sit with Lina.

Hermione had already retrieved her healing supplies and had them lying out on the hearth when Harry came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of sweat pants and a warm robe. He sat down on the couch and winced as Hermione gently pulled the robe away from his shoulder to examine the claw marks. Hermione began to clean the wound while Ginny handed her clean rags and the healing ointments as she needed them.

Lina watched as they tended Harry and she said quietly, "I did not mean to hurt him. Vill his shoulder be alright?"

Hermione replied, "Two of the claw marks are pretty deep, but they should heal completely in a week or so."

She said to Harry warningly, "But you shouldn't move it much for several days."

Hermione made a sling for Harry's arm and he winced as she helped him to put it on.

Lina said, "Normally I am in much better control ven transformed… but after vhat happened… Grandfather and I argued often but I loved him so much… I am sorry, Harry." Tears began to form in her eyes again.

Harry replied reassuringly, "Mohamier loved you, too, very much; and don't worry about my shoulder; Hermione has gotten pretty good at patching us up."

Lina nodded through her tears and shakily took a sip of tea.

The stew that Harry had made earlier was now ready and Ron and Ginny ladled portions into bowls and passed them around.

"I am not hungry," Lina said when Ron handed her a bowl.

Hermione urged, "You should still try to eat something, Lina. We'll be continuing our hike back to the village in the morning so you'll need your strength."

Lina said, "I am not going back to the village."

Ron asked, "Then where are you going to go?"

Lina replied, "I vill continue on to vhere Grandfather and I vere heading."

Harry said, "Voldemort has gotten what he wants so you should no longer be in danger from him or Death Eaters. You don't have to go away any longer."

"It vas vhat Grandfather vanted me to do so I must," Lina said. Then she looked at Harry sadly and added, "There is nothing in the village for me now, anyvay."

Harry looked away from her uncomfortably, but Ginny said gently, "You shouldn't be alone. Why don't you come back with us and then decide what you want to do later?"

Lina's gaze shifted to Ginny and registered mild surprise. "You vould have me come back vith you?"

Ginny replied, "We are all very sorry about your grandfather and want what is best for you. Besides, I owe you my thanks."

At Lina's quizzical look, Ginny continued, "You stopped Wormtail from sneaking up on me."

Hermione said before Lina could protest further, "It's all settled then; you're coming back with us."

Lina replied, "I vill consider it."

"Good!" Hermione replied.

After they finished eating, Hermione turned to Harry. "You need to get some rest so you can give your shoulder a chance to heal properly."

Harry placed his empty bowl on the hearth and replied, "I'm not tired yet and I want to go through Dumbledore's journal tonight."

Ginny stood up with her hands on her hips and in very Mrs. Weasley-like voice said, "You heard Healer Granger. Off to bed!"

"But—"

Hermione glared at him and Ginny gave him a warning look.

"You'd think you guys were my mother the way you baby me," Harry mumbled in annoyance. However, he got up and headed toward the bedroom.

Ginny followed him and Hermione said to Lina, "You need some rest, too, Lina. Come on."

Ginny closed the bedroom door and flicked her wand to conjure a fire in the fireplace. The sling was making it difficult for Harry to take off his robe so she quickly went to help him. Then she insisted on tucking him into bed after which she started to change into her pajamas.

Harry was watching her and he said with a mischievous grin, "You really don't need to put those on, you know."

Ginny blushed but she replied cheekily, "You, mister, have been hurt and are supposed to be getting some rest, which will not happen if we start fooling around. Maybe I'd better sleep on the couch if you don't think you will be able to behave yourself."

She headed for the door and Harry replied quickly, "No! I'd prefer it if you stay. I'll be good; promise."

Ginny eyed him suspiciously but she turned back and got into bed on the side of his unhurt shoulder. She snuggled against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

After a few moments, Harry said, "That was nice of you. What you said to Lina, I mean. You didn't have to ask her to come with us but I'm glad you did."

Ginny replied, "It sounds like her grandfather was all she had left and she should be with friends right now. The only reason she and I don't see eye to eye is that we are both in love with you."

"Hmm," came Harry's reply and then he turned so he could look her in the eyes. "But you are the only one I'm in love with."

Harry pulled Ginny to him to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around him, careful not to touch his injured shoulder. He moved to pull her on top of him but she placed her hand on his chest and broke their kiss.

She said, "Harry, your shoulder."

"What about it?" Harry asked and pulled her down to capture her mouth with his again.

Ginny mumbled through the kiss, "You promised."

Harry looked at her and grinned, "I promised I'd be good."

She attempted to protest, but Harry stopped her objections with another kiss. He soon felt her relax against him and she began to return his kiss with a passion that matched his.


	30. Early Morning Visitors

**Chapter 30: Early Morning Visitors**

Lina was gone by the time everyone else woke the next morning. She left a note for Harry stating she thought it best that she follow her grandfather's wishes and that she continue on to their original destination. Having no idea where that could possibly be, they could not attempt to go after her and convince her to change her mind.

The series of storms had passed and the weather turned sunny and much warmer than it had been over the past several days. The group broke camp and arrived back at the village before nightfall.

Nadia and Ivan were saddened upon hearing of Mohamier's death but what he had told Harry fascinated them. Again, Harry did not relate the full extent of the information he had learned so only he and Ginny knew about the implications of Harry's blood tie with Voldemort.

They also told the older couple about what happened with Wormtail.

When the story was complete, Harry said, "So Voldemort must know I have been staying here. I'll leave if you think I am putting you in too much danger."

Neither Nadia nor Ivan seemed greatly disturbed by his revelation.

Ivan replied, "We are quite safe within the walls of this library. You and your friends are as well."

Nadia added, "This building is protected by ancient wards that even the Dark One cannot breach easily, if at all."

Harry was relieved to hear this; as long as Ginny, Ron and Hermione were safe, it would save him the argument of trying to get them to go back to Grimmauld Place immediately without him.

Harry said to Ivan, "In that case, I was hoping you would be willing to continue training me up. I want to do whatever I can to be as prepared as possible."

Ivan replied, "I am certainly willing to help you, Harry."

Hermione piped in with a warning look at Harry, "But that will have to wait until Harry's shoulder has healed properly."

While waiting for his shoulder to mend, Harry savored the time he spent with Ginny. He found that his feelings for her seemed to deepen each day. He repeatedly marveled at the beautiful, young woman she was; she could make him smile or laugh by her wit and antics just as easily as she could comfort him with only a look or the gentlest of touches.

Most nights Harry lay awake holding Ginny in his arms long after she fell asleep; he fought to remain awake just so he could continue to feel her next to him and listen to the sound of her soft breathing. It was only then, in the peaceful quiet of the night with her comforting warmth nestled snugly against him, that Harry dared allow thoughts of the future to wander unhindered through his mind. They were thoughts of hope for a future he could share with her for many years to come, when the terror and fear of Voldemort no longer threatened their world.

The library's inhabitants celebrated Ginny's 17th birthday quietly. Harry knew Ginny missed her family and they had considered going back to Grimmauld Place temporarily so they could spend the occasion with her parents and brothers; however, Mr. Weasley had owled a reply to this suggestion and insisted they continue to remain in Romania for as long as they could. Of course, in their correspondence to the Weasley's, they had refrained from mentioning their encounter with Wormtail to avoid worrying them unduly.

Once his training began, Harry left early every morning with Ivan to head to a clearing deep within the forest that Ivan had prepared specifically for Harry's training. Harry suspected he had employed magic similar to that used to create the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts because every day the clearing looked different and whatever they happened to need for the day's lessons was always on hand.

During Harry's first visit to Romania, Ivan had begun to train him in the use of several defensive spells and curses. Harry discovered that even though Ivan was advanced in years, his agility and magical powers were still exceptionally strong. He had also found Ivan to be an extremely tough instructor who expected nothing less than his pupil's complete attention, focus and effort at all times; this was something that Harry's friends soon discovered as well.

On one of the days that Ginny and Hermione accompanied them to the clearing, Ivan had decided to work with Harry on dueling curses and shielding charms. The girls had always thought of Ivan as kind and gentle and therefore, they were shocked when they watched him fire consecutive curses at Harry – both only typically used by Death Eaters. They watched with baited breath as the light of each curse sailed toward Harry, but he easily blocked the older wizard's shots. Unfortunately, Harry then made the mistake of relaxing and looking toward Ginny.

Ivan took that opportunity to shoot another curse at him that Harry barely had time to deflect. Before Harry could return fire, Ivan shot another curse at him and wandlessly levitated a heavy log and sent it sailing straight toward Harry. Harry was able to block the curse in time but the log smashed hard into his back and knocked him to the ground.

Ginny and Hermione ran to Harry to help him to sit up.

Ivan came over to them and Ginny said angrily, "Are you trying to hurt him?"

Wincing from the pain in his back, Harry said, "It was my fault. I lost my concentration."

"But that was not fair!" Hermione said huffily. "Ivan hit you when you weren't looking!"

"Exactly," Ivan replied as he reached a hand down to help Harry to his feet.

Ginny started to protest, "But—"

Ivan replied patiently, "Do you expect the Dark One or his followers to fight fair when Harry meets them again?"

Neither Ginny nor Hermione were able to hold Ivan's gaze and they both replied sheepishly in unison, "No..."

Ivan said, "I do not enjoy causing Harry harm; however, I believe it is preferable that he learn to perfect his concentration along with his dueling and shielding skills against me rather than against someone who is gifted in the Dark Arts and truly wants him dead. Do you not agree?"

Both girls had to reluctantly agree that Ivan's methods had merit but they decided from that point forward not to attend any more of Harry's training sessions; treating the new bruises and minor wounds that he came back to the library with each night was bad enough.

Nearly a month and a half had passed and the weather started to turn colder. The Governors had finally made the decision to close Hogwarts indefinitely, which pleased both Harry and Ginny very much; it gave them that much more precious time to be together when he was not training.

Harry continued to spend nearly six to eight hours a day with Ivan, but it was not lost on his friends that he now came back with hardly any injuries at all. In fact, Ivan was the one who more often looked the worse for wear.

As they got ready for bed one night, Ginny noticed that Harry seemed much more tired than he usually was.

When he sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, Ginny asked, "Are you alright?"

He saw the concern in her eyes and he answered reassuringly, "Yeah. I'm just a little tired, I guess."

Ginny said, "Maybe you should tell Ivan you need a few days off. You've been pushing yourself too hard for weeks."

Harry answered, "I can't. I need all the training time I can get. I'm just more tired than usual because Ivan has started me on new wandless magic spells. Things are a lot harder to do without a wand."

Ginny asked, "If it is so hard, why not just stick to using a wand then?"

Harry replied with a smile, "Ivan suggested it was time we move my training on to something harder. I think he was getting tired of me finally being able to blast him with some of those curses and hexes you saw him using on me."

Ginny said testily, "Well, I think he had it coming to him after what I saw him do to you. Training or not, I hope you hexed him good."

Harry laughed and replied, "I did; but wandless magic is not something many wizards can use or control effectively. If I can learn to throw a few strong wandless curses, it could give me an advantage over the Death Eaters. They won't expect it."

xxxx

A week later, Nadia knocked on their bedroom door to awakened Harry and Ginny several hours before sunrise.

Nadia said through the portal, "Harry, Ginny, you have two guests in the parlor who wish to speak with you."

Harry asked, "Who is it?" but Nadia did not respond because she had gone to rap on Ron and Hermione's door.

Curious as to who was stopping by so early in the morning to see them, Harry and Ginny quickly got up and walked hand-in-hand down the stairs to the parlor.

They came to a surprised stop when they saw two men with flaming red hair waiting within the room. The tallest wore his hair in a ponytail and was staring out at the darkness of a nearby window; the other, who wore dragon-hide boots, was leaning against the edge of the table.

Both men looked quickly toward the parlor door when Harry and Ginny walked in.

Harry felt his heart begin to pound when he saw the expressions on the faces of Bill and Charlie Weasley. The good humor that usually danced in both men's eyes was very obviously missing.

Ginny did not seem to notice this as she ran to Bill with a glad cry and wrapped him in a tight hug.

In the back of his mind, Harry had always been concerned about what Ginny's brothers might do if they discovered that he had become more serious with their sister than they deemed appropriate. Based on Bill and Charlie's demeanor and not thinking of any other reason they could have for traveling all this way, Harry found himself wondering how they had found out about his relationship with Ginny; the question of how many more seconds he had left to live quickly forced itself to the forefront of his mind.

Ginny said, "Bill! Charlie! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too, Kid." Bill said and hugged his sister back.

As Ginny bestowed Charlie with a similar hug, Bill's eyes met Harry's with a hauntingly sad look. Harry realized immediately that something besides the new status of his relationship with their sister had brought them here and it was not good; but Ron and Hermione came into the parlor before Harry could question them.

Ron said, "Hey! What are you two doing here?" Ron also noticed his brother's expressions and he continued worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

Charlie and Bill exchanged glances and Ginny asked nervously, "Did something happen?" She went back to Harry and grabbed hold of his hand.

Charlie's eyes followed her, taking note of their clasped hands and he began hesitantly, "We…er, have some news…"

"What news?" Ron demanded as Hermione nervously hugged his arm to her.

It looked as though tears were starting in Charlie's eyes and that the words he wanted to say would not come out.

Bill then continued solemnly, "It's Dad… he was killed yesterday in a Death Eater attack. Percy, too."

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as a stunned silence filled the air for several moments. He barely noticed that Ginny's grip on his hand had become much tighter before her agonized scream broke the silence.

"NOOOO! Not Dad! Oh, God, no! _And_ Percy, too?" Great sobs began to wrack Ginny's body. She turned to bury her face in Harry's chest as she grabbed the fabric of his shirt into both of her tightening fists.

Harry held her against him as she continued to moan, "No, no. Oh, Daddy, no!" and he took a deep breath in an attempt to stop the sting that had started behind his eyes.

He was in shock himself but he tenderly rubbed Ginny's back and whispered to her, "I'm so sorry, Gin."

Ron slumped onto a near-by chair and buried his face in his hands. Hermione sat down next to him silently crying as she attempted to deal with the news she had just heard.

Ron finally looked up and Harry saw the anguish and sorrow within his best friend's eyes from which tears now flowed unchecked down his face. Harry quickly looked away and blinked rapidly when he felt the moisture in his own eyes begin to build.

Ron took a ragged breath and asked, "How did it happen?"

Harry saw the reflection of the start of tears in Bill's eyes who answered, "The Aurors are still trying to piece together information from witnesses so we don't know everything yet. But Remus said they received a tip that Death Eaters were going to attack a function that the Minister of Magic was to attend. Since Percy works for the Minister, Dad knew he would be there, too; Dad and Remus went along with the Aurors to see if they could keep Percy out of trouble."

Ginny was still crying but she turned to look at her brothers as they continued their explanation.

Charlie said, "Dad tried to warn Percy that there might be an attack." Charlie shook his head, "They hadn't spoken since that time Percy came to the Burrow with the Minister… Remus said our git brother refused to listen to Dad and while they were arguing, the Death Eaters appeared. Not only did they go after the Minister but everyone in their path."

"With Bellatrix Lestrange gone," Bill said angrily, "Voldemort has apparently found someone just as ruthless to replace her in leading the Death Eaters. We still do not know who he is, but he made sure they took out as many people as they could. The Aurors got the Minister to safety but we are now assuming he was not their only target; it seems they also wanted to cause as much destruction and terror as possible."

Charlie said, "Remus was hit by a curse and luckily he was only knocked out. When he came to, the fighting was over but he found Dad and Percy lying near him. They fought together in the end and we've been told they both saved several other people before…"

Both Charlie and Bill were finding it difficult to relate the tragic events but Bill finished, "Twelve other people were killed but the number probably would have been much higher if we had not been forewarned."

There was silence in the room again. Ginny pulled out of Harry's embrace and went over to Bill to wrap her arms around him.

She suddenly looked up at him and said, "What about Mum? Oh, Bill! I need to get back to be with her!"

"She's heartbroken and she's been pretty much inconsolable," Bill replied sadly. "A Healer gave her a dreamless sleeping potion but she is going to need all of us to help her through this."

Charlie said, "We've come to escort you and Ron safely back to Grimmauld Place. We want to leave as soon as possible."

Ginny sniffed and rubbed the tears out of her swollen eyes, "I'll go up and pack right now."

She looked sadly at Harry who gave her hand a squeeze as she walked by. She turned without another word but Harry saw her shoulders begin shake as silent sobs came over her again as she walked slowly up the stairs.

Harry went to follow her but Bill halted him.

He looked from Harry to Hermione and said, "We'd like the two of you to come back, too. I think we are going to need as much family around us as we can get right now."

Hermione agreed tearfully and Harry said, "Thank you. I'd like to go with you," and he looked back at Ron.

Their eyes met and in that moment, they did not need words between them. Harry understood firsthand the raw pain in his best friend's face; but Ron recognized a pain similar to what he was feeling in Harry's eyes as well.

Harry said quietly, "I'll go help Ginny with the packing. Why don't you come up with me, Hermione?"

Hermione placed her hand tenderly on Ron's arm. "You stay here with Charlie and Bill. I'll pull everything together upstairs, okay?"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Ron said, "Sure, thanks."

Harry and Hermione walked slowly to the stairs, which gave the brothers some moments of privacy; but before they reached the stairs, Hermione stopped and looked at Harry with grief-filled eyes.

"Oh, Harry! It's so horrible! I can't believe Mr. Weasley is…is…"

She began to cry harder and Harry wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I can't either," Harry replied sadly as visions of Mr. Weasley's smiling face passed through his mind.

As he stood holding Hermione at the bottom of the stairs, a feeling of anger took hold of him. How many more people were going to die? How many more people that he cared about would be murdered before he finally found a way to put an end to it as the prophecy said he could?

Pushing this thought aside with a great effort, Harry took Hermione by the shoulders and gently pushed her back from him so he could see her face; he placed a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him.

Harry said, "We have to try to be strong and to be there for them now. No matter how hard this is for us, it is going to be even harder for them."

Hermione stared into Harry's sad eyes but the strength he exuded was infectious. She stood up straighter and sniffed, "You're right. We have to do whatever we can to help them through this."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and together they mounted the stairs to the rooms above.

xxxxxx

Grimmauld Place had again taken on an oppressive and gloomy air that Harry felt no amount of fresh paint or redecorating by Tonks could eliminate.

Having dealt with the death of Sirius, Harry tried to remain sensitive to how Ginny and Ron were handling their father's and Percy's deaths. He wanted to be supportive but from his own experience, he knew the worst thing for him to do would be to provide unsolicited views or advice on the subject.

Ron remained quiet for the most part and Harry assumed he would rely more on Hermione for support now, anyway. Outwardly, Ginny was dealing as well as one could expect, but her concern for her mother occupied much of her time. She spent most of her days with Mrs. Weasley, which seemed to be helping both of them to deal with the loss of a father and a husband.

It was their third night back and it was very late but neither Harry nor Ron was able to sleep. Ron was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while Harry was reading his old favorite, _Quidditch Through the Ages._

Ron said suddenly, "This feeling never goes away, does it?"

Harry put the book down and said, "Not completely, no."

"There were so many things I never said to Dad that I should have. You always figure there is no rush and you'll get around to it someday… I'll never get the chance to do it now, you know?"

Harry replied quietly, "Yeah, I do."

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "How were you able to get over what happened to Sirius or… or to your parents?"

Harry normally did not like talking about his parents' or his godfather's deaths but tonight he found he actually did not mind; especially if it might help Ron in some way.

"I never had the chance to know my Mum and Dad," Harry answered slowly, "and I don't remember the night that they were killed; well, except for what I heard when the Dementors came after me during our third year. As far as Sirius goes, I haven't gotten over it. It's always there somewhere in the back of my mind but so are my memories of him. I guess after a while I began to think more about the little bit of time we did have together and less about how he died; so it's become a little easier to deal with over time."

A knock on the door interrupted them. At their bid to enter, the door opened and they saw Hermione with her arm around a tearful Ginny.

Ginny immediately ran over to Harry and jumped on top of him in his bed; she threw her arms around him so tightly that she nearly choked him.

Harry felt Ginny's body trembling and he pulled her closer. He looked through a veil of silky red hair in surprise at Hermione to silently ask her what had happened.

Hermione sat down next to Ron and explained, "She had a nightmare and refused to go back to sleep until she saw you."

Ginny sobbed, "I d-dreamed V-Voldemort captured you. He was hurting you so badly! I couldn't d-do anything to help you. All I could do is watch while you s-screamed in pain and he laughed. He s-said he'd take you away from m-me… he said he'd take you l-like he took my father and brother."

Harry stroked her hair and said quietly, "Shh, Gin. It was only a dream."

When Ginny looked at him he could see the fear in her eyes, "He kept demanding that you help him but you refused… so he kept doing terrible things to you and making it worse and worse. It seemed so real!"

Harry said again soothingly, "It was just a dream; everything is okay."

He took her face into both of his hands and pulled her gently to him and kissed her tear streaked face. He then took one of her hands and held it flat against his chest, "See? I'm right here with you."

Feeling the steady beat of his heart under her hand had a calming effect on Ginny and she finally relaxed into him, "I don't know what I'd do if he hurt you again or if he took you away from me, too."

Harry whispered in her ear, "Well, I'm not going anywhere for a while and he can't hurt me or any of us while we're in this house. Would you feel better if you stayed with me for a bit?"

Ginny nodded gratefully; she completely ignored the fact that her brother and Hermione were in the room with them and she swiftly crawled into bed next to Harry.

Hermione and Ron watched quietly as Ginny melted into Harry's embrace and he effortlessly eased her fears.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and asked, "Would you mind if I stayed, too?"

Ron replied, "I'd really like it if you did."

Ron blew out the lone lamp that had been illuminating the room and he got into bed next to his girlfriend. Before they knew it, both couples had fallen into an exhausted sleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


	31. The Funeral

**Chapter 31: The Funeral**

The afternoon of the funeral arrived and Harry was sitting in one of the front pews in the church next to Ron. The Weasley brothers had approached him several days earlier to ask him to be a pallbearer along with them in the service for their father and Percy. Feeling honored by their request, Harry readily agreed.

Arthur Weasley had been very well liked and many people took their turn to eulogize him; a much smaller number came forward for Percy. Harry sat stoically through the tributes but he heard little of what was being said. His thoughts kept turning toward his own memories of Mr. Weasley and how he was going to miss the man who had become as much, if not more, of a father to him as Sirius had been.

When it was time, Harry somberly took his place on the left side of the two polished wooden coffins behind Charlie and Fred. Bill, George and Ron took their places on the opposite side.

When he turned, Harry chanced a glance at Ginny who was sitting between her mother and Hermione in the front pew on the other side of the isle. Their faces were streaked with tears and Ginny held her mother close. Mrs. Weasley was leaning heavily on Ginny's shoulder with her face buried in a handkerchief; Fleur was on Mrs. Weasley's other side also trying to offer comfort.

Harry felt a lump begin to form in his throat and he quickly looked away.

His eyes went to Bill who gave a curt nod and the six of them drew their wands in unison. With near military precision, they positioned their wands to levitate the coffins and turned simultaneously toward the door of the church and then they slowly walked beside the coffins out into the cemetery.

After the services, friends and family alike gathered throughout the multiple reception rooms within the large church. Ginny knew her mother was nearing exhaustion and she urged her to accompany Fleur and Faith back to Grimmauld Place. As if on cue, Faith began to fuss in earnest and Mrs. Weasley took the baby into her arms. Molly Weasley doted on her granddaughter and Ginny was certain the baby was the main reason her mother had not fallen into a deeper depression.

Once her mother had gone, Ginny took up the role of greeting the many mourners who had come to pay their respects to her father and brother. Harry hung back, not wanting to intrude, but he remained near should Ginny need him for anything.

The opportunity to lend assistance came when Harry saw that an overly verbose Wizard had trapped Ginny in conversation and it seemed the man would never stop talking. He watched the Wizard take her by the elbow to lead her over to another group of Wizards on the far side of the room. Ginny was doing her best to be polite but Harry could tell that whatever he was saying had begun to upset her.

Harry walked up behind her and placed his hand lightly on her back to get her attention.

He said, "Ginny, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Bill needs to see you for a moment."

Harry could see the grateful relief in her eyes before she turned back to the man and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Blunt, but I really should go see what my brother wants. If you will excuse me, perhaps you can introduce me to my father's other friends later."

Harry turned to follow her but Mr. Blunt stopped him.

He smiled broadly, held out his hand to Harry, and exclaimed, "Why, Harry Potter! What an honor it is to meet the man who is providing hope to the Wizarding world during these dreadful times! I am very happy to finally make your acquaintance!"

Feeling slightly irritated by the man's words, Harry reluctantly shook his hand and replied, "Likewise, Mr. Blunt, is it?"

"Yes, yes. Jacob Blunt at your service. I worked with Arthur many years ago. My colleagues over there," he indicated the Wizards he had wanted to take Ginny to meet, "worked with him as well. I thought they would enjoy meeting the daughter who Arthur spoke of so often, but perhaps you might care to join us for a moment. I am sure they would be just as thrilled by the chance to meet _the_ Harry Potter."

This last comment caused Harry's irritation with Mr. Blunt to grow. Even though he seemed friendly enough, Harry noticed his smile did not reach his eyes. In fact, the man reminded him of a used car salesman he once saw on television commercials while he was at the Dursleys'.

Harry looked toward the group of Wizards but they were just exiting the room through the far doorway.

"It looks like your friends have decided to leave, Mr. Blunt," Harry replied brusquely. "Perhaps another time."

Mr. Blunt looked somewhat annoyed but he recovered quickly, "Of course; I look forward to it."

Harry did not wait for Mr. Blunt to attempt to engage him further in conversation and left him to search for Ginny.

He found her sitting at a table with Hermione and Ron in one of the smaller rooms located off the main reception area.

When Harry sat down next to her, Ginny she said, "Thank you for rescuing me back there."

Harry took her hand under the table. "My pleasure. It didn't look like you were enjoying the conversation very much."

"I'm sure Mr. Blunt didn't mean to upset me," Ginny replied. "He was talking about Dad and I guess things started to hit me again. I still can't believe they're gone."

Harry rubbed his thumb across the knuckles of her hand, "I know. Me either."

They continued to talk quietly with Ron and Hermione until a man that Harry recognized as the one in charge of events at the church approached.

"I do not mean to intrude, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, but I was told that should I find you, your brothers would like you to meet them in the church office."

Ginny stood up and asked worriedly, "Is something wrong?"

The event coordinator smiled reassuringly and said, "They did not enlighten me as to their purpose but they did not seem overly concerned or alarmed."

"Oh, good," Ron said in a relieved tone as he stood up. Then he said to Hermione and Harry, "We'll be back in a bit, and then maybe we should head home," and he went with Ginny to follow the coordinator.

After they left, Harry and Hermione sat in silence. It had been a very long and emotionally tiring day and Harry knew if he was feeling the effects so deeply, the Weasley family had to be feeling much, much worse.

Harry asked suddenly, "How is Ron really holding up?"

Hermione replied with a tired sigh, "He's trying to put up a strong front, but inside he's really a mess. He told me last night that he should not have stayed in Romania for so long. Ron seems to think that if he had been here, he could have stopped all this from happening somehow."

Harry said, "But there's nothing he could have done."

"You and I know that, but Ron still won't stop feeling guilty."

Harry understood on some level how Ron might be feeling; after all, there were times when the guilt of how Sirius had died still snuck up on him.

They continued to converse quietly until Bill and George came over to join them.

"Did Ron and Ginny decide to go back to Grimmauld Place with Mum?" Bill asked. "I'd have thought you two would have left as well."

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances and Hermione replied, "They went to meet you in the church office."

George frowned and asked, "Why would they meet us there?"

With concern clearly showing on his face, Harry answered, "The coordinator came by a while ago and said you wanted them to meet you. You're saying you didn't ask him to find Ginny and Ron?"

Bill replied, "No. We've been talking to Dad's friends all afternoon."

Harry stood up so fast that it made Hermione jump.

He said, "We'd better see if we can find them."

Bill agreed, "I'll go check the office and then find Fred and Charlie. You two look around and see if they are anywhere else. There are Aurors patrolling both inside and around the grounds, so they can't have gone too far without someone seeing them."

Harry and Hermione set out toward the larger reception room but a thorough search did not turn up any sign of Ron or Ginny.

They came to the doorway of the church that led outside but a quick scan of the cemetery grounds only showed several people who they assumed had to be Aurors patrolling. Harry started to walk through the door just as the Weasley brothers rushed up behind them.

Charlie asked worriedly, "You haven't found them?"

"No," Harry replied, "and I don't see them outside either."

"But where could they have gone?" Hermione asked; her face was now a mask of concern.

Before anyone could respond, they heard shouts coming from the direction of the cemetery. They all turned quickly to see the Aurors who had been patrolling outside engaging a group of mask-clad figures that were quickly entering through the cemetery gate.

"Death Eaters!" Bill said bitterly under his breath and then he turned to Fred, "Kingsley and Moody are inside; go tell them we're under attack!"

Bill pulled out his wand and rushed into the cemetery with Harry and the others beside him. Four Death Eaters saw Harry and immediately headed in his direction. Harry hit one of them squarely in the chest just as another fired a curse at him. Harry instinctively brought up a shielding charm so that the curse bounced harmlessly away and he gave silent thanks to Ivan and his training.

To Harry's surprise, he heard a gruff voice shout, "No! Do not hit Potter! Secure the others!"

Confused to hear such an order issued, Harry watched as the Death Eaters turned their attention from him; one went after Bill and the others engaged George and Charlie. Harry wasted no time as he began to fire curses back at the Death Eaters.

He had only taken several steps forward when he heard a scream behind him. He looked back toward the church and saw that a Death Eater had grabbed Hermione from behind and was using her as a shield to make his way through the graveyard.

Harry raised his wand and yelled, "Let go of her!"

The Death Eater roughly pulled Hermione around so that her body would block any curses that Harry might attempt to fire at him.

The Death Eater replied, "I'll kill her if you don't back away!"

Hermione began to struggle but the Death Eater gave her a violent shake and shouted, "Be still!"

Harry's wand did not waver and he said coldly, "If you harm her, it will be the last thing you do."

The Death Eater's eyes looked beyond Harry's shoulder and he said, "Oh, I don't think so, Potter."

With his concentration on trying to help Hermione, Harry did not see that a group of Death Eaters was herding people out of the church and they were headed straight at him.

The terrified crowd rushed toward Harry and they pushed him into the middle of the cemetery. Harry lost sight of Hermione when a very portly wizard smashed into him and caused him to stumble. Harry fought to keep his balance because he knew if he fell, the panic-stricken crowd would crush him under their feet. He attempted to fight his way back through the throng to help Hermione but the momentum of the crowd continued to carry him in the opposite direction.

Just as Harry's mind hit on the fact that there had been Death Eaters hiding within the church there was a flash of bright light and a clap as loud as thunder. The people around him stopped in their tracks and many held their hands over their ears as they looked around wildly in fear.

Fifteen to twenty Death Eaters now stood between the crowd and the church in a face-off with nearly the same number of Aurors; however another twenty Death Eaters had also lined up along the cemetery fence to aid their comrades so that the Aurors were now hopelessly out-numbered. Eight other Death Eaters had taken hostages and were holding them at wand-point; with mounting fear, Harry saw that Hermione was among them.

Harry heard the same gruff voice that had ordered the Death Eaters not to hit him shout, "We have you surrounded! Do not resist us and no one will be killed."

People grew quiet with the exception of a few panicked whispers here and there as the Death Eater who had spoken walked up the stairs of a small crypt to better survey the crowd. Harry assumed he had to be the one that had replaced Bellatrix Lestrange as their leader; he was not wearing a mask but his face remained obscured by the black hood covering his head. Still, Harry felt there was something familiar about him.

Harry was standing in the middle of the crowd and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He still had no idea where Ginny and Ron were and he kept glancing nervously toward Hermione to make sure she remained unharmed. Someone nudged his arm and he turned to look into the grim eyes of Remus Lupin; Bill moved up on Harry's other side and Harry saw that both of them were carefully concealing their wands within the folds of their robes. Taking their lead, Harry did the same.

Looking around, he saw that Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt had positioned themselves on the far side of the cemetery along with several other Aurors and they had their wands trained on the Death Eater that had addressed the crowd.

The lead Death Eater said to Kingsley, "You are outnumbered, Shackelbolt! Tell your Aurors to throw down their wands or we will kill a hostage!"

He motioned to one of his comrades who was holding a very frightened woman in her mid-twenties. The Death Eater moved forward with the woman and pointed his wand at her head. Seeing no other option, Kingsley threw his wand to the ground in frustration; the remaining Aurors reluctantly did the same.

The lead Death Eater said, "Once we have what we came for, we will be gone."

Kingsley eyed the Death Eater angrily and asked,"What exactly is it you want?"

The Death Eater replied, "Harry Potter."

Kingsley stared at the Death Eater for a brief moment before answering, "Harry's not here. I saw him leave a while ago."

"Oh? I don't think so," the Death Eater replied smoothly.

Harry's anxiety had mounted when the Death Eater spoke his name; but before he could move, the man reached into his robes.

He said in a loud voice, "Harry Potter! I have a message for you!"

When he withdrew his hand, he held it up for everyone to see.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat and his blood turned to ice as the full horror of what he was seeing crashed down upon him; within the Death Eater's hand was a long, bright-red lock of hair. A sickening feeling clenched in the pit of Harry's stomach and talons of fear began to encompass his body making it feel like he would never be able to breathe again.

The Death Eater continued, "The Dark Lord has something of yours, Potter! Come forward and surrender to us unless you want your girlfriend's blood, as well as her brother's on your hands!"

People throughout the crowd began to murmur Harry's name but he did not notice; visions of the horrors that Voldemort could be putting Ginny and Ron through at this very moment were running rampant through his mind.

Like someone in a trance, Harry started to move forward but Remus grabbed his arm and said in a barely audible whisper, "Harry, no! You can't just hand yourself over to them! There has to be another way to get them back!"

Harry turned to him with a look of determination and anger, and he whispered, "There is no other way!"

Remus started to protest and Bill said, "You know he won't release them even if you go."

Bill's face was flushed with a barely suppressed anger, but Harry also saw the aguish born from fear for his sister and brother in his eyes.

"And you both know they are as good as dead if I don't," Harry replied in a low voice. "Voldemort needs me alive, at least for a little while. He wants to use them to ensure my cooperation, so maybe I can find a way to buy the Order some time to find out where he's holding them before he's done with me."

Harry knew Bill was trying to think of any other way out of the situation.

Harry continued softly, "He _will_ kill them, Bill. I have to do whatever I can to keep that from happening."

Finally, Bill said resignedly, "We'll do everything we can to find you before…"

The head Death Eater shouted impatiently, "Where are you Potter? Do we need to kill one of these innocent people to prove we are serious?"

Harry walked toward the front of the crowd and he said clearly, "Here I am," and the people around him quickly made a pathway for him.

Harry could feel the Death Eaters' eyes boring hungrily into him when he stepped out of the crowd. His heart was beating rapidly and he was keeping a tight grip on his wand to stop his hand from shaking but he continued forward slowly. Then he halted halfway between the crowd and the crypt where the head Death Eater was stainding.

"Drop your wand, Potter."

Harry replied in a voice that sounded much more confident than he felt, "Let the hostages and everyone else go and I'll do whatever you want."

Kingsley shouted, "Harry! You can't!"

Harry ignored him and raised his wand slightly, which caused several of the Death Eaters along the fence to shift their wands quickly onto him. He heard Hermione let out a frightened whimper but he did not dare look at her.

Harry took several more steps forward and he finally saw why the head Death Eater seemed familiar to him; it was Jacob Blunt, and Harry was certain he was the one responsible for taking Ginny and Ron. This thought sent a wave of anger coursing through him and he had to use every bit of self-control to remain outwardly calm.

Blunt narrowed his eyes and held out his fist that still clutched Ginny's hair, "You are in no position to negotiate!"

Harry eyes shifted to the shiny strands; he knew he had no choice with Ginny and Ron's lives in danger so he angrily tossed his wand to the ground.

"Harry, don't!" Kingsley started to move toward Harry, but several Death Eaters moved in on him; there was nothing he could do to help Harry.

Harry glared up at Blunt who looked triumphantly down at him and commanded loudly, "Shackle him and secure the Aurors! If anyone tries to resist, kill them and then kill a hostage!"

Two very large Death Eaters came toward Harry. One carried a set of heavy chains and the other yanked Harry's arms painfully behind his back to secure his wrists with cold metal cuffs. They locked a metal collar around his neck, then attached the chains to the collar and then to the cuffs. The Death Eaters took up a position on each side of Harry, each holding one of the chains securely in their hands.

Blunt stepped down from the crypt. He grabbed Harry's upper arm and turned him roughly so that he faced the crowd. Harry watched helplessly as Death Eaters conjured ropes to bind the Aurors while others walked through the crowd to gather discarded wands.

Remus and Bill were at the front of the throng and Charlie and the twins had joined them. Harry could tell by their defeated expressions that they had surrendered their wands as well; Harry almost felt relieved because he knew as well as they did that any form of resistance could result in Ginny, Ron or Hermione's death.

Harry read the helplessness and guilt plainly within their eyes for their inability to aid him or the hostages. Making every effort to keep all emotion from his face, Harry stood up straighter and nodded slightly to them; he hoped to convey that he was prepared to accept whatever was about to happen to him, even though, deep down, he knew he really wasn't. Then he looked away from them and focused his eyes toward a spot above and past the crowd.

Finally, a voice came from near the church, "The Aurors have been secured and all wands collected."

Blunt said in a loud voice, "The Dark Lord has commanded that everyone watch what is to now take place! Observe! Tell others what you have witnessed! Tell them that on this day you watched your hero and your hope surrender to the Dark Lord's power! From this day forward, know that the Dark Lord has won and further resistance is futile!"

He turned to Harry and said so the crowd could hear, "Now, Harry Potter! Kneel before us! Kneel in defeat before the Dark Lord's forces!"

Harry's temper overrode his fear; he was not about to play their game nor play into Voldemort's quest for power.

He glared recklessly at Blunt, "I am not going to kneel to you or to anyone! Voldemort wants me, so let's get this over with and take me to him!"

Gasps and soft murmurs could be heard through the crowd and Blunt looked at Harry angrily, "I have heard that you dare to speak the Dark Lord's name. Perhaps you are in need of a lesson in respect."

One of the Death Eaters holding Harry slammed his fist into his stomach, knocking the breath from him. When Harry doubled over in pain the Death Eater brought his other fist upward and struck him in the jaw. Stars exploded behind Harry's eyes and he staggered backward. He would have fallen had the second Death Eater not held him up by the chain connected to the collar around his neck.

Blunt grabbed the chain from the Death Eater's hand and wrenched it upward causing the collar to bite into Harry's flesh. He struck Harry hard across the face, splitting his lip. This time Harry did fall to the ground as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

Harry heard more gasps and cries from the crowd and he noticed several people moved forward. Although he could not see who they were, he heard Remus' voice shout his name.

Harry tried to clear his head from the effects of the dizzying blows and he struggled to sit up.

He called shakily, "Stay back, Remus!"

Several Death Eaters converged on the crowd and one of them said, "We will kill a hostage along with the next person who moves!"

Blunt handed the chain back to the Death Eater who yanked Harry painfully and unsteadily to his feet.

Blunt turned on Harry and said, "The Dark Lord ordered us not to use magic on you. But he did give me free reign to use any other means I wish to make you obey."

Blunt's order not to use magic on him suddenly made sense. Voldemort would not take the chance of weakening Harry magically when he wanted to use him for the spells contained within the ancient tablet.

Blunt motioned to the Death Eater holding Hermione who half dragged, half carried her over to them.

Blunt said, "This mudblood is a friend of yours, is she not?"

Harry saw fear in Hermione's eyes and she was shaking badly but she pleaded, "Harry, don't! You can't give in to them!"

The Death Eater pointed his wand at Hermione's head.

Harry tried to fight against his bonds and shouted, "Let her go!" but the two Death Eaters held him firmly in place.

Blunt laughed at Hermione's attempt at bravery and the panic he saw come into Harry's eyes.

He bent close to Harry and said menacingly, "I remind you that we still have your girlfriend, but I think watching this one die will more than adequately convey the position you are in."

"NO!" Harry shouted as he felt panic rise up within him and he began to struggle wildly. "I'll do it! I'll do anything you want! Just let her go!"

"Too late, Potter," Blunt replied with an amused gleam in his eyes. "Kill her!"

A petrified squeak escaped from Hermione and she shut her eyes tightly.

_"Avada Ke—"_ was as far as the Death Eater got before his wand flew out of his hand and he was shoved away from Hermione by an unseen force.

Harry had hit the Death Eater with a wandless disarming spell but the moment he did, the collar around his throat constricted tightly. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he tried desperately to take a breath, but the collar continued to strangle him. Soon his lungs were screaming for air and his sight began to dim just before he collapsed face first to the ground.

Hermione dropped to Harry's side and she tried desperately to pry the collar off him.

"Harry! I can't get it off!"

Blunt grabbed Hermione by the hair and yanked her away from Harry. The Death Eater who had been holding her before pulled her roughly to her feet and held her in place.

Blunt waved his wand over the collar and it loosened immediately; Harry desperately took in gulps of air and began to cough.

Blunt grabbed the chain at Harry's throat and forced him to look up at him. "Wandless magic, Potter? I see now why the Dark Lord did not want us to underestimate you. He will take no chance of you escaping again. If you use magic of any kind, the collar will choke you. It will continue to choke you until you are dead or the counter curse is performed. Do you understand?"

Harry's bruised throat would not allow him to speak, but he nodded.

"Good," Blunt replied. "Now, I believe we were about to put this mudblood out of her misery."

"No!" Harry croaked and struggled to get to his feet.

Blunt kicked him viciously in the ribs and Harry to collapsed with a painful groan.

Blunt said angrily, "Don't you learn, Potter?"

The Death Eater holding Hermione had retrieved his wand and pointed it at her head again just as another Death Eater ran came running through the cemetery gate to address Blunt.

"We have received word from our contact at the Ministry! More Aurors have been dispatched and will be here at any moment."

"Damn!" Blunt exclaimed and commanded, "Move outside the fence! Bring the hostages!"

Then he addressed the crowd loudly, "Any attempt to stop us," he looked pointedly at Kingsley and Moody, "will result in the immediate death of every hostage!"

"You two," he addressed the Death Eaters who again had a firm hold on Harry's chains, "Bring Potter."

The Death Eaters did not wait for Harry to get to his feet and they dragged him unceremoniously toward the gate. Once they were outside of the cemetery fence, they roughly pulled Harry to his knees beside Blunt who turned back to the crowd. Many people were looking angry and mutinous but they dared not move against the Death Eaters for fear of what would happen to Harry or the other hostages.

Blunt grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and forced his head painfully backward so the crowd could clearly see his bruised and bloodied face.

"Take one last look!" Blunt called out. "The next time you see your _hero_, it will be when the Dark Lord dumps his lifeless body at the doors of the Ministry! Then everyone will know! With Harry Potter's death, the Dark Lord will have become even more powerful! The Dark Lord and his forces will have won this war!"

Blunt let go of Harry and said to the other Death Eaters, "Release all but the mudblood. She may be of further use."

Harry then felt the uncomfortable feeling of compression when he and Hermione were forced to Apparate from the cemetery leaving Remus, the Weasley brothers, and the rest of the crowd watching helplessly as they disappeared.


	32. Captive Blood

**Chapter 32: Captive Blood**

When they re-Apparated, Harry and Hermione found themselves in the overgrown courtyard of a large, old mansion. The Death Eaters pushed their captives along the untidy path to a set of heavy wooden front doors where two other Death Eaters were standing guard. Once inside the manor, they were taken down a flight of stone steps through a small passageway meagerly illuminated by torches.

The passageway opened to a dank stone dungeon and there were bars on the multiple doorways that lined the hall. One of the Death Eaters shoved Hermione forward and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain. When the man went to grab her to pull her back to her feet, Harry placed himself between Hermione and the Death Eater in protest of their treatment of her; but then he was hit him from behind and he pitched into darkness.

Now, the distant sound of someone calling his name was beginning to penetrate the fog that clouded Harry's mind. Slowly, he was becoming aware that he was lying on a hard, cold surface and there was a throbbing pain in the back of his head.

"Harry?" he recognized Ron's voice calling to him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ron and Hermione looking worriedly back at him through metal bars.

"Yeah?" Harry said as he slowly sat up. Then he felt pain shoot through his bruised ribs, "Ow!"

Harry's wrists were still in the metal cuffs but now each was attached to a chain anchored securely into the stone floor on either side of him. The metal collar remained around his neck although the chain that had been connected to it was gone.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness!" Hermione said with relief. "We were getting so worried! You've been out for several hours!"

The chains clanged loudly on the stone floor as Harry's hand moved to the back of his head. He winced when he found a lump where one of the Death Eaters had hit him.

Harry looked around and saw he was in a room lit by torches and in the middle of it was a stone table. It reminded him forebodingly of where Voldemort held him during his last capture and he had to force himself to shake off the sudden wave of anxiety and feeling of panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

He finally asked thickly, "You guys okay?"

Looking around further, he noticed there was a barred cell at each end of the room and Ron and Hermione were in the one closest to him. The cell on the other side of the room was empty.

Before they could answer his first question, Harry asked anxiously, "Where's Ginny?"

He clearly heard the concern in Ron's voice as he replied, "I don't know. I haven't seen her since they grabbed us at the church. I have no idea how they got past the Aurors and the security wards around the church but someone came up behind us and hit me with a stunning hex. I woke up alone in here and a little while later they brought the two of you in."

Harry looked at his two friends huddled close together on the floor of their cell and he felt a deep sense of guilt wash over him; he was the reason they were in this situation and he had no idea if he was going to be able to get them out of it.

Ron said, "Hermione told me what happened at the cemetery… about everything they did to you and how you saved her." He pulled Hermione closer to him and continued, "Thank you."

"She would not have needed saving if I had stayed away from all of you," Harry said crossly. "I _never_ should have agreed to let you two and Ginny get mixed up in—"

"Stop it, Harry!" Hermione snapped at him, "We've already told you it was our decision to make and so did Ginny."

Ron agreed, "Hermione's right. We need to concentrate on getting out of here and finding my sister."

Dread pooled in Harry's stomach at the thought of what they might have already done to Ginny, or what they could be doing to her at this very moment, all because Voldemort had discovered what she meant to him.

He tried to shake off those horrifying images and he replied angrily, "Well, I certainly won't be much help unless I figure out some way to not have to breathe."

Their eyes went to the collar around his neck and they could see his skin beneath it was raw and bruised.

Harry got to his feet and he found the chains attached to the cuffs were just long enough to allow him to stand. He gave them both a hard yank more in frustration and anger than because he thought he would be able to break free.

Hermione and Ron also stood up and Hermione said, "I think we're all stuck here unless we can get our hands on a wand."

"Or they let you go," Harry countered almost absentmindedly as he continued to study the chains for some weak spot he may have overlooked.

Hermione and Ron stared back at him in surprise at his ability to joke at a time like this but the expression on his face was serious.

Ron replied sarcastically, "Yeah, I bet if we ask politely, You-Know-Who will let us walk right out of here. Blimey, Harry, maybe you should sit back down because those knocks you took to the head are keeping you from thinking straight."

Harry answered, "I'm thinking straight enough."

Harry knew he was going to have to cooperate with Voldemort to some degree if there was to be any chance of saving his friends' lives. If only he could convince the Dark Wizard that he would be compliant if his friends were spared; then perhaps there was a chance, albeit a slim one, that one or more of them would be allowed to go free. Of course, this was not a very good plan but it was the only one he had at the moment.

Hermione looked at him doubtfully and said, "It doesn't sound like you are."

Harry said, "Maybe I can make Voldemort an offer he won't want to refuse."

Hermione asked apprehensively, "What kind of offer?"

Harry answered slowly, "Remember when I told you that he needed the whole tablet before he could get its dark spells to work?"

At their nods, Harry continued, "Well…er… I didn't actually tell you everything before because I didn't want to worry you, but there was more to what Mohamier told me. He also said that Voldemort would only be able to use the spells on me if I am willing to cooperate with him and that I allow him to use me—"

"_Cooperate_ with him?" Ron interrupted in disbelief. "Don't tell me you plan to bargain with him by letting him do what he wants with to try to save us? You can't do it! You can't do anything that may help that bastard become more powerful, even to help us!"

Harry began to protest, "I can't just let—"

A sudden explosion in Harry's scar halted his words and he fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Harry!" Hermione cried worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Harry was clutching his scar and he gasped out, "Voldemort… he's coming…"

Ron and Hermione gaped back at him fearfully and they both jumped when the door of the larger room opened. The two Death Eaters that had held Harry at the cemetery entered, followed by Jacob Blunt, Severus Snape and then Voldemort himself.

The two Death Eaters remained by the door but Voldemort, Snape and Blunt continued forward to stand in front of Harry.

Looking down at him coldly, Voldemort said, "Welcome back, Harry. Again, you have been busy since I last saw you but you will pay dearly for all that you have cost me over the years. I plan to take great pleasure in watching you suffer.

"Although, I must confess my surprise at the loss of my faithful Bella at your hands; and now Wormtail is missing after he was last known to be following you. Could the good and noble Harry Potter have started to eliminate those who oppose him? Perhaps we are more alike than Dumbledore suspected."

Harry's scar was still throbbing but he got to his feet and spat, "I'm _nothing_ like you!"

Voldemort continued to gaze coldly at him and said, "No, I have to agree that you are not. Which is why I shall always have the advantage.

"Your sudden departure before was disappointing. I am very interested to learn how you managed to accomplish such a feat but as you see, in addition to the collar, I have taken other precautions to guarantee you remain with us this time."

To illustrate his point, Voldemort casually waved his hand toward Ron and Hermione.

Voldemort continued, "Nor can we forget about your charming girlfriend."

Harry strained against the chains and demanded, "What have you done to Ginny? Where is she?"

Voldemort seemed amused by Harry's reaction, and he replied, "She has remained unharmed and you will see her soon enough. But her continued good health rests solely on your shoulders; as does that of your other two friends."

Praying Voldemort was speaking truthfully and that he had not hurt Ginny, Harry said, "You have me now, so you don't need them. You'll get nothing from me unless I know they are safe."

Voldemort replied, "We shall see."

Then the Dark Wizard continued in Parseltongue, _"I have had time to study the tablet, and the wealth of information it contains has surpassed even my expectations! Your attempts to destroy my first Horcruxes will be of lesser consequence for I have discovered there are other means to immortality and greater power! With the magic and the power the tablet will enable me to achieve, no one will be able to stop me! And you…"_

He paused and looked more intently at Harry, _"…you will make it all possible! You will be the key to it all!"_

_"But you need me to be a completely willing key, don't you?" _Harry hissed back. "_You will only get what you want from me after you have released my friends— each of them— unharmed!"_

Harry saw the fanatical blaze in Voldemort's red eyes turn back into cold amusement and he switched back to English, "Oh, I think you will be more than willing to provide all I need on my terms before we are done."

Voldemort directed the two Death Eaters at the door, "Remove his chains. Severus, bring the other boy out of the cell."

The Death Eaters freed Harry's wrists but they kept a tight hold on each of his arms. Harry's anxiety over what they were going to do to Ron grew as he watched Snape unlock and open the cell door.

"Come out, Weasley," Snape ordered.

Hermione clutched Ron's arm and Snape said disdainfully as he raised his wand at her, "Back away, Granger. I'm assuming you are still smart enough to realize it won't take much for me to gladly curse a know-it-all Mudblood."

Ron pushed Hermione behind him protectively and glared at Snape, "You better not hurt her!"

Snape only gave him a contemptuous look but Ron said more gently, "It's okay, Hermione."

Hermione reluctantly released Ron's arm and he stepped out of the cell. Hermione went back quickly to the closed door and clutched the bars so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

Snape took Ron by the upper arm to steer him toward Voldemort but Ron angrily shook it off, "Take your filthy hand off me!"

Snape's only response was to prod Ron in the back to make him move forward.

Voldemort said to Harry, "What I first need from you does not demand your willingness but I want it all the same. Consider it a test, if you will. Give me what I require, without hesitation, and no pain will be inflicted upon your friend."

Harry asked coolly, "And what do you require?"

Voldemort stepped closer to look into Harry's eyes and he answered, "Your blood."

"My blood?" Harry asked in surprise.

Voldemort raised his hand towards Harry's face and extended his long, skeletal index finger. He traced the air along Harry's cheek, but did not touch him.

"Your blood restored my body, so only your blood will I use," he hissed. "The precious blood that will flow from your veins will provide the foundation for my new and unstoppable powers."

Voldemort's finger moved closer to Harry's face and he commanded in a softer, colder voice, "Now, willingly offer me your blood, Harry, or…"

He drew his finger, almost gently, down Harry's cheek; when it made contact, Harry felt a burst of pain so intense that it caused him to cry out. He fought to pull back from the pain but the Death Eaters maintained their steel-like grip to ensure he remained in place.

Voldemort withdrew his finger and said with mock concern, "Does my touch still hurt you? That pain was nothing compared to what your friend will feel."

Voldemort waved his wand toward the stone table in the center of the room.

The pain in his head was returning to a dull throb and Harry heard the sound of heavy stone scraping on the floor as the table began to move. One end rose into the air and it stopped when the tabletop was inclined at a forty-five degree angle. There were leather straps connected along the top of the table and they looked positioned to hold a body in place. Two shelves were carved into the outer edges of the table and Snape placed a cauldron on each.

Blunt went to stand beside the table and he unsheathed a sharp dagger that glittered in the torchlight. He eyed Harry expectantly and flashed him a menacing grin.

"Take your place on the table, Harry" Voldemort instructed. "Tell me you freely offer your blood to me; tell me you offer as much as I need."

Harry stood frozen for a moment and his eyes flicked from Voldemort's face to the knife. Unfortunately, that was what Voldemort had been waiting for.

In only a split second, he heard Voldemort's voice call out, "_Crucio!_" and the next moment Ron fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Hermione screamed Ron's name and Harry yelled "Stop!"

He stepped forward but the two Death Eaters continued to hold him in place.

Voldemort released Ron from the curse and he said to Harry, "I will not tolerate hesitation. I will use your blood whether it is taken by force or given willingly; it makes no difference to me. However, it is your choice as to how much pain your friend will suffer. Release him."

The two Death Eaters released their hold on Harry's arms and Voldemort continued, "Take your place on the table as I have asked or you will hear your friend's screams again."

Harry could not allow Ron to be tortured; not when there was a way he could prevent it. Trying not to think about the knife in Blunt's hand, Harry immediately walked to the table as Ron got shakily to his feet.

Still out of breath from the curse, Ron rasped, "Don't do it!"

Harry ignored him and leaned back against the table.

Voldemort commanded, "I want you to tell me."

Harry swallowed hard and stated flatly, "I offer you my blood; take what you need."

"Harry, no—" Ron began to protest again but the Death Eaters grabbed him and forcibly dragged him back to the cell.

Tears were flowing down Hermione's face and she quickly wrapped her arms around Ron. They both turned to watch fearfully as Blunt stepped closer to Harry with the knife.

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight as he felt the painful sting of the knife sliced deep into his right wrist.

Blunt stepped to the other side of the table and Harry instinctively started to move his left arm away but he stopped himself when he heard Voldemort's voice remind him, "No hesitation, Harry."

Harry felt a second sting and warmth running over both of his wrists. When he looked down, he saw his blood begin to flow steadily into the cauldrons.

"It is encouraging to see that you can be cooperative, given proper motivation," Voldemort said with satisfaction. "Strap him to the table."

Once the two Death Eaters secured Harry, Voldemort and his entourage headed toward the door.

Voldemort said, "Now we must finish the preparations. Severus, you may return to heal his incisions but not until each cauldron has been adequately filled for my needs; the magic within the knife should ensure that it will not take long. But do take care," he added warningly. "I do not want him to bleed to death before I am ready for him tonight."

They heard Snape respond, "Yes, my lord" as the dungeon door shut, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone once more.

Hating his feeling of helplessness, Harry kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling; how was he going to refuse to give Voldemort what he wanted if it meant his friends would be tortured before his eyes?

As if he was reading Harry's mind, Ron broke the silence when he said quietly, "You can't be giving in to him, no matter what he does to me."

Without looking toward the cell Harry replied matter-of-factly toward the ceiling, "I can just let him torture you."

Ron started to grow angry and said, "But he's going to use your blood in some way to become stronger! The prophecy says you are the one who can put an end to him so you are going to have to at least try!"

"Ron's right, Harry," Hermione agreed weakly. "You are going to have to do whatever it takes to fight him, no matter what he does to us."

Harry looked angrily over at Hermione, "Tell me what I should have done, then! This damn collar ensures I can't use magic! And you heard him! He didn't need me to be willing to be able to use my blood! How long would _you_ have let him do that to Ron?"

Unable to meet Harry's eye, Hermione looked away from him.

Then his green eyes flashed at Ron, "Would you have really preferred that I refused and have him to hit you with the Cruciatus Curse again? Especially when it made no difference whether I cooperated with him or not? Trust me; he can make the pain even worse!"

Ron stared at Harry and argued stubbornly, "That monster is the reason Dad and Percy are dead! He has to be stopped and you are supposedly the only one who can do it! You are going to have to find a way to fight him and not give in to him so easily!"

Harry was beginning to feel light-headed and dizzy but he replied almost in resignation, "The next time it could be Hermione… or Ginny… will you still want me to refuse to do what he wants when they are the ones screaming?"

Ron could not answer him. He swore, turned away and started pacing the cell in agitation.

Hermione remained silent but she continued to watch Harry anxiously and what she saw worried her very much. In a very short time, his coloring had paled and he had begun to shiver. No matter what Voldemort had commanded, if Snape did not come back soon, Harry might very well bleed to death.

She finally halted Ron and whispered to him, "He's already losing too much blood. Whatever magic was in that knife is causing the incisions to bleed much faster than normal."

Ron looked back worriedly at Harry who had closed his eyes against the sickening spinning of the room.

He called, "Harry?"

When Harry did not answer, Ron called again fearfully, "Harry!"

Harry's eyes remained closed but they heard him reply, "Hmm?"

Hermione urged, "Harry! You have to try to stay awake!"

Harry mumbled, "Imawake…" but then his head slumped to the side.

They continued trying to rouse him, but Harry no longer responded to their calls. Finally, the door into the room opened. Snape entered carrying a tray containing several glass vials of potions and the same two Death Eater guards accompanied him.

Hermione cried urgently, "Professor! You have to stop it! Harry's already lost consciousness!"

Snape acted as if he had not heard her. He put the tray on the floor beside the table and then glanced inside the cauldrons collecting Harry's blood.

Hermione tried again, "Professor Snape, please!"

Snape unhurriedly removed and covered the cauldrons and then placed his fingers under the collar at Harry's throat to feel his pulse.

He said casually to the guards, "If either of them speaks to me again, hex them."

The Death Eaters grinned and trained their wands on Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione remained quiet but it took a great amount of willpower since it seemed that Snape was purposely taking his time.

Snape removed the straps holding Harry's right arm. It dropped limply to his side so that the blood still flowing from the incision dribbled down his hand and then started to run down the table. Snape selected a vial containing a dark blue potion from the tray and lifted Harry's wrist before him. He slowly poured half of the vial's contents over the incision and then he let Harry's arm drop back to his side; the bleeding had stopped.

Snape repeated the process with Harry's left wrist and then turned to the Death Eaters, "Place him back in the chains."

They dragged Harry's unconscious form over to the chains, re-shackled him and then went back to stand by the door. Snape selected a larger vial containing a moss green-colored potion and knelt beside Harry. He lifted Harry's head, poured some of the liquid into his mouth, and forced him to swallow. Snape continued his ministrations until Harry stirred and began to cough.

Snape held the vial back to Harry's lips and instructed, "Drink as much and as quickly as you can."

Harry took several deep swallows but his eyes flew open when he realized Snape was the one who had spoken to him. He immediately tried to spit out the potion and he shoved Snape away causing the vial to shatter on the floor.

Snape stood and gazed loathsomely down at him.

Harry sat up weakly and asked, "Is it poisoning next then?"

Snape replied, "As much as that opportunity would please me to no end, the potion will only help you regain your strength and enable your body to quickly regenerate the blood you have lost."

Harry said heatedly, "I'm to believe a cold-blooded murderer is trying to help me?"

Anger flashed in Snape's eyes but he said, "I am merely following orders. The Dark Lord wants you strong and healthy for your participation in the next step of his plan tonight."

Snape took another vial containing the green potion from the tray and held it out to Harry.

"Drink every drop."

At Harry's defiant glare, Snape withdrew his wand and continued, "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be most grateful for your decision to obey."

Harry looked beyond Snape and he saw Hermione nod to indicate she thought it would be okay to drink it. He reluctantly grabbed the vial from Snape and took a large swallow. The potion tasted slightly metallic but otherwise it was not bad; Harry actually felt both warmth and strength immediately flooding back into him.

When Harry finished the potion, he carefully got to his feet and asked, "What is Voldemort's plan then?"

Snape ignored his question and for a moment, his black eyes bored into Harry's green ones.

Only Harry heard him suddenly whisper, "_Legilimens!_"

Unprepared for the attack, Harry stumbled backward as he felt Snape begin to drill into his mind.

Harry heard Hermione call out his name in concern but he managed to repel Snape's attack. Snape attempted to push into his mind harder but again, Harry fought to keep the barriers to his mind up and was able to block him.

Snape ended the spell abruptly and Harry demanded angrily," What was that about?"

Ignoring Harry's question, Snape walked casually over to the Death Eaters. He was holding his wand by his hip and he nonchalantly gave it the slightest flick. The guards both swayed slightly before staring ahead with vacant expressions.

Snape then turned quickly and shot a curse toward Ron and Hermione. A blue light hit Hermione in the chest and knocked her to the other side of the cell where she hit the wall and crumbled to the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry yelled simultaneously.

Harry strained against his chains and Ron went quickly to Hermione and pulled her limp body into his arms.

Ron looked furiously up at Snape and demanded, "What did you do to her?"

Without responding, Snape aimed his wand at Ron.

Harry shouted, "Ron, look out!"

Harry's hatred and fury toward Snape soared and without thinking, he shot a wandless disarming curse at Snape. Snape's wand flew out of his hand and, fueled by Harry's anger, the force of the curse knocked him to the ground; but Harry also immediately felt the collar around his throat tightened. He fell to the floor and clawed at the collar in an attempt to find a way to take a breath even though he knew it would do no good.

Through his struggle to breathe, Harry helplessly watched Snape retrieve his wand, walk back over to the cell and hit Ron with a curse. Then Snape came back to stand unmoving over him and the expression on his face clearly told Harry that his old professor's hatred was driving him to disregard Voldemort's orders. At that moment, Harry realized that the last thing he was ever going to see was the satisfaction shining in the eyes of Dumbledore's murderer as he watched the collar choke him to death.


	33. Vérité

**Chapter 33: Vérité**

**A/N**- I want to thank everyone who continues to read this story and especially those who take the time to leave a review. It's nice to find that quite a few people seem to like it and are still interested in it, even so long after cannon DH has been out (it's up to almost 19,000 hits!). But we're finally getting to the end- only one more chapter after this. Keep in mind that this entire story (with the exception of a Prologue, which I'm still debating on whether to write or not) was written, before DH came out- so now we'll see how far off I was from the real thing. :) Enjoy!

xxx

Everything around Harry was going black but just before he completely lost consciousness, Snape waved his wand over him and the collar released its stranglehold. Harry immediately began to cough and take in large gulps of air. His vision quickly came back to him and he rolled to his hands and knees while Snape looked down at him with his familiar expression of loathing.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter," he sneered, "You need to learn to keep that temper of yours in check or you may deprive the Dark Lord the chance of trying to kill you himself."

Harry rasped out angrily, "What did you do to Ron and Hermione?"

Snape replied, "They are only stunned." He glanced at the Death Eater guards, "And those dimwits will not recall what they have seen."

"Why?" Harry asked, trying to figure out what Snape could possibly be up to.

Snape ignored his question and asked, "When did you learn to master Occlumency?"

Harry answered before he could think better of it, "I didn't."

Showing mild surprise, Snape queried, "Then how were you able to block me?"

Harry got shakily to his feet and countered heatedly, "Why did you just try to break into my mind? I thought Voldemort ordered that no one is to use spells on me. Isn't your boss going to be a bit pissed?"

Snape eyed him carefully and replied, "I needed to know to what extent you are still able to guard your thoughts. Your attempts to learn Occlumency were so dismal I assumed your limited success during your last stay had to be an anomaly."

"Maybe my first instructor wasn't that great," Harry taunted and then he continued angrily, "or maybe there was nothing I wanted to learn from a _traitor_!"

Snape's eyes flashed dangerously and he said warningly, "Careful, Potter."

Harry could tell he struck a nerve but he did not care; he felt his anger and his hatred well up and he wished for the opportunity to make Snape pay for everything he had done- to his parents and Sirius, to Dumbledore and to him.

When Harry continued, he was shaking with fury, "I can't _believe_ Dumbledore trusted you! You overheard the prophecy and then you ran eagerly to your master with the information! You are as much to blame for my parents' murders as Voldemort! But Dumbledore gave you a second chance anyway and you still betrayed him! You make me SICK! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Snape moved quickly and grabbed Harry by the throat. He pointed his wand in his face but Harry's chains ensured there was nothing he could do defend himself.

Snape glared at him furiously, "Do _not_ shout at me concerning things you know nothing about!"

Harry met his glare unflinchingly, "Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead then! Killing people when they are defenseless is something you seem to be good at!"

Snape's face contorted as if he was fighting a battle within himself but he finally released Harry with an angry shove.

He turned his back on Harry and balled his hands into tight fists. It took a few moments before he said over his shoulder, "Your arrogance could cost you the only chance you have."

Harry was so angry that he did not comprehend Snape's words at first; then he thought he could not have heard Snape correctly.

"What did you say?"

Snape was barely keeping his own anger under control but he turned back to Harry and answered slowly, "Unsurprisingly, you have managed to get yourself, along with your little fan club, into yet another precarious situation; I fear your success of vanquishing the Dark Lord seems unlikely before he kills you…"

He paused as if it pained him greatly to continue, "Therefore, you have forced my hand and I must try to find a way to keep the Dark Lord from sacrificing you tonight and possibly becoming unstoppable."

Harry asked in disbelief, "You expect me to believe that you want to stop Voldemort _and_ you want to help me?"

Snape was looking at Harry as if he was something repulsive and he replied, "Trust me, Potter—"

Harry interrupted with a humorless laugh, "_Trust_ you? Trusting you didn't do Dumbledore much good, did it? And you have always hated me, just as you hated my father! I'd never trust you to do anything for me!"

Snape took a step closer to him and answered through gritted teeth, "I was about to say, if I had known those many years ago that one day I would have to come to the aid of James Potter's brat, I may have reconsidered my course of action; even if he would also be Lily's son… I'm still tempted to leave you to your own devices except for my promise and loyalty to Dumbledore—"

"_Loyalty?" _ Harry shot back angrily. "I was there under my invisibility cloak! I saw it happen! He asked you, he _begged_ you not to do it! I saw in your face how much you hated him! You could have helped him but instead you killed him!"

Snape shot back, "I killed Dumbledore by his own orders! That is what you heard him asking of me!"

"You are lying!"

Snape replied almost bitterly, "I have managed to gain the Dark Lord's trust and Dumbledore insisted the appearance of my loyalty had to remain intact, even to the extent that it would cost him his life. In that moment I did hate him, but only for asking something of me I did not wish to do!"

"I don't believe you!" Harry insisted. "Dumbledore wouldn't—"

Snape cut in, "He would and he did! That is what your life meant to him! The curse that poisoned his hand was spreading. He did not have much time and while neither of us expected Draco Malfoy to discover a way to allow Death Eaters into Hogwarts, Dumbledore knew it was not in the boy to carry out his assignment to kill him. However, Dumbledore believed that his death at my hands would completely secure my position with the Dark Lord; a position in which I could aid you if the need arose once he was gone."

"Aid me?" Harry snapped incredulously. "You consider helping to capture and torture me _aid_? You helped him to break into my mind!"

Snape answered, "My assistance was an unfortunate necessity."

Harry retorted, "I got the impression you rather enjoyed the pain you caused!"

Snape replied coldly, "I owe you no explanations, Potter, nor do I expect you to comprehend the complexity and danger of the fine line I have been forced to walk for many years."

Harry eyed Snape skeptically, "Forgive me if I don't feel sorry for you. Your _aid_ nearly killed me! Innocent people continue to die at the hands of Death Eaters! And what have you been doing about it then? Nothing!"

Snape snapped back, "Do you think the Dark Lord makes his plans common knowledge to his followers? We are told only enough to carry out his orders; therefore, it takes time and great care to piece together what he may be planning. Who do you think has provided the anonymous tips to the Aurors or the Order when there is to be an attack? He has recently positioned Death Eaters among the Aurors so it has become difficult to provide information.

"I knew he was searching for a dark and powerful artifact. It was I who assisted Arthur Weasley's friend in identifying the items the Dark Lord planned to steal from the Muggle museums in the hope that the Order would get to them first."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at this confession but Snape sneered coldly, "I also realized that the red-haired girl the Dark Lord saw in your mind could only be Ginny Weasley; but I withheld this information from him. He needed you alive and if he discovered who she was, he would use her to bring you in so very easily. What I had not counted on was Wormtail finding all of you in Romania. His discovery of your whereabouts, not to mention the identity of your red-haired girlfriend, coincidentally fit well with his search for Mohamier."

Harry continued to stare at Snape in disbelief, all the while thinking Snape had to be lying; he had to be playing some kind of trick to give Voldemort the advantage.

Before Harry could comment Snape said, "You and your friends were quite safe while you were in Romania. The Dark Lord has discovered the means to break nearly all protective wards the Ministry sets in place and he has shared this knowledge with a few trusted Death Eaters so they can lead the attacks. However, it would have taken some time for his forces to breach the ancient defenses placed on the building where you were staying."

Harry felt the bottom drop out of his stomach and his anger was temporarily replaced by a mounting feeling of guilt.

Harry asked, "Is that why Arthur and Percy Weasley were killed? So I would come back to England?"

Snape looked at him coldly and said, "To my knowledge, no. I'm afraid Arthur and his son were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Dark Lord decided their funeral would provide a logical and public venue for your capture. Unfortunately, the plan for the attack was put into place too quickly for me to attempt to find a way to warn the Order."

If what Snape said was actually true, Harry could take some solace in knowing he had not been the cause for Mr. Weasley's death; but his mind still refused to accept that Snape was anything other than a Death Eater and a faithful servant to Voldemort.

"I can't believe you think I'm mental enough to believe any of this rubbish!" Harry said. "Why has Voldemort told you to convince me you want to help me?"

Snape replied, "All I have told you has been the truth."

Harry tossed him an angry, skeptical look and Snape said, "I see you have come into possession of a vérité ring. You can prove to yourself whether I am lying or not."

"Sure," Harry answered sarcastically. "Perform magic with the ring so you can watch the collar choke me again? No thanks."

Snape eyed Harry with irritation and raised his wand so suddenly that Harry instinctively stepped backward as far as the chains would let him. A satisfied smile touched Snape's lips when he saw the alarm in Harry's eyes.

Harry warily watched a faint red light emanate from the tip of the wand; the collar around his neck became warm for several seconds, and then the sensation was gone.

Responding to Harry's questioning stare, Snape said, "The curse has been removed; however I hope you have enough sense to ensure that no one else becomes aware of this fact, including Weasley and Granger. I doubt either of them is capable of concealing their thoughts from the Dark Lord."

Harry remained suspicious but if he used the ring, at least he would know one way or the other.

Taking the chance, he held the ring up toward Snape as far as the chain would allow him and asked, "Has everything you told me today been the truth? _Vérité._"

"Yes."

Harry watched the stone in the ring carefully as he braced himself to feel the collar constrict around his neck; but the collar did not react and the color of the stone remained blue.

Snape raised one eyebrow and gave Harry a superior 'I told you so' look.

Still refusing to believe him, Harry asked, "Are you loyal to Dumbledore's cause or Voldemort's? _Vérité._"

Snape replied, "I have been and remain faithful to Dumbledore's wishes."

The stone remained blue.

Harry asked, "And you want to help me? _Vérité._"

Snape hesitated and he then replied, "My objective is to ensure the one to whom the prophecy refers remains alive. Much to my… extreme irritation… that happens to be you."

The stone remained blue but Harry could not stop his next questions before it left his mouth, "Why do you hate me? _Vérité._"

Snape replied curtly, "That has no relevance to this conversation. Suffice it to say I am committed to doing all I can ensure that you remain alive."

The stone still did not change color and Harry tried another question, "With everything you have done, why did Dumbledore trust you? _Vérité._"

Snape replied, "That has no bearing on the current situation, either. I have truthfully answered your other questions which should be more than enough to convince you I have always remained loyal to Dumbledore."

Harry asked, "Why the sudden revelation?"

Snape replied, "I cannot take the chance that you will most likely not survive the rituals and other activities the Dark Lord has planned for you tonight; and I am convinced you can shield your knowledge of my true allegiance from him, if not for my safety then for your own. In addition, if I am to get you out safely, I cannot have you fighting me along the way. At great risk to myself, I have already set into motion a means to—"

Harry said immediately, "I go nowhere without Ginny, Ron and Hermione!"

Snape replied firmly, "My priority is getting you to safety. You are the 'Chosen One' and therefore your life is more important than any other until the prophecy has been fulfilled."

Harry said stubbornly, "I will not leave them behind to be tortured or killed by Voldemort!"

Snape's frustration with Harry mounted and he asked, "I assume at some point you have informed them of the details of the prophecy and what it means?"

Harry answered curtly, "Yes."

"Then they understood the risk they undertook when they agreed to follow you."

This so closely mirrored what his friends had said to him that Harry could not reply. Snape took Harry's silence as confirmation of his words. "Then you know what must be done, no matter the cost."

Harry gave Snape a hard look and he said adamantly through gritted teeth, "If you are really serious about helping me, you will have to find a way to get us all out. I will _not_ leave them behind!"

Snape shot back angrily, "Always the hero, aren't you Potter? Perhaps it could be arranged, but it will be difficult enough to get you out before the Dark Lord is ready to use you tonight for—"

Harry interrupted, "If I were to escape, he'd kill them! I won't let that happen! Either you help all of us to get out or I'll face whatever Voldemort has planned and take my chances! If I seem to be willing to do what he wants if he releases them, maybe he'll—"

"Negotiate with the Dark Lord?" Snape interrupted looking at Harry in disbelief. "Even you can't be that naïve and brainless, Potter!"

"I can fight him then—" Harry replied even though he recognized the desperation in his own voice.

Snape answered in a stern, cold voice, "You do not have the strength nor the training required to consider fighting him; and even if you were prepared to confront him, other circumstances still exist that will prevent you from successfully destroying him completely."

Harry stated, "The last Horcrux."

Snape raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I have not been able to devise a means to deprive the Dark Lord of his pet, Nagini, without raising undo suspicion. He has taken to keeping her very close to him at all times now."

"I don't think the snake is the Horcrux," Harry said.

Snape looked at Harry and started to say dismissively, "Dumbledore was certain—"

Harry cut in, "Before he died, Pettigrew told me Voldemort moved it."

Snape said incredulously, "You believe something that whiney, treacherous rat told you?"

Harry answered, "I'm not sure whether I believe him; but he thought the information was his way to repay his life debt to me."

Snape insisted, "There is no way to change a Horcrux vessel once it has been—"

He stopped in mid sentence causing Harry to look at him in surprise.

Snape said almost to himself, "Unless… the captured Aurors… and of course, if anyone might know, it would be Pettigrew. The Dark Lord never considered him a threat…"

"He was telling the truth, then?" Harry asked and then he demanded, "and what was that about the Aurors?" _'that you also did not find a way to help' _Harry continued silently in his mind.

Snape replied, "A Horcrux can only be created through the murder of one or several wizards or witches and the use of very powerful dark magic. After your success at destroying the other Horcruxes, the Dark Lord would have to assume you might also suspect that Nagini was his last. Of course he would want to change it if he discovered it was possible. Perhaps by capturing Aurors who had been trained to hone strong magical powers, he could have used their deaths to move the Horcrux into something else. Did Pettigrew know what he moved it to? "

Harry started to answer, "He said something about—" but he halted suddenly when they heard the sound of the main chamber door being opened.

The two guards stepped aside to admit Jacob Blunt. "The Dark Lord has requested that I bring the boy's blood."

He picked up the caldrons and continued, "He will be pleased. I see you have managed to collect as much as our master needs and you have ensured that Potter survived the presentation of his… offering."

He chuckled as if he had just made a joke and then he turned to survey unconscious forms of Ron and Hermione.

Blunt asked quizzically, "Did you have a problem?"

"No, there was no problem," Snape replied with his best sneer. "I decided it was time I had payback for wasting too many years of my life being forced to teach the brats." He inclined his head toward Ron and Hermione's cell, "And for putting up with nearly six years of their insufferable cheek."

Blunt laughed again and said, "I never realized you were so petty, Severus. No matter, the Dark Lord has requested your immediate assistance with preparations. He will send someone later to escort his _guests_ to the chamber."

Snape answered, "Of course," as Blunt turned toward the door. Snape stepped closer to Harry and positioned his body to ensure Blunt would not see the very slight flick of his wand should he turn around.

Harry realized Snape had place a silencing charm around them when his old potions master said barely moving his lips, "No matter what happens, be ready."

He hesitated slightly and then added, "She is two floors above, second door on the right."

Snape's words momentarily stunned Harry but he hoped he was fast enough to brush this emotion off his face before Blunt turned back to them.

"Sorry to break up your fun, Severus, but our master awaits. You know his lack of tolerance for tardiness."

Without another word, Snape turned on his heel and followed Blunt and the two Death Eaters out of the door.

To say Harry felt like he was in a very strange dream would have been an understatement. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Snape was actually working for their side and if it were not for the Vérité ring, he never would have believed it.

It galled Harry incessantly that their only hope of escape seemed to rest with Snape. In Harry's mind, it did not matter what side Snape was on; his anger and hatred for his old potions master ran too deep and Harry could never forgive him for murdering Dumbledore, no matter the circumstance, let alone for his treatment of Sirius.

At least Harry now knew where they were holding Ginny, but he had no idea how he was going to get to her. It sounded like Snape was piecing together some sort of plan to help him, but would he really be able to pull something like that off right under Voldemort's nose? And would his plan include helping Ginny, Ron and Hermione before something happened to them?

As his mind was sorting through his encounter with Snape, a moan from the cell drew him from his thoughts.

"Hermione?" he called.

She slowly sat up and winced from a pain shooting through her arm where she had hit the wall. She looked around in confusion and when she saw Ron lying unconscious next to her, she panicked and started to shake him.

"Ron! What happened? Ron!"

To Hermione's relief, Ron began to stir and he quickly sat up.

Ron looked at her with concern and said "Hermione! Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

At her negative reply, Ron gathered her in his arms in a relieved hug. Hermione reciprocated with a relieved but passionate kiss that only ended when Harry called to them in an exasperated tone, "Uh, hello? Still chained up and being held by Death Eaters here."

Seeing Harry still bound by the chains brought them both to their senses. They broke apart quickly and looked toward Harry in embarrassment.

Ron asked, "What happened? Didn't you wandlessly disarm Snape after he hit Hermione?"

Looking horrified at Ron's words, Hermione said, "Harry, you didn't use magic did you? You know what that collar can do to you!"

Harry hated to admit it, but he had to agree with Snape; he did not think either Ron or Hermione would be able to hide their thoughts from Voldemort if the need arose. Therefore, if Snape really was on their side and he was in the position to provide help in some way, Harry could not let his friends in on what had transpired while they were unconscious.

Harry attempted to come up quickly with a plausible description of what Snape may have done and he replied, "I just reacted after he shot you and then aimed at Ron. Snape could not allow the collar to kill me if it meant he would have to face Voldemort afterward but I guess he couldn't resist the chance to play head games with me. Pretty much all he did was fling his usual insults and try to scare me with what Voldemort might do to me tonight. So are you two really alright?"

Ron answered, "It doesn't seem like the git caused any permanent damage."

Harry acted as if he was unconcerned with what Snape may have revealed of Voldemort's plan for him but Hermione's eyes widened with fear, "Oh, Harry, I don't think Snape was playing with you! You heard what Voldemort talked about doing to you; we have to find some way out of here and then find Ginny!"

Before he could respond, the door to the room opened and the two guards reentered. This time a third man who Harry did not recognize accompanied them.

One of the original guards went over to Harry and said, "I am going to remove the chains. If you know what's good for your friends, you'll come along quietly, 'ye hear?"

Harry gave the Death Eater a scathing look but said nothing. The man waved his wand and both chains fell away from the cuffs. He waved his wand a second time and Harry felt the cuffs pull and secure his wrists together in front of him. The Death Eater then roughly took a hold of Harry's upper arm and let him toward the door.

The other two Death Eaters opened the cell door and one said to Ron and Hermione, "You two, out of the cell. The Dark Lord wants you at the party, too."

Once outside of the room, they were taken down the long corridor, past several closed and barred doors and toward a flight of stone steps. Just before they reached the steps, Harry's hands suddenly flew to his scar and he cried out in pain.

Hermione said in concern, "Harry, what's wrong? Is it…?"

Harry ground out through the pain, "Yeah— it's Voldemort… and he's really angry with someone."

The Death Eaters holding Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances. Harry doubled over and cried out again as a new round of pain hit him.

Harry's knees nearly buckled but the Death Eater holding him said, "Keep moving, Potter!" and he leaned over Harry to pull him up.

At that moment, Harry brought his arms up swiftly and swung them as hard as he could at the Death Eater's head. Harry had moved so fast that the Death Eater was caught off guard and the metal cuffs struck him hard on the chin. In one fluid motion, Harry kicked the Death Eater in the stomach, causing the man to fall backward. Harry immediately jumped on top of him and, clasping his hands together, struck the Death Eater several times hard across the face.

Taking Harry's cue, Ron swung his fist as hard as he could into the stomach of the startled Death Eater standing behind him; when he doubled over from the blow, Ron brought his fist upward to strike the man solidly in the nose with a resounding crunch. The Death Eater howled in pain and Ron lunged to grab his wand and shot him with a stunning hex.

The remaining Death Eater had placed an arm around Hermione's neck and he pointed his wand toward Ron and yelled, "Stop or I'll— argh!"

Before he could get the words out, Hermione had brought her foot down painfully on her Death Eater's instep and jammed her elbow into his stomach. She then spun around, brought her knee up, and struck him strategically in the groin.

Ron quickly stunned the groaning Death Eater and he and Hermione turned to see Harry locked in a battle for the remaining Death Eater's wand. The Death Eater, who was much larger and heavier than Harry, had rolled on top of him and was attempting to point the end of his wand in Harry's face; Harry was struggling to keep the wand tip away from him but he was having a hard time since the cuffs bound his wrists together.

The Death Eater shouted a stunning hex and Harry was just barely able to push the wand away so that it harmlessly hit the floor beside his left ear. The next thing Harry knew, the Death Eater collapsed on top of him and he was looking past the unconscious man's shoulder to see Ron standing over them, wand in hand.

Ron pushed the Death Eater off Harry and helped him to his feet, "You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied and they both looked at Hermione.

Clearly impressed, Ron said to her, "You were brilliant!"

Harry picked up the wands the other two Death Eaters had dropped and handed them to Hermione and said, "You both were brilliant."

Taking the wands that Harry offered her, Hermione blushed with pleasure at their complements and said, "Thanks."

Harry asked, "Do you think you can get the cuffs and collar off me?"

Hermione flicked one of the wands and the cuffs immediately fell onto the floor with a loud clang. She then pointed the wand at the collar around Harry's throat but stopped short.

Harry said impatiently, "Come on, I want this thing off!"

Hermione replied hesitantly, "But what if trying to take it off activates the curse and the collar starts to choke you again? We don't know the counter curse."

Harry answered, "Just do it!"

"She's right, Harry," Ron said. "I don't think we should take the chance."

Harry was about to grab the wand and try to remove it himself, but then they would realize that the curse had somehow been lifted. He would not be able to offer them an explanation without revealing what had transpired with Snape.

Thinking it better not to argue, Harry said, "Fine then," and then he asked quickly, "Hermione, are you sure there really is not some way to fool a Vérité ring? I mean like a counter curse or some kind of powerful dark magic or something?"

Surprised by his sudden change in subject, Hermione said, "I'm positive. From what I have read about them, many wizards have tried, but no one has ever found a way to counter them. That's why they are so valuable. Why do you ask?"

Harry answered, "Just curious. Let's go," and he turned to head up the stairway taking two steps at a time.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked as he and Hermione followed closely behind.

"To get Ginny."

Hermione replied, "But we don't know where they are keeping her."

Harry answered, "I have a hunch, come on!"

They arrived at the top of the steps on the second floor and cautiously peered down the hall. There were no signs of Death Eaters but in the light of several torches, they saw a long, wide hallway lined with old, dusty furniture. On each side of the hallway were five closed doors and Harry stealthily made his way to the second door on the right.

Harry tried the handle, but found it locked. He nodded to Hermione who looked at him questioningly and he said in an urgent whisper, "Unlock it!"

Hermione whispered back incredulously, "You don't honestly think a simple unlocking spell is going to work, do you? Besides, we don't know what's in there—"

Harry said, "Just try it!"

Harry's sense of urgency was infectious and she stepped closer to the door and whispered, "_Alohomora!_"

To Hermione's surprise, they heard a click that sounded extremely loud in the quiet hallway. Harry grabbed the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

The room looked like an old library because shelves filled with dusty books and knick-knacks lined the walls. There was a small lamp burning on a table next to an old leather couch indicating that someone must have been in the room recently, but Harry saw no one now. He opened the door a little wider and slowly took a step into the room.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when something grazed the side of his head and shattered loudly against the doorframe directly beside him.

He heard an irate shriek, "I thought I told you if you came back in here you'd be sorry, you foul, …" another object sailed by him and shattered, "_stinking_…," Harry had to duck quickly as a as a third object sailed straight at his head, "PIG!"

Harry looked up to see a figure quickly duck back down behind a large chair on the other side of the room and then reappear. It looked like the figure was winding up to throw something else at him.

"Ginny! It's me!" Harry hissed loudly, although he was afraid her yelling and the sound of the shattering objects had already alerted every Death Eater in the place.

Ginny froze and Harry heard her surprised intake of breath.

"Harry?" Ginny said in disbelief as Harry stepped fully into the room. "Oh, Harry!"

This time she was the only thing that flew at him and she practically launched herself through the air. She jumped on him as sobs of relief started to wrack her body.

Harry held her tightly and buried his face in her hair, echoing her relief that he had found her seemingly unharmed.

He stepped back from her so he could look into her eyes and then he could not stop himself from immediately pulling her back to him; his lips slanted across hers in a crushing kiss that further bruised and hurt his split lip, but he didn't care.

Their kiss continued until Harry heard Ron's voice from behind him say, "Uh, hello? Still in a mansion full of Death Eaters here. Perhaps you should wait to snog my sister until later?"

Harry couldn't help smiling at Ron's comment and he gently stroked Ginny's face, taking in her every feature. "Thank heaven you're okay."

Harry noticed where Blunt had hacked off a large section of her hair and he continued almost angrily, "What else did they do to you? Did they hurt you?"

Ginny gave him a trembling smile but answered, "No. They couldn't even stun me because of the pendant. But they stunned Ron at the church and threatened to kill him if I didn't go quietly with them."

The relief was evident on her face when she looked at her brother and then Hermione who both seemed unharmed.

"When we got here, they dragged Ron off somewhere else and then they took me to him… to V-Voldemort," Ginny felt Harry's grip on her arm tighten and his expression changed to a combination of deeper worry and anger. "He…he touched my face."

The trembling in her body increased as she thought back to the fear that had gripped her when they forced her to stand before Voldemort. Then she could not suppress a shiver remembering the feel of his cold fingers on her skin and his red eyes closely examining her features.

She continued, "And he smiled…but it was frightening… he told his Death Eaters he was pleased; he said I was the one he saw in your mind and so he knew I would be useful because I'm…"

Ginny looked away from him.

Harry's already mounting anger flared at the thought of Voldemort touching her. Even though he already knew what she would say, he placed his finger under her chin so that she would look at him.

He pressed, "Because you're what?"

Ginny answered quietly, "…yours."

She saw the fury burning in Harry's green eyes before he swore under his breath and it was his turn to look away from her. She took in his swollen lip and the collar that had obviously caused the ugly bruises that she saw on his throat; she hated to think about what they had already done to him. She reached up and gently caressed the darkening bruise on his jaw.

"They've hurt you," Ginny said ruefully. "And they used me to capture you, just like you were afraid they would. Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

Harry put his arms around her and he placed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes as he allowed her presence to calm him.

He said reassuringly, "It wasn't your fault, love. All that matters now is that we've found you." He pulled back slightly from her and looked with deep concern into her eyes, "Voldemort didn't do anything else to you?"

Ginny shook her head and said reassuringly, "No. He actually told the Death Eaters that I was not to be hurt; although one of them still got a bit fresh before he locked me in here."

A slight grin played at her lips and she continued with satisfaction, "but I don't think he'll try that again anytime soon."

Harry couldn't help grinning back at her and he took her hand into his, "That's my girl! Now we have to get out of here before someone comes looking for us."

In his relief at finding Ginny, Harry had almost forgotten Ron and Hermione were in the room with them but he now turned to them and said, "It seemed almost too easy to get in here."

Hermione nodded her agreement, "I would have thought they'd have had someone guarding the halls."

Ron said, "Well, we can't just stay here." He took one of the wands that Hermione was still holding and handed it to his sister. "Just be ready to hex anything that moves."

Harry poked his head cautiously out of the doorway and looked up and down the hall; it remained empty.

"Come on," he said and they quietly headed toward the stairs.

When they arrived on the first floor, it was also deserted. They had just started across the hall toward the set of heavy doors that lead out into the courtyard when they heard voices coming toward them from one of the rooms at other end of the hall. Harry noticed a door to their left was slightly ajar and the room within was dark. He pulled Ginny with him, opened the door just enough for them to slip through and then Ron and Hermione quickly stepped into the room with them. Harry carefully closed the door but left a crack large enough to allow him to peer through. Three Death Eaters walked past their hiding spot and into another room at the other end of the hallway.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief but just as he was about to head back out into the hall, the torches on the walls suddenly came to life. The four of them jumped in surprise and they turned to look around the room.

The room was very large so the torches only provided a minimal amount of light; but they could see it was completely void of furniture except for a heavy wooden table across from them on which sat many liquid filled vials and two large cauldrons. Harry felt his nerves grow taut as his eyes traveled around the walls; symbols like the ones he had seen on the ancient tablet covered each wall in dark, fresh paint that still glistened in the torchlight. His breath caught in his throat when he looked at the floor and he recognized the freshly painted symbol of the old dark mark.

The others recognized the mark as well and Ginny felt Harry stiffen next to her.

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, "Come on, let's go."

Ron opened the door and seeing that the hallway remained void of Death Eaters, he motioned for the others to follow. Harry had continued to stare at the old dark mark on the floor and Ginny had to give his arm a tug to get him to move.

She whispered reassuringly, "It's okay, Harry, we'll be out of here soon."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny kept their wands out and ready. Harry followed behind Ginny and the four of them stealthily crossed the hall to the doors that lead out of the mansion. Ron tried the handle and, finding it unlocked, he opened one of the doors and stepped outside.

Ron had only taken a few steps when he stopped short causing Hermione to stumble into his back. When Ginny and Harry walked through the door, they froze in confusion as well. Instead of finding themselves outside and headed into the courtyard, they had reentered the large room that they thought they had just come out of on the other side of the hall.

Harry turned quickly to go back through the door, but to his surprise, instead of finding the door handle, his hand touched an area of wet paint that covered the wall. The door had disappeared.

Harry was about to wipe the sticky paint from his hand, but he brought his hand up to look at it more closely. A feeling of foreboding gripped him when he realized what he had thought was paint, looked very much like blood. His eyes quickly traveled to the cauldrons sitting on the table across the room.

Hermione had been staring at Harry's hand before she followed his gaze over to the cauldrons.

With a sickened look on her face, she whispered, "Oh, Merlin, Harry! They've painted the symbols on the walls and the floor with your blood!"

Ginny looked at Hermione in confusion but her question caught in her throat when she heard Harry's sharp intake of breath and his hand flew up to grasp his forehead. The doors reappeared and Death Eaters began to file into the room, stationing themselves along the walls surrounding them.

A door behind the wooden table opened last and Voldemort entered the room followed by Jacob Blunt and Snape.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned their backs to Harry so they could surround him and shield him with their bodies. They each raised their wands, but they had been too slow to react. Voldemort had already brought his wand up and their wands flew out of their hands toward Snape, who easily caught them.

"It is so good of you and your friends to join us, Harry," Voldemort said. "Now we can begin."


	34. Love and Death

**Chapter 34: Love and Death**  
[

Harry felt cold fear grip him; they all had walked straight into Voldemort's trap, like lambs to the slaughter. Trying to ignore the pain in his scar, Harry's eyes darted around the room looking for some possible means of escape, but all of the openings in the walls had disappeared. A relatively small number of Death Eaters surrounded them, about fifteen in all including Snape and Blunt, but even with that, they were hopelessly outnumbered.

Having noticed Harry's desperate scan of his surroundings Voldemort said, "There will be no escape this time. I will not lose the opportunity of seeing my plan through nor will I fail to destroy you and prove that your success at eluding me thus far has been nothing but pure chance."

Harry felt Ginny take his hand firmly into hers and Ron and Hermione press even closer to him. He knew they were as frightened as he was but they each seemed determined to stand their ground beside him.

Harry lightly squeezed Ginny's hand in response, and then he released it, and stepped from between Ron and Hermione. Feeling his frustration and anger rise, Harry refused to look away from the red eyes boring into him.

"Funny," Harry replied, putting as much mockery in his voice as his stretched nerves would allow, "I recall hearing something similar in a graveyard a few years ago; yet here I am."

He heard shocked gasps behind him come from both Ginny and Hermione.

Undaunted, Voldemort replied, "Your bravado is admirable, but it won't last. You have much more to lose this time. I do plan to take great pleasure in breaking you, Harry. Before I am through with you, the only thing I will hear from your lips will be pleas for death."

Voldemort's gaze went past Harry's shoulder to rest on Ginny, "You have inherited your father's tastes, I see. Your girlfriend is as beautiful and as spirited as your mother was. It would be a shame if she met the same end because of you."

Harry's anger flared at Voldemort's threat against Ginny. He felt her try to take his hand into hers again but he moved away from her, positioning himself so that his body blocked her from Voldemort's direct line of fire.

He said, "Let the three of them go! If you expect to get what you need from me, I have to know they're safe."

From behind him, Harry heard Ginny's voice, "Harry, no!" and then Ron's, "We won't leave you here!"

"Your friends do not seem to agree with you," Voldemort replied as if Ginny and Ron's words had just settled a friendly dispute.

Without warning, a yellow light shot from the end of the dark wizard's wand directly toward Harry. It split to form two glowing strands of rope, which immediately slithered around each of Harry's wrists and began to haul him violently toward the middle of the room.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to grab on to him to hold him back, but Voldemort casually flicked his wand and all three of them were flung backwards into the hands of the Death Eaters behind them. The Death Eaters forced them to their knees where they could do nothing but watch helplessly while the golden ropes dragged Harry toward the middle of the bloody dark mark painted on the floor.

Harry struggled against the ropes but the harder he resisted, the stronger the pull of the ropes became. Once he was directly in the middle of the dark mark, wooden poles appeared on each side if him. The ropes secured Harry's wrists to the poles, pulling his arms so wide that it made his shoulders ache. He was now positioned directly in front of where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were being forced to kneel on the floor.

Voldemort walked slowly forward and for the first time, Harry noticed Nagini was in the room as well; the snake slithered past her master's feet and halted several feet in front of where Harry's friends were sitting. Her tongue flicked out at Hermione who was staring at the huge snake with wide, frightened eyes.

_"I want one, master," _Harry heard Nagini hiss. "_I am hungry."_

Voldemort replied, _"Patience, my pet. You will get your fill soon. But which morsel you are offered will depend upon Harry Potter."_

At the mention of Harry's name, Nagini turned toward him and said,_ "Master, tell him I want the brown female."_

Harry stared back into the slit eyes of the snake and hissed back, _"Don't count on it." _

Nagini raised her head higher and flicked her tongue toward him. If snakes could show emotion, Harry assumed Nagini would be looking back at him in complete surprise from hearing a human other than her master speak in a language she understood.

She continued to look at him for a few moments and with another flick of her tongue, she circled around him once before slithering back toward her master.

As Nagini traveled around him, Harry noticed she wore a silver collar adorned with a large green stone. He had only gotten a brief look at it before she moved away from him, but he suddenly remembered Wormtail's final words; Voldemort had moved the Horcrux into "the jewel."

Could the jewel on the collar be the one to which Wormtail had referred? Then he recalled what Snape said earlier and Harry became more certain that it was. Voldemort had taken to keeping Nagini very close to him lately. Harry would bet just about anything that it was not only so he could possess Nagini if the worst happened and he needed to escape, but so he could also ensure that he took his last Horcrux with him.

Despite his precarious situation, he felt a rush of excitement. At last he knew what the last Horcrux was; however, this knowledge would do him little good unless he survived long enough to find a way to destroy it.

The dark wizard spoke again, regaining his attention, "I am granting my inner circle of Death Eaters the privilege of watching the destruction of the one who many foolishly believed had the power to destroy me. They will bear witness to your ultimate failure; through them, the Wizarding world will learn how their hero failed and, instead of destroying me, provided me with renewed powers and immortality.

"The tablet's spells require that your mind as well as your magical energy be intact; I feared my Death Eaters might become overzealous in their attempts to capture you and so I restricted their use of magic against you. I wished to preserve that pleasure for myself, and although I must be judicious…," Voldemort raised his wand, "I believe you are strong enough to withstand a taste of my retribution…retribution for what you cost me many years ago as well as more recently. _Crucio!_"

Harry's tortured screams filled the chamber and all thoughts of the Horcrux fled his mind. The pain of thousands upon thousands of sharp white-hot knives tore through his entire body and the excruciating pain seemed to go on for so long Harry could no longer imagine a time when he was not in agonizing pain.

Upon hearing Harry's first scream, the Death Eaters' cheers quickly drowned out the horror-filled cries from Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Like sharks sensing the blood of their prey in the water, the Death Eater's fervor built.

But there was one Death Eater who was not cheering. Even though his animosity towards Harry ran deep, Severus Snape maintained a well-practiced emotionless mask that did not reveal his deep feeling of disgust and revulsion.

With great satisfaction, Voldemort watched Harry writhe and scream in agony as he continued to hold him under the curse. He and his Death Eaters were thoroughly enjoying Harry's torture and their reaction made Ginny feel sick. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and with each passing moment, she was certain Harry could not possibly bear more. She desperately wanted to run to him; to do anything to stop his pain, but she was powerless to help him. She felt like she had fallen back into her horrific nightmare of only a few nights past, but this time she knew there was no waking from it.

Voldemort finally ended the curse and Harry slumped between the poles, hanging limply by his wrists. Sweat plastered his shirt to his body and his breathing remained labored as the effects of the curse continued to course through him.

"Retribution is sweet …" Voldemort said quietly.

With a wave of his wand, the ropes, poles, and the collar that had been around Harry's neck disappeared and he fell hard to the floor. The cold tile felt good against his feverish cheek and he lay still, trying to catch his breath.

"Now get to your feet!" Voldemort commanded.

Harry slowly tried to push himself up, but he felt weak and the shaking in his body was making it difficult.

Voldemort grew impatient and demanded, "You will obey immediately! Bring his companions before me!"

Alarmed by the dark wizard's order, Harry unsteadily forced himself up to his hands and knees. When he looked up, he saw Snape roughly pull Hermione to her feet and push her toward Voldemort. Blunt followed, giving Ginny's arm a hard yank while two other Death Eaters shoved Ron forward. With a great amount of effort, Harry stood up and took several shaky steps forward.

His throat was raw and sore but he called out hoarsely, "Leave them alone!"

Harry took another step forward and Voldemort trained his wand on Ginny, "You will remain where you are!"

Harry immediately froze; the pendant he had given her could not deflect any of the unforgivable curses.

"You are so much like Dumbledore and your parents," Voldemort said with a sneer. "Your love and caring for this girl and your friends make you weak! You could never possess the power to destroy me. After tonight everyone will come to understand their foolishness in believing you stood such a chance. You will assist me tonight because you are weak! You will assist me tonight because your friends are at my mercy and you understand that mercy is something I do not have! _Crucio!_"

Harry fell to the floor as the torturous curse ripped through him again; and again the only thing he knew was terrible agony and unbearable pain. Death truly would be nothing compared to this suffering and he found himself wishing Voldemort would finally get it over with and kill him now.

Ginny closed her eyes to block out the horrible image of Harry thrashing in pain, but there was nothing she could do to block his tormented screams from reaching her ears. She feared the pain would surely kill him and when his screams suddenly stopped, she forced herself to open her eyes fearing the worst; it was almost with relief that she saw he was shaking badly, but he was still alive.

Overwhelmed with a desperate need to help him, Ginny fought Blunt's grip and she broke free. He grabbed for her arm, but Voldemort held up his hand, indicating to Blunt to let her go.

Harry felt a presence drop to the floor beside him and then the touch of gentle hands helping him to sit up.

Ginny stroked his cheek with a trembling hand and whispered, "Oh, Harry! I wish there was something I could do to stop this…"

She assisted him to his feet and he leaned on her to steady himself.

"How touching," they heard Voldemort say mockingly, causing many sniggers from the Death Eaters.

Harry and Ginny turned together to face Voldemort who said coldly, "Move away from him, girl. He should be quite ready to assist me now, especially to ensure you and your friends do not suffer the same pain."

Ginny refused to release her hold on Harry and Voldemort's words only caused her to cling to him even tighter.

"No," she said.

"Ginny, please," Harry whispered, trying to push her away from him.

He was still shaking, but it was hard to tell whether it was from the effects of the curse or from his fear of what Voldemort would do to her.

"Don't give him a reason to make me watch him do that to you..." he looked agonizingly into her eyes, "…please… I can't…"

Ginny was trembling and Harry clearly saw fear in her eyes, but he also saw resolve and love; and he understood. Even though she had just witnessed what Voldemort would do to her if Harry refused him, she was urging him not to give in. She wanted the one responsible for the death of her father and her brother destroyed as much as Ron did; and she wanted him to fight, no matter the cost to herself.

Their eyes locked in mutual understanding and he prayed he would have the strength to follow through with what she and Ron asked of him.

He had no time to dwell further on this thought for a loud, thunderous sound reverberated through the room. Unsure of what was happening, Ginny grabbed on to Harry tightly again and when he looked down at her, he saw a thick, dark red mist was forming around their feet.

"What's happening? What's he doing?" Ginny whispered looking fearfully at the strange mist. It was gathering so quickly that it was already up to their knees.

The mist rose rapidly and swirled around everyone in the room, including Voldemort who seemed as surprised as everyone else by what was happening.

Harry responded just as mystified, "I don't know but I don't think Voldemort is doing it."

Harry glanced toward Ron and Hermione who were still being held firmly by Snape, and two very nervous-looking Death Eaters. From the expression he saw on Hermione's face, he was certain she had never heard of or read about this kind of mist. Beyond her shoulder, Snape was watching him intently and when Harry met his gaze, he realized this was what Snape had meant by, 'be ready.'

Fear and confusion erupted throughout the room and Harry leaned down so Ginny could hear him above the melee, "We're going to need to move fast."

She looked up at him questioningly but nodded.

Many of the Death Eaters were now in a full panic and they slammed into each other as they ran toward the exits in an attempt to escape the mysterious mist. Others called out to Voldemort, seeking his instructions, to which their master replied, "Remain where you are! Do nothing!"

The higher the mist rose, the faster it began to swirl until it completely filled the room, obscuring everyone's vision and producing a feeling of disorientation. It was like someone had turned out the lights, but instead of complete darkness, there was nothing but murky red. Then there was the sound of a deafening explosion quickly coupled with many cries of fear and alarm.

In their panic, the Death Eaters who had been guarding Ron gave up their charge to join their comrades' frantic search for an exit. Ron called out to Hermione but if she responded, he had not heard her above the noise surrounding them.

More desperately, he called "Hermione! Where are you?"

Immediate relief washed over him when he heard her respond, "Over here!"

Hermione felt Snape release his hold on her and she immediately moved in the direction of Ron's voice. She had only taken a few steps before someone grabbed her by the hair and she was pulled backward against a hard body. Panic that had nothing to do with the mist enveloped her when she felt an arm firmly encircle her neck. Instinctively, she began to struggle but her assailant quickly released her neck and then she felt a hand run down her left arm.

Who ever it was behind her seized her wrist and she felt three long, slender objects thrust into her hand just before an urgent voice whispered in her ear, "The far wall is open— the wands will show you. Grab Potter and get him out to the courtyard!"

In her surprise, Hermione hesitated but the whisperer commanded urgently, "Go now!"

Hermione did not have to be told again. She held the wands out in front of her and immediately, the disorienting feeling vanished. She started forward only to gasp in alarm when another body crashed into her.

Overwhelming relief flooded through her when she heard Ron's voice, "Hermione? That you?"

"Oh, Ron!" she responded and grabbed him. "We have to get to Harry and Ginny!"

Ron felt for her hand and he took it firmly into his. "We can't see anything through this fog! How are we going to—"

"Use this!" she responded and he felt her place a wand in his hand.

Surprised, he started, "How did you—"

"Never mind! Just hold it out in front of you!"

Not understanding how that could possibly help without knowing what charm or spell to use, Ron raised the wand anyway. To his amazement, whichever direction he pointed the wand, the mist thinned-out for several yards in front of him. He pointed it toward Hermione and he could then see her hazy form directly beside him.

Hermione took his hand again and urged, "Come on!"

They made their way toward the center of the room and every so often, they had to stop or sidestep a Death Eater who stumbled blindly across their path. They continued in the direction toward the last place they had seen Harry and Ginny, all the while silently praying they would not run across Voldemort.

Finally, not far ahead, their wands thinned the mist enough for them to see two figures moving slowly toward them. Each held an outstretched arm in front of them as they attempted to make their way through the blinding mist.

"Harry! Ginny!" Hermione whispered loudly and she and Ron ran up to them.

Harry replied, "Hermione! We have to find Ron—"

"I'm right here."

Relieved, Harry said, "Okay, then grab on to each other and let's try to feel our way out of here."

"Wait—" Hermione said and placed the last wand in his hand. "Just point it in front of you. I think this is the way out."

Hermione brushed past him, then just like Ron, Harry followed her instructions and was amazed by the results.

"Brilliant!" He said. He was still leaning on Ginny for support but he turned to follow quickly after Ron and Hermione.

Ginny asked, "Where are we going? I can't see anything!" Then as if proving the point, she stumbled and they both almost fell.

Harry realized that the wand only enabled the person holding it to see through the mist, which also meant the Death Eaters, and hopefully Voldemort, could not see them making their way across the room.

Harry responded to her, tightening his grip on her hand, "We're following Hermione and Ron. It's okay; I can see where they are."

They made their way quickly to the far side of the room, carefully avoiding several frightened Death Eaters who were still stumbling around looking for an exit. Hermione, Ron and Harry finally found a small, jagged hole in the wall ahead of them that they assumed had been created by the explosion they had heard. They crawled through it and found themselves in a large, mist-free room. Directly across from them was a door set in-between high, grime-covered windows through which only a minimal amount of light could shine through.

"We have to get to the courtyard," Hermione urged and took off at a jog followed by the others.

Ginny asked, "How did you find the way out?"

Hermione answered quickly as they ran, "The wands must have been charmed to enable us to see through the mist. I got away from Snape just after the explosion but then someone grabbed me and put the wands in my hand. He said—"

Hermione halted suddenly and her eyes widened in shock. She looked at Harry who barely stopped in time to keep from running into her, "—he said to find you and get you to the courtyard... it was Snape! At first I didn't realize whose voice it was but—"

"What? Snape wanted you to help Harry?" Ron asked incredulously. "No way!"

Hermione now looked worried and said, "Who else could it have been? He was right behind me; he had the wands— _the_ three wands— they took from us! But that means taking you to the courtyard could actually be…"

"Could actually be another trap," Ginny finished also looking worried now.

There was no time for Harry to explain what had transpired between himself and Snape and he started across the room again saying, "And maybe it isn't."

Hermione argued, "You of all people know that after everything Snape has done, we can't possibly go along with something he'd tell us to do!"

Harry kept moving and said, "You aren't certain it was Snape, right? Voldemort was as surprised as the Death Eaters by what happened back there, so someone else created that mist and the opening in the wall for us to get out."

They had made it to the other side of the room and Harry and Ron peered through the dirt covering the windows in order to see what might be on the other side of the door.

Hermione tried again, "But what if—"

Harry turned on her and came close to shouting, "We have no idea if Voldemort knows where we went or where he is at this moment! We can't just stay here and wait around hoping he doesn't find us just because you don't know who gave you the wands!"

"Harry's right," Ron agreed. "We have to try to get out of here while they are still trying to figure out what happened in there."

"So then," Ginny said settling the point, "let's get moving."

She tried the latch of the handle and even though it was rusted with disuse, it opened. Harry stepped up beside her to push the door open slightly and he looked cautiously through the crack. Seeing nothing of concern, he opened the door wider and they stepped out onto a rickety covered porch that overlooked a courtyard different from the one he had seen when he Re-Apparated with the Death Eaters.

The yard was dotted with many old marble statues and fountains that were almost completely covered by ivy and other vines. A large hedge of overgrown evergreens lined the perimeter of the courtyard and off to the far left, set into the hedge, was a very large wrought iron gate.

Staying behind the statues and fountains as much as they could so they would not easily be seen from one of the mansion's windows, they quickly, but cautiously made their way toward the gate. An old dirt road led away from the gate into a thick forest of large pine trees.

As Harry approached the gate, a slight movement near one of the larger trees at the edge of the forest caught his eye.

"Get back behind the hedge!" He said, grabbing Ginny's arm to pull her away from the gate.

Hermione and Ron quickly ducked back near the hedge and Hermione whispered, "What is it?"

"Someone's out there," Harry whispered back, carefully edging forward to look through the gate again.

"Do you think it's Death Eaters?" Ron asked.

"I dunno…" Harry replied wondering how they were going to escape if the only way out was heavily guarded by Death Eaters.

They continued to watch for so long that Harry began to think the movement had been in his imagination until they all saw something move again. Several people cautiously stepped out from behind the trees and Harry felt near overwhelming relief wash over him when he recognized Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shackelbolt and Bill Weasley not more than thirty yards beyond the gate. Snape must have discovered a way to provide the Order with a means to find them.

When Ginny saw her brother, she immediately darted to the gate calling with relief and joy, "Bill!"

She reached out to grab the gate with both hands as she continued to call to her brother, but the moment she touched the bars, she was thrown backward with a great amount of force.

She cried out in surprise and Harry was just barely able to catch her and stop what would have been a very painful fall.

"Ginny!" Ron called, "Are you alright?"

She held onto Harry's arms to steady herself and she said wincing, "I'm okay. There must be a curse on the gate that won't let anyone touch it."

Harry was looking past her shoulder and he saw more people coming out of the forest including Charlie Weasley, the Weasley twins, Tonks and several others he did not know. However there was something odd in the way they were approaching the gate and it took a few moments for Harry to comprehend what it was; they were scanning their surroundings in all directions, as if they were looking for something they could not see or find.

Harry called loudly, "Remus? Bill?"

"They can neither hear nor see you."

Harry spun around quickly and shot a stunning curse in the direction of the chilling voice.

Voldemort stepped from behind a large statue, with Nagini close on his heels. He easily deflected the curse and sent Harry's wand flying out of his hand. A dozen armed Death Eaters flanked the dark wizard wearing cruel and expectant grins. Hermione saw Ron start to bring his wand up but she quickly grabbed his wrist to keep it hidden behind Harry who was standing slightly in front of them.

"Nor will they be able to help you," Voldemort continued, inclining his head toward the gate.

An army of Death Eaters had Apparated outside the gate and almost instantaneously, a full-blown battle broke out. Shouts, hexes and curses flew everywhere and Ginny cried out in alarm at the sight of her other brothers engaged heavily in the deadly combat.

Voldemort said almost pleasantly, "I believe circumstances are working out much better than I could have hoped. It won't be long until my Death Eaters have captured or killed your friends in the Order and there will be no one left to help you… not even your latest benefactor."

Two Death Eaters broke through the line of their comrades, dragging a bound Severus Snape between them. They threw him unceremoniously at their master's feet and then moved away to take their place in line.

Snape managed to get to his knees and although Harry saw a flicker of fear in his dark eyes, he did not beg for mercy. Instead, he remained still, as if prepared for his inevitable fate. Harry instinctively took a step forward before he stopped himself for he knew he was powerless to help Snape now. While he could not overcome his hatred of the man who had murdered Dumbledore, Snape had tried to help them and that attempt was going to cost him his life. Harry's familiar feeling of animosity for his old potions professor was becoming very much overshadowed by feelings of apprehension.

"I had suspected for some time there was a spy in our midst," Voldemort said. "Too many times the Order coincidently arrived on the scene to battle my Death Eaters. Now they have discovered how to break through many of the protections we have only recently learned to circumvent and here they are now on our doorstep. Then only a few moments ago, Jacob finds you trying to bring down the protections I myself placed on the gate. I must say that you played your part impressively well, Severus, for you were not the first one I suspected. Killing Dumbledore was a stroke of genius, which I assume, means that was his inspiration. Although I never suspected even he would go so far to protect the boy."

Voldemort moved to stand directly in front of Snape and continued, "You must count your blessings that I do not have the time to punish you as befits your treachery. Your blind and misguided loyalty to Dumbledore has been your undoing. You have failed and soon the old fool's young champion here will follow you into death, while I will remain very much alive."

Looking directly back into Voldemort's red gaze, Snape said in a steady voice, "You may yet discover that you are the one who is very much blind, for what you do not know will be your undoing."

Anger flashed in Voldemort's eyes and he said, "Goodbye, Severus. Give my regards to Dumbledore. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Ginny clutched Harry's arm painfully and he heard Hermione scream from behind him when the green light struck Snape in the chest.

Harry stared numbly into Snape's dead eyes, all the while hearing the battle between the Order and Death Eaters rage on outside the gate. Voldemort had spoken true; there was no one who could help him now. Even with all of their training, research and preparation, he and his friends were no match for Voldemort. Throughout his life, so many people had tried to help him, and one by one, the evil standing before him had, either personally or indirectly, murdered each of them. He had stupidly and naively allowed Ginny, Ron and Hermione to become embroiled in his fight and so they were going to be next. Whether he willingly allowed Voldemort to use him or not, Harry was certain Voldemort never intended to allow them to live, especially given their involvement with him.

Stepping around Snape's dead form, Voldemort commanded, "You and your friends will come back into the mansion quietly."

He gestured Blunt and several other Death Eaters forward to take hold of Harry and his friends.

"No."

Harry said it in such a deliberately calm voice, that the Death Eaters stopped in mid-stride.

Voldemort turned toward him with his eyes narrowed dangerously, "That was not a request. You are not in a position to refuse."

Barely suppressing the fury that was rapidly building inside him, Harry countered, "I think I am. I am not afraid to die; but the thought of death terrifies _you_, doesn't it? You have obsessed over obtaining immortality your entire damned life and you are desperate to force me to help you to finally get it. But the way I see it, you will murder the people I care about whether I cooperate with you or not. You will never allow anyone who has helped me to live. So I'm telling you to free them now so that I know they are safe and call off your Death Eaters out there; otherwise you guarantee that your scheming has been for nothing because I swear I _will_ fight you to my last breath if you don't let them go!"

Harry heard Ginny's adamant whisper, "Harry, what are you doing? I'm not going anywhere without you!"

And Ron's voice from behind him, "We've told you we are not leaving you to face him alone no matter what he does!"

Harry ignored them and he kept his focus on Voldemort who was watching him closely. He looked straight into the dark wizard's hated red eyes and he allowed his mind to open. He wanted to ensure Voldemort understood just how much he meant what he had said.

The red fury that burned in Voldemort's eyes would have withered any other standing before him, but Harry remained defiant.

"It seems I underestimated you," Voldemort said at last. "You truly are willing to sacrifice yourself and your friends to deny me what I need from you. Very well."

He said to Blunt, "Bring Potter and his friends back into the mansion. I recall I promised him that he would beg for death. However," he turned back to Harry, "my purposes may be well served if I allow at least one of your friends to live. After they have witnessed your fate, one of them can corroborate the stories of your failure and demise."

The Death Eaters moved forward, but Ron stepped in front of Harry with his wand raised. "You aren't taking him anywhere without a fight."

Harry exclaimed, "Ron! What are you doing?"

Hermione moved in front of Harry as well. Her wand and voice shook slightly when she said, "W-we promised we'd help you no matter what happened."

Desperate to talk sense into them Harry said, "At least you might have a chance! Go!"

Ginny stepped up beside him and said, "We won't leave you."

"Enough!" Voldemort raised his wand toward Harry's small group, "I believe it is time for a lesson in the consequences of such foolishness and loyalty! _Crucio!_"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione's screams filled the courtyard and Harry watched helplessly as they fell to the ground in agony. The Death Eaters standing beside Voldemort laughed and cheered, but Harry did not hear them. The horror of his friends' suffering was all that filled his mind and ears while Voldemort watched them with a pitiless, sadistic smile on his snake-like face.

Guilt, fear and a blinding fury threatened to burst from within Harry all at once; he was the reason this was happening to his friends. He had allowed them to be placed in the danger they were in and it was nearly more than he could bear.

Without even thinking, he threw his hand out toward Voldemort and bellowed, "NO MORE!"

The wandless disarming spell took Voldemort completely off guard and his wand flew out of his long, skeletal fingers, releasing Ginny, Ron and Hermione from the tortuous curse. Fueled by his rage, the force of Harry's spell threw Voldemort backward into the Death Eaters standing behind him.

The Death Eaters were no longer laughing. Instead, many started backing away nervously in stunned disbelief after witnessing what Harry had done to their master.

One Death Eater retrieved Voldemort's wand and nervously held it out to his master who snatched it furiously it from his hand.

Rolling shakily to his knees, Ron grabbed the wand he had dropped when the torturous curse hit him and aimed it at Voldemort but the dark wizard had seen him.

Voldemort shouted,_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

"RON!" Harry screamed as the green light from Voldemort's wand shot directly toward his best friend.

Ginny had already retrieved the wand that Hermione had dropped and she shouted _"Accio Statue!"_ from her position on the ground.

One of the marble statues shot forward just in time to take the full impact of the killing curse. Harry was forced to turn away while Ginny, Ron and Hermione remained on the ground, covering their heads with their arms to protect themselves from the large of chunks of marble that rained down over everyone.

Ron quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling Hermione up as he went and Ginny shakily stood up, grabbing onto Harry's arm to steady herself. Ron and Ginny were still clutching wands in their hands but before they could attempt a defense, several Death Eaters shot out disarming curses and the wands flew out of their hands.

Voldemort spat at Harry, "You may have learned a few tricks but you are still no match for me or the ancient dark magic!"

Voldemort utter words in a strange ancient language and a blood red light shot toward Harry. He tried to jump out of the way, pushing Ginny away from him as he went, but he was not able to move fast enough. Voldemort had anticipated his reaction and the curse slammed into Harry's shoulder, causing him to stumble backward.

Hermione and Ginny screamed Harry's name and they reached out to try to help him as the light pulsed from the tip of Voldemort's wand into Harry's body. His legs suddenly would no longer support his weight and Harry dropped to his knees while Ron desperately tried unsuccessfully to pull him away from the curse.

Waves of pain shot through Harry's chest; he was sure someone had just reached inside of him to squeeze his heart in a vice-like grip and try to rip it out of his body.

Voldemort said in a cold, triumphant voice, "Without your cooperation, I cannot use you as I had planned for so long. You say you do not fear death and so, I will not kill you immediately; but I can still wield the tablet's ancient spells to destroy you… I can shred your soul. The result is said to be even worse than a Dementor's kiss."

The relentless pain and constriction in his chest intensified and Harry felt his strength drain out of him. This was how it was all finally going to end and the prophecy would be fulfilled. Voldemort would be the victor and he would be worse than dead.

As if from a distance, he heard Voldemort hiss coldly, madly…triumphantly, "Say goodbye to your soul, Potter."

"NO!" Harry yelled, desperately trying to focus what little power he had left.

Suddenly, he felt bolts of energy run up his arms and across his back. A familiar force of energy was beginning to flow into him, feeling as good as he remembered. It filled him with warmth and strength and the hope that he could fight back against the threat that attacked him.

It happened so suddenly that when Ginny, Ron and Hermione felt the familiar connection with Harry begin, they all gasped in surprise. A feeling of dawning and hope washed over Hermione and she urged, "Harry! That's it! Take what you need from us! Ginny! Ron! Concentrate! Push it towards him!"

As their energy flowed into him, Harry felt and sensed something different. There was no need for him to pull their energy into himself, for this time it was being offered to him freely.

Voldemort continued to force the ancient curse upon him but Harry was able to use the strength from the energy flowing within him to shove the curse away. The pain in his chest lessened until it disappeared completely and he propelled the curser back at its creator.

In his surprise, Voldemort was just barely quick enough to erect a shimmering shield as his curse rebounded back at him. The curse struck the Dark Wizard's shield with a deafening noise and the impact splintered the bolt of light into several smaller red beams of light. Two of the beams soared over the heads of Harry and his friends and into the shrubs behind them. However, the others struck three Death Eaters nearest to Voldemort, including Jacob Blunt. The ill-fated men screamed and clutched at their chests before they fell to the ground where they remained still.

The unexpected display of power Harry exhibited was too much for the remaining Death Eaters who were used to preying upon the defenseless and those weaker than themselves. A few backed away, keeping their eyes fearfully upon Harry, but they soon joined their comrades and took off at a run to what they hoped would be the safety of the mansion.

"Stay where you are!" Voldemort commanded but their panic and cowardice, along with the fresh memory of the fate of their colleagues, drove them on.

Normally insubordination of such magnitude would have been a death sentence at the hands of their master, but Voldemort kept his attention fixed on Harry, a mixture of alarm and astonishment beginning to show on his face,

Afraid to do anything that might break the connection they had forged with him, Harry's friends refused to relinquish their physical contact with him. Ginny gripped his left hand while Ron had a firm hold on his shoulder. Hermione stood on his right with her hand holding onto his upper arm.

The three stood quietly giving the outward appearance of calm, however, they were concentrating on feeding their magical energy to Harry. They were prepared to offer up to him whatever he needed.

Nagini sensed her master's irritation and she continued to slither back and forth agitatedly behind him.

Voldemort's fiery red eyes blazed into Harry's emerald green and he said, "How—?"

Harry replied in a calm, chilling voice, "Because you came to kill me that night only knowing part of the prophecy. All you knew was that a boy had been born on the last day of July who had the power to vanquish you. As you know, there was more… it was the most important part…"

Voldemort's wand was trained on the center of Harry's chest but the dark wizard stood transfixed as Harry spoke. He had failed to learn the remaining information contained within the prophecy years ago and he could not hide his anticipation when he was on the threshold of finally learning its contents now.

Harry quoted, "_'And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…'_"

Hermione maintained her hold on his arm as Harry raised his right hand to his forehead. He pushed his hair away from his scar and said, "_You_ set the prophecy in motion that night. You not only selected the one who would be a threat to you but you created him. _You_ created me."

Harry's hand dropped back down to his side while Voldemort had not moved. He was listening carefully to Harry's words.

"Snape was right. There is so much you don't know… _'he will have a power that the Dark Lord knows not_'—"

"No!" Voldemort countered furiously. "I have amassed more knowledge of magic and the means to obtain more power than you or any other can dream of, boy! You are greatly mistaken if you believe you have any form of power that can defeat me!"

When Harry replied, a tone of pity in his voice, "I'd never expect you to understand because it refers to the power that saved me as a baby and the power that enables us to stand against you tonight. It's something that you can never understand and that is why you are completely alone. You have no one willing to stand by you and to help you at all costs. But I do."

Voldemort spat impatiently, "You are pathetically like Dumbledore to maintain the foolish belief that love is more powerful than magic! …more powerful than _my_ kind of magic!"

Harry replied calmly, "It's the power that gives me the means to destroy you. _'…either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_ "

Voldemort had heard enough and he shouted, "Then let us pit your ridiculous power of love against the powers of Lord Voldemort! It will be you who dies by my hand tonight!"

With lightening speed, Voldemort attacked. It could have been Voldemort's fear that there was truth in Harry's explanation of the prophecy or that he was not willing to take the chance that Harry might again be able to deflect the deadly curse as he had as a baby; and so it was the red curse and not the killing curse that flew at Harry again.

The four of them shouted _"Protego!"_ but the charm was not effective against the ancient dark curse and it slammed into Harry once again. The force of the curse knocked them backward into the hedge but Ginny, Ron and Hermione fought to maintain their hold on Harry.

Harry gasped from the pain that once again centered in his chest as the red curse pulsed relentlessly into him. With eyes closed, the others concentrated harder than they had in their lives to push their magical energy into him. They were already starting to feel drained from the effects of the energy transfer, but they continued provide Harry everything they had.

Harry felt the curse relax its hold on him and, although he still was not sure how he was able to do it, he began to force the curse out of him.

Voldemort must have sensed Harry's success because Harry heard him hiss, _"Nagini! Kill them! Kill all but Harry Potter!"_

His command broke Harry's concentration and the curse slipped backward into his chest again.

Gasping through the pain, Harry called out, "Move! He's told the snake to attack! You have to let go!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione opened their eyes and they immediately saw the large snake coming at them with fangs bared, but they still refused to release their hold on Harry. If anything, they gripped him all he tighter.

As a group, they stepped backward and Ron's foot came down on one of the wands they had lost when the Death Eaters disarmed them.

Maintaining his contact with Harry's back, he reached down to grab the wand. In one fluid motion borne out of desperation, he brought it up and screamed, "_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

The curse hit its mark seconds before the snake struck Hermione, severing it in two just behind the silver collar.

Voldemort howled in anger but he was still not able to push the curse any more successfully at Harry.

The snake's head rolled to a stop at Hermione's feet and Harry yelled to Ron, "The jewel! In the collar! It's the Horcrux!"

"NO!" Voldemort screamed but Ron did not hesitate and he aimed at the green jewel.

_"REDUCTO!"_

All at once, they heard another howl of pure rage and there was a flash of blinding light as the last Horcrux gave up its hold on the piece of soul it contained.

Harry felt a blinding pain sear in his scar and Voldemort's curse began to take hold of him again.

Voldemort screamed, "NOW YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE, POTTER!"

Harry shouted back, "But now you're mortal, too!"

Ginny was clutching his hand and arm with both hands and he knew Ron and Hermione were refusing to let go of him; he could tell they quickly weakening from the continual feeding of their magical energy into him.

With everything he had, Harry willed whatever it was inside him to latch onto the connection between himself and Ginny, Ron and Hermione. He pulled their energy into himself and like a slingshot, he let it go, sending the curse straight toward Voldemort.

Harry was just barely conscious of the severing of the magical connection between him and his friends when a pain unlike any he had felt before exploded within his scar. He screamed and clutched his head with both hands as the pain shot through his head and mind. Then it was gone as quickly as it came, leaving only numbness in its wake. Cold darkness overcame him and Harry was never aware of his body hitting the ground.

There were voices yelling, calling, shouting… and it was very cold.

Something or someone was shaking him roughly and there was a horrible aching in his head. He just wanted to sink back into the blissful oblivion so he could leave the pain behind.

Instead, the pain in his head was getting worse and the voices were becoming clearer.

"Come on, Harry! You have to come out of it!"

The painful jostling continued and he heard himself moan.

There was relief in the voice that said, "That's it, Harry. Thank God!"

Harry reluctantly opened his eyes a crack to see Remus Lupin's worried and bloody face staring anxiously down at him.

Alastor Moody was next to him and when Harry attempted to sit up, Moody said, "Take it easy, boy. Not too fast or you'll black out again."

He croaked, "W-what happened…?"

For a moment, he had no idea where he was or why he was lying on the ground feeling as if he would never be warm again.

Then everything came back to him like a horrifying nightmare.

"Voldemort! He's here! We have to—"

Lupin replied, "He's gone. Don't worry about—"

Harry's eyes widened in fear. If Voldemort had gotten away, what might he have done to Ginny, Ron and Hermione before he fled?

"Where are they? What happened to them?" He tried to sit up again and called, "Ginny! Ron! Hermione!"

"Take it easy, Harry," Lupin urged and gently pushed on his shoulder to get him to lie back down. "They're alive."

"Where are they?" Harry demanded again. As if in answer, he heard a moan somewhere to his left, behind Remus.

He immediately sat up and looked over to see both Hermione and Ron on the ground not far away from him. Both were getting assistance to sit up by Tonks and Charlie Weasley but he saw no sign of Ginny.

He grabbed Remus anxiously by the wrist and asked more urgently, "Where's Ginny?"

Lupin said reassuringly,"Healer Endlemire is with her now just over there."

Ignoring Remus's attempt to get him to lie back down, Harry rolled to a sitting position and looked around worriedly to see Ginny laying the ground not more than twenty feet away. The Healer was bending over her while a very concerned and blood-streaked Bill Weasley looked on.

Ignoring Remus and Moody's directive to remain where he was, Harry shakily stood up and started to walk towards Ginny; but the sudden movement caused a dizzy feeling to wash over him and his vision started to darken again. He swayed and began to lose his balance, but strong hands caught him before he fell back down on the ground.

Remus said resignedly, "Come, on, then. Let me help you."

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked, fearing what the answer might be as Remus eased him to the ground beside Ginny. Her face was too pale and when he took her hand into his, it felt too cold.

Healer Endlemire was moving his wand over her and he looked up quickly at Harry, "Once we can stabilize her energy levels, she should recover completely. However, Mr. Potter, you need to lie back down until I have the chance to see about you again."

Harry did not move and he kept his worried gaze on Ginny.

"She's not as bad off as you were last year," Bill said seemingly as much to comfort Harry as himself, "so I'm sure she's going to be fine."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" Moody asked gruffly. "By the looks of things you took out Voldemort along with a few other Death Eaters while you were at it."

Harry searched Moody's eyes, both the normal one and the magical one, hoping he had heard correctly.

"Voldemort's dead?" Harry asked in shock and surprise. "You mean we…? You're sure?"

"We're sure," Moody replied with a great amount of satisfaction. "Saw the body myself."

Bill looked closely at Harry and said, "We all saw what happened. We don't know exactly how you did it, but I'd say the legend of Harry Potter will grow even bigger after this."

Again, Harry was surprised and he asked, "You saw what happened? But he had wards protecting this place. We called to you before the Death Eaters attacked you, but you couldn't hear us or see the mansion."

Lupin replied, "A few hours after they took you from the cemetery, we assembled the Order at headquarters. We were desperately hoping to figure out some way to find out where they had taken you. As you can imagine, we weren't having much luck. Then I received an anonymous package via floo—"

"Caused quite an uproar, that!" Moody interrupted. "No one but Order members should be able to send anything to Headquarters since it's an unplottable location."

Bill continued the story, "The package contained information and counter-spells on ways to bypass both known and unknown protective wards. While there were not any spells that could tell us how to find exactly where you or Voldemort was, it outlined the means to narrow-down our search."

Moody added, "'Course, we assumed it could be a trap—"

"Snape," Harry said quietly.

Lupin questioned, "What? What about him?"

Moody said sounding extremely proud, "You managed to do him in too, we see."

"No," Harry shook his head regretfully. "Voldemort killed him. Snape's the one who sent you the package. He's been on our side the whole time… he tried to help us escape and Voldemort found out."

Bill said incredulously, "But he murdered Dumbledore."

Harry looked away from him. He was feeling too tired to go into the long explanation, plus he hated the feeling of guilt that now hit him when he thought about Snape sacrificing himself to help them.

Sensing Harry's reluctance to talk more in-depth on the subject, Lupin cut in, "The information in the package was the only lead we had so there was no choice but to follow it. It led us to the forest out there but we thought it could be either a trap or a diversion. Especially when the Death Eaters attacked."

"We were prepared for such a situation, though," Moody said. "The moment they attacked, we summoned the rest of the Order as well as trusted Aurors."

Remus said, "It was pretty tough going at first and we were taking quite a few casualties…" A sad look came into his eyes and he added, "We lost Kingsley, along with several others…"

Harry quickly looked around and it hit him that two other people were conspicuously missing, "Fred and George! They didn't…?"

Bill shook his head, "Thankfully, they survived. George was badly hurt. Fred went with him to Saint Mungos once we realized it was over, but I've already gotten word that he will make a full recovery."

Relieved to hear the twins were going to be okay, Harry listened as Remus continued, "Like I said it wasn't going well for our side. There were too many Death Eaters. But then the mansion suddenly appeared out of nowhere and we could clearly see the four of you standing against Voldemort."

Moody said, "Apparently his duel with you took so much from him that he could no longer maintain the wards he had placed around the grounds."

"Some of the fighting stopped on both sides when people realized you were locked in a fight with Voldemort himself," Remus said.

"But once you hit him with the curse, and wandlessly, I should add," Bill said, looking clearly impressed, "the Death Eaters gave up and ran. They knew with Voldemort gone, there was no chance for them."

While Harry listened to their description of what had happened, his eyes remained fixed on Ginny. No matter what Bill and Healer Endlemire said, he was growing very concerned that she had not yet awakened.

He only looked away from her when Charlie and Tonks assisted Ron and Hermione over to sit next to him.

"Do you mind telling us how you were able to do it?" Moody asked. "And especially without a wand. Whatever you hit him with lifted him a fair ways off the ground and then knocked him into one of the statues that was over thirty feet away."

Before Harry could answer, Hermione said quietly, "It was the magic from the amulet that we used to wake Harry before."

Bill said, "Fred and George once mentioned something to me about an amulet you had borrowed from the Pavenics."

"What happened today was just like the story of Mandora and Lenkai." Hermione said more to Harry and Ron than to the others. "Their legend says they defeated the powerful Dark Wizard that was threatening their world; and we've known since our last trip to Romania that some kind of connection has remained between the four of us. Obviously, the connection was so much stronger this time because we wanted to give Harry everything that we could to help him. That enabled him to use our combined magical power in whatever way he needed to fight Voldemort."

She paused and placed her hand on Harry's arm.

When he looked at her, she continued quietly, "The interpretation of the prophecy was right. Love saved us and enabled you to destroy Voldemort. The amulet would not have worked without it and I'm sure the connection would not have happened if we all had not been willing to sacrifice everything to help you. Voldemort and his kind could never understand that form of power."

Harry looked down at Ginny and whispered, "_'I'd bet on loyalty based on love over loyalty based on fear any day of the week.'_"

Ron frowned and asked, "What?"

A very slight smile crossed Harry's face and he replied, "Nothing. Just something someone very wise once said to me."

Before Harry could explain further, his heart skipped a beat when he felt Ginny's hand move and he heard her moan slightly.

"Gin?" He asked anxiously.

"Harry?" She whispered. Her eyes opened and she tried to focus on him.

A feeling of relief nearly overwhelmed him when he heard his name coming from her lips. He closed his eyes to give a silent prayer of thanks as he brought her hand up and gently placed a soft, loving kiss upon it.

Harry then stroked her cheek gently and said, "Hey, love. Welcome back."

Ron asked worriedly, "How you feeling, sis?"

Ginny put a hand to her head and said, "Like I just fell off my broom in after being hit by several bludgers."

They all laughed in relief but Ginny looked at Harry fearfully, "Voldemort…?"

Harry smiled reassuringly and said, "We don't have to worry about him anymore."

Ginny looked into his eyes with a mixture of relief and astonishment, "You did it! You destroyed him!"

Harry shook his head and corrected, "No, _we_ destroyed him. If it wasn't for the three of you, I never could have done it."

Harry grinned at her and continued, "I guess I really was quite a… what did you call me? A thickheaded, stubborn, idiotic prat to ever think I could do it alone."

Love shining in her eyes, she smiled back at him, "Well, it certainly took you long enough, Potter."

- End -

**A/N**- So finally- the last chapter. Hopefully most of you enjoyed reading my version of book 7 and my ending to the Harry Potter series. Originally, I planned to write an epilogue, but I never got around to it because the creative part of my mind started begging me to write "Let No One Put Asunder." I'm still playing with the idea of adding an epilogue and there are so many ways I could write it… one version in particular is fairly well formed in my mind, but we'll see.

Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and stuck with it to the end- even so long after DH has been out – and as always, thanks go out especially to those of you who have taken the time to leave a review- those are appreciated more than you know. - Deedee


End file.
